Qui a dit que les roux étaient des nuls?
by Dillawyn
Summary: Erynn Callahan. Sa cinquième année. Sa réalité, ses présents amis et ses hypothétiques futurs dont peut-être un joli roux au talent certain pour le Quidditch. Who knows ?
1. Chapter 1

Mais où sont-ils ? C'était la question que je me posais depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, en déambulant dans le couloir du Poudlard Express et n'arrivant pas à trouver le compartiment de mes amis. Non mais c'est vrai, ils n'auraient pas pu mettre une pancarte ? Histoire d'indiquer au pauvre être retardataire que je suis où ils se trouvaient, c'était la moindre des choses de mon humble avis. Comment ça pas réalisable ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué quand même. Non je ne suis pas d'une mauvaise foi extrême, mais avouez que c'est horriblement énervant de chercher en vain.

Victoire ! Je remerciai intérieurement ma bienheureuse chance dont l'arrivée m'empêcha de continuer ma diatribe qui m'aurait conduite droit à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Quoique après réflexion ça semblait n'être une pas si mauvaise idée quand je pensais à l'année qui m'attendait, les buses ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de grandir si vite moi ? Vous ne savez pas à qui le moi fait référence ? Bon d'accord, c'est normal. Je me présente, Kate Smith ! C'est là que vous vous dites, et bien bonjour l'originalité ! Maintenant que j'ai bien rigolé toute seule pour ma 'blague' même pas drôle je peux révéler que mon vrai nom c'est Erynn Callahan. Tout de suite ça fait moins merveilleux roman qui se passe au pays des bisounours, où tout le monde est heureux et se fait tout plein de papouilles. Ça se rapproche plus de la réalité aussi, de la vie d'une sorcière de (presque) quinze ans, qui se prépare à entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Mon nom, c'est fait. Mon âge, c'est fait. Ma description, ça arrive. Comment dire, je suis, normale. Oui oui je sais ce que vous êtes en train de penser: elle se dit normale alors qu'au fond elle est persuadée d'être sublimissime et incroyablement intelligente. Cela aurait pu arriver je ne dis pas le contraire, à la différence que moi je suis simplement réaliste. Déjà, je mesure 'l'immense' taille de un mètre soixante deux. Ensuite ma chevelure est raide et oscille entre le châtain foncé et le brun. Mes yeux sont l'archétype même de la banalité, marrons entourés de vert. Ouais, vous savez les yeux que tout le monde semble avoir, de votre arrière grande tante rabougrie au charmant livreur de journaux de votre moldue de mère en passant par l'adorable sœur du meilleur ami de votre petit petit petit cousin éloigné. Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre, vous avez compris l'idée générale .

Comme je le disais précédemment, j'avais enfin trouvé mon compartiment, et j'y entrai le sourire me montant aux lèvres (non, elles ne sont ni pulpeuses, ni d'un rouge à croquer) à la vue de mes camarades. Pour être aussitôt accueillie avec le même sourire, quelque peu niais si on y réfléchit, par les personnes présentes.

- Erynn ! On avait fini par croire que tu avais réussi l'exploit de te perdre dans le train, après tant d'essais !

- Toujours autant confiance en mon sens de l'orientation à ce que je vois !

- Pas ma faute si ça t'arrives encore de te perdre en allant aux WC!

- Hé ! Ça m'est ja...

- Alors où étais-tu au début de la cérémonie de répartition l'année dernière ?

Vaincue, je poussai un soupir et m'affallai sur la banquette à côté de l'énergumène avec qui je venais de clore l'échange, énergumène s'avérant n'être autre qu'Andrew O'Donnel, meilleur ami personnel de son état. A sa droite il y avait Ethan Lee, grand brun aux yeux constamment rieurs, en face de lui Hope Williams nous regardait avec amusement et enfin Abigail ( Aby de préférence) Lewis. Voilà, maintenant vous connaissez les noms des élèves les plus célèbres de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, ancienne ou à venir ! Comment ça ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité ? Bon, j'avoue c'est loin d'être le cas et grand bien nous en fasse. Les grandes histoires profondément tragiques ou/et héroïques, malgré que nous étions à Griffondor ne nous faisaient pas plus envie que ça. Je m'espante là, ce n'est que maintenant que je parle de ma géniale, que dis-je, merveilleuse, magnifique, extraordinaire, parfaite maison ! Loin de moi l'idée d'en rajouter ! Simplement que je ne peux m'empêcher d'adorer ma maison,et de le faire savoir. Après tout, ce n'est pas ce qui nous est demandé: aimer sa maison Poudlarienne comme l'on aimerait notre chez-nous ? Puis, avouez-le, Griffondor est appréciée. Réputée pour son courage, sa loyauté, et le reste. Et quand on parle de courage, ce n'est pas seulement de risquer sa vie de manière chevaleresque, mais c'est aussi au quotidien. Suggérer au redoutable Alphonse Grey , violent et sombre serpentard de septième année, de se laver, c'est un réel acte de bravoure non ? En tout cas, s'il m'avait écouté,cela aurait été un pas en avant pour le bien être olfactif de la population. Bien sûr, gardez le pour vous mais je précise tout de même que j'avais mis une cagoule et que je suis partie en courant tout de suite après mon aimable conseil. Courageuse – oui -, suicidaire - surement pas.

Le trajet se déroula de manière fort habituelle: récits de vacances ( d'après Ethan, la Grèce c'est à tomber !) ,derniers potins histoire se tenir au courant, grignotage après le passage du chariot, et enfin -nouveauté cette année- critique des buses qui allaient nous obliger à travailler plus sérieusement que de coutume . A l'arrivée, je descendis et montai avec les autres dans une des diligences. Quand nous fûmes en vue du château mon cœur se serra de bonheur, comme chaque année. Ce que j'aime cette bâtisse !

La cérémonie de répartition était finie, nous étions dotés de nouvelles recrues, intimidées au possible, se dandinant timidement sur les bancs, les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement et écoutant tout ce qui se disait avec bonheur. Ah, l'innocence de la première année ! Disparue depuis longtemps pour moi. Enfin, presque toujours. Je ne crache pas contre quelques actes dits puérils de temps à autre.

- Aucun professeur n'a changé ! Se lamenta Ethan.

- Fallait s'y attendre après tout,lequel aurait pu partir ? Déclama le jeune O'Donnel d'un air fataliste.

- Brûlopot par exemple, il est bien en âge de prendre sa retraite.

- Et comme par hasard sa remplaçante aurait été une jeune et mignonne sorcière, mmh ? Taquinai-je le jeune Lee.

- Si on peut même plus rêver ! Se défendit-il,ses joues se colorant d'un rose discret.

Et c'est à Hope que revint le mot de la fin avant qu'on ne monta dans notre salle commune :

- Touché !

La salle commune des Griffondors, fidèle à elle même: accueillante,c haleureuse et surtout confortable grâce à ses nombreux fauteuils et canapés, à qui je voue un culte depuis des années. Et je suis loin d'être la seule, car à peine le portrait de la Grosse Dame franchi ( mot de passe du moment : « prince charmant », amoureuse notre si...charmante gardienne ? Viiiiite ! Otez-moi cette idée de l'esprit !), on s'installa instinctivement sur un canapé et deux fauteuils. On se mit à parler de choses et d'autres,notamment de la place de gardien, désormais vacante, de notre équipe de Quidditch et de qui pourrait bien l'occuper. Aby était celle que la question troublait le plus, puisqu'elle était une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe. Elle qui est grande, musclée,le visage décidé, le caractère bien trempé, quoi d'étonnant?

Courant d'air. Des gens étaient entrés dans la pièce, et vu le niveau de discrétion de la conversation ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Évidemment qu'ils pouvaient faire tout le bruit qu'ils souhaitaient, qui leur en aurait voulu ? Pas moi en tout cas, j'aimais le bruit et qui plus est, leur faire une réflexion désobligeante à eux revenait à se faire détester par tout les Griffondors et sûrement par une bonne partie des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis absolument pas suicidaire. Ces trois là, même pas besoin de me retourner pour vérifier leur nombre, étaient a-du-lés. C'était le mot. Chaque génération de Poudlard a des élèves qui la marquent plus que les autres. Ceux de la nôtre, c'est eux. D'ailleurs, cela ne pouvait être que des griffondors, sérieusement qui aurait envie de faire d'un serpentard son symbole ? Personne ? C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Leurs noms ? Owen Stevens. Jonathan Weiss. Charlie Weasley.

Owen. Jonathan. Charlie.

Charlie.

Le plus adulé des Adulés, petit nom donné par nos soins à ces charmants jeunes hommes. J'ai l'air d'une groupie là, je le sais. Mais en toute objectivité, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soient laids à regarder, je ne suis qu'une fille, par les chaussettes-roses-à-pois-bleus-et-rouges de Merlin ! Et leur réputation est en béton armé, Weasley attrapeur ET capitaine de l'équipe, Stevens et Weiss batteurs se complétant remarquablement. D'ailleurs je ne peux pas échapper à la connaissance de leur talent pour le Noble Sport, Aby étant leur coéquipière je ne saurais compter le nombre de fois où elle nous a fait leur éloge!

Cela mis à part, je les apprécie, comment faire autrement alors qu'ils ont juste un an de plus, sont de la même maison et nous font gagner la Coupe de Quiditch depuis trois années consécutives ? Pourtant cela ne va pas plus loin, ils ont leur vie, nous la notre. Et je ne me targue pas de les connaître personnellement. Ethan,Andrew et Hope non plus. Aby un peu plus,normal.

Apparemment il ne faisaient que passer, puisqu'ils traversèrent la salle et montèrent directement dans leur dortoir, qu'ils ne partagent qu'à trois puisque le reste des sixièmes années de Griffondor sont des filles. On continua un peu de parler, puis alors que j'étouffai un bâillement, on décida d'aller se coucher question d'être en forme pour notre premier jour de cours. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit aux garçons et leur dis de faire de jolis rêves avec un clin d'œil à l'intention d'Ethan, qui comprit parfaitement mon sous-entendu de ses rêves de jolies filles, et montai les escaliers d'un pas trainant.

Je me préparai, m'allongeai et m'endormis.

Instantanément.


	2. Chapter 2

En ce qui vous concerne, je ne peux pas dire mais moi je hais être tirée du sommeil par autre chose que mon réveil ( qui lui-même compte à son actif quelques bosses, non mais n'a t-il pas honte de n'être jamais en panne ? ). Pour dire que ce matin de rentrée alors que j'étais encore dans de délicieux et mignons petits rêves, je n'aimai pas du tout les frénétiques coups qui retentissaient. Je me jurai d'assassiner, d'étrangler, d'exterminer, d'écrabouiller, de faire de la marmelade de l'horrible chose coupable d'un tel acte. Je ne suis pas du matin. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

Après cinq minutes de cette ô combien embêtante torture, je fis l'énorme effort d'ouvrir les paupières. Ce seul acte me fit perdre au moins 14 grammes, j'en suis persuadée. Afin de continuer dans mon élan je mis un pied par terre ( suis sure que c'était le gauche ! ), puis l'autre, et je me levai. Quel exploit ! Je tournai la tête en direction de la vitre, et ne pus que soupirer à la vue de l'attristant spectacle. Ce n'était que mon satané hibou.

Si cela avait été celui d'Aby, de Hope ou encore de Caroline - la dernière fille partageant notre dortoir -, j'aurais pu râler tout mon soul toute la journée et mettre ma vengeance à exécution. Rêve toujours Erynn ! Réveillée depuis exactement six minutes et trois secondes, j'ouvris la fenêtre,lançai un regard noir à ma « bien aimée » boule de plumes, et récupérai la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Et je claquai méchamment la vitre, bien fait !

Arf, il s'agissait évidemment d'une lettre de ma génitrice. En lui laissant à sa demande mon hibou la veille, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait la bonne idée de m'écrire si tôt. Allez embrassez votre mère et dites lui qu'elle est merveilleuse de ne pas se soucier de vous autant que la mienne. Mais si, j'adore ma maman ! Sauf quand elle me réveille inutilement, me demande si j'ai pris assez de paires de chaussettes et chaque chose que j'ai mangé récemment. Hors il se trouve que ce jour là elle réussit le pari de faire tout en même temps.

Allez, je vais vous faire une parenthèse sur ma famille bande de chanceux ! Ma mère se nomme Ann Vyain,récente quadragénaire moldue et vous l'aurez compris, mère poule. Sûrement du au fait que mon père n'en a jamais été réellement un. Ils ont divorcé alors que j'avais l'âge de six mois et je ne le vois depuis qu'occasionnellement. Et je fais tout mon possible pour qu'il n'y ait justement, pas d'occasion. Il aurait pu en être autrement, il est vrai, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il le désire. Le seul héritage qu'il nous ait légué est sans conteste nos pouvoirs magiques. Nous ? Mon frère et moi.

Pour parler de ce dernier, Robin est ce qui se rapproche le plus de mon modèle sur terre. Faute de véritable figure paternelle je n'ai eu que lui et ne le regrette nullement. C'est un ancien Griffondor ( comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? ), de huit ans mon aîné. Aujourd'hui devenu jeune médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Un homme au grand coeur mon frère, et bourré d'autres qualités toutes autant respectables.

Trêve de guimauve et revenons-en à mon difficile début de journée. Je vous ferai grâce des détails de la lettre à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'une berceuse. Dans ce cas-là contactez moi, je vous l'envoie!

Il n'était que six heure trente, cette idiote de bestiole me fit donc perdre plus d'une demi heure de sommeil ! Mine de rien, ça compte le matin. Résignée je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et pris une longue, longue, longue douche histoire de tenter (je dis bien tenter) de me réveiller complètement. Je sortis et demandai aux filles qui émergeaient si elles n'avaient rien entendu.

- Entendu quoi ? Me demanda Aby.

- Nuts !

- Ton hibou et sa légendaire discrétion ? Non, on a le sommeil lourd, nous.

- C'est moche d'enfoncer quelqu'un déjà à terre, Aby, me défendit Hope.

- J'en suis vraiment désolée! Rétorqua la poursuiveuse d'un air qui laissait penser qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.

Et c'est sur cette belle démonstration d'hypocrisie que nous descendîmes retrouver les garçons avant d'aller déjeuner.

- Hé Ho ! Callahan !

Surprise je levai rapidement les yeux de mon bol de céréales ( passionnant, vraiment !), et regardai mon meilleur ami avec l'expressivité d'une moule. Admettons qu'une moule soit capable d'une telle chose .

- Ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle !

- Je suppose que c'était d'une importance cruciale ? Dis-je, ironique.

- Allez raconte moi, t'es une fois de plus tombée de ton lit ?

- Non. Hibou inopportun. Lettre maternelle. Fenêtre pas épaisse. Sommeil léger.

- Et tête dans les choux ? Pouffa-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa tartine.

Stupéfiant comme il peut savoir dès que je ne me réveille pas convenablement. L'habitude sans doute. Où le fait que je tire une tête de moule (promis, je vais prochainement la laisser tranquille ) à chaque fois.

Youhou ! Pour bien commencer l'année nous eûmes l'immense et agréable honneur d'assister à un cours de potions. Décidément les chaussettes de Merlin m'ont lâchée .

Les cours étaient enfin terminés. La première journée fut tranquille car à part l'inaliénable sermon sur les buses à venir auquel nous - infortunés cinquièmes années - eûmes droit,les professeurs ne nous demandèrent pas grand chose.

Sauf Rogue. Au programme: potion si compliquée que je fus heureuse d'aller en Histoire de la Magie. Vous pensiez que c'était possible ça ? Moi non plus !

- Erynn, tu peux me passer le sel ?

- Avec ou sans élan ?

Et c'est sans attendre la réponse que je m'empressai de lancer le sel à Ethan, qui se trouvait une place à ma droite sur le banc d'en face. N'ai-je pas encore précisé ceci ?

Le tir n'est pas mon talent caché. Le voisin de Lee le sait, lui. Maintenant. Depuis qu'il reçut la salière en plein sur l'arrière du crâne. Jolie salière en passant. Et joli crâne.

Il convient de dire que ça n'est pas entièrement ma faute. Ethan aurait pu ne pas avoir les réflexes et le cerveau d'un bigorneau à ce moment-là, et le dit voisin s'il n'avait pas été tourné de l'autre côté pour cause de grande conversation, aurait pu éviter le projectile. ( Faites comme si ça ne s'appelle pas chercher des excuses à son manque flagrant d'habileté. )

Bien sur, l'heureux bénéficiaire de ma maladresse se retourna immédiatement. Devinez la couleur de ses cheveux. Roux ? Gagné ! Maintenant, la couleur de ses yeux. Bleu ? Encore gagné ! Si j'étais vraiment méchante je vous ferais croire qu'il s'agissait de Percy - son petit frère - et non Charlie Weasley en personne. Mais puisqu'il s'avère que je ne suis pas d'une nature si sadique que ça, je le déclare haut et fort (pas trop fort non plus, n'exagérons rien), je venais de lancer une salière sur Charlie Weasley, le seul, l'unique.

Sur le moment il ne sut pas qui était l'auteur de cet accident. Selon moi il l'apprit bien assez vite.

- Finalement Erynn, je crois que sans élan aurait été tout aussi bien.

Tout en disant cela Ethan ramassa nonchalamment le sel - qui avait rebondit sur la table - et en sou-poudra copieusement son assiette.

- Hum, désolée Weasley.

Piètre, et pourtant ce fut la seule excuse qui me vint à l'esprit, Ethan n'était pas le seul avec un cerveau d'escargot de mer.

- Ce n'est rien ! Me rassura-t-il, néanmoins en se massant le crâne ce qui laissa planer un sérieux doute sur ses propos, mais quelle force, tu voulais assommer un hippogriffe ?

- Force de batteuse oui ! Parce que pour réussir à faire mal au grand Charlie Weasley et à sa tête dure comme un roc...

Je vous l'avoue, à ces mots de Stevens je ne pus que rougir. Dans la même phrase il venait de me faire un remarquable compliment ( n'est-t-il pas lui-même un batteur de talent ? ), et me signifiait que j'avais atteint à la santé de Weasley, légèrement du moins.

A cet instant, une horrible pensée me submergea. Et si les plus fidèles admiratrices du rouquin avait vu la scène ? Qu'allaient-elle faire ? Non pas que je les crains – ma bravoure est encore bel et bien présente - mais je ne connais nulle personne qui désire voir ses cheveux changer de couleur pour un rouge criard ou des pustules lui pousser sur le nez. Je vous le concède, les ' groupies ' des Adulés n'ont pas l'imagination la plus fertile qui soit. Ça doit venir du fait qu'elle forment une sorte de secte. Ou qu'elles ont une graine de mandragore à la place du cerveau.

Cette secte est une sorte de club qui regroupe les filles qui passent leur vie à se pâmer devant les trois jeunes hommes, à les lorgner du coin de l'œil, ou de l'œil entier tout court, et à épier leurs moindres faits et gestes. Occupation totalement futile si vous voulez mon avis. Si vous ne le vouliez pas, trop tard.

Sérieusement, comment peut-on penser pouvoir intéresser un garçon en gloussant comme une dinde à sa vue ?

Voici un exemple, qui arrive au moins une ou deux fois par jour. Triste à dire, mais véridique.

Weiss, Weasley et Stevens vont passer devant une salle de cours où un échantillon de ces filles attend. Les garçons eux se dirigent vers un lieu inconnu, probablement une autre salle. Métamorphose peut-être ?

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !, sorte de cri lancé par Groupie A, qui signifie en vérité : Mes chères camarades, les trois jeunes et splendides messieurs qui sont notre centre d'intérêt principal arrivent à gauche au bout du couloir. Cela me comble de joie !

- Holala,dites, je suis bien coiffée ? Ça c'est Groupie B se disant que deux heures le matin ce n'est finalement pas assez pour s'occuper de sa masse capillaire.

- Mais oui ma chérie ! Groupie C qui dit ça à son amie avec un grand sourire dégoulinant de mièvrerie ( Voulez-vous une bassine pour vomir ? ). Groupie C est fière d'elle, elle a caché à Groupie B qu'elle a une mèche de travers. Si ça ce n'est pas mettre toutes les chances de son côté !

Les joueurs passent désormais devant la salle, plongés dans leurs propos et ne prêtant aucune attention à ces " jolies " créatures.

- Il m'a regardé ! S'exclame Groupie C qui est visiblement optimiste aujourd'hui.

- Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Lui demande Groupie A. D'ailleurs elle devrait songer à aller voir un orthophoniste car elle semble faire une fixette sur les ' i' .

- Charliiiiiiiiiiie !

Non ! En fait, c'est leur manière de communiquer. Vous ne comprenez pas leur langage ? Achetez vous le dictionnaire des hystériques, édition 1989!

- Non il m'a regardé MOI !

Intervention de Groupie D, qui ne fait son apparition que maintenant. Ah oui c'est vrai, la discrétion ça plait aux garçons. Elle l'a lu dans ' Comment séduire un sorcier en 13 leçons '.

- Non moi !

Et je ne vous conseille pas d'emprunter ce couloir dans les prochaines minutes, ni même dans les heures suivantes. A moins que vous n'ayez envie de participer à un plaisant débat constitué d'originaux arguments tel que ' non moi ',' pas toi ' ou encore ' si moi '.

Je suis sûre que maintenant vous êtes pris d'une irrésistible envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec ces spécimens. Intérêt purement scientifique bien sûr !

Apparemment ma réaction déclencha l'hilarité générale. A moins que les tous les élèves étant à portée de notre échange n'aient trouvé une soudaine note comique à leur ragoût de bœuf. De la part des sixièmes années je comprends, mais les autres sont sensés être mes amis, non ?

Il est à noter, que Charlie fut le seul à ne pas rire – entendez se ficher de moi- et ne me dites pas que l'unique cause fut sa douleur. Laissez-moi rêver ! Déjà qu'on ne me laisse pas roupiller en paix ( Rancunière ? Du tout !).

Heureusement pour lui , je ne suis pas une des filles dont j'ai parlé précédemment. Sinon je me serai évanouie d'extase. Alors imaginez quand il m'a fait un sourire !

Les rires se calmèrent et avant de se retourner vers ses amis, Weasley m'adressa un timide sourire d'excuse. Comme si c'était sa faute !

Et à cet instant - même s'il fut bref - je découvris quelque chose. Weasley devrait se reprocher davantage de choses. Juste pour ce sourire. Un coin de la bouche relevé, les yeux qui s'expriment à la place des mots et dernière chose mais non la moindre : une fossette digne des plus mignons bébés.

J'aime les joues de bébés, les joues élastiques, les joues molles,l es joues douces, les joues rebondies, toutes les joues avec lesquelles on peut jouer . Oui, des filles obsédées par les joues ça existe. Vous en avez devant vous la preuve vivante. Qui a dit bizarre ?

Autour de moi la conversation reprit entre mes amis si solidaires. Il était question d'un débat grandement philosophique.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il s'est lavé les cheveux ! Défendit énergiquement Hope, éternelle optimiste.

- Rogue ne se lave pas les cheveux. Jamais, répliqua Andrew.

- C'est comme les Canons de Chudley gagnant le championnat,l e soutint Aby, un doux rêve.

Ethan lui, se contentait de regarder la scène, le sourire aux lèvres et une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Le retour tant attendu des utiles débats dont on a le secret!

Pourtant, je ne fis point directement honneur à ce premier de l'année. J'étais préoccupée.

Je voulais toucher les joues de Weasley. Comme un enfant qui veut s'amuser avec un jouet dont il vient de découvrir l'existence.

Dire que je mis cinq ans avant de m'apercevoir de leur existence ! Je m'y connais en plus : Andrew a les joues les plus élastiques qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Hope a de mignonnes joues de chérubin, celles d'Ethan sont justes molles comme il faut, et Aby a au naturel celles des filles de publicité pour fond de teint (le résultat de longues heures de vol dans l'air pur ?).

Honteuse de ma stupide envie, je me dépêchai de prendre la parole.

- Un rêve ? Un mythe oui !

Et la soirée te termina entre les dernières répliques concernant cette question houleuse et l'étude de notre emploi du temps du lendemain afin de se préparer psychologiquement. Très important pour tout individu souhaitant survivre convenablement à une longue journée.

Le levé du vendredi ( comprenez du lendemain ) ne fut pas si dur, heureusement pour ma santé mentale. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas dans le meilleur des états. Ce fut la sonnerie de mon dévoué compagnon qui me réveilla à l'heure voulue.

- Alors, bien dormi cette fois madame la râleuse ? Me demanda Aby, moqueuse.

- Grmph, oui.

- Ça se voit, une telle élocution de si bonne heure, inouï!

C'est une des grandes caractéristiques de la jeune Lewis, elle passe sa vie à taquiner les autres. Surtout ses proches. Alors imaginez le nombre de fois où je suis l'infortunée victime de ses piques !

Sur le chemin de notre premier cours, Weiss surgit au détour d'un tournant. Il prit Aby à part et ils conversèrent quelques minutes. Quand elle nous rejoignit, elle était blanche.

- Lewis, il t'a annoncé la mort de ton chat ou quoi ? Questionna Andrew, avec sa délicatesse masculine.

Pour toute réponse elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sèchement la tête. Rien n'y fit, elle ne voulut répondre à aucune de nos multiples interrogations. Du moins, pas immédiatement.

Notre premier cours fut Histoire de la Magie. Je vous l'avais bien dit, se préparer à la journée à venir n'est pas si inutile.

Alors que j'étais à deux doigts de prendre mon livre comme oreiller et de sombrer dans une agréable sieste, un mot atterrit sur mon pupitre. Je me retournai et croisai le regard anxieux d'Aby.

« Je ne suis plus poursuiveuse.

Charlie a décidé de faire passer des auditions pour TOUS les postes .

Pour avoir la meilleure équipe possible, dixit Jonathan. »

Je compris de suite son état. Malgré ses multiples fanfaronnades, Aby n'a pas vraiment confiance en elle. Aussi était-elle persuadée qu'il y aurait forcément une personne plus compétente qu'elle. Dans son esprit elle était déjà entrain de dire adieu à son poste. Je tentai de la réconforter du mieux que je pus.

« S'il veut la meilleure équipe, alors il te choisira.

T'es bonne et tu le sais. Ne t'en fais pas ! »

En attendant sa réponse,je reportai mon attention sur Binns. Enfin, fis semblant.

« Hum. C'est demain matin.

Tu viendras avec moi dis ? »

Je lui assurai que je viendrai sans aucune hésitation. Je savais également la raison pour laquelle elle me demanda cela à moi. Hope malgré son infinie bonté est incapable de juger le talent de joueurs, le Quidditch étant à des kilomètres d'être son passe-temps favori. De plus, elle a été nommée préfète et veut dès maintenant être irréprochable dans ce rôle. Donc elle avait sûrement un programme déjà bouclé. Quant à Andrew et Ethan,ce sont des garçons. Même avec toute leur bonne volonté, ce ne sont pas les plus aptes à soutenir moralement Aby.

Pour la dernière heure de la matinée, je quittai les autres en compagnie d'Ethan. En effet en troisième année nous avions pris Runes Anciennes tandis que les autres avaient choisi Divination. Moi puisque l'étude d'un ancien langage m'attirait et car j'ai pour le thé une profonde aversion ( Et si ,je suis une anglaise pure souche ! ). Ethan lui, en digne fils de moldu a l'esprit bien trop cartésien pour croire au destin et être superstitieux.

- Mes chers élèves, je suis vraiment heureux de vous retrouver pour je l'espère une année qui se soldera par une buse dans ma matière !

Ce fut sur ces mots que Mr. Bow fit son entrée dans la salle de cours. Vous allez vivre le retour de mes hormones d'adolescente, je le crains. Il y déjà deux ans que je me bénis à chacun de ses cours d'avoir choisi sa matière. Il a beau avoir la trentaine bien entamée, il n'en reste pas moins fort bien bâti de sa personne.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre, mais sachez tout de même qu'en plus de n'être pas le plus laid des enseignants, il est aussi performant dans le noble métier qu'il exerce.

L'après midi passa entre un cours de botanique avec Chourave qui une fois de plus ne prit pas soin de se vêtir de chaussettes identiques et un de métamorphose où l'on attaqua pour de bon le programme. McGonnagal ne nous fit aucun cadeau.

- Enfin le week end ! M'exclamai-je joyeusement.

- Tu sais qu'on est en cours depuis seulement deux jours? ? Me rabroua ce gros méchant d'O'Donnel.

- Oui et ? Fis-je, innocente.

Il grommela mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Après le diner Hope nous invectiva à faire sans attendre nos devoirs pour avoir le samedi et le dimanche de libres.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, on se mit au travail. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard c'était fini. Je sais, je sais, nous sommes des bêtes de travail, on nous le dit souvent. Ou presque.

La vie était belle, vendredi soir, agréable compagnie, atmosphère feutrée de la salle commune, l'esprit tranquille. Cela promettait deux futurs jours de farniente totale avec pour moi une seule chose de prévue ,les auditions de l'équipe de Griffondor. Ce qui je l'accorde, ne me posait aucunement problème.

Vous avez dit rentrée ?


	3. Chapter 3

Je soulevai paresseusement une paupière, jetai un coup d'œil en direction de la table de nuit. Je soupirai d'aise, neuf heures trente et l'opportunité de me rendormir. Ça, c'était sans compter sur Aby.

- Ouhou Callahan ! Te rendors pas !

- En quel honneur ? On est samedi Lewis, marmonnai-je la voix pâteuse.

- Y'a les sélections à dix heures trente !

Je me redressai en sursaut. Et fonçai à toute allure vers la salle de bains. Avant de fermer la porte j'eus le temps d'entendre le rire d'Aby, une fois encore elle se moquait de moi. Si ça pouvait l'aider à oublier son inquiétude!

En plus, je ne râlai même pas pour m'avoir empêcher de me rendormir. Sous l'eau chaude, je me promis de faire mon maximum pour détendre Aby avant qu'elle ne passe à la casserole. Je voulais qu'elle soit au summum des ses capacités, quitte à me ridiculiser pour cela ! Admirez ma grandeur d'âme !

Je sortis, les cheveux humides et de bonne humeur. Et oui, il m'arrive de l'être.

- On va déjeuner ? Lui proposai-je avec un grand sourire.

- S'il le faut vraiment...

- Oui ! T'imagines après si tu nous fais une crise d'hypoglycémie à trente mètres du sol ? Tu vas tomber, te transformer en patate écrabouillée, attaquai-je vivement, On va me traiter d'amie indigne pour cause de non attention et je vais finir mes jours à Azkaban. Tu ne veux pas ça hein ?

Elle poussa un soupir d'abdication et consentit à me suivre. Nous jetâmes un regard à Hope, paisiblement endormie dans son lit et décidâmes de ne pas la réveiller. Qu'une de nous au moins profita de son samedi matin en paix.

-Allez, mange quelque chose!, tentai-je de la persuader.

- J'ai pas faim.

En disant ceci elle me lança un regard de détresse. Avec autorité je pris un pain de mie beurré et lui plaçai dans son assiette. Je la regardai avec mes yeux de chiens battus les plus convaincants.

Ce qui la fit seulement éclater de rire. Deux rires pour une stressée en même pas une heure, il n'y a pas à dire, je m'améliore. A moins que ce ne soit mon incapacité à attendrir les autres. Point ma faute si je ne suis pas une greluche aux immenses yeux de cockers.

C'est le résultat qui compte aussi je dessinai un V de la victoire avec mon index lorsqu'Aby croqua, à peine mais croqua tout de même, sa tartine.

.

- Je te hais Erynn.

- Une déclaration d'amour, amenez moi un mouchoir!

Tout ça parque je refusai de la laisser s'enfuir en courant pour aller se planquer dans son armoire jusqu'à qu'elle devienne une vieille femme incapable de toute prouesse sportive.

Je raffermis ma prise sur son poignet et me dirigeai vers l'entrée du stade. Quel monde! C'était bondé, un quart de postulants à l'intégration de l'équipe, le reste de fans - masculins comme féminins - dont de nombreuses, trop nombreuses, groupies ( évidemment elles ne voulaient pas rater à tout prix ce moment culte ). Manque de chance pour elles, Weasley ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- Celles et ceux ne voulant pas passer les essais peuvent s'en aller!, cria-t-il, néanmoins maître de lui-même.

Retentit alors une énorme clameur de déception. Cependant son aura de chef ne lui fit pas défaut . Les multiples visiteurs indésirés quittèrent les gradins et partirent en maugréant sans interruption.

Comme nous étions restés bêtement plantées à l'entrée, nous avançâmes au centre, où des joueurs de toutes années confondues - sauf la première évidemment - stationnaient.

Weiss,Stevens et Weasley arrivèrent, ayant enfin fini de se débarrasser des visiteurs impromptus ,ou presque. Ils me regardèrent en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu veux entrer dans l'équipe Callahan ? Demanda Stevens poliment.

Voyant que je cherchais mes mots, la valeureuse Aby vola à mon secours.

- Erynn est là en temps que soutien moral, cela vous dérange vraiment si elle reste regarder ?

Contrairement à moi, quand Aby lève ses yeux bleu océan avec espérance personne n'a réellement envie de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Puis se sentant surement fautif du désarroi de la jeune fille, Weasley m'autorisa à rester. Je vous l'avais dit, je suis une V.I.P !

- Avant de commencer, y a-t-il certains d'entre vous venus pour le poste d'attrapeur ou de batteurs ? Demanda le capitaine à l'assemblée.

Deux garçons de troisième année levèrent timidement le bras.

- Et bien vous pouvez également partir! Je ne mets ni mon poste au enchères ni ceux de mes batteurs, en toute modestie je pense que personne n'est apte à les égaler.

A la suite de sa tirade Stevens et Weiss firent une brève révérence, un sourire espiègle plaqué aux lèvres.

Vous devez certainement penser qu'il est culotté de ne pas remettre la place de ces deux derniers en doute alors qu'il le fait pour le reste de l'équipe, mais il est vrai qu'il fallait être fou pour seulement imaginer trouver meilleurs batteurs cette année.

- Nous allons commencer par le futur gardien.

Il y avait quatre élèves y prétendant, trois garçons et une fille. En la reconnaissant je faillis m'étrangler de rire. Ce n'était autre que Caroline Simpleton, notre compagne de dortoir et de classe. Bien qu'elle soit dans la même année que nous, l'amitié n'a jamais été de mise. A notre goût elle a toujours été beaucoup trop passionnée par les Adulés.

Elle est l'origine de nombreux fous rires avec les filles, entre ses questions intérieures « existentielles » (mais quelle paire de chaussettes mettre: les roses ou les blanches?) et le temps qu'elle passe à admirer son reflet. Cela fait environ une infinité de raisons.

Aussi, comprenez ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Tu crois qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas se refaire une beauté en jouant au Quidditch ?, chuchotai-je à l'oreille d'Aby afin de la détendre.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

Weasley, galant au possible, fit passer Pimbleton la première. Il lui indiqua d'aller se placer devant les anneaux. Accompagné de ses deux acolytes il prit son envol, tenant son balai d'une main l'autre s'amusant avec le souaffle. Ils se firent quelques passes avant que Weiss ne tire sans crier gare.

La seule réaction de Caroline fut de se protéger la tête avec ses mains. Chose à absolument ne pas faire lorsqu'on est instable sur un balai. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, le balai se retourna et Caroline se mit à hurler, la tête en bas. Quand on ne sait pas voler, on reste sur le plancher des vaches ! ( Et ce n'est pas un sous-entendu pour dire qu'elle en est une !)

- Ahhhhhhhhh, au secouuuuuuuurs ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

Je n'eus qu'une envie, m'effondrer parterre , et me rouler dans l'herbe tellement ce spectacle m'enchanta.

Visiblement l'idée traversa aussi l'esprit d'Aby car elle dissimula sa bouche derrière sa manche. Moi qui voulais qu'elle soit détendue, je n'avais pas imaginé mieux !

Les trois Griffondors en l'air secouèrent la tête de désolation et Stevens se dévoua pour aller l'aider. Heureusement pour Pimbleton et ses malencontreux réflexes, le jeune homme volait vite. Il arriva à sa hauteur et l'aida à se remettre droite avant de l'escorter jusqu'à nous.

- Oweeeen ! Tu es mon héros ! S'exclama-t-elle à peine une seconde après avoir atterri.

Je le plaignis sur le champ. Il allait être harcelé durant de longs jours, au mieux. Au pire, elle lui déclamerait son éternel amour jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité et le bombarderait de demandes en mariage tout en lui décrivant les futurs noms de leurs chers bambins. Voire même ceux de leurs petits enfants.

- Et si tu allais voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle t'administre un remontant ? Dit Stevens.

Trop aimable façon de lui suggérer de décamper. Ils devraient vraiment lire des livres qui indiquent comment obliger ces filles-là à détaler comme des lapins. Se trouvant que j'ai une longue pratique dans la matière, je décidai dans ma phénoménale bonté de l'aider.

- Caroline, ta queue de cheval est de travers et tu as un trait noir sur le nez.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux surchargés de maquillage,tourna la tête de droite à gauche, l'air horrifié. Puis elle se dépêcha de quitter le lieu pour la tour des Griffondors. Cependant elle ne fit pas honte à ces derniers, après tout se présenter comme gardien avec un niveau si déplorable c'est courageux ! Bon d'accord, suicidaire. Mais je n'aime pas qu'il y ait des imbéciles fini(e)s dans ma maison.

- Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle Callahan ! Me remercia-t-il.

Ce que j'aime qu'on vante mes qualités. Chose qui se fait trop rarement, de mon humble avis. Oui oui, je finis ma pulsion de modestie et je vous reviens.

Il ré-enfourcha son balai et rejoignit les deux autres.

- Au suivant ! Appela Weasley.

Ce fut un chétif cinquième année qui s'avança, un compagnon de chambre d'Ethan et Andrew sans aucun doute. Le pauvre bougre nommé Roger Moore ne fut guère brillant. Il arrêta approximativement deux tirs sur cinq.

Inimaginable à première vue, mais le suivant fut davantage mauvais . Rupert Davidson , un quatrième année doté d'un éternel orgueil horripilant en stoppa un sur cinq. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur l'équipe.

Je suis sure qu'à cet instant-là Weasley regretta amèrement le départ de Yang, l'ancien gardien qui était plutôt bon pour le niveau scolaire.

Et comment placer ses espoirs sur le dernier candidat quand il s'agit d'un troisième année ?

- C'est à toi Olivier!

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. Moi si , mais je l'affirme - généralement je ne m' intéresse pas (ou peu) au élèves plus jeunes.

Lorsqu'il fut en place, Weiss qui était en possession du Souaffle le lança à Stevens. Ce dernier le passa à Weasley. L'attrapeur, relégué pour l'occasion au rang de simple poursuiveur mais néanmoins loin d'être nul, ajusta son lancé. Il feinta à gauche avant de projeter la balle de toutes ses forces en direction de l'anneau de droite. Magnifique tir, de mon avis d'amateur.

Vu la tête d' Aby et des autres anciens poursuiveurs je ne fus pas la seule à le penser.

Ô miracle ! Le jeune Dubois - c'était son nom bien que je ne l'appris qu'une poignée de minutes plus tard - ne se fit pas prendre par ce stratagème et stoppa le Souaffle d'un arrêt parfait.

Sublime,c'était bien le mot décrivant l'action. La suite de l'épreuve se passa également bien, dans l'ensemble il ne rata qu'un ou deux buts.

- Bon, Olivier, je suis bien obligé d'avouer que tu as été le meilleur, bienvenue dans l'équipe! ! Déclara Weasley, tentant malgré tout de faire disparaître son sourire attendri.

C'est que c'est un sensible ce garçon, avec des joues pareilles, ce n'est pas surprenant!

Un profond éclat de joie s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune garçon.

- Charlie, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà pensé à une ou deux tac...

- Nonpitiépasmaintenants'ilteplaitépargnemoi !, le coupa Weasley d'une seule traite, visiblement soucieux d 'un éventuel discours du petit.

Dubois dut se dire qu'après tout maintenant qu'il était pris il aurait tout le temps de parler,ne surenchérit pas et s'assit à même le gazon pour la suite. Ma flemmardise trouvant l'idée excellente, je l'imitai aussitôt en adoptant pour ma part la position du lotus- les jambes croisées et repliées. Comment ça on dit tout simplement les jambes en tailleur?

Et c'est confortablement installée de cette manière que j'allai soutenir Aby ? Il y deux parties qui contrôlent chez moi, mon cerveau et ma fainéantise. Affreusement compliqué la vie quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Mais comme j'ai toujours eu un sacré talent pour trouver un compromis à un dilemme cornélien je pivotai la tête vers le haut en direction de la jeune Lewis. Qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de se pendre illico presto. Seulement personne n'avait de pilule magique sur lui. Dis que tu voulais la droguer oui ! Ça irait plus vite.

- Ça va bien se passer, tu vas voir.

Minable, moi c'est des livres portant sur conseils en remontage de moral que je devrais étudier.

Elle m'adressa un faible sourire. Quant à Dubois il fut houspillé par Charlie pour qu'il revienne se placer devant ses buts. Il fallait bien tester les poursuiveurs !

- Aby ? Appelai-je, dis toi que si tu restes dans l'équipe tu pourras faire bleuir de jalousie toutes leurs fans ! Leur parler des vestiaires...et de ce qu'il s'y passe,continuai-je le tout accompagné d'un sourire plus que suggestif.

Ben quoi ? Il fallait bien que je trouve de quoi la motiver. Lui donner le moyen de martyriser les gens et réveiller ses hormones fut de loin la solution la plus efficace.

Pour ce poste il y avait cinq plausibles poursuiveurs, les trois de l'année précédente dont Aby et deux nouveaux.

Je ne vous décrirai pas la suite, je ne suis pas une experte en Quidditch aussi suis-je incapable de vous informer sur lesquelles différentes figures il les testa. Eut-il fallu pour commencer que je sache leur nom !

Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il me sembla qu'Aby était bien dans le trio de tête. Et j'eus raison.

Ils atterrirent tous en douceur prés de moi, d'ailleurs cela me soulagea. En effet être assise seule en plein milieu du terrain je ne trouvai pas cela la sensation la plus agréable qui soit. Mais qui aimerait se sentir telle une insignifiante fourmi autour de beaux papillons qui volent ? Je sais, je suis dotée d'une prodigieuse âme de poète.

Weasley se racla la gorge et annonça :

- Michaels, Brett, Lewis, vous êtes les nouveaux poursuiveurs. Les autres, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Les deux malheureux s'en allèrent aussitôt et Aby poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Qu'on entendit tous très distinctement.

- Tu avais si peur que ça de n'être pas reprise? Demanda son capitaine.

- Elle était terrifiée même ! M'exclamai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Voyons il n'y avait aucune raison.

- On dirait que si puisque Worse a perdu sa place, répondit-elle instantanément.

- Et c'était le but de la manœuvre, trouver meilleur que lui ! Ta place et celle de Michaels n'étaient pas réellement en danger.

- C'est vrai t'as eu raison, avec Brett cela augmente encore nos chances, concéda la poursuiveuse - maintenant officielle -, quant à toi Weiss je vais te scalper pour m'avoir fait m'inquiéter en vain !

Et elle le poursuivit durant de longues minutes. C'est qu'il courait vite le petit ! Enfin pas si petit que ça, puisqu'il faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq et son imposante carrure faisait des ravages. A cela se rajoutaient ses cheveux châtain clair en brosse et ses jolies yeux chocolat.

Gracieuseté d'une aspérité du terrain, Weiss trébucha et s'étala sur l'herbe. Arrivée à sa hauteur Aby ne put retenir son cri de victoire :

- Tu vas mourir ! Dirumpi Risu !

Elle est diabolique quand elle le veut. Il se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, le torse victime de soubresauts ininterrompus provoqués par le fou rire. Les larmes dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues, celles-ci devant le faire souffrir tant il riait. Intérieurement je me dis que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal de les muscler, elles étaient un peu sèches. Comment ça il n'y a pas de muscles dans les joues ? Bande d'ignorants !

- Aby, je.. demande...grâce. Ferai...tout ce...que tu...voudras, implora-t-il la voie hachée par son fou rire.

- Même les choses les plus improbables ? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

- Ouu-ii!

- Finite incantatum.

Il s'écrasa à plat ventre, puis se redressa tant bien que mal, sa robe rouge de Quidditch désormais tachée de vert. Malgré tout il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ne se rendent-ils pas compte que c'est une des causes de leur harcèlement ? Oui, j'essaye de cacher que j'aime – beaucoup - leur sourire. Surtout Weasley. Non je n'ai pas rêvé de ses magnifiques joues la nuit dernière, qui a osé pensé cela ?

Bref, l'équipe de Griffondor était complète et bien décidée à gagner une fois de plus la coupe. Je leur faisais totalement confiance pour cela. Elle était donc constituée d'Olivier Dubois, jeune gardien qui espérons le ferait des merveilles, de David Michaels, Eva Brett et Aby Lewis en tant que poursuiveurs. Duo de choc de batteurs, Owen Stevens et Jonathan Weiss (qui se remit très rapidement de la torture d'Aby, la preuve étant la quantité de nourriture qu'il engloutit au déjeuner ). Et bien sûr, dernier membre et non le moindre, Charlie Weasley, et ses j...nan oubliez.

L'après midi fut moins remarquable, mais non moins plaisante. Une fois le repas fini, nous nous installâmes près d'un grand chêne dans le parc afin de profiter du soleil de septembre.

- Mais quand même, un troisième année en gardien ! Dit Andrew, assis en tailleur contre le tronc.

- Ouais mais vu les autres... puis franchement il est plutôt bon pour son âge.

- N'empêche j'ai adoré la démonstration de Caroline, m'exclamai-je.

- Elle s'est présentée ? Et vous pensiez nous en faire part quand ?

J'aime les cris du cœur de ce cher Ethan. Je racontai donc l'aventure à Hope, Andrew et Ethan. Vu que leur façon de voir la vie est identique à la notre, ils s'esclaffèrent pareillement. Rire des autres ? Jamais !

Hope se leva et nous dit avant de partir vers la grande porte:

- Bon moi je vais faire un tour dans la salle commune, vérifier s'il n'y a pas trop de bruit.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de notre amie ? Demanda Aby faussement craintive.

- C'est un vampire, et elle n'a trouvé que cette ridicule excuse pour fuir le soleil, dis-je sur le ton de la confidence une fois la préfète partie.

- Dites, vous avez de l'oignon au moins ?

- Andrew, c'est de l'ail, pas de l'oignon, répondis-je moqueuse.

Il me fusilla des yeux l'air de dire ' c'est bon tu veux pas arrêter de chipoter deux minutes? De l'ail, de l'oignon, du romarin ou du basilic quelle différence? '. Si vous commencez à douter je peux vous affirmer,que SI c'est mon meilleur ami. Et que nous adorons passer notre vie à nous chamailler. Masochistes ?

- Les filles, si vous avez peur, venez dormir dans notre dortoir cette nuit ! Proposa Ethan avec espoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Monsieur le Pervers, si Hope la vampirette nous attaque on lui enfonce un pieu dans le cœur!

- Erynn ?

- Andrew ?

Je fus particulièrement fière de ma réplique, si originale et accompagnée d'un grand battement de cils innocent.

- Tu veux bien attendre encore quelques mois avant de révéler ta nature de psychopathe ?

- Bon, si tu y tiens, je peux éventuellement faire un effort.

- Ta gentillesse te perdra ! Me complimenta-t-il.

- Contente que tu sois de mon avis. Pour une fois.

Je sais ma tentative de le faire culpabiliser fut lamentable. Je suis lamentable comme fille, vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué ?

.

Le dimanche passa à peu près de façon identique. Rires, longues discutions, humour et grignotage. Et ouais ! J'ai une vraie part de fille qui vit en moi finalement, longue vie au chocolat !

Car alors qu'on descendait les escaliers pour nous rendre à l'extérieur du château, j'eus une illumination.

- Allez y sans moi,je vous rejoins bientôt!

Si vous saviez le regard d'exaspération que m'adressèrent les garçons et celui brillant des filles quand j'eus brandis fièrement la plaquette de chocolat aux noisettes de ma poche.

Ne le répétez à personne -on risquerait de me dépouiller- mais sachez que je garde toujours de quoi me restaurer sous mon lit. Mon poids ? Hé ça ne se fait pas de poser cette question à une fille ! Mais promis, je ne ressemble pas (encore) à un sumo.

Avant de se mettre au lit, afin d'être prêtes pour une semaine laborieuse je posai une question qui me taraudait l'esprit à ma poursuivre préférée.

- Tu l'aimes bien Weiss ?

Ah bravo, tu crois que c'est avec ça qu'elle va se confier ? Crétine.

- Heu oui... pourquoi ?

- T'es sure que tu ne l'aimes pas plus que bien ?

- Mais c'est normal ! Je le côtoie depuis l'année dernière aux entrainements !Et encore cette année. Puis il est toujours gentil et vraiment mignon mais ça ne va pas plus loin !

- Et quelle est la raison de ton rougissement si c'est juste ça, hein ? Demanda une Hope malicieuse.

Ce ne fut pas le silence qui nous répondit mais le bruyant claquement de porte de la salle de bains. Hope me fit un clin d'œil de connivence, et s'enfonça dans sa couette. Nous nous étions parfaitement comprises.

Complètement dans les vapes, j'entendis vaguement Aby se coucher à son tour. Puis sombrai dans la douce quiétude du repos.

Bon d'accord, ce chapitre n'est pas fantastique mais je tenais à décrire les essais. Après tout, Charlie n'est il pas un grand attrapeur ?


	4. Chapter 4

J'étendis mes bras en hauteur afin de délier mes muscles et regardai l'heure, étonnée d'être réveillée avant la sonnerie de mon tendre, discret et performant réveil ( ceci n'est pas une tentative de le soudoyer ). Ouf, il n'était que sept heures quarante cinq. Sept heures quarante cinq ?

Panique à bord ! Mais pourquoi les filles ne m'avaient-elles pas réveillée ?

J'avais cours dans seulement un quart d'heure et je n'étais ni levée, ni habillée, ni coiffée. Je n'avais pas pris mon petit-déjeuner. La seule chose de faite était mon sac, que j'avais préparé la veille. Ce fut bien la seule lueur d'intelligence !

Tel un automate je sortis promptement du lit, attrapai mon uniforme posé sur une chaise et enfilai toutes les vêtements le composant du plus vite que je pus. C'est à dire cinq petites minutes. Je devrais recevoir une médaille là non ? Avez vous déjà mis une jupe, des bas, une chemise, une cravate, une robe de sorcier, des chaussures en cinq minutes ? Sans oublier d'enlever votre pyjama avant ! En effet je ne suis pas persuadée que l'ensemble de l'équipe pédagogique aurait apprécié mon pyjama violet à rayures jaunes ( Et gardez votre hilarité pour vous ! Vous avez vu les chaussettes de Merlin ? ). Quant au petit-déjeuner je fis directement une croix dessus, mon précieux ventre serait condamné à errer comme une âme en peine, vide de tout aliment. Non, la faim ne me rend pas mélodramatique. J'espère.

Déjà essoufflée par ma prouesse vestimentaire j'attrapai mon sac au vol puis fonçai tête baissée dans les escaliers, descendant les volées de marches à toute vitesse. Je passai telle une furie dans la salle commune, devant le regard éberlué des élèves commençant plus tard. Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un de pressé eux ou quoi ?

Après avoir franchi le portrait de la grosse dame, je m'arrêtai brutalement. Mais où avais-je donc cours ? Et puis quel cours d'abord ? En plus mon emploi du temps n'était pas dans mon sac, puisqu'il trônait sur un mur du dortoir pour ne pas le perdre. Dire que d'habitude j'attendais inévitablement trois semaines pour le faire, banane !

J'enclenchai mes méninges afin qu'elles trouvent la réponse le plus rapidement possible. Il était sept heures cinquante-cinq. Voyons voir, lundi matin, qu'avais-je mis dans mon sac la veille ? Soins aux créatures magiques ? Non, ça c'était l'après midi. Une heure des Runes ? Encore l'après midi. Potions ? Bingo !

Et que je piquai un mémorable sprint en direction des cachots. Quelle idée d'avoir un école aussi grande pour à peine 250 élèves ? Les moldus au moins font dans le pratique et condensé. Ouais mais tu adores Poudlard. Sauf dans ces moments-là !

Allez, plus que quelques enjambées et c'était bon. Alors que la porte allait se refermer, je me faufilai à travers la fente et entrai dans la pièce, fière d'être malgré tout mes ennuis à l'heure. Merlin, tu ne m'as donc pas abandonnée ? Merci à ton bonnet en laine bleu à pompon ! ( Je vous jure c'est vachement esthétique comme parure. )

Le sang battant dans mes tempes, j'essayai je reprendre mon souffle sans pour autant y arriver ( C'était décidé, je me mettais au sport dès le lendemain ! ) et m'écrasai sur la première chaise à ma portée. Soit celle au fond à gauche, ma place habituelle. Je fermai les yeux, me sentant extrêmement faible puis me tournai pour parler à Andrew, surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait.

Ce n'était pas Andrew. Ni un de mes amis. Pas même un cinquième année.

Je jetai un bref regard autour de moi, mais quelle cruche ! Je ne pouvais pas remarquer avant de m'installer que je m'étais trompée ? Désespérée, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, les coudes posées sur la table.

Pas que j'ai peur du ridicule, loin de là, normalement j'aurais sûrement plus rigolé qu'autre chose de ma monumentale bourde. Mais là... Primo j'étais définitivement et irrévocablement en retard, secundo Rogue n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se moquer et/ou de m'enlever des points, tertio fallait-il vraiment que je m'asseye à côté de Charlie Weasley ?

Je suppose que oui, pourtant j'ai été sage, même pas fais trop de bêtises dernièrement. J'allais porter réclamation ! A qui, je ne savais pas encore mais j'allais y aller de ce pas !

Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de mon oreille et dire à voix basse :

- Laisse moi deviner, retard et oubli d'emploi du temps ?

Wouhou, il est trop fort ce gars. Évidemment qu'il avait bien deviner, il ne croyait tout de même pas que je venais faire une sinécure avec Rogue ! La seule présence de Rogue prouvait que ma venue ici fut totalement fortuite. N'empêche que sentir son souffle chaud sur mon oreille ce ne fut pas trop désagréable. Juste pas trop.

Je hochai la tête avec la mine de quelqu'un montant à l'échafaud, encore trop sous le choc pour parler ou tout simplement sortir. Il rit doucement. Je suis sourde, je n'entendis pas, je suis sourde, sourde, et je ne tentai pas de m'auto-persuader qu'il ne riait pas.

- Miss Callahan, puis-je savoir en quel honneur vous nous faites « l'immense » plaisir d'accorder votre présence ?, Demanda Rogue avec un rictus mauvais.

- Je, heu...

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ceci est un cours de sixième année, continua-t-il visiblement heureux de mon désappointement.

- Je sais, je me suis trompée... de cours, dis-je minablement.

Merlin, pourquoi moi ?

- Et bien, cela fera dix points en moins pour Griffondor, pour votre manque de mémoire ainsi que de ponctualité. Puisqu'il est entendu que si vous aviez été à l'heure rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, dit-il avec un horripilant ton doucereux.

Au moins, je réussis l'exploit de mettre Rogue de bonne humeur et ce dès les premières minutes de son premier cours , le troisième jour de l'année. Qui dit mieux ? ( Nan, après réflexion ne me dites rien, sinon vous allez détruire un des mes plus grands exploits. )

Ce fut d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire ( comprenez grimace sadique) qu'il finit sa remontrance.

- Allez donc à votre cours maintenant et tachez de vous débrouillez seule pour expliquer cela à votre professeur de Sortilèges. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire un mot.

Le vicieux ! Je devais donc – très - prochainement expliquer au professeur de Sortilèges ( parce que oui, j'avais Sortilèges ! Cela venait de me revenir, enfin, cela me revint quand Rogue en parla. ) Quelle nouille, c'est pas si compliqué de se souvenir quand même ! Bon j'ai quand même l'excuse qu'il s'agissait du premier lundi de l'année, pas comme Babeth Gordon - une poufsouffle - qui à la fin de l'année dernière s'étonnait encore d'aller en Botanique le mercredi matin.

Gênée au possible, je me remis debout puis rangeai la chaise sous le bureau. J'eus l'impression qu'elle produisit un affreux raclement grinçant, tellement le silence régnait. Ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver dans un cours où il y a constamment du bruit ? Je sais, cela aurait été trop beau et Merlin n'eut pas la gracieuseté de me faire ce cadeau. Pourtant je ne demandais même pas d'emballage moi !

Sentant le regard des Gryffondors et Serdaigles de sixième année dans mon dos, je bondis vers la porte, l'ouvris prestement et sortis.

Je soufflai un bon coup, avant de prendre la direction de la salle de Flitwick. Fermer mon esprit à toute autre pensée que ce que j'allais lui dire, voilà à quoi je m'employai sur le chemin. J'y repenserai...plus tard. Weasley sors de ma tête !

Cette fois je ne courus pas, dans mon cas ce n'était plus trois ou quatre minutes qui allaient faire la différence. Je toquai à la porte.

- Entrez ! Me parvint la voix étouffée de Flitwick.

Le moment arriva, celui où on a soudainement le cerveau vide, la bouche ouverte telle celle d'une carpe.

Ouf, moi je suis à Griffondor et je n'ai que cela, vous imaginez les Serdaigles par exemple ? Qui doivent avoir la boule au ventre et les jambes qui flageolent dangereusement. Il est vrai qu'il faudrait déjà qu'ils arrivent en retard. Mais après tout, personne n'est parfait cela doit bien leur arriver. Des fois. OK, rarement.

- Heu excusez moi de mon retard, mais je croyais que nous avions potions alors du coup je suis allée dans les cachots et le temps que je m'en aperçoive et que je revienne et bien voici le résultat, dis-je en essayant de soigner mon élocution.

J'aurais plutôt du soigner mes mots, tant qu'à y être.

- Et vos camarades ne se sont pas aperçus que vous étiez partie du mauvais côté?

- C'est à dire que je me suis levée après eux, répondis-je, confuse.

Pour ma défense je tiens à préciser que j'ai été franche contrairement à certains élèves dont-je-ne-citerai-pas-la-maison-mais-dont-nous-connaissons-tous-parfaitement-le-nom ( Serpentard ? Chut vous dis-je !).

- Vous êtes quand même là plus d'un quart d'heure après la sonnerie ! Néanmoins puisque ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes, je vous excuse pour cette fois et vous ne recevrez aucune sanction. Mais que ce soit la dernière ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Je hochai simplement la tête, me disant que danser la gigue au milieu de la classe n'était pas la meilleure façon de montrer ma joie.

Cette fois, je m'assis à coté du vrai Andrew. Le professeur reprit le fil de son cours, que j'avais interrompu au milieu d'une dense et complexe explication sur un sort.

- C'est la vérité ton histoire et c'est la seule excuse que t'ai trouvée ? Demanda mon ami à voix basse.

- Ça dépend, quelle proposition me fait la plus honte ?

- Que ce soit vrai.

- Et merde...

Bon, je ne suis pas à une honte de plus ou de moins auprès de lui. Il les connait déjà toutes. Je suis sure qu'il peut écrire avec précision chacune des occasions où je me suis lamentablement perdue dans le château , le jour quand nous avions douze ans où je me suis cogné tellement fort sur l'épaule d'un serpentard de sixième année que j'ai récolté une bosse qui est bien restée dix jours ( Merlin est grand, vous ne savez pas à quoi je ressemblai durant ces dix jours fatidiques), la fois où lors d'un match de Quidditch j'ai bruyamment applaudi un but alors que c'était les Poufsouffles qui avaient marqué, et tant d'autres. Oui, je suis un boulet et je l'assume !

- Oh ! Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, essayons de ne pas être largués dès le début...

Entièrement d'accord avec ses propos, je prêtai une oreille attentive au cours qui se déroulait. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du sortilège de regroupement ? Non ? Alors bouchez vous les oreilles !

.

Je vous passe mon désastreux retour en potions, qui fut le cours suivant, à mon plus grand malheur. Sachez toutefois que Rogue ne fut pas soudainement épris de ma personne et me fit au moins neuf répliques sur ma potion ( «« Callahan, auriez-vous oublié de mettre vos racines d'Elzébore ? », « Ce verdâtre est ce que vous nommez je cite, ' vert soyeux tendance sapin de Noël ' ? » , « Un quart de tour à droite, un demi tour à gauche, un entier à droite puis trois quarts de tour à gauche, ce n'est pas sorcier de remuer comme cela, si ? » ... Notez quand même la touche d'humour sur le dernier exemple, 'pas sorcier ?' A mourir de rire ).

- Allez, raconte nous maintenant! ! S'exclama Andrew avant de se servir copieusement en purée.

Je leur expliquai donc brièvement mon aventure. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, ils se fichèrent aussitôt de ma poire. Pauvre de moi, si jeune et déjà martyrisée.

- Puis c'est votre faute ! Vous auriez pu me réveiller !

- C'est à dire qu'on a essayé, et plusieurs fois même, mais à chaque fois tu grognais comme un loup prêt à nous sauter à la gorge...

- ...alors on s'est dit qu'on passerait voir où tu en étais après avoir mangé, continua Hope pour finir la phrase d'Aby.

- Ce que vous n'avez pas fait !

- En fait, il s'avère qu'on a eu un petit contre-temps, avoua Hope en jetant un regard à Aby.

- Lequel ?

- Y'a Jonathan qui est venu nous parler et quand on a voulu allez te chercher c'était trop tard, me répondit Aby en ayant l'air de se demander comment j'allais réagir.

Heureusement pour elle ( ou l'inverse suivant le point de vue ), je ne trouvai dans cette histoire qu'une preuve de plus au fait qu'elle l'apprécie davantage que bien.

- Jonathan ? Ce n'est pas grave vous savez, après tout je me suis juste ridiculisé auprès de la moitié des sixième année, dis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

Aby ne rata pas mon allusion très-très-très bien cachée je dois dire, à ses sentiments pour le batteur.

- Ceux de quelles maisons ? S'intéressa Ethan, sauvant ainsi Aby d'un interrogatoire en règle.

Je l'avoue, j'avais « accidentellement » omis ce détail.

- Griffondor et Serdaigle.

- Devant les Adulés alors, précisa Ethan comme si les autres n'avaient pas compris.

Que disait-on l'autre fois déjà sur leur compassion ? Inexistante, je crois bien que c'était cela.

- N'empêche c'est toujours à toi que ça arrive ce genre de chose, fit remarquer Hope.

- Du coup la malchance s'éloigne de nous, et cela nous fait au moins une bonne raison d'être tes amis, finit Andrew le visage souriant.

- Ouais, faut voir si moi j'ai envie de rester votre amie, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Que je vous aime !

- Ho ça, on le savait déjà !

Vous voyez, Andrew est également d'une modestie à toute épreuve. D'ailleurs il peut presque se le permettre, il est plutôt mignon. Ce n'est pas du tout un canon comme les Adulés mais il a quand même du charme.

Il est de taille moyenne, blond , ses yeux sont bleus et il a un sourire plutôt...charmant. Mon meilleur ami est une barbie - vous savez, la poupée moldue - version homme (non non, pas Ken , celui-ci est brun ! ).

En parlant de cela j'espère qu'il va bientôt trouver la barbie de son cœur, au moins il me arrêterait de me casser les pieds ! J'accepterai exclusivement sous la torture de confesser que s'il ne le faisait pas cela me manquerait.

L'après midi fut consacrée aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques ( Hahaha Brûlopot faillit encore une fois perdre un membre, c'est que c'est dangereux un Pataponk ! Pour ceux voulant le savoir, un Pataponk est un cousin fortement éloigné du Pitiponk qui ressemble à une patate mais néanmoins féroce ) et aux Runes Anciennes. Durant cette heure-là ma concentration fut de mise, il faut toutes ses capacités mentales pour réussir à se retenir de baver devant le splendide Mr. Bow !

Si vous vous posez la question, j'ai quand même suivi le cours. J'adore réellement cette matière, traduire tes textes dans un autre langage, découvrir des traces du passé, c'est passionnant !

Avec Ethan nous décidâmes d'aller à la bibliothèques nous avancer dans nos devoirs à faire avant le diner. Quel sérieux, vraiment !

Disons plutôt une tentative de l'être, car on était installé depuis vingt minutes à peine que les autres nous rejoignirent, et on ne put s'empêcher de parler longuement à voix basse. Résultat, l'heure d'aller manger arriva et j'avais à peine fini un parchemin. Alala, je suis une écologiste en avance, j'évite de trop gaspiller le papier provenant de nos chers petits arbres, n'êtes-vous pas fiers de ma personne ? Oui ? Je le savais !

.

Après s'être sustentés ( Visez un peu le niveau de vocabulaire s'il vous plaît ! ), nous prîmes le chemin de la tour Griffondorienne.

Une fois arrivés, je m'enfonçai aussitôt dans un fauteuil. Dans mon préféré, le plus usé mais aussi le plus confortable. J'aime à penser que des générations entières d'élèves s'y sont assises pour discuter, rire, rêvasser, profiter de la vie et tant d'autres activités plus belles les unes que les autres. C'est troublant d'imaginer tous les moments auxquels a pu assister un banal fauteuil, plus d'une vie entière si l'on y pense. Va de retro satanas! Je hais mes moments typiquement sentimentaux.

Surtout quand je m'y plonge dedans. Et que lorsqu'enfin je m'extirpe de mes songes les autres sont montés aux dortoirs. Sans me l'avoir dit. C'est peut-être parce que s'ils ont le malheur de te dire de venir avec eux, tu leur hurles dessus comme quoi tu peux très bien décider toute seule du moment de ton coucher ? Ah, peut-être ouais...

Soudainement une personne non-identifiée me tapota l'épaule. Surprise, je ne pus me retenir de sursauter avant de tourner la tête.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Charlie Weasley qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil jouxtant le mien.

- Y'a pas de mal, c'est moi qui suis distraite.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui sauter à la gorge, non ? On parle de Weasley là.

- Alors, il t'as dit quoi Flidwick ? S'informa-t-il.

- Juste de ne pas recommencer, ni retenue ni rien, dis-je en souriant, cela m'enchantait profondément qu'il n'y ait pas eu de conséquence.

- Oh tant mieux, cela aurait été bête pour si peu.

Si peu ? Il est souvent arrivé en retard lui ? C'est un préfet quand même. Je ne me remettrai jamais du nombre de qualités qu'il accumule. Non, je n'extrapole aucunement, on dirait un Dieu sur pattes par fois !

- En tout cas c'était vraiment drôle, continua-t-il.

Il se fiche de moi là non ?

- C'est ça, fiche toi de moi !

- Puisque tu me donnes la permission... dit-il, le tout avec un resplendissant sourire laissant entrevoir ses dents blanches.

Tout bien réfléchi, il peut se foutre de moi autant qu'il le désire ! Tant qu'il sourit de cette façon à chaque fois. Si j'adorais son sourire penaud, ce sourire-là me fit chavirer. Et si je faisais un classement des plus beaux sourires de Weasley ? C'est-il pas une idée absolument ingénieuse ? Allez faites ce que vous voulez depuis le début - appelez la section Psychologie de Sainte-mangouste pour qu'ils m'embarquent !

Encore émerveillée, et ne voulant rien ajouter qui puisse me gâcher le souvenir de ce sourire, je fis mine d'être fatiguée ( ce qui en plus, n'était pas réellement faux), puis lui souhaitai une bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit auquel il répondit par un simple acquiescement et un sourire ( et hop, le sourire normal entre en course ).

Une fois dans mon lit je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait vraiment avoir quelques neurones en moins pour aimer autant des sourires. Après tout, n'est-ce pas un simple étirement de lèvres ?


	5. Chapter 5

Le mardi matin je m'éveillai normalement, prouvant ainsi que cette année je n'étais pas inévitablement promise à un levé difficile et déroutant. Ma prière envers Merlin sera dorénavant de mise matin, midi et soir ( C'est l'intention qui compte non ? ).

Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que le mardi mes cours ne débutaient qu'à dix heures. Et vous qui avez cru que pour une fois je n'avais rien oublié, haha ! Comment ça c'était même pas marrant ? Allez donc vous acheter un nouveau sens de l'humour ! Ou offrez-moi en un ! Ce qui, je l'accorde, sera davantage utile. De l'auto-dérision, je m'améliore !

Sur cette explication hautement importante, revenons en où nous en étions. Je sais, on était nulle part, raison de plus pour y revenir. Je me dirigeai donc en Défenses Contre les Forces du mal, toute guillerette suite à ma douce et longue nuit . Enfin une ! Pas de bruit parasite, réveil pile à l'heure, le paradis ( Il en faut peu pour être heureux lalala... vous ne connaissez pas le livre de la jungle? Bande de sorciers incultes de la vraie civilisation !) !

- Vous pensez que Sudden est toujours égal à lui-même ?

Ethan et ses questions ô combien utiles, que serait ma vie sans cela ? Oui, sûrement plus tranquille mais il faut avouer qu'il s'agit d'un passe-temps agréable...de le rembarrer !

- Au niveau où t'en es, demande donc si Dumbledore a changé de lunettes ! Lança Aby.

- C'est vrai ? Il a changé ?

- Idiot, et naïf avec ça, me moquai-je.

- Vos pitoyables remarques ne m'atteignent pas, dit-il en se drapant d'un air digne, puis rentra dans la classe.

Et ce fut en pouffant devant sa prestation que je le suivis à mon tour. A m'entendre, je ris absolument tout le temps et pour vous dire ce n'est pas loin d'être exact ( A mon grand regret je n'arrive pas encore à rigoler en dormant ! Mais je ne perds pas espoir, alors pas d'inquiétude. ) .

Le professeur Sudden est, - comment dire sans le vexer ? - un homme dont la santé mentale laisse extrêmement à désirer, qui aurait mieux fait de rester dans les jupes de sa mère , et/ou d'aller faire un sérieux tour à Ste Mangouste ( Quoi ? J'ai pas été gentille ? ). Non mais c'est vrai , pensez vous qu'un professeur pleurant lorsqu'il parle d'un sujet dangereux est apte à donner un cours ? Or il se trouve qu'en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal il y a uniquement des sujets à faire peur ! A la limite il aurait pu nous apprendre à faire un collier de pâquerettes ou à griller des chamallows ( tout compte fait non, le feu ça brûle ). Bien qu'un collier floral ne soit pas de première utilité. Si vous trouvez que j'exagère sachez qu'en plus, il grommelle tout seul, commence un tas de phares mais n'en fini aucune, son cours est un fatras complet.

Autant dire que la matinée du second jour de la semaine promettait d'être reposante tout au long de l'année. Ne le dites à personne, mais je suis quelque peu flemmarde. Sans avoir un niveau lamentable quand même, comme on dit je suis une élève moyen plus. Ni de grands éclats ni de catastrophes , la preuve: je n'ai pas encore tué d'animal en Soins, par contre pour ce qui est de veiller à la survie des plantes en Botanique, je ne me prononcerai pas.

- Pour commencer, je vais vous décrire le sommaire de l'année, dit Sudden une fois que l'intégralité de la classe fut installée.

Comme d'habitude, il profita du premier cours pour ne pas réellement faire classe. Je l'approuvai totalement, je ne souhaitai pas le moins du monde qu'il tombe en dépression. Et mes pâquerettes après ?

En l'absence de réel cours, je n'eus pas la moindre note à prendre. Mes doigts furent tout émoustillés de cette absence de travail, les pauvres, eux qui sont habituellement tant exploités. Non, je ne cherche pas à vous amadouer mais j'énonce une vérité. Si vous y tenez, je peux également faire une doléance pour ma plume.

Sans façon ? Vous n'êtes pas d'humeur en ce moment, c'est d'un décevant.

.

La leçon de Métamorphose que nous eûmes après le déjeuner fut à s'arracher les cheveux de difficulté. Elle a rapidement détruit l'infime repos que mon âme s'était construite grâce à l'inaction précédente. S'évertuer durant deux longues heures à essayer de transformer une citrouille en carrosse miniature, est une activité que surtout je ne vous recommande pas. Selon McGonagall, ceci est un excellent exercice pour toute personne désirant développer son sens artistique.

D'ailleurs je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait si, justement, on ne voyait strictement aucun intérêt à « développer son sens artistique». Inutile de vous dire qu'elle n'a pas apprécié. Pire, elle m'a mise une retenue !

Voici textuellement ce qu'elle m'a répondu:

- Miss Callahan, afin que vous ayez l'opportunité de découvrir ce sens qui semble vous faire défaut je vous suggère de me retrouver demain soir dans le hall. Pour une retenue, a-t-elle perfidement terminé.

Collée ! Et ce, si prématurément dans l'année. Pourtant je n'en fis point tout un plat, ce n'est – malheureusement - pas la première fois qu'un professeur a recours à cela pour me faire taire. Comme si j'étais responsable du fait que ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule.

Seulement, si je leur sortais ce dernier argument je crains que cela ne fasse qu'alourdir ma peine. Ô monde cruel ! Manques-tu d'autant de pitié ? Non ne me réponds pas, je sais que ta réponse est positive.

Manier les mots, ça fait bien partie du sens artistique ? Alors pourquoi pas le moindre enseignant ne daigne admettre que c'est un talent ? Figurez vous que je me le demande ardemment.

.

Le mercredi soir, après avoir passé l'après-midi à faire mes devoirs et glandouiller peinardement je quittai la salle commune pour retrouver ma bien-aimée professeur de métamorphose. Huit heures et quart, j'aurais de loin préféré passer la soirée avec mes amis. Oui, il est vrai que cela aurait été le cas de tout le monde, mais laissez moi râler tranquille ! Cela me défoule, chacun sa méthode: certains envoient les gens paître de l'herbe, d'autres grimpent sur un balai ou bien fabriquent des origamis ( tout un art ! ). Moi, je râle.

- Bonsoir Madame, dis-je polie comme de coutume ( vous êtes priés de cesser votre toux sceptique ).

- C'est bien vous êtes à l'heure, suivez-moi.

Un compliment de ma directrice de maison, ça se fête. Comment ça cela n'en était pas vraiment un ?

Quelque temps après, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une porte. Pour information, je ne restai pas à cette place deux heures durant pour jouer à « Un, deux, trois, Soleil ! » ( soit dit en passant, j'ai toujours aimé ce jeu ) mais entrai à la suite de McGonagall.

C'était une pièce de proportions assez modestes du moins pour Poudlard. Puisque cette bâtisse est en elle-même d'une grandeur à faire peur, z'avez vu le nombre d'escaliers dans tous les coins ? Je pense depuis fort longtemps que c'est un moyen détourné de faire en sorte que les élèves ne soient pas obèses. C'est que c'est du sport le montage de marches !

Revenons-en à nos perroquets ( Pourquoi dirait-on toujours ' à nos moutons ' ? Pauvres perroquets ! ), cette pièce donc, était un foutoir ( si j'ose dire) pas possible. Il y avait moult meubles ainsi que d'innombrables objets jalonnant le sol. Sol qui puisque l'on parle de lui, paraissait presque ne plus exister.

- Organisez moi cette pièce de façon esthétique, cela devrait être un bon exercice d'imagination qui vous stimulera pour le prochain cours. Je reviens dans deux heures !

Et elle partit dans un claquement de porte. C'est promis, plus jamais je ne poserai d'innocentes questions en métamorphose ! Ouais bon, il est éventuel que cela provienne davantage du domaine de l'insolence que de l'innocence mais ce n'est pas une raison. Si j'avais voulu faire décoratrice d'intérieur, je l'aurais fais savoir !

Étape un: examiner ce bordel ahurissant et voir ce qu'on peut en tirer.

Étape deux: quelqu'un a des gants ? Pas que je critique l'état de propreté de la pièce mais... si je le critique ! A se demander de quand date la dernière fois que les Elfes de maisons y ont fait un tour. Jamais ?

Étape trois: une fois le courage attrapé à deux mains ( Hého ce n'est pas quelques kilos de poussières qui vont m'effrayer quand même ? Griffondor les amis ! ), commencer la dite étape un.

Étape quatre: Éternuer, parce que la poussière picote la gorge.

Étape cinq: Pester contre cette saleté de poussière, comme si elle était la cause de tous vos problèmes.

Étape six: enfin faire cette foutue étape 1 !

Je m'avançai d'un pas lent, et fis le sommaire des meubles peuplant l'espace. Il s'avéra que j'avais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, exagéré en disant qu'il y en avait énormément. Disons juste qu'ils étaient imposants et que cela emberlificota ma vision. Mauvaise foi, le retour.

Je vais me passer de vous décrire les multiples péripéties auxquelles je fis face durant le laps de temps qui m'avait été imparti. Je tiens à sauvegarder dans vos esprits le semblant de dignité qui me reste. Et surtout n'essayez pas d'imaginer dans quel état je me trouvai à la fin. Sale me semble être le mot adéquat (quoiqu'un peu léger ).

Alors que j'admirais le travail accompli, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement , laissant ainsi apparaître McGonagall dans son embrasure.

- Beau travail Miss. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir, bonne fin de soirée, dit-elle.

Libération je t'aime!

- Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez tout de même pas rampé par terre pour nettoyer le sol ? Demanda l'enseignante avant de repartir.

- Heu non, répondis-je, vexée.

J'étais loin de l'état de propreté idéal certes, mais cela se voyait-il tant que ça ?

Par contre, vous ne pouvez pas réfutez le fait qu'elle me fit un compliment, un vrai de vrai. « Beau travail », c'est mélioratif, mmh ?

En toute modestie, elle n'avait pas tord.

En effet j'avais entrepris de me débarrasser des choses inutiles et de réaménager l'espace. Ne m'applaudissez pas pour le vocabulaire de professionnel, ce n'est pas la peine. Votre admiration comble tous mes désirs.

Vous voulez savoir comment c'était au final ? Ne me dites pas l'inverse, je le sais, bande de curieux !

Et bien...tadaaa ! Au milieu trônait une table basse ronde, en bois verni brun foncé. Autour d'elle une farandole de sièges hétéroclites prenaient place: deux antiques tabourets semblant être assortis avec la table, trois énormes coussins (bah voilà, on a trouvé mes 'meubles' imposants) sur lesquels il devait être un délice pour son derrière de s'assoir et enfin un fauteuil en velours, affaissé par de trop nombreuses et immémoriales utilisations ( inutile de préciser que je suis aussitôt tombée amoureuse de lui, et ce pour de multiples raisons que je citerais un jour, si cela me chante ).

Devant l'entrée j'avais déroulé un long et large tapis - trouvé dans un coin - devant être magenta auparavant mais maintenant d'un brun-rougeâtre allant vers la table, comme s'il incitait les éventuels visiteurs à s'assoir.

Dans un angle il y avait un bureau d'angle - original n'est-ce pas ? - accompagné d'une chaise bancale. Le tout me faisait penser à un remix de la table ronde, version années cinquante. Comparaison tirée de mon imagination et caractère chevaleresque je suppose. J'aimai immédiatement l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Endroit qui avait du être, de lointaines générations avant, lieu de rassemblement d'un quelconque club. Un ancien lieu de groupies ? Comique à imaginer.

Adhérant à la proposition de McGonagall qui était plutôt un ordre dissimulé, le couvre feu étant passé, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil appréciateur à la salle puis la quittai. Je pris la direction de la tour non sans prendre soin de repérer les lieux pour si l'envie de revenir se faisait sentir.

Il était dix heures trente et j'avais envie de dormir, mode de vie de marmotte oblige ( je préfère m'identifier à cet animal qu'à un espèce de pacha d'ours qui hiberne dans sa grotte perdue au fin fond d'une montagne ).

Chaque fois que je prends une décision cruciale ( si si, dormir en est une ), il y a toujours un événement m'empêchant de la réaliser. Cette fois là n'échappa point à la règle. L'obstacle du jour fut une rencontre lors d'un embranchement.

Rencontre qui me fit perdre cinq minutes de ma vie, car étant tellement sûre de ne pas rencontrer âme qui vive, à la vue de ladite âme, je sursautai méchamment et mon cœur fit une embardée. C'est possible une crise cardiaque à ( bientôt ) quinze ans à peine ? J'espère que non. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si Weasley ne fait pas exprès de me faire peur. Deux fois en trois jours, moyenne conséquente, de mon humble avis . Imaginer le nombre de pommes qu'il va me falloir avaler pour rattraper la vie qu'il me fait perdre !

Ben quoi, ne savez vous pas tout cela ? Ce n'est que l'exacte exactitude de la vérité vraie véritable.

- Erynn , quelqu'un t'a agressé ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Hein ? Oh non du tout, c'est juste que je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Et tu si tu n'a pas été sauvagement attaquée, c'est normal que tu aies l'air d'être restée enfermée toute la journée dans un placard sombre, malfamé, et squatté par de viles créatures qui ont absorbé la couleur et grignoté tes vêtements ?

Sa tirade terminée, je ne pus qu'éclater de rire bruyamment. Deux possibilités: soit Weasley était muni d'un redoutable sens de l'humour, soit il était dangereusement paranoïaque. De nature optimiste, j'optai pour la première option.

- Ils auraient du aussi t'ôter tes cordes vocales.

Il a de la chance le petit, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de susceptible et je comprends l'humour.

- Sans rire, il t'es arrivé quoi ?

- Aaaah je dois cela au plaisir des retenues.

- Rogue ?

- Raté ! McGonagall, grâce à elle je me suis initiée au rangement.

- Le bon côté c'est que tu t'es fais une amie, parce que pour te débarrasser de la crasse collée à ta chemise...

- Ouep ! Me sentais un peu seule alors je recrute. Mais et toi, tu fais quoi ici à une heure pareille ?

- Moi je ne suis pas puni contrairement à d'autres, mais préfet. Et j'ai des rondes à effectuer.

Quelqu'un à une cagoule que je me cache ? Demain, j'arrête les questions débiles. Enfin, j'essaierai tout en sachant que ma défaite est courue d'avance. Vous avez déjà visionné dans votre esprit une défaite qui court? Un conseil, évitez !

- Pour ça qu'au lieu de patrouiller tu parles de mes nouvelles relations ? M'enquis-je badinement.

- Parfaitement, et il va de mon honneur de préfet de te ramener au sein de ta salle commune.

- Soucieux de son honneur ?

- Faut croire ! Puis cela me fait une excuse pour n'être pas tout seul.

- Ou pour avoir quelqu'un à martyriser sous la main, dis-je instinctivement.

Il me regarda, ébahi, l'air de penser que je venais de proférer une insanité. J'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde ne connait pas mon humour.

- Heu, je rigolais tu sais.

- Oh, je me disais aussi...

- Plus habitué à te faire courir après par de langoureux regards ? Le taquinai-je, continuant naturellement ma lancée.

Un jour prochain - voire lointain -, ma verve se fera davantage discrète. Ou pas.

Monsieur Perfect Préfet/Capitaine rougit. Vous avez bien entendu ? Il rougit ! Viiiiiiite, il faut le publier dans le Journal de Poudlard ! Peuh, comment ça il existe pas mon journal ? Mais, la population entière de l'école, celle du Royaume-Uni et du monde tant qu'on y est doit le savoir ! Weasley peut être gêné, c'est un humain et non un dieu finalement !

Que je me calme ? D'accord, juste pour vous faire plaisir alors.

- Tu veux surement parler de ces filles... finit-il par dire alors que nos pas se dirigeaient vers la tour des lions.

- Y'a peut-être des garçons aussi, qui sait ?

- Hey ! N'exagère rien ! S'exclama le préfet néanmoins en souriant cette fois-ci.

Sourire de protestation entre dans le classement ( non, non je n'ai pas oublié ma lumineuse idée ). Je radote mais si vous voyiez ce visage quand il sourit ( joues, fossettes, wouhou ! ), vous me comprendriez beaucoup mieux !

Quelques minutes de conversation grandement philosophique et intelligente plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Bon ben, merci et bonne fin de soirée.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir Erynn, bonne nuit !

Sur ce, il repartit en sens inverse. Ah, j'aime bien le profil de son dos aussi.

- Prince Charmant !

- C'est le tien ma petite, le jeune homme qui vient de partir ?

- Non, répondis-je, mes joues prenant une jolie couleur rosée.

- Dommage, il est tout à fait mignon, me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je lui lançai un bref sourire et pénétrai dans la salle commune, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé. Brrr, la Grosse Dame qui détaille le physique de Weasley, ou d'un autre, ça fait froid dans le dos.

Pitié, que cette scène disparaisse de ma rétine ainsi que de ma mémoire. Quelqu'un sait lancer un sort d'oubliettes ?

J'avisai Andrew, Ethan, Aby et Hope dans un coin sombre qui vraisemblablement m'attendaient pour aller se coucher. Sont-ils pas mignons tout plein ? Pour une fois. Rigolant intérieurement à l'avance je m'approchai en catimini du fauteuil où se trouvait Andrew, dos à moi. Une fois juste derrière lui, je m'écriai:

- Bouh !

- Din !

Hein ? Il n'était pas sensé sursauter, ou du moins faire semblant ? Mais...mais me sortir un truc aussi, puéril !

Puéril, sans conteste, pourtant mon pauvre sens de l'humour ne résista pas et je ris de bon cœur.

- Un jour, j'arriverai à te faire peur !

- C'est beau l'espoir, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Sale blond !

- Va faire dodo Erynn, tu veux ?

- Alors comment c'était ? Demanda Hope, qui de toute évidence ne souhaitai pas que l'on s'égorge sur place.

Avant de formuler ma réponse contournai Andrew et m'avançai vers un siège libre, sortant donc de la pénombre.

- Aaaaaah !

Aby venait de pousser un cri d'horreur, les yeux fixés sur mon humble personne et mes vêtements.

- Finalement, on sait ce que tu as fait, dit Ethan.

- Erynn, va te laver !

- Oui Maman, fis-je ironique.

Je montai précipitamment dans le dortoir, plus précisément dans la salle de bains. Puis me regardai dans le miroir.

MERLIN ! Weasley m'a vue dans cet état ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu peur, le cri d'Aby devint également évident.

J'avais de la poussière jusque dans ma queue de cheval, sur mes joues, et ma chemise semblait être grise. Résolution du jour: acheter un aspirateur portatif !

J' étais sale. Je faisais peur.

.

Fort heureusement pour le reste de bien-être mental qui me restait, la fin de semaine se passa tout à fait banalement. Ça fait un bien fou le calme plat vous savez. Quant au week-end il fut délicieux, une fois les devoirs expédiés rapidement ( si l'on compte que toute la matinée du samedi c'est peu), il fut entièrement à nous.

La routine Poudlarienne se remettait en place, petit à petit. Ce qui fut à des lieues de me déplaire, une douce quiétude s'empara de moi, et j'évoluai tel un bisounours sur son joli nuage rose bonbon. Avec des envies de gratifier tout le monde de grands sourires candides , même à Alphonse Grey. Heu après réflexion, ne poussons pas le bouchon trop loin.

Alors que je descendais du dortoir, en ce début de semaine, j'étais encore en train de voler.

L'atterrissage fut dur, symbolisé par une masse me sautant dessus avec des cris de guerriers ninjas. Ethan.

Merlin, comment avais-je pu zapper ce détail de ma mémoire? On était le 13.

Jour de mon anniversaire.


	6. Chapter 6

Vous en connaissez beaucoup des personnes qui ont déjà oublié l'imminence de ce jour ? Il y a moi désormais. Erynn Callahan, quinze ans ( pour de bon ), gâteuse avant l'heure. Savais bien que j'étais une adolescente précoce, ma mère sera forcée de la reconnaître maintenant. Et de me laisser sortir plus souvent durant l'été. Hé ! Faut bien se chercher des arguments en avance, c'est primordial mes chers amis.

Une précision, pouvant s'avérer utile. Je n'aime pas le jour de mon anniversaire. Pas le fait d'avoir un an de plus, loin de là ! Avoir quinze ans j'adhère totalement à l'idée. Mais supporter toute la journée des ' joyeux anniversaires ' à tout va, je trouve cela lassant. Puis que répondre ? Merci avec un sourire aimable ? C'est ce qui est prévu dans les règles de bienséance en tout cas.

Le pire, c'est quand une personne que je ne connais presque pas me le souhaite. Dans ces moments-là je n'aspire qu'à une seule chose, hurler un « HYPOCRITE ! » bien senti à la face du malheureux. Ne me dites pas que cela ne vous a jamais démangé, c'est humainement impossible.

Respirez ! J'ai fini l'instant « les gens sont tous des nuls qui disent des choses nulles et banales de surcroit ».

Pour en revenir à l'instant où j'eus l'illumination de la date du jour ( pour une fois que j'eus une illumination, fallait-il vraiment que ce soit pour une telle chose ? ), à peine Ethan m'eut-il sauté sauvagement dessus, mon dos cria sa douleur avec force.

- Raah Lee, vire ! M'écriai-je férocement.

C'est que je peux faire peur si je le désire, ou désire le croire.

- Tu fais un très bon cheval pourtant !

- LEE !

Monsieur daigna enfin obtempérer, enleva ses bras de mon cou et de mes épaules, puis sauta promptement à terre. Enfin sauta, vu la longueur de ses jambes et celle des miennes cela dû être du registre du mini-mini saut.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma vieille ! Hurla-t-il dans mes précieux tympans.

- Grmphhypogrmphcritegrmphmerci.

- Tu vas pas nous refaire le coup de l'année dernière où tu n'as émis que des grognements durant toute la journée ? S'enquit Andrew qui n'était pas loin.

- Pas mauvaise idée pourtant, baragouinai-je.

- Bon anniversaire Erynn chérie d'amour qu'on aime un peu beaucoup passionnément à la folie de l'infini, s'écrièrent en coeur, Hope et Aby descendant l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

Évidement, depuis cinq ans que l'on se connait cela fait belle lurette qu'elles savent à quel point ce genre de phrases dites d'un ton mielleux et doucereux m'horripile. Ce qu'elles se font un plaisir de refaire tous les ans. Amies ingrates vous dis-je !

Et ce fut après un super-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue que je fis volte face et détalai en direction de la grande salle. A tout cerveau énervé correspond un estomac qui crie famine. Mon estomac est lui une entité très bavarde.

- Erynnou, attends nous !

- Va te pendre Andrew.

Une telle amabilité de ma part dans cette situation me laisse pantoise, si je me portais un culte ? Puis j'oblige la population mondiale à faire de même, allez je ne demande que ce minuscule présent pour mon anniversaire. Ce n'est pas grand chose non ?

J'allais les assassiner à coups de tranches de bacons immédiatement ou j'allais patienter encore un peu ? Si l'idée m'avait pris de compter je pense que j'en aurais été minimum au cent cinquante-troisième vœu d'anniversaire de la part de ma chère ( et bientôt regrettée je le crains) bande.

Sans compter sur la longue lettre de ma douce et tendre mère. Si vous en doutiez encore, elle m'aime, je lui manque infiniment beaucoup et elle a affreusement-et-intensément-hâte-de-revoir-sa-fifille-chérie-qui-est-une-grande-maintenant-car-elle-a-quinze-ans. Texto, c'est ce qu'elle me dit. Je ne vous citerai pas d'autre extrait, je tiens à ce que vous gardiez une image de moi la moins quiche ( lorraine ) possible.

Sur le chemin à destination des Sortilèges, ils se mirent à chanter. Oui oui, à CHANTER ! La simple action de chanter je ne suis plus à cela près, mais disons qu'ils ne feront pas carrière. Plus simplement, ils chantent réellement, grandiosement, horriblement faux, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Vous savez, l'espèce de cacophonie que ferait une chorale de jeunes hommes à la voix qui mue, éraillée et qui change de nuance à tout va. Le bruit qui vous donne envie de vous boucher les oreilles à la cire. Cela donnait ça, à peu de choses près.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît.

C'était décidé, j'allais m'empresser de faire une somptueuse déclaration d'amour à Flidwick. En face ou par lettre à votre avis ?

La coup d'éclat final semblait être terminé ( enfin ! ) car à la sortie du cours, je n'eus droit à aucune phrase pouvant m'énerver.

Je retire tout, je les aime ces petits ! A moins que leur bonne action ne fut due qu'au seul fait qu'ils savaient très bien qu'il y aurait de nombreuses personnes pour me faire hérisser tous les poils du corps.

Prévisible moi ? Non, je m'y refuse ! Afin de prouver cette affirmation je m'employai aussitôt à être de merveilleuse humeur. Qu'aucun d'entre vous ne vienne m'entretenir sur mon sens de contradiction. Il n'est pas le moins du monde fortement développé .

Je suis un mignon petit schtroumpf et je gambade joyeusement vers les cachots, lalalalalala, je suis toute bleue et j'aime tout le monde. Lalalalala... Telles étaient mes pensées.

J'allais parfaitement bien ! Cela s'appelait de la motivation intérieure, si vous ne connaissez pas, initiez-vous ! C'est facile et pas cher !

Potions avec les Serdaigles, comme d'habitude sous mon pseudo-masque de désabusée, je mourais d'entrain.

Déjà que la matière est dure, alors avec des élèves qui ont l'air de tous comprendre en un claquement de neurones, c'est é-ner-vant !

Pourtant grâce à ma célèbre gentillesse je ne passai pas mes nerfs sur eux, studieux étudiants qu'ils étaient ( du moins pour la plupart, dans chaque maison existe des cas ). Quel don de soi !

.

Au repas du soir, le bilan de la journée était plutôt bon. Je n'avais agressé personne ! Pas même un insecte, bien que je vois difficilement comment un tel spécimen aurait pu me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, c'était quand même une bonne chose.

Vous ne me croyez pas tout à fait ? Bon OK, il est possible que j'ai poussé un riquiqui minuscule presque inexistant, pétage de plomb. Je n'essaye point de noyer le poisson.

Sur qui ? Heu, joker !

Sur le préfet masculin des cinquièmes années de Griffondors. Ouais, sur une figure de l'autorité, pas que j'ai honte, mais, c'est à éviter ! Normalement.

Pour ma défense, le contexte s'y prêtait, c'était à la sortie de Runes. La journée durant j'avais placardé un sourire sympathique sur mon visage ( je suis un schtroumpf, un schtroumpf... ), alors quand il est venu vers moi et m'a sentencieusement dit :

- Bon anniversaire ma chère camarade.

Je n'ai pu qu'exploser de rire. Pas un petit rire discret, non . Un vrai, énorme et bruyant à souhait. Le genre de rire qu'à son écoute on se demande qui s'est pris un poteau dans le nez ( Ben quoi ? Ça ne vous fait pas rire comme une hyène ça vous ? Surprenant ! ).

Autant pour moi et ma discrétion. Comme il était bon de s'y attendre, dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié est un euphémisme. Garry Chrichton n'est pas de nature légère. Monsieur passe ses buses, doit remplir ses devoirs de préfets consciencieusement et ne s'accorder aucun plaisir. Il est à Poudlard pour préparer le terrain à ses futures longues études, le rire n'est pas une chose convenable. Le faire en dépit de quelqu'un est répréhensible, ne pas dire joyeux anniversaire à une personne de sa maison est un acte impoli et vil.

Dixit lui bien entendu, je ne suis en aucun cas d'accord avec son état d'esprit.

- Peux-tu me faire part de la raison de ton hilarité ? Je ne fais qu'agréer au code de politesse, me dit-il, avec son éternel air pincé.

- Code de politesse ? Chrichton, tu es dans ma classe depuis cinq années, CINQ ! Et les seules fois où tu m'adresses la paroles c'est pour me réprimander alors tes souhaits tu les gardes dans ta cervelle de premier de la classe ou tu les murmures à ta grenouille ! Même elle cela l'intéresse plus que moi ! Et puis ne devrais-tu pas surveiller le calme du repas ? Quel mauvais préfet tu fais ! Je devrais en référer au directeur afin qu'il te supprime ta charge !

Ne décelez pas la moindre ironie dans ma diatribe ( ou pas ), ne trouvez pas que je fais preuve d'un manque de répartie, j'étais lassée ! Ayez pitié de moi, pauvre sorcière en herbe martyrisée par les autres le jour de son anniversaire, qui a reçu pour seul cadeau un vieux crouton à l'ail.

Trêve de plaisanterie douteuses, de description de déraillement mental et puisque je parlais de mes cadeaux (parce que oui, au final j'en ai eu d'autres ) venons en au fait. Je me les vis offrir durant le repas. Mes amis trouvant le fait que je les ouvrisse devant toute l'école très drôle. Ça, c'était leur point de vue. Mais comme je suis d'une nature conciliante, je m'abaissai. Cette-fois là.

- Tadam !

Remarquez que le cri marquant la fin du suspens poussé par Ethan fut fort bien réussi, un de ses rares talents de dois dire. Réalisme les amis, c'est du réalisme.

Ils sortirent tous un cadeau de sous le banc. C'est des professionnels de la cachette secrète, je le sais . Bien sûr niveau discrétion il ne le sont pas autant, alors il est évident que tout ceux à proximité ne sachant pas encore que c'était mon anniversaire le surent aussitôt.

Vous avez besoin d'une joyeuse équipe de fanfarons pour faire la publicité de votre nouveau produit ? Contactez-moi pardi ! Il se feront un plaisir de se rendre utile, sous une certaine rémunération cela va de soi. N'est pas imbécile qui veut. Non, je ne veux pas les vendre mais si je peux me faire un peu d'argent sur leur dos, je suis doublement preneuse.

J'ouvris le cadeau d'Aby en premier et découvrit un tee-shirt à l'effigie du groupe du moment, dont le chanteur est, il faut l'avouer, vachement beau garçon ( un brun ! ). Hormones, quand vous prenez possession de notre corps... Je la remerciai d'un regard complice, repensant aux longues discutions visant à vanter les attributs du dit chanteur dans le dortoir des filles.

Hope pour sa part m'offrit un nécessaire de toilette, vous savez avec trente-six mille bains douche différents plus quelques crèmes pour une peau douuuuuuuce telle une vélane ( enfin ça, c'est la publicité qui le dit ). Il restait à voir si cela allait s'avérer efficace. Je me demandai alors si c'était une manière de me dire qu'elle n'aimait pas mon odeur, je préfère me convaincre que ce genre de chose se fait entre filles. Puis, cela se fait pour de vrai ! Grr, je suis une fille manquée.

Pas un garçon manquée, parce que j'adore mon identité de fille, juste une fille ratée. Ouais ouais c'est possible !

Mon amour de meilleur ami ( amour, c'est vite dit ) me fit don d'un plan. Oui, un plan de l'école ! Enfin, des parties où les élèves sont sensés aller. C'est un cadeau ça ?

- Je me suis dit, qu'au moins, tu ne te perdrais plus.

- Je vote pour !

- Merci de ton soutien, cher camarade.

Vive la solidarité des sexes. D'ailleurs où est passée la solidarité féminine ? Aby et Hope n'auraient-elles pas du voler à mon secours, en déblatérant sur le fait que c'est sexiste de faire remarquer à une femme sons manque de sens d'orientation et tout le blabla ?

Vie injuste, elles doivent être tout autant ratées que moi-même.

- J'adhère aussi !

- Traitresse de joueuse de Quidditch à la noix ( de coco ) !

- Comment te l'es tu procuré ? Questionna Hope, qui au moins ne prit pas parti.

L'aurait pu me défendre quand même, c'est la moindre des chose.

- Les livres, mon amie, les livres !

- Tu développes ou tu attends que les limaces attaquent les choux ?

- Aucune patience, c'est navrant.

- Accouche !

- Donc je disais, ce plan figure tout simplement dans un livre de la bibliothèque portant sur Poudlard. Un sortilège de copie bien exécuté, le tout enjolivé, et voilà le travail. Élémentaire !

- Mon cher Watson, ne pus-je m'interdire de compléter, lobotomisage de cerveau oblige, gracieuseté de ma mère.

Seul Ethan et Hope sourirent à ma remarque, famille moldue ou à moitié moldue ayant fait également effet.

- Et bien Andrew, je ne te connaissais pas ce petit côté rat de bibliothèque ! Le félicita Hope amicalement.

- Bon, ben merci quand même, dis-je malgré ce cadeau... inattendu.

Je suis fan d'O'Donnel et ses idées farfelues, vous rejoignez le fan club hein ?

- Survivrais-tu sans moi Erynn ?

- Tu sais bien que non, répondis-je puisant dans mon plus beau registre guimauve.

C'est que je suis passée maitresse dans l'art de la comédie, de longues heures d'entrainement intensif vous savez !

Pour terminer, je pris le cadeau d'Ethan, qui j'en étais sûre constituerait une découverte. Ce gars m'épate à longueur de journée !

Je défis le ruban, et enlevai le papier de l'objet à forme rectangulaire ( l'emballage avait une forme rectangulaire donc l'objet était rectangulaire, je suis une déesse de la déduction les amis ! ) .

C'était un cadre, contenant une photographie. Pas la photographie d'inconnus vendue avec le cadre, du tout. Pas non plus une où tout le monde regarde ailleurs et tire une tête à faire peur ( vous la visualisez très bien, LA photo où vous voudriez disparaître dans la bouche d'une mite voire n'être jamais né ). Une belle photo, une des plus belles que je n'avais jamais vue.

Elle devait dater de l'année précédente pensai-je, du dernier jour même. Car les gens dessus avaient la mine de ceux qui sont en vacances et qui vont rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient le visage rayonnant, un sourire digne des plus beaux sourires dentifrices et leurs yeux scintillaient de bonheur. Vous avez dit cucul la praline ?

Sur l'image il y avait cinq adolescents, en chemise et pantalon pour les deux garçons ou jupe pour les trois membres de la gente féminine. Leur cravate respective était mise de travers, voire juste pendue autour de leur cou, suivant le niveau de sérieux.

Deux des filles étaient assises en tailleur sur la pelouse, et semblaient être en grande conversation. Conversation qui les passionnait et les remplissait de joie, à n'en pas douter. Le sujet : un beau garçon ou un échange de ragots ?

Les jeunes hommes étaient eux debout à gauche des filles, le brun tendait le poing vers le blond, comme s'il allait le frapper. Ses yeux démentaient complètement cette supposition. La scène ressemblait à une dispute entre deux frères, pleine de tendresse.

Enfin, la dernière jeune fille était adossée ( plus avachie si l'on regarde de plus près ) au tronc de l'arbre devant lequel était installé tout ce beau monde. Elle regardait attentivement ses camarades devant elle, elle les aimait, cela se voyait au premier abord. Tous ses sentiments pour eux, cette fraternité si forte se reflétait dans ses pupilles. Un sourire rêveur était épinglé à ses lèvres, elle devait repenser à tous les bons moments qu'elles avait passé avec eux. Une nostalgique notoire apparemment.

Les filles étaient Aby et Hope, les garçons Ethan et Andrew. Qui d'autre ?

La fille seule, c'était moi. Comment cela vous aviez directement deviné ? Moi cela m'a pris plus de temps, déjà parce que sur la photo j'avais un visage que je ne me connaissais pas. Celui qui a pris la photo est vraiment doué.

Après avoir détaillé la photo, l'émotion m'envahit. Elle était tellement géniale, tellement nous ! Je plantai mon regard dans celui d' Ethan et lui fis le plus gros sourire niais de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. J'ai fait fort là non ?

- Je savais que ça te plairait ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement.

- Carrément ! Mais c'est qui l'a prise ?

- Moi !

- Toi ?

- Oui !

- Oui ?

Super marrant le jeu de tu dis un truc et moi je le répète bêtement parce que mon cerveau est aussi lent que celui d'un pauvre mollusque ( la moule II, bientôt dans les salles ). Répétez cette phrase sans respirer, vous allez voir c'est mieux !

- OUI ! J'avais placé l'appareil dans un arbre proche, tu sais combien je suis un bon acrobate, et il m'a suffit de déclencher le retardateur avec ma baguette au bon moment ! Ni vu ni connu.

- Ethan ? On ne serait pas amis depuis cinq ans, je me jetterai à genoux devant toi et te ferais une déclaration d'amour avant de te demander de m'épouser !

- J'en conclus que t'aimes vraiment ?

- Tu peux !

- Je suis jaloux, ma carte t'amuse à peine , alors que son insignifiante photo te fais lui lécher les pieds, râla Andrew.

- Mon petit, n'est pas merveilleux aux yeux des filles qui veut, il faut un certain talent, dit Hope se transformant ainsi en vieille prophétesse pleine de sagesse ( admirez la rime ) .

La tête que fit Andrew alors fut tout bonnement mémorable, Ethan, qu'avais-tu fais de ton appareil photo ?

Ce fut dans cette ambiance bon enfant que nous rejoignîmes la tour, riant comme des bêtes toutes les trente trois secondes exactement ( il s'agit d'une moyenne , hé ! ).

Installés confortablement dans les fauteuils de la salle commune, moi dans le mien, cela va de soi, la conversation allait bon train . Jamais compris cette expression, OK cela veut dire que la conversation n'est pas morte comme une assiette de strangulots avariés mais quand même, cela fait irrémédiablement penser à une petite bête qui avance rapidement. Esprit tordu ? Oui .

- Et maintenant, dernier cadeau pour notre chère Erynn ici présente, CHOCOLAT ! S'exclama Aby dans un élan de foi.

Chocolat ? Avait-elle dit le mot chocolat ? On allait bien s'entendre elle et moi. Encore mon ventre qui s'exprime ? Hum, possible !

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUU ERYNN, HAPPY BIIIIIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU, HAPPYY...

Par Merlin, Morgane, et même par tous les dieux moldus, pourquoi ont-ils osé (re)faire ça, dans notre salle commune, à nous ? La notre, à moi, à lui, à...enfin vous avez compris. J'espère. Sinon vous entrez dans la catégorie des cerveaux des batraciens à écailles rouges. Ça n'existe pas ? Justement.

Avez vous déjà ressenti l'impression que tout le monde vous dévisage ? Je pense que oui. Alors imaginez quand cette impression se révèle être une réalité. Vous rougissez ? Vous n'êtes point les seuls !

Une vive teinte rouge colora mes joues. Très vive, du rouge cramoisi non ? Comment on s'en fiche ? C'est une information cruciale, que vous attendiez tous avec impatience. Du moins dans votre subconscient.

Mais si il y a récompense derrière, assister à une scène comme cela n'est au final pas si grave. Pas comme si Simpleton m'avait offert un pendentif en forme de cœur ou Grey adressé la parole gentiment.

- Allons-y les morfales !

Sur les paroles les plus agréables qu'elle ait dit depuis fort longtemps, Aby sortit de sa manche deux plaquettes de chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Une aux noisettes et l'autre au caramel. Il n'y a pas matière à contester, ils me connaissaient jusqu'au bout du manche de leur balai.

Je ne me jetai pas dessus, je pris juste délicatement la première et enfournai élégamment deux carreaux dans ma bouche. Ha, classe quand tu nous tiens, dur de se débarrasser de toi. Comme je ne suis pas mesquine, je te garde. J'aime bien me mentir à moi-même, ça me fait plaisir.

- On va se coucher gars ?

- Oui, sinon je vais ressembler à un zombie demain, dit Andrew, assit dans le fauteuil voisin.

- En effet, au lit ! Un zombie blond à nos côtés toute la journée, je dis non ! Répliquai-je.

- Dix heures et vous n'êtes toujours pas dans vos lits ? C'est pas bien les enfants.

Vous auriez pu le deviner, cela venait de Hope, qui adore jouer la fausse mère sévère. Parfois ses imitations sont tordantes à s'arracher les ongles ( Ça doit être gore quand on y pense. Mais pourquoi j'y pense moi ? ).

A la suite des autres je me levai paresseusement admettons-le, et tournai vers les escaliers. Ben oui, pour me rendre au dortoir je n'allais pas me diriger dans l'autre sens. Vous êtes idiots vous quelques fois non ?

Mon pied à peine posé sur la première marche ( je suis d'une logique imparable et d'une flemme, elle, incomparable alors je ne commence jamais par la seconde ), Weasley m'appela :

- Erynn attends !

Je fis volte face dans un mouvement d'une grâce extrême et l'observai s'approcher. Qu'avais-je donc fait ? J'étais forte d'une conviction, aucun première année traumatisé à ma charge. J'avais gardé mes talents d'ogresse dans ma valise. Je ne dis pas que je ne m'y tenterai pas lors des années à venir, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

- Oui ?

- Après avoir entendu ça toute la sainte journée, j'aurais regretté de ne pas t'avoir dit cela à mon tour : Bon anniversaire !

Par le caleçon jaune poussin de Merlin ! ( Écoutez, je pense qu'il a un faible pour les couleurs voyantes. ) Pas lui aussi !

- Et puis, vu comme ton visage se ferme à chaque fois, c'était trop tentant, continua-t-il devant ma mine renfrognée.

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais un gentil garçon...

- Je suis un gentil garçon, juste le côté Weasley taquineur qui ressort.

- J'ai une tête qui donne envie de taquiner peut-être ?

- Tout à fait !

Ça, c'est dit.

- Allez je vais te laisser tranquille, c'est charitable n'est-ce pas ?

- Juste normal je dirai, répliquai-je mais pas méchamment parce que c'est pas comme si je parlais à Gordon-mon-cerveau-est-traversé-par-des-courants-d'air.

Il esquissa un prémisse de sourire, le genre qui laisse penser que la personne vient d'avoir une idée la faisant s'esclaffer à l'avance. Il n'échappa nullement à la règle.

Charlie, pardon, Weasley, baissa la tête souplement et me fit une brève bise , avant de filer tel un elfe voyant une tache à récurer .

Sonnée, je montai l'escalier à l'instar d'un pantin de bois.

C'était ça son idée ? Il voulait me faire enrager ? Il avait bien deviné que je hais profondément les choses mièvres et neuneus en puissance.

Il est fou ou quoi ?

Comme si ça, ça allait m'irriter. Je ne lui avais pas conseillé de se procurer un livre de psychologie ? Personne n'écoute jamais mes somptueux conseils, je vais verser une larme.

Le vœu le plus cher à mon être, à mon humble personne, depuis ma naissance jusqu'à ma mort ( ouais, mon existence quoi. ) venait de se réaliser.

Que dites vous ? Exagération ? Que nenni !

J'avais effleuré une joue de Weasley ! Enfin, dire que la joue de Weasley avait effleuré la mienne serait sûrement plus correct. On s'en contrefout ! Ne m'obligez pas à devenir grossière.

La texture de ses joues était mieux que celle d'une exquise barbapapa, qu'une moelleuse mousse au chocolat ou qu'un ballon de baudruche empli de farine. Pour les ignorants je suis convertie à la chose rose sucrée depuis des chandeliers, la seconde me fait fondre ( pas la graisse superflue sur les cuisses par contre ) et j'adore malaxer le dernier. Oh, ça ressemble à une charade, marrant nan ?

En somme, des joues ( parce que oui il est évident que la deuxième est identique à la première ) aussi bien en apparences qu'au toucher.

Toucher. Mon état mental est de pire en pire. Des joues ne se touchent pas. Nul être ayant toute sa tête passe va vie à tripoter des joues. Si j'avoue être un idiot de mutant, je peux ?

Je désirais déjà retenter l'expérience, histoire de vérifier si la première sensation fut la bonne. Prétexte à noyer un hippocampe dans du jus de citrouille périmé ? Peuh !

Un choc pareil, les guérisseurs auraient-ils diagnostiqué que j'allais m'en sortir sans séquelles ? Rien de moins sûr.

Je remis le vagabondage de mes folles pensées à plus tard, et déboulai dans le dortoir.

- Pas encore endormies alors que ça fait cinq minutes que vous êtes là ? Que la honte vous envahisse !

La meilleure façon d'esquiver ce que je faisais durant les minutes passées était de loin d'entamer la conversation. Je m'aime parfois ! Sans vantardise aucune.

- On t'attendait, tu sais bien que nous, tes pauvres âmes dévouées, sont perdues sans toi, dramatisa Aby.

- Nous ne sommes alors que de pauvres hères sans défenses, à la merci du monde.

- Heureuse de le savoir les filles !

- Tu entends ça Hope ? Nous avons rendu notre guide spirituel heureux, prosternons-nous !

- Ce serait la moindre des choses, qui plus est on ne doit pas la dépasser, ce serait indigne de bons serviteurs.

- Insinuez-vous que je suis petite ?

Devinant sans peine leur pensée dans leurs yeux, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bains et m'appuyai contre la porte.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Merlin, mes pensées revinrent à grand galop à la joue du Capitaine. Au Capitaine tout court.

Peut-être qu'un jour, finalement, j'apprécierai entièrement mes anniversaires ?


	7. Chapter 7

Alors voilà, je voulais poster ce chapitre mercredi soir, il était tout beau tout près. Me manquait juste une dernière relecture. Et puis : le modem a grillé. Vive l'orage de M**** ! Alors le temps qu'on le change et tout...

Bref, détestez la météo et mon trou paumé, ce sera bien fait pour eux !

Bonne lecture ! ( J'espère )

.

Plongée dans mes pensées, le monde environnant ne m'importait plus. Sudden pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il lui chantait en ce mardi matin, une semaine après mon anniversaire. J'y faisais autant attention qu'à une fourmi rampant dans un couloir du troisième étage, côté Est ( Par contre celles de l'Ouest sont passionnantes. Mensonge ? Allez donc vérifier. Si un de vous le fait pour de vrai, je rigole. )

Je pensais toujours aux choses jouxtant la bouche. Je décidai de ne plus les nommer par leur vrai nom, cela me donnait moins le sentiment d'être une idiote. Vachement important l'estime de soi, ne le saviez vous pas ? Le cas échéant, c'est chose faite.

Dites, vous avez compris de quoi je veux parler au moins ? Des J...( je ne dirai pas la suite, n'essayez point de m'entourlouper ! ) de Weasley.

Seulement, avec cette stupide résolution j'allais devoir me creuser la tête pour trouver des synonymes. Une résolution qui dure juste deux minutes cinquante, ça compte ?

Optons pour le oui. Chacun sa façon de voir le monde après tout, je n'oblige rien ni personne. Je suis immensément bonne je pense, avec une telle amabilité, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Je disais donc qu'il y avait de multiples pensées parasites dans ma tête. Davantage que d'habitude s'entend.

Croyez-vous que j'étais atteinte ? Ça devenait grave, développer un besoin irrépressible de ré-atteindre une paire de Choses X ( leur nouveau nom de code murement réfléchi, génial n'est ce pas ? ). Je l'accorde, dit comme ça, cela pourrait faire penser à certaines choses. Mais non.

Depuis la scène qui m'avait tant chamboulée, je n'avais parlé que quelques fois à Weasley, et pour des choses très peu intéressantes ( à moins que vous ne jugiez un " Erynn, tu peux me passer la salade de concombres, s 'il te plait ? " particulièrement émouvant ). En tout cas, le contexte n'avait pas été favorable pour que je sorte « Hey Charlie, je peux te tripoter les joues ? Ce me dirait bien ça, tu vois ». A y réfléchir existe-il un contexte favorable à une telle phrase ? Pour ma part je n'ai jamais entendu une telle demande, faire dans l'original ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ?

De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à Ste Mangouste me faire soigner, je préférai - et de loin - m'enfoncer dans ma folie douce ( douce au sens propre comme au figuré : les Choses X sont d'une douceur, vous n'imaginez même pas ! Et je vous tape si vous essayez ).

Aoutch ! Je venais de recevoir un douloureux coup de coude dans le bras et de revenir sur terre - alors que j'étais très bien dans mes songes - par la même occasion. Je regardai l'auteur de cet odieux crime avec ressentiment. Pas crédible que je m'énerve contre un de mes amis ? Exact ! Je regardai Aby avec seulement un air interrogateur.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- Qui ? Sudden ? Pas vraiment, non.

Pas du tout ouais ! A peine avais-je été consciente qu'il avait démarré un cours sur les Inféris, pourtant le claquement irrégulier de ses genoux auraient pu m'avertir qu'il était en proie à une panique sans nom.

Franchement, pourquoi ne démissionnait-il pas ? A moins qu'il ait des tendances masochistes je ne voyais pas. Même s'il est vrai que je ne vois pas grand chose en règle générale.

- Tant mieux pour toi, c'est dégoutant !

- A ce point ?

- Non non, ensorceler des cadavres c'est mignon tout plein !

J'admis qu'elle avait raison. Bien que d'après ses dires, elle a toujours raison. Ce n'est pas possible, parfois nous ne sommes pas du même avis, et moi je ne me trompe jamais. 'Fin, presque.

- Donc je disais, les Inf...Inféris sont des...des squelettes ramenés à la vie, bégaya notre courageux professeur.

A le voir ce jour là, je fus à deux doigts de me lever et de faire cours à sa place. Aurait-il encore fallu que je connaisse par cœur le contenu du cours. Ce qui était impossible puisque que je ne l'avais jamais entendu. C'est d'une logique tout ça !

Je regardai par la fenêtre s'il restait des pâquerettes dans le parc, histoire de proposer autres chose à Sudden. Pas envisageable ? Tseuh. Bande de couards personnages que vous êtes.

De toute façon, la question ne se posa pas, la fin de l'été les avait toutes éradiquées. Tant pis, au printemps prochain peut-être. Je vais le noter de ce pas dans le carnet de rendez-vous de mon journal intime pour ne pas oublier. Attendez, je n'ai pas de journal intime ! Mon agenda suffira.

- Au fait ça se passe comment les entrainements ? Demandai-je à Aby, me contentant de noter distraitement ce que disait le professeur.

- Plutôt bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Dubois s'améliore de jour en jour et avec David et Éva on s'exerce à la feinte de Porskoff !

- Et vous y arrivez ?

- Disons que c'est de mieux en mieux ! Même Charlie nous l'a dit.

- Alors c'est que ce doit être vrai.

- Il n'y a que Jonathan pour trouver que nos mouvements sont ceux de choux fleurs atrophiés.

- Je pense qu'il rigolait, tu sais.

- Tu crois ?

- Aby si c'était Stevens qui avait dit ça tu l'aurais pris de la même façon ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de compréhension. Allez, j'allais lui faire un prix d'ami pour mes vertus de psychologue. Moins deux pour cent, c'est admirable non ?

Le fait était qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir me cacher bien longtemps son intéressement.

- Tout à fait !

Ou pas. Satané de têtue de blondasse ! Elle n'avait qu'à s'enfoncer dans son mensonge intérieur toute seule ! Ha, quel machiavélisme, c'était vicieux !

- Bien sur, fis-je, ne dissimulant pas le scepticisme de ma phrase.

La jeune Lewis fit la sourde oreille, prétendant écouter Sudden. Je ris fictivement de son obstination, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ! ( Je crois que je regarde trop la télé - un appareil moldu pour les incultes - durant l'été. )

La sonnerie libératrice retentit, tout le monde se dépêcha se ranger ses affaires et de sortir. Sans m'avancer, je dirais que cela se passe de manière semblable dans chacune des écoles du monde, moldues où sorcières.

- A table les enfants ! Décida Ethan une fois que nous fûmes tous hors de la salle.

- Bien, chef ! Répondis-je en bon petit soldat.

- Content de voir que personne ne conteste mon autorité...

- ... Pour une fois, finit Andrew.

- Chut, manant, il ne faut pas préciser cela.

- Bien, chef ! Répliqua O'Donnel, d'humeur malicieuse.

- Tu te crois malin ?

- Oui, chef !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Chef !

- T'arrêtes ou t'attends qu'un crapaud t'embrasse ?

- Oui, Chef !

- Tu te payes ma tronche ?

- Oui, Chef !

- Tu vas continuer longtemps ?

- Oui, Chef !

- ...

- Oui, Chef !

Ce ne fut que soixante trois « Oui, Chef ! » plus tard, qu'Andrew daigna enfin se taire. Louée soit la délicieuse nourriture des Elfes de maison !

- Vous pouvez vous assoir, accorda McGonagall une fois que l'ensemble des élèves fut dans la salle.

- Oui, Chef !

- Que dites vous M. O'Donnel ?

- Rien d'important professeur, je le crains.

- Et moi je crains une retenue pour vous faire taire, mais ce ne sera pas le cas...

- Merci, professeur.

- ...aujourd'hui !

La classe éclata de rire, et Andrew se mordit la langue d'avoir laissé échapper de tels propos. Quant à nous, la vengeance pour l'agacement qu'il avait provoqué fut sublime.

Après tout, je ne suis plus à une lettre d'amour près pour un membre du corps professoral.

.

Sur le chemin de notre dernière heure de cours, soit Soins aux Créatures Magique, nous croisâmes Weasley, Weiss et Stevens - le charme de Glue Perpétuelle qui les unit n'ayant toujours pas disparu - qui pour leur part en revenaient. Du cours, pas du charme.

- Si vous étiez les prochains à avoir Brûlopot, c'est pas la peine d'y aller, il s'est blessé, nous apprit Stevens.

- Encore ? Comment cette fois ci ? S'enquit Hope, toujours compatissante au malheur des autres.

- Il s'est ouvert le bras profondément. Avec une herbe haute.

Son ton était tellement fataliste que nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Il est forcé de reconnaitre que oui.

- On n'a plus cours nous non plus, on allait s'assoir sous un arbre, ça vous dit ? Proposa Weiss, en regardant Aby.

J'allais pouvoir la taquiner à nouveau, ô joie de l'univers !

- Même plutôt deux fois qu'une, s'empressa de répondre la prochaine victime de mes attaques mentales.

- Alors c'est parti ! S'exclama Weasley, apparemment de bonne humeur.

Notre choix se porta sur un imposant chêne, je m'assis aussitôt, mes jambes répondant toujours rapidement à l'appel incessant de la flemmardise.

Étant donné que je fus la dernière à m'installer, je n'étais pas la seul feignante de l'histoire.

- Andrew, tu veux bien te décaler un peu ? Tu écrabouilles mon pieds.

- Oui, Chef !

- Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Interdis-je de suite.

- Recommencer quoi ? Voulut savoir Weiss.

- Répondre «Oui, Chef !» dès que quelqu'un dit quelque chose ! Le renseigna aimablement Hope.

- Il a même dit ça à McGonagall, se désespéra la poursuiveuse.

- Retenue ?

- A peine une réprimande !

- On voit le chouchou, plaisanta Stevens.

Je vous ai déjà dit comment était Weiss ( grand châtain clair aux yeux marrons ), ainsi que Weasley (moyen mais musclé, roux aux yeux bleus ), mais Owen Stevens ? Je ne crois pas.

Que serait-ce un trio de choc sans des yeux verts ? Rien. Aussi Stevens les avait de cette couleur là, un vert renversant. Ses cheveux n'étaient ni courts comme ceux de son acolyte batteur ni façon surfeur ( encore une fois, renseignez-vous, ignorants que vous l'êtes du monde moldu) comme son capitaine. Ils étaient tout simplement entre les deux, chatouillant à peine ses tempes, mais de quoi passer largement sa main dedans. Bruns bien sur. Il faisait la même taille que Weiss avec un ou deux centimètres de moins et il avait une bouille mystérieuse. Remarquez comme les mots ' bouille ' et ' mystérieuse ' ne vont relativement pas ensemble.

Maintenant que vous savez à quoi ressemble chacun d'entre eux, comment nous – pauvres filles – pouvons nous ne pas les admirer ? Aucun ne se ressemble, ce qui renforce encore plus la sensation qu'ils dégagent.

Une impression magnifique cela va de soi.

- Bien que ce soit Charlie son préféré du moment, contrecarra Weiss.

- Même un troll aveugle, sourd, et ne sachant pas chasser serait amoureux de Charlie.

- Un troll ? Je t'envie Weasley, dit Andrew.

- Écoute, tout le monde ne nait pas avec une chance égale, compatit le chanceux.

- Tragédie ! Quelqu'un aurait-il une corde ?

- Non, mais tu veux ma cravate ? Proposai-je gentiment.

- Amour de ma vie, je t'en serais reconnaissant si tu savais !

- Amour de ma vie ? Vous sortez ensemble ? S'informa Weasley.

- Merlin est grand, pas du tout ! M'indignai-je.

- Tu me brises le cœur, Erynnou .

- Tu veux un mouchoir ? Questionna-Aby.

Il acquiesça avec un fausse mine de chien battu. Mine qui fit s'esclaffer les cinquièmes années comme les sixièmes. Sont pas censés être plus matures que nous ? Heureusement que non.

- N'empêche, je ne suis pas un chouchou, dirent Weasley et Andrew synchrones.

Synchronisme qui eut pour seul effet ne nous faire marrer encore un plus, si cela était dans le domaine du possible.

Les voir tous les deux se renfrogner déclencha chez moi une réaction bizarre. De un, parce que la scène était vraiment trop choute (= mignonne ) : voir son meilleur ami et une personne qu'on apprécie fortement faire une tête identique c'est à croquer. De deux, le sourire boudeur du second n'était pas à croquer mais à lui sauter dessus tel Peeves sur un élève à agacer, c'est à dire, très vite. Promis, bientôt je vous écrirai le classement provisoire des sourires de Weasley. Pour l'instant, je le prépare et attends de nouveaux éléments.

- Si ! Contredis-je en coeur avec le reste des élèves présents ( finalement, l'esprit de contradiction est propre à notre si parfaitement parfaite maison ).

- Faux-amis !

- Disparu le Erynnou d'amour ?

- Oui, il est allé copiner avec un plat de nouilles.

- Ça, c'est bête, se lamenta la batteur brun.

- Tu l'as dis bouffi ! lança son roux de meilleur ami.

Nous ne quittâmes nos ainés Griffondors que deux heures plus tard afin de faire nos devoirs. Non sans regrets.

Mais le parchemin de Botanique pour le lendemain ne pardonnait pas, comme Chourave ne nous aurait pas pardonnés si nous ne lui avions pas remis en temps et en heure.

.

- Elle était étrange la réaction de Weasley quand Andrew t'a appelée mon amour, remarqua Aby, assise sur son lit.

- Étrange ?

- Ouais, je sais pas, on aurait dit de la jalousie.

- Aby, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi quand t'as du sommeil en retard.

- Possible oui !

Et elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire solitaire, Hope étant sous la douche. Pour ma part, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, je m'abimai dans la contemplation de mes chaussettes. Aberrant, l'une était blanche ornée d'un minuscule Vif d'or et l'autre rose pâle. Le pire étant sans conteste que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte en les enfilant. Qu'entends-je ? Tête dans le cul ? Malpolis !

Pourquoi donc je vous parle de mes chaussettes ? Afin de changer de sujet, ça doit être quelque chose dans le genre.

- Je viens d'avoir une pensée, dit Hope, une serviette enroulée sur les cheveux version turban africain.

- Tu penses ? Toi ? Magnifique !

- Et laquelle ? Demandai-je, enterrant ainsi la réplique de mon amie.

- Si je me teignais les cheveux en rose bonbon ?

Je ne pus me retenir, et m'effondrai, secouée d'un rire silencieux. Le talent de Hope pour sortir des âneries pareilles sans crier gare, m'a toujours subjuguée. D'autres par contre, ne comprennent même pas que c'est de l'humour.

- En rose bonbon ? Mais Hope, c'est horriiiiiiiiible comme couleur de cheveux, s'indigna Caroline Simpleton ( avouez que vous aviez carrément oublié sa présence dans notre dortoir. )

- Ha bon ?

- Mais oui, ça va jurer a-tro-ce-ment avec tes yeux verts !

- Tu crois ? Demanda la préfète qui s'amusait bien.

- C'est moi qui te le dis, et je suis une experte.

Je lorgnai avec suspicion ( Aby et Hope firent pareil ) les deux couettes de ' l'experte ' sur chaque côté de son crâne, attachées par des élastiques arc-en-ciel. Sublime.

- Moi qui tenais tant à ce changement.

- Si tu veux vraiment, teins toi en blond platine, c'est LA couleur huppe du moment et ça t'ira à raviiiiiir, ma Louloute, avec ton teint de poupée russe et tout..

Louloute ? Pauvre créature désespérante. Il faut néanmoins lui accorder le crédit de savoir ce qu'est une poupée russe. Se serait-elle cultivée ? Non, improbable.

- Merci de tes précieux conseils, bonne nuit Caroline ! Remercia Hope dans un souffle avant de se coucher, devant sans doute craindre - et à raison tout un discours sur les tendances actuelles.

Ouf, je n'y aurais pas survécu. Moi, j'accorde autant d'importance au fait de savoir si les robes de sorciers violettes à franges sont à la mode qu'à la vie de Mimi Geignarde. Oui, pas grand chose.

Je m'étendis sous les draps, non sans m'être mise en pyjama et avoir enlevé mes remarquables, adorées, génialissimes, originales et célèbres chaussettes. Puis, ben, je dormis. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? Vous êtes vraiment naïfs les amis. Il serait temps de changer.

.

Deux semaines passèrent, nous discutions de plus en plus fréquemment avec les Adulés. Conséquence probable du fait qu'ils avaient envie de nouvelle compagnie, féminine comme masculine. Le reste de la sixième année étant exclusivement composé des amies de Simpleton, je vous laisse imaginer le niveau.

Andrew et Ethan sont deux bons copains à la compagnie agréable, Hope est la gentillesse réincarnée ( je ne l'ai même jamais surprise écraser le moindre insignifiant insecte, vous voyez le truc ? ), Aby, joueuse jusqu'au bout de ses orteils vernis. Moi ? Je ne voudrais pas vous faire complexer, alors, passons.

Ne sommes-tous pas absolument géniaux ? La réponse est oui, sans la moindre hésitation.

Ce mercredi après-midi là, Aby était à un entrainement de Quidditch, Hope s'occupait de première années en détresse et les garçons remplissaient leurs rouleaux de parchemins sur une potion répondant au doux nom d'Elixir de Kowaza, ce dernier étant l'ingrédient principal. Bref, si cela vous intéresse, vous n'aviez qu'à lire nos différentes copies. Rogue se ferait un plaisir de les critiquer !

Personnellement, j'avais commencé le mien le week-end précédent et l'avait fini le matin même pendant le cours de Binns. Je m'en étais largement félicitée quand j'avais vu quelques minutes auparavant Andrew et Ethan peiner comme des bœufs.

Devant ce spectacle j'avais décidé d'aller me promener dans le château, le vent de ces premiers jours d'octobre me tentant très peu.

Perdue dans les dédales tortueux de mon esprit, je marchais au hasard du bon vouloir de mes pieds. C'était eux qui décidaient de mon chemin, du côté que j'allais aux embranchements et des escaliers que je montais. Faut bien leur laisser la liberté d'expression de temps à autre, non ? Je vais faire un club de soutien aux membres exploités (mains, doigts, pieds, tout ! ).

Mal m'en prit. Lorsque mes petons m'envoyèrent le signal rouge de la fatigue, je me secouai et décidai de rentrer à la Salle Commune pour me moquer un peu des mes camarades s'ils s'escrimaient toujours sur leur devoir. C'est une occupation formidable, si vous saviez.

Je fis volte face afin d'emprunter le chemin en sens inverse. Je ne reconnus pas l'endroit. Je fis quelques pas, mais au bout de cinq minutes je laissai tomber.

Je ne savais même pas dans quelle partie du château je me trouvai. Mon cerveau était aussi vide que la cervelle d'un Scroutt à la retraite.

J'eus alors la merveilleuse idée de demander aux personnages des tableaux. C'était sûr, ils allaient m'indiquer le lieu et m'aider à me retrouver.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au murs du couloir.

Et merde...

Il s'agissait de natures mortes, chacun d'eux sans exception. Il y avait jusqu'à la représentation d'un ananas jaune vif mais pas le moindre portrait, historique ou non, de dessiné.

La galère. Mes pieds me lançaient, les courants d'air commençaient à me faire frissonner, et j'étais paumée au fin fond d'un des innombrables couloirs de la bâtisse

Encore.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce chapitre est un poil plus court que les autres ( on m'en voudra pas hein ? ), mais assez décisif.

Et je voulais aussi remercier Nonni pour ses reviews puisque je ne peux le faire autrement ! Quant aux autres, merci encore !

Enjoy !

.

Je ne servais vraiment à rien. Se perdre une fois dans le château en première année, OK. Mais que cela arrive au point d'en devenir récurrent, non. Et pourtant...

Chaque année, je me perdais au moins à une reprise, cela allant à me tromper de salle jusqu'à n'avoir aucune idée de mon emplacement. Cette fois-ci étant sans nul doute la pire. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir revenir en territoire connu ? Bonne question. Avoir la réponse aurait été encore plus salutaire.

Je ne résiste pas à vous faire l'inventaire de me plus belles frayeurs d'orientation. Tout d'abord : la première année. Vous visualisez le jeune élève qui au bout de six mois ne sait toujours pas se repérer dans la château, qui est capable de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie au lieu de sa salle commune, où encore peut se planter de lit deux semaines après ? Celui de ma promotion, ce fut moi. Je suis dans les annales de l'école ! Quelle gloire me direz-vous, mais ne soyez pas jaloux.

L'année suivante fut assez tranquille, je ne me trompai que de compartiment au retour des vacances de Noël ( Merlin est grand, je ne tombai que sur des Poufsouffles de quatorze ans, j'en ai fait des prières deux semaines durant ) et ne trouvai pas ma salle de classe qu'une fois ou deux.

La troisième année avait bien commencé, jusqu'à Halloween. Ne me sentant pas bien pendant le banquet, j'avais quitté la Grande Salle avant les autres, me contentant de suivre deux élèves de Griffondors qui rentraient aussi, l'esprit focalisé sur mes maux de ventre. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'ils stoppèrent devant une porte ne comportant aucunement le portrait de la Grosse Dame mais un heurtoir en forme d'aigle que je compris mon erreur. J'avais suivi deux Serdaigles. Patate. Je ne dus mon salut qu'en leur expliquant maladroitement mon inattention et en leur demandant de me raccompagner dans le hall. Mon mal de ventre eux raison de leur suspicion, encore une fois je l'avais échappé belle.

L'année dernière, j'ajoutai de nouveau à mon compteur une bourde épique. A peine arrivés au château le premier septembre, j'avais eu une irrépressible envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je m'éclipsai juste avant la répartition, étant sure de n'en n'avoir que pour quelques minutes. Erreur fatale. Pour les trouver, pas de problème, mais pour revenir ce fut bien plus dur. Je dus me tromper quelque part, car je me retrouvai devant les portes de l'infirmerie à la place de celles attendues. Le temps que je tourne, et retourne dans tous les sens, lorsque je me retrouvai enfin, la répartition était achevée. Mais celle là, Andrew l'a déjà mentionnée dans le Poudlard Express au début de cette année.

En effet, il connait aussi bien que moi, voire mieux, toutes mes pérégrinations. Et il adore ( le mot est malheureusement fort faible ) me les rappeler sans cesse. Il a dut être bourreau dans une vie antérieure. Quant aux autres, disons simplement qu'ils ne donnent pas leur part aux hippogriffes. Ils pourraient tout de même penser au bien être de ces créatures, personnages sans cœur .

C'est bien joli de se remémorer toutes mes aventures à fins joyeuses, mais cela ne me sortait pas de mon fumier de dromadaire pour autant.

Donc : pas d'élèves en vue, pas de portrait de sorcier hautement renommé, pas de bestioles à qui demander son chemin, pas la connaissance du langage des dites bestioles non plus, pas d'elfes en quête de poussière ( la nuit peut-être ? ), pas de fantôme mélancolique des magnifiques ( Je suis prise d'une soudaine et inexplicable envie de tousser, étrange. ) paysages représentés, pas d'espoir.

Le bonheur total. Ironique ? Assurément. En cet instant j'étais prête à approuver n'importe quel gars qui serait là me dire que c'est sur, les filles ont un sens de l'orientation exécrable. Au moins il m'aurait reconduite.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas un plan gravé dans le cerveau ? Eurêka ! Le plan d'Andrew. Heu, où avais-je bien pu le mettre ? Passons à l'essentiel, l'avais-je sur moi ?

Oui, je l'avais mis dans mon sac en rangeant mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. Très précisément dans la petite poche intérieure. Je me penchai afin de l'attraper.

Je n'avais pas mon sac. Il n'existait aucune raison qui aurait pu me le faire prendre, qui a besoin de ses affaires scolaires pour trainer dans les couloirs ?

Quelqu'un n'avait-il pas sur lui une corde et un tabouret ? Suis-je bête : il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ( ou qui meurt ).

Résignée à mon triste sort, j'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de la robe de sorcier de mon uniforme.

Je n'eus qu'une envie, hurler de joie et aller planter un gros bisous baveux sur la joue d'un détraqueur. Vous avez bien deviné, la carte était dans ma poche et j'étais, -comment dire ? - heureuse.

Cela me revenait à cet instant, j'avais fourré le plan dans ma poche quelques jours plus tôt après que mon meilleur ami ai boudé deux heures parce que je ne m'en servais jamais.

C'était promis quand j'allais le revoir j'allais lui assurer qu'il est l'homme le plus merveilleux de la Terre et de l'Univers entier de l'infinie !

Avoir le plan, c'était bien, savoir s'en servir, c'était mieux. Je l'ai toujours dit, Histoire de la Magie ça ne sert à rien, ils feraient mieux de nous enseigner les choses pratiques de la vie. Utiliser un plan, pour citer un exemple tout à fait au hasard.

Premièrement, je le dépliai. Je m'en sortais divinement, n'êtes-vous pas de mon humble avis ? Ensuite je débutai de le lire. Avant de le retourner car je l'avais pris à l'envers. Disons que je l'avais fait exprès pour voir si les araignées du plafond suivaient la manœuvre.

Je vais sauter quelques étapes compromettantes, et directement passer au moment où je sus où j'étais. C'est à dire à deux minutes de la tour de Divinations.

Ce fut bien la seule fois de mes sept années d'études que je regrettai de ne pas avoir choisi cette discipline.

Je m'efforçai de voir le bon côté des choses, il y aurait forcément eu des élèves passant à proximité de mon lieu de perdition. Le lendemain.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais pour ma part je n'ai jamais eu envie de bivouaquer dans un glacial couloir du château. Si c'est votre cas, chacun ses trips.

Si savoir cette indication primordiale m'enchantait, j'avais encore plus hâte de rentrer à la Tour.

Je repérai avec brio son emplacement puis essayai de déterminer le chemin le plus astucieux. Celui qui ne me ferait pas marcher jusqu'à mes trente cinq ans me parut le meilleur.

Faire demi tour jusqu'à la dernière intersection, tourner à droite, longer ce couloir, monter deux volées de marches, en descendre une autre, la remonter car ce n'était pas le bon chemin, râler pour ses jambes lourdes, parcourir deux couloirs, encore descendre des marches, en remonter, tourner à gauche, aller tout droit dans le couloir, et le tour est joué. Sympa mon itinéraire !

Le résultat y était, j'étais devant le portrait. Je faillis me mettre à genoux et remercier Merlin en léchant le sol, mais ce dernier ne me semblait d'une absolue propreté alors je m'abstins.

J'ahanai le mot de passe et me cognai contre la personne sortant en même temps que moi j'entrais.

- Erynn ! Où étais tu passée enfin ? S'écria Andrew, dans lequel -vous l'avez compris- je venais de tamponner.

- Me suis perdue, expliquai-je misérablement.

- Oh...J'aurais du m'en douter, quand au bout d'une heure tu n'étais toujours pas revenue de ton « petit » tour.

Je l'incendiai des yeux, parce qu'il l'avait mérité et que ça détend foutrement ( en plus, si le feu s'allume ça réchauffera l'atmosphère, magnifique n'est-ce pas ? )

- C'était où cette fois ?

- Pas envie d'en parler, râlai-je.

- Même pas à tonton Andrew ?

_- Surtout pas_ à tonton Andrew.

- C'est méchant ce que tu dis là.

- Ha bon ? Mince alors !

- Mais dans mon immense miséricorde, je te pardonne.

- Trop de chance, fallait pas.

- Mais j'y tiens ma mie.

Au diable les grands compliments !Je décidai de lui dire...un jour...lointain.

Je rejoignis Ethan avec Andrew, Hope et Aby n'étant toujours pas rentrées. Je me coulai dans la conversation, le souvenir de cette malencontreuse histoire s'estompant peu à peu.

Le pire restera à jamais que suite à mon retard je ne pus pas me moquer de l'infortune scolaire des mes amis.

Vie injuste.

.

- Vous savez quoi ? Notre chère Erynn s'est à nouveau perdue ! Lança Ethan à la cantonade lors du repas.

- Déjà ? T'es un cas Callahan, m'enfonça Aby.

Même Hope ne retint son doux rire moqueur. Où va le monde ? Je crains fortement qu'il ne se dirige droit dans le derrière d'un Magyar à pointes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Vous ne voyez pas ? C'est bête pour vous.

- Comment déjà ? Elle fait ça souvent ? Demanda Stevens.

Enfer et damnation ! J'ai bien réfléchi, je ne veux plus que les adulés mangent pas loin de nous ! A chaque fois, il faut que je me ridiculise. C'est malin ça.

Le bureau des plaintes est fermé ? Vive les fonctionnaires du ministère de la Magie, doivent encore se dorer la plante des pieds à... à rien parcequ'il n'y a plus de soleil dans l'ensemble du pays. Flute, tout une théorie mise à l'eau ( par contre, l'eau, on y a droit au Royaume-Uni ! Et une blague foireuse, une les amis).

- Régulièrement oui, confirma Andrew, avec son insupportable sourire en coin qui me donne envie de l'étrangler avec une algue moisie ( Allez, je vous donne le droit de plagier l'idée. Gentil ? Je sais. ).

- Ah, les filles...

- Apprends à ne pas te perdre dans le terrain et moque toi après Weiss, répliqua Aby qui -il faut le dire- n'aime vraiment pas les machistes.

J'adore quand elle entame un débat dans le genre avec une personne du sexe masculin. J'en ai marre d'aimer toujours plein de choses inutiles.

- Ho ho, la créature privée de sens de l'orientation s'énerve ?

- J'en ai un plus performant que de nombreux hommes je te signale.

- C'est des babouins tes hommes ?

- Puisque tu étais dans le lot, oui !

- Hé !

- Rien à ajouter ?

- Espèce de fille !

- Décérébré !

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que j'étais encore morte de rire ? Mes petits pois on eu du mal à passer du coup. Traitres de légumes verts, les rose fuchsia sont plus aimables.

- Qu'attendre d'autre de la part d'un singe ?

- Qu'il mange sagement ses cacahuètes!

- T'as pas plus cliché ?

- Qu'il sache retrouver son lit !

- Parce que les singes ont des lits ?

- Et pourquoi n'en auraient-ils pas ?

- Pour ne pas se coltiner des femelles inutiles !

- Tu t'es mis au garçons ?

- Non, je vais me faire moine.

- Quel pas en avant pour la féminité !

- Une perte oui !

- Te reste les singes filles !

- Elles ont des lits elle aussi ?

- Même des brosses pour leurs poils !

- Elles n'en ont pas !

- Des poils ? Je t'assure que si !

- Mais non des brosses andouille !

- T'es allé vérifier ? Ha bravo !

- Je te laisse y aller, tu ressembles plus à une guenon que moi !

- Macaque idiot !

- Y'a deux minutes c'était babouin.

- Exact, à quelle vitesse tu transmutes dis donc !

- Moi je ne ressemble pas à une petite fille de dix ans au moins !

_- Mais arrêtez avec vos puérilités, on dirait des puéricultrices, _intervint Stevens avant que cela ne dégénère.

Étant donné que mise à part ce dernier, Ethan, Hope et moi même, personne ne sut seulement ce qu'est une puéricultrice, ils arrêtèrent de suite. C'est décidé, je suis amoureuse des phrases nulles de Stevens - qui fait concurrence à Ethan pour le coup.

- C'est quoi une puéricultrice ? Osa demander Weasley, interrompant ainsi le blanc d'incrédulité.

- C'est une médicomage moldue qui soigne les bébés et les petits enfants, expliquai-je patiemment, heureuse de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Je vous en prie, n'ajoutez pas mentalement « pour une fois » à la fin de ma phrase précédente.

- Ah d'accord, merci !

- Ça m'a fait plaisir, puis tu te coucheras moins bête.

- Tu insinues que je le suis ?

- Je n'oserais pas ! Affirmai-je ( entre nous, si, j'ose !).

- Disons que je te crois .

Finalement, il n'est pas si bête puisqu'il comprit mon sarcasme !

- Mais Owen, continua-t-il après une illumination retardataire, ta phrase n'a pas de sens !

- Ben... oui !

C'est dans ces moments de pure ignorance qu'être sang mêlé, et d'avoir grandi intégralement dans le monde moldu me rempli de reconnaissance et de joie. Fière de mes origines ? Ouaip !

Son air déconfit fut, j'en suis sure, un moment d'anthologie.

- N'empêche, c'est du sexisme de dire que les filles en général ne savent pas se repérer.

- OK, je dois l'accorder, toi tu le fais merveilleusement et admirablement bien Aby, confessa Weiss.

Weasley eut un sourire attendri devant la scène, et je pense que moi aussi. Attendez, un sourire attendri ? Wouah. Je pense que le moment tant attendu de faire le classement provisoire est arrivé. Alors, heureux ?

Je vais le faire en partant du moins joli ( pas joli, façon de parler ), ça fera durer le suspens insoutenable qui règne.

J'ai fais le compte des ceux que j'avais déjà repéré à la date de ce fameux soir, ça faisait neuf et je comptai bien accroitre ma collection. Oui oui, je finis les bavardages et je vous laisse découvrir !

Neuvième : Sourire gêné ( souvenir de quand Monsieur a ROUGIIIIT ! ). Si Weasley reste mignon -beau- les lèvres sans direction précise cela fait le sourire que j'aime le moins. Il convient de dire que son plus moche sourire est 54524854 fois plus beau que le plus charmant de Grey alors...

Huitième : Début de sourire. Il est infime et laisse surtout imaginer la suite mais bon, ça fait mystérieux. Jeunes hommes, sachez le, les filles aiment les choses mystérieuses. (Et NON le mystère du ça-fait-combien-de-jours-que-je-porte-les-mêmes-chaussettes n'est PAS apprécié ! )

Septième : Sourire de protestation. Le côté je suis en train de protester ( sans blague ? ) la bouche grande ouverte et je laisse découvrir ma généreuse dentition ' Pub moldue de dentifrice ' est assez agréable.

Sixième : Sourire normal. Ce sourire est très prisé par l'ensemble de la gente féminine. Les deux coins de la bouche relevés, donc ses adorables jouent qui remontent, les yeux francs et chaleureux ben... visez un peu ça les gens !

Cinquième : Sourire rieur. Un Weasley mort de rire c'est mieux qu'une douche brûlante, qu'un pépiement d'oiseau, qu'un carreau de chocolat aux noisettes, qu'un sifflement de Vif d'or, que le pelage d'un chaton tout mignon, qu'un A en potions, qu'un Binns absent, un dragée au caramel, un serpentard muet... Bref, vous voyez le topo.

Quatrième : Sourire attendri. Malgré qu'il reste en bas du podium, ce sourire est chou (-pinou ), mignon, kikinou, exquis, adorable, attendrissant ( bah... ouais ), à se taper la tête avec son oreiller parce que - bordel - ça vous reste fixé sur la rétine !

Troisième –le suspens s'agrandit- : Sourire moqueur. Disons que l'humanité lui a donné le droit de rire de tout le monde, même du canard en plastique que mon frère utilise dans son bain. ( Oups ! Ne le répétez pas, il va m'assassiner pendant ma sieste du matin après ! ).

Deuxième- respirez un grand coup mesdames - : Sourire d'excuse/repentant/penaud/qui s'en veut/je suis à cours de synonymes. Je l'ai déjà décris mais c'est...c'est...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Service des hystériques bonjour ?

Premier – roulements de tambours...musique stressante...tatatam, tatatam - : Sourire boudeur. Je suis à cours de mots, laissez moi réfléchir ( pour une fois que je me tais deux secondes ). J'ai trouvé ! C'est comme un petit enfant de trois-quatre ans qui vient vous dire que vous n'êtes plus son ami car vous avez mangé la dernière chocogrenouille. Avec les joues pleines et la moue boudeuse, irrésistible ! Ne cherchez pas, il n'y a aucun moyen de me contredire. La seule chose que l'on a envie de faire devant le gamin comme devant Weasley ( ouais, surtout devant Weasley ) c'est de le prendre dans ses bras et d'appuyer sa joue contre la sienne pour le réconforter. Hé dites, une pulsion ça ne se refoule pas, non ?

Comment ça je suis atteinte ? Allez vous faire cuire une tortue ninja avec une patacitrouille à la fleur de lotus ! Non mais.

Un dernier conseil, recopiez ce classement et affichez le dans vos cabinets ! Le meilleur moyen de le retenir par cœur. Je vous fait prochainement un interrogation écrite. Toute personne ayant moins de vingt sera soumise à l'affreux châtiment des guilis sous la plante des pieds avec une plume. Diabolique.

- C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses, fit-elle rayonnante comme une étoile parlant à son soleil.

Je deviens pathétique, trop de beaux sourires dans l'air. On va arranger ça. Ou peut-être pas...

- Tu sais, je ne suis qu'un faible primate.

- N'en fais pas trop quand même, souffla Weasley très peu discrètement à l'oreille de Weiss.

- Et toi banane, parle moins fort ! Suggérai-je.

- Bien dit ! M'encouragea Stevens.

Ce que j'aime enfoncer Weasley, si j'en faisais un sport national ? Ça aura encore plus de succès que le Quidditch je suis sûre. C'est beau de rêver non ? Être un Schtroumpf c'est cool.

Le soir dans mon lit, j'eus une révélation. Une vraie.

Weasley m'intéressait. Restait une question cruciale: était-ce un peu, beaucoup un peu ou un peu beaucoup ?

Méditez la dessus.

.

_« Mais arrêtez avec vos puérilités, on dirait des puéricultrices » : _Qui a repéré l'allusion au merveilleux film Rrrrrrrr ?


	9. Chapter 9

Maintenant que j'étais forte de cette révélation, ma vie allait changer. Mon corps se transformerait en celui d'une déesse vivante, ma poitrine gagnerait quelques tailles de plus ( comme celle d'une certaine blonde dans une certaine série moldue qui commence par Alerte et finit par Malibu ), mon visage aurait la grâce d'un ange, mon sourire ferait chavirer tous les cœurs – le sien en particulier -, ma voix serait celle d'une douce choriste, ma démarche aurait la fluidité d'une vélane, je dégagerais un magnétisme à inverser la gravitation, mon humour le ferait se tordre de rire à l'instar d'un ver de terre dans un kayac, ma gentillesse le laisserait pantois, et je n'en aurais plus de faire l'inventaire de mes incroyables, fantastiques, extraordinaires, inhabituelles, parfaites, innombrables qualités.

La première fois que je le croiserais dans la journée, il me détaillerait la bouche telle celle d'une carpe et finirait dans mes bras pour la fin de la semaine.

Nous passerions alors deux ans d'amour fou et véritable dans le château, avant son déchirant départ de Poudlard. Durant la dernière année de ma scolarité nous échangerions des lettres enflammées, comptant les semaines, les jours, les heures, les secondes avant nos intenses retrouvailles. Mes ASPICS en poche, je le rejoindrais en Roumanie où il débuterait dans une réserve de dragons.

Je comprendrais immédiatement qu'il me faudrait à jamais le partager avec son amour de ces bêtes de feu. L'âme aussi dévouée que sensible je consentirais à ce sacrifice, sachant m'accommoder brillamment de toutes les épreuves. Mon brûlant amour pour lui ne faiblirait pas un instant.

Quelques mois plus tard, une majestueuse bague trônerait à mon annulaire. Je l'exhiberais avec fierté devant mes nouvelles amies ( d'aimables roumaines, quoiqu'un peu simples ), ainsi que devant les dragonnes de Charlinouchet chéri afin qu'elle sachent où irait également son cœur. Toute femme aussi dévouée soit-elle doit néanmoins savoir marquer son territoire avec classe.

Dans l'ordre des choses, nous aurions deux charmants bambins : une fille et un garçon, cela va de soi. Il y aurait deux ans de différences entre Suédoisy et Vify Weasley. Le nom de la première serait un hommage à une espèce de dragon et celui du deuxième pour la passion de jeunesse de mon bien-aimé mari. De si beaux bébés, dès la naissance ( les bébés fripés, rougeauds et affreusement laids, très peu pour nous ) .

Quelle famille de rêve serions-nous ! Moi, mère au foyer aimante et attentionnée, lui père courageux, aventurier mais affectueux. Nos rejetons seraient remarquablement intelligents, espiègles et beaux, tels leurs géniteurs.

Quant ils seraient tout deux à Poudlard, il prendrait une année sabbatique et nous partirions faire le tour du monde en balais, candides comme les deux adolescents enamourés que nous étions autrefois.

La retraite arriverait pour mon Weasleynounichounet d'amour, il adopterait un dragon de compagnie histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer quand nous ne serions pas occupés à parler, rêver, rire, ou de multiples autres choses ( le ménage ne se ferait pas tout seul, hélas ).

Bien sûr, durant toutes ces années nous ne cesserions de nous aimer. Nos regards pétilleraient toujours en se croisant, jusqu'à l'âge le plus avancé. L'amour n'a pas d'âge, il est immémorial.

Nos descendants nous garderaient en eux comme le souvenir du couple le plus uni qu'ils ne verraient à aucune reprise.

Ah vraiment, nous formerions le plus amoureux des couples et notre existence se déroulerait sans accroc. Nous donnerions envie au monde entier de croire au grand amour, celui qui balait toutes les craintes et gomme les doutes . L'amour avec un grand A, un énorme A, un gigantesque A ! Un A !

Enfin par une soirée d'hiver, désormais centenaires, nous nous endormirions pour l'éternité au coin du feu. Main dans la main, simultanément.

Charlinou et Erynnou, pour le meilleur comme le pire. Étant donné qu'il n'y aurait jamais de pire, on peut rayer la dernière partie de la phrase.

Charlie et Erynn. C' et E'. Toujours.

Hahahahahahahahaha, hahaha, haha,ha, ha ? Vous ne m'avez pas crue ? Zut alors ! J'étais tellement sûre de vous avoir berné. Je ne vous ai même pas attendri une seule minuscule seconde avec mon histoire rocambolesque ?

Dites moi que si. Vous ne voudriez pas mettre fin prématurément à ma future splendide carrière de roman à l'eau de rose pour sorcières ? C'est que j'ai du talent à revendre – ou bien à acheter.

Tant pis pour ma blague ratée ( même si je devrais plutôt préciser quand j'en réussis une. Je suis une incomprise ), et changeons de sujet.

Mais vous me faites dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas changer de sujet puisqu'il faut que je vous explique que malgré ma cogitation de la veille rien n'avait réellement changé. Et heureusement. Mon histoire ne me tente pas trop. Vify ? Quel nom de caniche, c'est abominable.

Pour l'heure je croupissais en Histoire de la Magie ( si on reste trop longtemps dans cette ambiance de pur ennui, je suis sûre que le corps enclenche un mécanisme caché de momification instantanée ), en cette fin de journée de cours. Dans vingt sept minutes et quarante-trois secondes sonnerait la délivrance. Ennui ? Légèrement. J'aime l'ironie.

Dix neuf minutes et trois secondes, énorme bâillement. Cogiter la nuit, c'est fatiguant.

Treize minutes et trente-neuf secondes, profond désolement.

Six minutes et quarante-huit secondes, sursaut de joie.

Une minute et cinquante-six secondes, l'impatience à son comble.

DRIIIIIING !

- Merlin, je t'aime, épouse-moi ! Épouse-moi ! Épouse-moi ! Implorai-je.

Bah quoi ? Pour une fois qu'il m'accorda mon souhait le plus cher. OK, ce n'était pas spécialement en ma faveur personnelle mais c'était mieux que rien.

- Quand tu veux Erynnou, dit Andrew qui n'avait discerné que la fin de ma phrase.

- Idiot ! Je priais.

- Tu priais, toi ?

- N'ai-je pourtant pas la bouille d'un ange ? M'enquis-je.

- Du tout !

Casseur d'espoir. Faux-ami. Méchant. Homme. Comment ça des erreurs de syntaxes ? Ce sont des phrases nominales qui expriment mon mécontentement d'alors. Je vais arrêter de trainer avec Hope, elle me lobotomise la cervelle avec ses cours de français.

- Andrew ! Elle a retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales alors ne nous la vexe pas, le gronda Hope.

Et bim, dans les dents ! Pour rester polie. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas été particulièrement loquace jusqu'à ce moment de la journée, mon cerveau les amis, mon cerveau. Il m'avait kidnappé.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais consentante. En effet, j'étais terrifiée. Être intéressée par Weasley, avais-je fais pire depuis avoir adopté un hibou fou comme pas deux ? ( Ce désastre ci date de ma rentrée de troisième année, je dirais juste que j'avais une conjonctivite lors de son acquisition. )

Vous allez me dire, bonjour le courage gryffondorien si j'ai peur d'un garçon. Je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à vous répondre : il y a beaucoup de personnes en ce bas monde qui devraient prendre des cours de psychologie. En espérant que vous courrez prochainement vous procurer toutes sortes de livres sur le sujet.

Si cela vous aide à avancer dans la vie je ne demande rien, à part une petite place sur votre testament. Il faut savoir prévoir à l'avance le futur prix du quotidien pour ses vieux jours. Mélo ? Un peu.

Outre le fait que mon expérience en la matière était assez mince, il ne s'agissait pas du dernier des Griffondors. Mais un des membres les plus influents.

C'est là que vous me demandez ce que je nomme mon « expérience » ? Je préférai quand vous étiez idiots.

Faut-il vraiment que j'en parle ? Je suppose que oui, avec votre goût épicé pour les ragots.

Le premier amour de ma vie s'appelait Tom Ambers. Je suis tombée sous son charme renversant il y a de nombreuses années. A la maternelle pour être exacte. On avait cinq ans, on se faisait des bisous sur la joue et c'était merveilleux. Même qu'un jour il m'a offert une sucette à la fraise. Alors, émus ?

Le second – et accessoirement dernier– se prénommait César Richards . J'étais en troisième année, lui aussi. J'étais une fière Griffondor, lui un vaillant Poufsouffle. Il était blond, et ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'océan. A croire que les clichés m'attiraient. Je l'aimais. Pas lui. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas. Jusqu'à qu'il me largue un mois après le début de notre relation. Vous savez quoi ? Ça ne fait pas du bien à l'égo. Au cœur encore moins.

Ma nature optimiste prit néanmoins le dessus, j'oubliai rapidement ma mésaventure amoureuse. Et décidai que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Faute de me venger de lui, j'allais le faire de Cupidon. Affreux bonhomme cupide. Cupidon ? Cupide ? Y'a un lien non ? La grâce m'illumine ! Yeah ! Je suis une déesse pour de vrai ! Ben quoi, vous n'êtes pas enthousiastes vous dans ce genre de situation ?

Je ferme cette gênante parenthèse, prenez garde de ne pas divulguer les propos contenus à moins que vous n'aimiez retrouver un plat de cloportes sous vos draps. Ce n'est pas le cas ? Bien ce que je pensais.

Revenons en à mon Griffondor. Merde, genre c'était le mien. La possessivité est une chose que je n'aime pas. Quand ce n'est pas moi qui l'exerce.

Je disais donc que le fait que ce soit lui me stressait – si je pouvais l'être davantage. Je ne pouvais pas m'intéresser à notre cher préfet Chrichton ? Bon, il est vrai qu'à part si j'avais voulu me rapprocher de lui pour le délester de sa précieuse collection de plumes et de parchemins du monde entier, je ne vois aucune bonne raison. Cela reste gentil.

Mais tiens, le Poufsouffle là, celui qui se situait juste en face de moi à sa table, ( vous vous demandez comment je passai de la fin du cours au repas ? En attendant l'heure, puis en marchant. Z'êtes niais ? ) l'était pas mignon ? De plus, il était plus accessible que le grand Weasley, et de loin. Vous allez me faire remarquez, l'acné aussi a un accès plus facile à son visage qu'à celui du rouquin et je vous ferais remarquer que le physique ne fait pas tout. Car tout n'est pas le physique, sauf si l'on se fiche du tout et que l'on garde seulement le physique, il se trouve que le physique devient tout. Tout, mais pas le tout. Vous êtes embrouillés, ça y est ? Pas trop tôt.

Laissons tomber le Poufsouffle boutonneux, l'idée n'était finalement pas la meilleure du siècle. Par contre son voisin... Mouais, je ne suis pas crédible, puisque même moi je n'arrivai pas à me croire. Schizophrène ? J'ai des tendances. Riez pas.

Qu'allais-je faire alors ? Rien. Ça, c'était l'idée du siècle tant attendue. Simple, bref, concis. Parfait. Lâche ? Aussi. Mais je ne fait pas partie du clan Simpleton & compagnie, glousseuses en chef, seconde classe des techniques de drague moisies/ringardes/ridicules/comiques, diplômées en potins et chose-qui-se-font -ou pas - actuelles, premier prix du vernissage d'ongles de Poudlard l'an passé ( vous ne connaissiez pas ce concours ? Paix à votre âme )... enfin vous avez compris, je ne suis pas ça. Le premier qui dit que si, il se reçoit mon genou dans les parties sensibles. Si c'est une fille, j'aviserai.

Vous claquez des dents, vos genoux tremblotent, vous déglutissez difficilement ? Arrêtez-donc, je ne vais point vous manger ( pas encore du moins ).

Rien faire, rien dire à personne. C'était décidé, en espérant que cette résolution dure plus de deux minutes et demi. Je vous autorise exceptionnellement à ajouter « pour une fois » dans votre tête. Me ramollis, c'est horrible.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est endormie ? Demanda Hope.

- Mais non, elle mange une pomme, indiqua Ethan comme si c'était une justification évidente.

- Et alors ? Elle est peut-être somnambule, répliqua Aby.

- Elle dort pas la nuit ?

- Si, Andrew, elle dort. Enfin je crois, lui répondit la blonde.

- Autant elle entretient une relation secrète, chuchota Ethan.

- Ouais ça doit être ça, confirma Hope.

- Suis sûr que c'est un Serpentard qu'elle retrouve en cachette.

- Ethan !

- Oui, Hope ?

- Grmph.

- T'es jalouse ?

- D'Erynn et son Serpentard d'amour ? Surtout pas, se révolta-elle.

- Erynn ? Serpentard ? Amour ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Je me dis qu'il s'agissait sans doute possible du moment propice pour intervenir. Des fois qu'imaginer à voix haute des scènes tordues ne leur vienne à l'esprit.

La présence de Weasley trois places plus loin n'a absolument rien à voir avec cette interruption. Je n'accorde pas la moindre importance à son opinion. On y croit, n'est-ce-pas ?

- WOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUU ! On est des winners ! Elle re-parle et ce moins de trois heures après sa dernière phrase ! Se réjouit Ethan, avec -il faut le dire- un certain enthousiasme.

- C'est vite dit, dis-je.

- En plus elle recommence à se moquer de moi, Rogue se lave les cheveux !

- Ethan, ne blasphème pas, le réprimanda Aby.

- Oh, désolé.

- Tu m'en vois ravie.

- Aby ravie ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hope, moi aussi je n'y crois pas, rassurai-je la préfète.

Non vraiment c'était impossible. Qu'Aby sois heureuse pour si peu. Et qu'il se passe la moindre chose avec Weasley.

.

Une fois la journée finie – le vendredi – Aby nous proposa d'assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe. Voyant là une excuse de ne pas s'atteler à nos devoirs, nous nous empressâmes d'accepter. On sait, on est une bande de paresseux ( les animaux ) feignants. On assume vous savez.

- Chouette !

Deux phrases de contentement en deux jours, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait d'Abigail Lewis ? Je plaisante voyons, à notre image, elle représente la joie de vivre. Comment non ?

- Bonjour les petits, nous salua Stevens avec un grand sourire ( pas aussi beau que celui de Weasley mais qui se débrouille quoi. Comprenez très joli. )

- Ha oui, Aby m'avait dit qu'elle allait vous proposer de venir, se souvient Weiss.

C'est mignon, ils se racontent déjà leur vie respectives. Le premier qui me dit que c'est normal entre amis, je le tape. Et toc !

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller dans les gradins, proposa Weasley.

Ce fut extrêmement impressionnant ! Les joueurs étaient accordés entre eux, soudés et virevoltants. Les regarder se mouvoir sur le terrain était tout bonnement magnifique. Je trouvais ça gracieux, presque féerique. Après de multiples exercices et figures, j'étais absolument certaine que l'équipe allait gagner ( encore ) la Coupe de Quidditch cette année. J'aurais parié toutes mes économies ainsi que mon hibou. Je déplore que personne ne prit le pari, je me serais débarrassée de mon satané volatile. Si, je l'aime. Des fois.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans les vestiaires, nous descendîmes pour attendre nos bien aimés joueurs. Pas que je les apprécie moyennement quand ils sont rouge tomate et transpirant, pas que cela ne crée pas un certain charme, pas que l'odeur de la sueur ne provoque pas d'émoi, mais je préfère quand même quand ils sont propres. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Je déblatère sur des choses futiles et dénuées d'intérêt, j'en ai conscience. Sauf que c'est moi qui choisis ce que je dis, alors tant pis pour vous.

- Vous volez juste parfaitement les gens, m'émerveillai-je quand ils furent tous dehors ( et lavés ! ).

- C'est clair, vous êtes encore meilleurs qu'avant !

- On sait ! S'écria le jeune Dubois en montrant toutes ses dents.

- Olivier, essaye-toi au moins à la fausse modestie, le sermonna Aby.

- Oui, mais là il a raison, appuya Michaels.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, il faut qu'on soit humbles, dit Brett, veillant pour le coup à ne pas renier la solidarité féminine.

- Alors, on peut tous démissionner de l'équipe, avoua Weiss.

- Sauf Weasley, lui il a vraiment les qualités dont on parle.

Merlin, c'était moi qui avais dit ça ? Je crois que oui. Il ne vous horripile pas vous, le truc qui fait que vous exprimiez à voix haute ce que vous pensez tout bas ?

Il tourna vivement ses yeux vers moi, et m'observa, visiblement surpris.

- C'est gentil de ta part Erynn, bien que je ne sois pas sur de l'exactitude de tes propos.

Une fois n'échappe pas à la règle, il dit cela avec un indescriptible sourire. Comment diable voulez vous que je ne lui dise pas de choses pareilles quand le résultat est égal à celui là ?

- Et ça, ce n'est pas de la modestie peut-être ? Demandai-je, ricanant déjà.

- Mince...j'aime pas te donner raison, se désola-t-il avec une façon spéciale qui ne put que me faire éclater de rire.

Pour changer, me direz vous. Mais qui c'est qui a des joues musclées, fermes, douces en attendant ? C'est bibi ! Jaloux ?

Bon, le ' douces ' est peut-être exagéré, n'empêche qu'il faut entretenir ses joues. Oui oui, indubitablement.

- Dites, on va manger ? Quémanda Stevens.

Les Griffondors ne sont pas des ventres-sur-pattes, juste de courageux jeunes gens qui ont besoin de s'alimenter en grande quantité pour survivre. Ça ne vous donne pas presque envie de nous plaindre ?

- Oui, oui, et oui ! Explosa Dubois.

En plus, la glouton-mania commence tôt. Nous sommes géniaux. Et ça rime. Là c'est seulement moi qui suis géniale. Vous avez l'habitude. Bref, passons.

- Du calme Olivier, ne nous fais pas une crise cardiaque à une semaine du premier match, conseilla le capitaine.

- Bien sur Charlie.

- Te foutrais tu de moi ?

- Je n'oserai pas, car si tu te mettais en colère, te blessais en te cognant la tête contre un mur par exemple , tu ne pourrais plus jouer samedi prochain et ce serait une catastrophe. T'imagines l'équipe sans attrapeur ?

- Pas comme si tu te souciais de moi particulièrement.

- Tu nous répètes sans cesse que tu ne fais pas de préféré alors je suis ton exemple.

- Il ira loin ce petit, prédit Andrew.

- Très loin même, confirma Weasley.

Mon impression du jour des sélections n'était que confirmée, Weasley avait une profonde affection pour le gardien.

Et pour moi ? Erynn, ta bouche. Ah, c'est mieux. N'est-ce-pas ?

- On est aimables ce soir, c'est effarant, remarqua Ethan.

- Ça me fait peur.

- Peureuse Lewis ? Titilla Weiss.

- Autant que toi.

- C'est à dire ?

- Pas du tout.

A votre avis, s'est-elle rendu compte qu'elle venait de lui faire un compliment caché ? Moi, je ne pense pas. Loin d'être son genre voyez vous. Néanmoins toute personne gaffe de temps en temps et dit quelque chose d'inententionnel. Oyez oyez braves gens, admirez une future psychologue en puissance. Ou quelqu'un qui passe sa vie à commettre des bévues du genre.

Vous savez quoi ? Au diner, je me retrouvai assise à côté de Weasley. Comment ça cela vous intéresse autant qu'un botruc manchot ? Un seul mot : pff.

Il prend de la place Andrew non ? Fallait bien que je me décale un peu. Puis que je lui saute dessus. Ce que je n'ai pas fait, même pas envie. Psychologue, oui, psychopathe, pas encore.

- Charlie, tu peux me passer les lentilles ? Demanda Weiss.

Afin d'accéder à la demande de son coéquipier, Weasley se pencha vers moi afin de pouvoir attraper ledit plat de lentilles ( d'une couleur si peu attrayante que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Weiss en voulait, étrange ce garçon ).

Durant le court laps de secondes que dura l'action, je fis une découverte cruciale de plus. Il sent trop bon. C'est important les odeurs, franchement un garçon qui sent le fromage ou une vieille eau de Cologne version seniors, c'est assez peu réjouissant non ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

Je ne saurais comment la décrire, essayez un peu de décrire une odeur et vous rigolerez moins. Une sorte de flagrance de vanille douce, sucrée avec un petit quelque chose supplémentaire. Essayer, c'est l'adopter !

Je trouvai cela énervant qu'il n'aie que des qualités ( modeste n'est pas un défaut ), il fallait que je lui trouve un aspect négatif. Quelqu'un a une photo de lui en train de se lécher des orteils ? Non ? Dommage. Ce serait ma quête, cela parviendrait à m'aider spirituellement. Je l'accorde, je suis légèrement fatiguée, il est éventuel que je sois en train de divaguer. A peine hein.

C'est avec regrets que je le vis tendre le plat et reprendre sa pose initiale. HAAAAAAAA, et si je me mettais à ressembler aux groupies des Adulés ? Non, non, non et, heu, non !

Dites, vous me préviendrez si c'est le cas ? J'espère en tout cas, sinon vous allez le regrettez. Oui j'en arrive déjà au menaces. OK, pas déjà puisque ce n'est pas la première fois. Vous me pardonnez ? Bien.

- Tu as déjà commencé tes révisions de BUSEs ? S'alarma Weiss en s'adressant à Hope qui venait de tout évidence d'aborder le sujet.

- J'en suis à faire des fiches récapitulatives, il ne me manquera bientôt plus que celles de cette année, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais ce n'est même pas la mi-octobre.

- Justement.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais je crois.

- C'est normal Jonathan, pour ça il faudrait que tu aies un cerveau.

- Parce que toi tu révises déjà ?

- Peux pas, je garde mes forces pour le Quidditch, dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux jamais feint.

- La belle affaire.

- Il n'y a pas que moi, se justifia la poursuiveuse.

- Andrew ?

- J'ai lu un livre de métamorphose.

- Argument en béton, dans ta face Aby, se moqua Weiss.

- Ethan ? Tenta la jeune fille.

- J'ai demandé de l'aide à une Serdaigle, elle a dit non, mais ça parlait de révisions.

- Alors qui qui qu'avait raison ?

- Mais ça ne compte pas !

- Si ça comp...

- Et toi Erynn ? Intervint Weasley.

Ils étaient vraiment obligés d'en venir à ce sujet là ? Foutu Lewis et foutu Weiss. A cause d'eux il fallait que je dise à voix haute devant Charlie, que l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurée.

Et puis, pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il lui ? Il tient un carnet de statistiques ? Pour la Gazette ? Plaisir personnel ? On le paye ?

- Pas exactement non.

Vague, flou, incomplet, j'étais trop forte.

- ERYYYYYN, JE T'AAAAAAIME. Dans ta face, Jon' ! S'exclama Aby.

Au moins, quelqu'un m'aimait.

- Callahan, t'es nulle, me morigéna Weiss qui apparemment n'avait pas la défaite facile.

- Mes sincères condoléances, dis-je.

Ça n'avait pas de sens, et alors ?

- Tu sais, nous on a du commencer en avril ou mai l'année dernière alors tu vois, il peut bien parler, me défendit Weasley.

La tête de Weiss, mémorable ! Je suis sure qu'Aby se la remémore tous les soirs puis rigole en solitaire.

- D'ailleurs si un jour t'as besoin d'aide, fais moi signe, continua-t-il.

Pensait-il qu'une fille aurait envie de laisser passer l'occasion ?

J'osais espérer pour lui qu'il ne disait pas cela à trop de monde.

Ou alors, ce serait une preuve irréfutable que ce gars est un kamikaze né. Que dites-vous ? Que c'est un Weasley ?

Du pareil au même.


	10. Chapter 10

Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise ! J'ai réussi à avoir une journée de battement entre mes vacances alors j'en profite pour poster ce chapitre.

Je le trouve moyen, mais bon...

Avant d'oublier, pour répondre à Victoria Boubouille et Affreuses Sisters qui m'ont posé la question, oui mon brevet s'est bien passé. J'ai eu mention très bien. Et c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé. D'ailleurs, Victoria, ton bac ?

**EDIT DU 2/08 : J'ai corrigé tous les chapitres (principalement les quelques fautes d'orthographes que j'ai repéré et la ponctuation des premiers), alors pardon à celles qui ont reçu des mails pour rien.**

**Sinon j'ai écrit presque la moitié du chapitre suivant mais je ne sais pas du tout quand il arrivera...**

.

Réfléchir, c'est fatiguant. Je m'en étais parfaitement passée pendant quinze alors je ne voyais pas - mais alors pas du tout – pourquoi cela devait changer. Avais-je offensé Merlin en quelque sorte que ce soit ? J'espère qu'il n'avait pas mal pris que je dise qu'il ne portait que des couleurs flashys. J'aime bien, moi. Une touche d'originalité est toujours la bienvenue. C'était la phrase du jour d'Erynn Callahan.

Vous vous demandez pour quelle obscure raison je réfléchissais réellement ? Vous êtes persuadés que c'est en rapport avec notre Weasley national ? Désolée de vous décevoir, mais pas du tout ! La cause de mon désarroi était tout simplement un devoir de métamorphose qui, lui, n'était pas simple pour une mornille.

Je me penchai à nouveau sur mon parchemin, puis griffonnai quelques lignes .

Ça y était, j'étais en surchauffe. Le voyant rouge s'alluma, puis clignota dangereusement. Pas d'inquiétude ! Je stoppai aussitôt, et, rien de mieux que cela pour arrêter mon cerveau, j'allais manger.

Je ne suis pas si gloutonne que ça vous savez, j'accompagne mes compagnons masculins dans leur principal intérêt, c'est tout. Halala, ma sollicitude me perdra un jour, j'en ai conscience mais que voulez-vous on ne réfrène pas son naturel comme ça. Surtout lorsqu'on a un naturel aussi merveilleux que le mien ( Je me force à me la péter, comme ça mes chevilles enfleront et je ne pourrais plus me déplacer, passer les portes, et donc me rendre en cours. Imparable. ) .

- On est le combien ? Demandai-je, la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Le jeudi 13 octobre, tête de linotte, me renseigna Hope.

Déjà ? Que le temps passait vite. Ce week-end serait celui du premier match de l'année, Griffondor versus Serdaigle. L'angoisse et l'excitement commençaient à poindre le bout de leur nez voire le visage en entier. Je ne vous dis pas dans quel état se trouvait Aby. A moins que vous n'ayez envie de vous arracher les cheveux un par un ? Et les ongles ! Tous les ongles (Oui, je vais consulter pour ma nature de sadique. Un jour. ). Je pense que cela vous laisse imaginer le topo. Elle réussit même le double exploit d'exaspérer et de faire crier la douce, la patiente, la gentille Hope. En effet après qu'Aby ait fait les cent pas une demi-heure durant dans le dortoir alors que la préfète lisait, cette dernière explosa littéralement. Je filai me planquer dans la salle de bains. Taratata, enlevez moi cette main de vos cheveux, vous allez faire des trous !

- Le jour, je le savais quand même ! Protestai-je.

- Que tu dis, m'enfonça Andrew.

- Puis ce n'est pas poli de parler en mangeant, Callahan, ajouta Ethan.

Je lui fis un grand sourire dentifrice, auquel il répondit par une grimace conséquente. Visiblement, la salade mâchonnée n'est pas des plus agréables à l'œil. Petit joueur.

- Si tu savais toutes les choses impolies que tu fais toi, dit Aby à ce cher Lee.

- Ah bon ? J'avais plutôt l'impression d'être un véritable gentleman.

- Un gentleman qui ne connait même pas la définition de galanterie ? Demanda la poursuiveuse.

- Je la connais mais si j'en parlais cela te déclencherait une crise d'urticaire.

- Toi tu courrais vomir.

- C'est mieux que d'affreux boutons purulents.

- Voire même tu irais pleurer dans les jupes de Trelawney ! Balanca à nouveau la blonde.

- C'est mieux que dans celles de Rogue !

- Peuh, et toi tu t'oublierais, répliqua Aby.

- Dans ce cas là je te demanderai une de tes couches, si tu n'es pas morte de trouille à cause du match.

- Je sais voler au moins, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Il me faut le préciser, Ethan est nauséeux debout sur une chaise alors imaginez sur un balai... Évidemment, Aby prend grand plaisir à le lui rappeler dès que l'occasion lui est donnée.

- C'est bien la seule chose que tu saches faire.

- Faux, elle sait se chamailler avec toi aussi, contrai-je, mon âme de justicière venant en renfort.

Sérieusement, j'ai autant de différentes facettes qu'une vache normande à de taches blanches. Heu, ça a des taches ces vaches là ? Sinon, ma magnifique comparaison tombe à l'eau. Et ça, ça commencerait à être triste. Presque j'aurais envie de sortir ma boîte de mouchoirs (j'en cache toujours une sous mon lit ). Oui, je vous en donnerais un si vous le désirez, à condition que vous me le demandiez à genoux. Enfin, je me tais.

Soulagés ? Je vous comprends, par moments je suis encore plus bavarde que cette pauvre Babeth Gordon . Horreur.

- J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression de parler à une gosse de quatre ans, dit Ethan qui mourrait d'envie de s'amuser, ce que les cours de la journée ne lui avaient pas permis de faire.

Pauvre être masculin à la concentration d'un pinson. Priez pour lui.

Autant pour son grade, Aby ne prit même pas la peine de le remballer. Ou même de l'écouter. En effet, Weiss venait de s'installer sur la place vacante à sa droite, alors Ethan et sa pique pouvaient aller danser une valse avec un chou farci. Remarquez une valse à trois, ça doit être un coup à s'étaler lamentablement parterre. Je n'ai jamais essayé.

Ethan eut l'air perdu comme si on lui avait annoncé que son hibou s'était fait avalé tout cru par une crevette violette. C'est sûr qu'il existe très peu de fois où notre amie ne lui a pas répondu quand il s'agissait de le pourrir. Je me rappelle, la dernière fois datait de la troisième année, et c'était parcequ'elle venait de se prendre le souaffle sur la tête alors que nous étions dans les tribunes. A la place de répondre au jeune Lee, elle avait poussé une gueulante mémorable contre le maladroit poursuiveur de Serdaigle. Comique.

- Tu dois te sentir inférieur alors, dis-je afin qu'il n'aille point consulter un psychologue dans la minute.

S'il l'avait fait, il y aurait mis toutes ses économies et ne m'aurait pas offert de cadeau de Noël. Alors, flûte, je me dévouai pour reprendre le flambeau de la conversation. A m'entendre je suis un exemple de personne charitable. Seulement à m'entendre. Décidément je n'aime pas me critiquer, c'est plus agréable de se lancer des fleurs. J'arpente de plus en plus profondément la voie de la mégalomanie mais je me soigne. A coups de jus de citrouille. Je ne vous conseille pas cette thérapie, personnellement le goût de cette boisson m'écœure. Non mais c'est vrai, vous avez déjà testé ? Ça donne le sentiment d'avaler une soupe de citrouille glacée trop fortement sucrée. En parlant de ça, vous seriez d'accord pour signiez ma future pétition contre tous les jus déplacés ? Franchement : fraise, pomme et orange n'est-ce pas mille fois meilleur que tomate, carotte et citrouille ? Je savais que j'aurais votre approbation, je vous fais passer la feuille à signer prochainement.

Je me suis encore emballée, c'est grave docteur ?

.

C'était la fin du monde ? Je ne pensais pas alors pourquoi un dérangeant grondement me retentissait aux oreilles ? Me mettre du coton dans les oreilles serait grandement bénéfique pour mon sommeil. Je le ferais dès ce soir. Comment ça je m'y prendrais de quelle manière pour entendre quand même mon réveil ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !

Ce désagréable son continuait de bourdonner, je jurai contre Merlin, qui était l'investigateur de cette ignominie sans aucun doute.

- Eryyyyyyyyyyyyn ! Me parvient enfin clairement la douce et mélodieuse ( hystérique et aigue ) voix de ma poursuiveuse d'amie.

Je me répandis en excuses auprès de Merlin ( promis je ne lui dirais plus que sa mère a trop fricoté avec des boucs ), et tentai de calmer Aby.

C'est un fait : si elle me réveille en fanfare c'est qu'elle a besoin de soutien moral. Et qu'elle ne sait pas faire autrement pour faire comprendre qu'elle en a besoin. Pourtant j'ai plein d'idées, ne pourrait-elle pas m'amener mon petit-déjeuner au lit les jours de ce genre ? Ce serait un excellent moyen pour que je sois de bonne humeur et puisse la ré-motiver. Impensable ? Rooh.

- HOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO, hurla-t-elle !

- J'l'ai pas mangé, j'le jure ! Dit Hope tout en se réveillant en sursaut.

Devant notre air ébahi la préfète rougit violemment. Devinez quoi ? Aby explosa de rire ! Bon OK, c'était à moitié nerveux, à moitié parce qu'elle trouva la scène drôle mais le principe était là : le rire.

Mais...mais...c'était pas juste ! C'était à moi de la faire rire. Dire que je me fis remplacer par un pauvre baragouinage à cause d'une sortie de rêve trop abrupte. Me prêteriez-vous votre ceinture pour que je me pende ? Merci.

Ai-je le droit de râler pendant quelques lustres encore ? Non ? Allez, s'il vous plait ! Je ne vous en voudrais même pas si vous baillez. Par contre pas question de dormir. Toujours pas ? C'est que vous êtes durs en affaires. Et si je vous offre une plaquette de chocolat au lait ET aux noisettes du meilleur chocolatier du monde ?

Tant pis, je me le garde et le mangerai toute seule, nah ! Et ce sera Nuts qui écoutera mes plaintes.

Dix minutes, top chrono, plus tard j'étais prête. Prête d'une part parce que j'étais habillée sans avoir mélangé mes sous-vêtement, et car j'étais enfin assez éveillée pour tirer Aby dans la grande salle.

Pas question de la laisser partir voler sans l'avoir gaver comme une oie avant. En compagnie de Hope j'ai crée l'ACMPJQFS (Association des Copines Mères Poules pour Joueurs de Quidditch Féminins Stressés ).

Au jour d'aujourd'hui le groupe compte trois membres : Hope, moi et Nuts que j'ai forcé à nous rejoindre bien qu'il n'apporte pas grande contribution malgré d'entrainants piaillements qui donnent à Aby le besoin irrépressible de lui lancer une orange dessus. Toutefois, cela peut s'avérer bon. Pas convaincus ? Grmph.

Trois – non allez quatre – toasts tartinés, un grand verre de jus d'orange, un bol de porridge, un thé, un œuf frit, du bacon, un demi-pamplemousse, encore un ou deux toast natures, et voilà. Je ne mis que ça devant Aby. A votre avis, pourquoi m'a-t-elle regardé avec un air tellement méchant que j'ai cru défaillir de terreur ?

Elle avait du apercevoir une abeille. Une abeille en octobre et en Écosse ? Parfaitement. Ignorants.

- Tu rigoles là ? Questionna Aby.

- Non, alors mange, répondit Hope à ma place.

Ça c'est de l'autorité, prenez exemple les amis. Pour quand vous aurez de charmants bambins s'égosillant à tout va et tripotant n'importe quoi. Ah, vous imaginez les futurs « Jean-Chaaaaarles, reviens ici immédiatement ! », « Rosalie, ne touche pas à cela, c'est dangereux ! ». Rassurez-moi, vous n'appellerez pas vos fils Jean-Charles ?

Observant Aby émietter sauvagement sa tartine du bout de doigts, je me dis que l'affaire n'était pas gagnée.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te fasse manger ? Dis-je.

- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

Je crois qu'elle se rappelait de la fois où j'avais essayé de faire manger de la purée à un Andrew malade comme un chien. Je lui avais enfoncé la fourchette dans le gosier, et la seule réaction que son esprit tordu et fiévreux lui indiqua de faire, fut de tout recracher. Devinez qui se trouvait en face de lui et reçut la nourriture baveuse dans la face? Mais non, pas moi ! Aby.

- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour tes jolies yeux.

Le croirez-vous ? Ma réponse a tout fait sauf la rassurer. Pourquoi ? Telle est la question. Faites-moi donc un paragraphe pour y répondre, ça vous occupera. Vous n'avez pas que cela à faire ? Je m'en contrefous.

Hallelujah ! Hallelujah ! Hallelujah ! Ouais, pour le coup je me mis aux prières moldues.

C'est la voir introduire une moitié de toast dans sa bouche qui déclencha pareille réaction chez moi. Un peu comme une mère qui voit son enfant apprendre à marcher. Je deviens sentimentale ? Je grince des dents. Agréable n'est-ce pas ? Presque autant que le crissement d'une fourchette sur une assiette.

Alors, quand elle engloutit la seconde moitié de la tartine, j'eus envie de danser la macarena en me tortillant dans tous les sens, debout sur la table. Le directeur et les professeurs auraient adoré, non ?

Maintenant que ceci fut fait, qu'Aby mangea presque un tiers de son petit-déjeuner, je peux me retirer des affaires courantes et prendre ma retraite dans une montagne de l'Himalaya, avec de gentils moines tibétains. Puis prier chaque jour, tout en jeunant et faisant vœu d'abstinence de la parole. Sympa hein ?

.

La match allait débuter, Aby avait depuis longtemps disparu à l'intérieur des vestiaires et moi je patientais en haut d'une tribune, aux côtés d'Andrew, Ethan, Hope et – miracle de l'univers il avait décidé de délaisser ses cours quelques instants pour soutenir son équipe - le préfet Chrichton. Ce dernier avait l'air particulièrement enthousiaste qui plus est. Nan, je rigole. Lui montrer une émotion c'est comme un chou de bruxelles appétissant, ça n'existe pas. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise des longues séances de tortures que m'a infligée ma génitrice avec cet aliment. Imaginez, elle m'en a plus cuisiné que de lettres de recommandation au travail pour les BUSEs depuis le début de l'année. C'est pour dire. Combien de lettres en même pas deux mois ? Ne m'obligez pas, pitié.

Ah, vous insistez ? Bande de sans coeurs.

Six lettres. Oui, une par semaine. Allez-y, rigolez, ça vous détendra. Suis-je bête c'est à Aby que j'aurais du dire ça, elle se serait payé ma tête pendant de longues minutes. Rien de mieux avant un bon match.

Mais Merlin, pourquoi m'as-tu oublié le cerveau ?

- Regardez, ils arrivent ! S'écria Ethan.

Bah oui, un joueur sur un balai, on n'avait jamais vu ça. D'habitude il viennent à dos de brebis volantes, c'est plus classe. Drogue ? Quelle drogue ? Je n'ai rien consommé d'illicite alors remballez votre chien pisteur, non mais, grossiers personnages.

- Tout d'abord voici les joueurs de Serdaigle: Les poursuiveurs Al' Spregeans, Viviane Holloway et Elisabeth Bryar, Ray Longoven – le seul nouveau de l'équipe - et Rob' Summers les deux batteurs, la gardienne et capitaine Adrianna Stevens et l'attrapeur Fabian Logan, présenta la commentatrice, une Poufsouffle de septième année.

Le déclic s'est-il produit dans votre tête ? Adrianna Stevens. Stevens. Owen ! Je visualise déjà vos yeux écarquillés et votre point qui tamponne votre tête pour votre imbécillité. Oui, Stevens a une soeur qui est en septième année, et qui fait plus que briller au Quidditch. Capitaine depuis sa cinquième année quand même. Déjà qu'on ne voit pas souvent une fille capitaine alors trois années consécutives même en arrivant toujours à la seconde place, c'est fort. Forcément suite à ses échecs face à l'équipe de son frère il règne une certaine tension entre le frère et la sœur durant les matchs. Un peu de piment ne fait jamais de mal me direz-vous.

J'oubliais de préciser, en plus d'être aussi bonne gardienne que son frère batteur, elle est aussi sa version féminine. Les garçons, vous voulez la rencontrer ? Je sais.

Il convient de dire que le nom de la capitaine fut dit avec lassitude, jalouse notre commentatrice dont-je-ne-connaissais-même-pas-le-nom-puisque-c'était-son-premier-match-commenté ? Je savais juste qu'elle était à Poufsouffle.

- Voici désormais l'équipe de Griffondor, dit la fille, on commence par les poursuiveurs Eva Brett, Abigail Lewis et David Michaels, vient ensuite le tout jeune gardien Olivier Dubois qui va devoir démontrer son efficacité face aux redoutables poursuiveurs de Serdaigle.

Jusque là elle parlait plutôt bien, voix pas trop nasillarde, apparemment au courant des nouveautés, elle se débrouillait. Si seulement cela avait pu durer.

- Les deux magnifiiiiiiiques et incroyables batteurs, aussi parfaitement adaptés l'un à l'autre que les jumeaux Broadmoor, bien que moins brutaux. Ils sont beaux, doués, faites place à Owen Stevens et Jonathan Weiss !

Contemplez le désastre. J'essayai de regarder le visage d'Aby mais à cette distance j'étais bien en peine pour voir son expression. Sauf que je l'imaginais déjà. Oui, ce ne devait pas être beau à voir. Dès le lendemain, nous aurions un élève de moins à Poudlard. Tant mieux, cela aurait fait plus de nourriture pour les autres.

Gloutonnerie power. Ça claque, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'essaye de vous changer les idées mais à mon avis vous ne désirez qu'une seule chose, savoir ce qu'elle a dit ensuite. J'ai raison ? Bien sur.

- Voici mon chouchou et je pense que vous aussi, hihihihi. Il est talentueux, beau, génial, adorable, attentionné, drôle, efficace, doué, joueur excellent, je rêve de lui chaque nuit applaudissez ce merveilleux garçon, Charliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie Weasley ! Aussi bon attrapeur que capitaaaaaaaaaaaaaine !

Cela vous fait-il mal aux oreilles rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre cela ? Alors plaignez moi, moi qui ai assisté à ce carnage en direct ET avec le sort Sonorus. Mes pauvres oreilles, si jeunes et déjà traumatisées.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'assurance Sainte Mangouste, j'aurais des soins gratuits.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir du silence mortifié de l'ensemble des tribunes : les Poufsouffles pour la honte, les Griffondors pour la compassion envers leur capitaine, les Serpentard pour la moquerie et les Serdaigles, heu, jalousie ?

Dumbledore devrait l'embaucher quand il souhaite le silence pour ses discours dans la Grande salle, même lui n'est pas encore arrivé à un résultat aussi rapide. Puis comme elle a l'air un peu quiche, il n'aura pas à la payer grassement.

Cela dit, si ça vous chante, je pense qu'elle sera à votre disposition si il a des gens dont vous aimeriez bien clouer le bec.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Ethan.

- Je crains que non mon cher, dit Andrew.

- Tuez moi...

- Comment Ethan ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de filles ? Taquinai-je .

Et ça marche à tous les coups.

- Erynn c'est vrai que j'aime les filles mais pas toutes quand même ! Vive l'opinion que tu as de moi.

-Je rigolais tu sais, je t'aime bien moi.

Vous l'aurez compris si ce n'était déjà fait, Ethan aime bien les demoisellesDu moins il en parle plus que les autres. A son grand désespoir, il n'est pas le sérial loveur qu'il aimerait être. Pourtant je sais qu'il fait surtout ça pour rire, notre Ethan ne pense pas qu'à la gente féminine et gare à celui qui le dira. Ou celle...

Passons sur la vie amoureuse d'Ethan, je vous la raconterai une autre fois.

Mme Bibine parut prendre les choses en main, car avant que la commentatrice puisse rouvrir la bouche elle clama le début du match. C'était parti !

- La chance semble être avec les joueurs, malgré l'air frais le soleil est maître aujourd'hui ! Dit la poufsouffle.

Tout le monde fut soulagé, elle ne semblait finalement qu'être une semi-hystérique et ne s'exciter qu'en parlant des Adulés. Sauf que, les Adulés justement, on en entendait généralement beaucoup parler durant les matchs.

Enfin bon, on est pas morts. Dégoutés ? Peut-être la prochaine fois, même si ça me donnait envie de forcer Ethan à poser sa candidature pour commenter. Le fait que ce ne soit pas un Griffondor qui le fasse me désolait.

Ensuite Aby intercepta le souaffle et alla inscrire un but. Les griffondors ( et moi-même ) hurlèrent de joie, nous commencions bien l'année. Arriver à déjouer l'habileté d'Adrianna Stevens si tôt dans le match était un exploit. Mon Aby est géniale.

Ai-je vraiment l'obligation de vous décrire chaque but, chaque figure des joueurs, et chaque phrase déplacée et/ou inutile de la poufsouffle ? Ce n'est pas que ce serait long, mais un poil interminable voyez-vous.

Alors que nous perdions soixante-dix à quarante ( Certes, nos poursuiveurs étaient bons, mais Adrianna encore plus malgré le ratage du début.), la commentatrice s'égosilla.

- Charlie semble avoir vu le Vif car il fonce !

Charlie ? Charlie ? Si moi je l'appelais encore par son nom de famille, comment cette pimbêche pouvait-elle se permettre d'employer son prénom ? Faire repérer sa discrète manœuvre à l'attrapeur adverse ne lui suffisait-il pas ?

Puisque vous me demandez, oui je l'appelais encore Weasley. Question de principe, tant qu'il ne me disait pas de cesser je ne le ferais pas. Je suis bizarre et nulle ? Je sais. Mais j'assume.

- Mais que fait-il ? Continua-t-elle.

En effet, il semblait zigzaguer sans but. Semblait seulement. Il n'est pas gateux et cette sotte ( Ben quoi ? Après tout, je ne connaissais pas son identité. ) aurait du le savoir. D'un coup, il descendit en piquet – ce qui tira un cri horriblement strident à notre hystérique – et tendit le bras.

Logan ( l'attrapeur de serdaigle, bande de pois chiches ! ) était irréfutablement largué.

- Ho ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Charlie, le si merveilleux Charlie, a attrapé le Vif d'or ! Griffondor l'emporte cent quatre vingt dix à soixante-dix ! Victoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !

Heu, savait-t-elle que sa maison n'était pas Griffondor ? Lui signifier me semblait être une bonne idée. C'est aimable en lui coupant une mèche de cheveux ?

J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Oublions un instant mes fantasmes meurtriers et revenons-en à la victoire de ma noble, talentueuse et formidable maison. Et oui ! J'aime autre chose que mes chaussettes et moi. Surpris ?

- On descend féliciter l'équipe ? Proposa Andrew.

- Comme la moitié de l'école tu veux dire ? Dis-je.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air d'être compressés comme des sardines à l'huile aromatisées aux herbes de Provence. D'ailleurs, vous savez ce que c'est, vous, des herbes de Provence ?

Une fois que je fus descendue et près des joueurs, j'assistai malgré la foule à une scène mémorable. Une scène qui n'a pas lieu tous les jours.

D'abord, un accrochage entre deux regards. L'un bleu, l'autre marron. La jeune fille et le garçon se rapprochent doucement mais surement l'un de l'autre, bravant avec brio les péripéties occasionnées par la foule encombrante.

Enfin, ils sont l'un près de l'autre, échangent des mots inaudibles pour mes lointaines oreilles, puis approchent leur têtes jusqu'à un espace de trois centimètres environ. Et s'embrassent.

Vous avez bien compris, dans la joie d'avoir remporté le match, Weiss et Aby s'embrassaient.

Merlin.

Je me frottai les yeux histoire de vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination provoquée par un champignon hallucinogène glissé dans le dernier repas. Ce n'en étais pas une. D'hallucination, pas de champignon.

En finissant la distance qui me séparait des autres joueurs, car eux étaient disponibles, je pensais aux conséquences qu'allait engendrer le nouveau couple.

Il y avait les mauvais côtés. Si les deux se mettaient contre une personne pour l'enfoncer et se moquer d'elle, cela allait être méchant et je n'osais pas imaginer la réaction d'Aby en cas de séparation. Mais tout cela n'était que pacotille.

J'étais heureuse pour eux car cela se voyait qu'il n'attendaient que ça. Et surtout, s'ils étaient ensemble, notre groupe allait trainer encore plus que de coutume avec les Adulés. Dont Charlie.

Ce qui, forcément, n'était pas pour me déplaire...


	11. Chapter 11

Le jeudi matin suivant le match, je finissais d'accrocher une lettre à la patte de mon hibou. Autour de moi – dans la volière – de nombreux hiboux et chouettes m'observaient. Visiblement, j'avais encore des miettes de _Spécial Hibou_ sur les doigts. Les petits gourmands. Ils n'auraient rien. Nuts qui me boude quand je traine à lui en donner alors que l'école le nourrit largement, cela me suffit amplement.

Merde, même mon hibou est un infâme bouffi.

Je lui indiquai la destination – la maison de ma mère bien sûr – et fis volte face. Les cours commençaient bientôt et il n'était pas question d'être en retard. En retard _encore une fois_, je sais.

Quoique, Sudden aurait bien trop la trouille d'une potentielle vengeance s'il m'infligeait une punition pour cela. Néanmoins ma bonne conscience me souffla de ne point tarder. Pourquoi je vous dis tout cela ?

Pour que vous sachiez qu'il m'arrive d'être sage et ponctuelle. Ça n'a pas marché ? Tant pis.

Je sortis donc de la volière avec application, c'est à dire à une bonne vitesse. Avant de me cogner violemment la tête contre l'épaule de quelqu'un. Vous vous y attendiez ? Il y en a marre de votre intelligence, ça casse mes effets.

Tripotant mon front endolori, je levai la tête. Owen Stevens.

- Oh désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vue.

- Je suis si petite ?

Bon il est vrai que je ne l'avais pas vu non plus. Ben oui, dans mon élan d'assiduité, je marchais tête baissé afin de vérifier la longueur de mes pas.

- Non... c'est moi qui suis très grand !

- Modeste avec ça.

- Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Venir à la volière juste avant les cours non plus.

- Mais j'ai une bonne raison, puis, je cours vite, renseigna-t-il.

- Je peux connaître ta raison ?

La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- Pourquoi pas ? En fait, j'ai fui Jon' car il s'est encore décidé à nous faire un portrait exhaustif de toutes les qualités d'Aby.

Mais un défaut génial quand elle est satisfaite.

- Et il fait ça souvent ? Dis-je en retenant mal mon rire.

- A peu près à chaque fois qu'elle n'est pas dans le coin.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, elle aussi ne fait que nous parler de lui quand il n'est pas là, compatis-je.

- Alors, on va être obligés de les réunir le plus souvent possible, annonça-t-il sur un air de catastrophe.

- Oh mince, ça c'est drôlement embêtant.

- Imagine ce que c'est pour le pauvre Charlie que j'ai laissé seul avec Jon'.

- C'est cruel même je dirais.

- Mais non, Charlie est une bonne âme, il se persuadera mentalement que ça va booster leurs capacités au Quidditch pour ne pas l'étrangler. Oui, je suis sûr que ça va marcher.

- Sportif ET psychologue ? Taquinai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, je suis multifonctions, dit-il fièrement.

- Moi non, et je ne suis pas aussi bonne sprinteuse que toi, alors je vais me dépêcher d'aller en cours.

- Je comprends, à plus.

Sur un dernier sourire, je partis en direction de mon cours. Oui, pas celui des troisièmes années, je ne me trompe pas à tous les coups non plus.

Quand même, en plus de toutes les qualités que je lui avais déjà trouvé, Charlie ( dans ma tête je me permets de l'appeler comme ça ) avait des amis presque aussi géniaux que lui. Tss. Calme Erynn, calme.

Et j'allai me faire un devoir de rapporter à Aby les propos sur son amoureux dans le dortoir, avant de dormir . J'ai quelques côtés filles, quand même !

.

Le soir même, avant qu'on ne soit montés dans nos dortoirs et par conséquent d'avoir parlé à Aby, Andrew me prit à part, dans un recoin de la salle commune. Rien qu'à voir son visage lorsqu'il me demanda cet entretien je compris que cela allait être une conversation sérieuse. Comme une de celles que nous avions rarement. En effet, on est plus doués pour se marrer toute la journée et dire n'importe quoi que pour converser de nos émotions, sentiments, et autres trucs du genre. Mais tout ça, vous devez l'avoir remarqué depuis belle lurette. Intelligents, perspicaces, vous commencez à m'insupporter. Vous caillez pas le lait, c'est de l'humour.

Je m'installai dans l'unique fauteuil isolé qu'il y avait, il se mit sur l'accoudoir.

- Erynn, faut qu'on parle.

- Ah bon, on est pas là pour faire des gaufres ?

- T'es nulle, tu le sais ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ben...ouais.

- Je te pardonne, mais ne rechange pas de sujet.

Ce devait être réellement sérieux puisqu'il n'avait même pas esquissé un sourire à ma plaisanterie ( oui oui, plaisanterie bidon ) .

- Tu voulais me dire quoi alors ?

- C'est toi qui dois me dire quelque chose, contra Andrew.

- Je ne vois pas du tout.

Et c'était vrai. Dans mon esprit je n'avais rien de particulier à lui dire. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué depuis peu qu'il y a des courants d'air qui me traversent la boite crânienne. Rien de grave .

- Alors pourquoi tu rêvasses de plus en plus fréquemment ? Pourquoi tu sembles constamment guetter une arrivée alors que nous sommes tous là ? Pourquoi on se voit de moins en moins tous les deux ? Il y a un garçon hein ?

Sa perspicacité m'effraya. Étais-je donc si transparente ? Autant que toutes les dindes dont je me moquai tant ?

- Grmph.

- Donc c'est un oui.

J'acquiesçai fatalement. Son visage s'éclaira, comme s'il avait douté que je me confia. C'est mon meilleur ami pourtant, et je ne l'avais que trop délaissé en ce début d'année.

- Je peux savoir qui occupe tes pensées alors ? Tenta-il.

- Devine.

- Je suis nul en devinettes, râla-t-il.

- M'en fous.

- Un indice au moins ! M'apostropha-t-il.

- C'est un des Adulés.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes avec eux bon sang ? Aby, puis toi, Hope ne va pas s'enticher du dernier au moins ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, le rassurai-je en riant, tellement son air alarmé était comique.

Il ne répondit rien, il réfléchissait à l'identité du garçon. Il n'y avait pas trente-trois possibilités. Juste deux, et il en avait conscience.

- Charlie ! Finit-il par s'exclamer.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Questionnai-je, de plus en plus mortifiée.

- Non, c'est juste que moi je fais attention puisque je tiens à toi.

Sa phrase m'enchanta, une déclaration – même d'amitié -, ce n'est pas tous les jours et ça fait du bien !

- Et puis, surenchérit-il, je sais bien que tu as un faible pour les rouquins.

Un sourire de ma part suffit ( Je crois qu'il n'avait pas oublié toutes les fois où les filles et moi avions admiré Bill Weasley durant nos précédentes années Poudlariennes. ) , et sur un dernier clin d'œil, il m'invita à rejoindre les autres.

Que lui au moins le sache me soulageai, surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air de considérer cela comme une catastrophe.

Ne pas le dire à Aby et Hope m'embarrassai mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle auraient aussitôt envie d'essayer de parler à Charlie. Ce que je ne voulais aucunement.

Les confidences attendraient. Vous me comprenez ?

Lorsqu'on arriva près de nos amis, comme on aurait pu s'en douter, Weiss et ses deux acolytes les avaient rejoint.

Joie.

.

La dure réalité du milieu de l'automne déferla de plein fouet sur Poudlard. Le week-end qui suivit fut ce qu'on peut sans conteste nommer un week-end pluvieux. Une pluie drue et ininterrompue trempa le sol sur parc, et fit faire grise mine à nos joueurs adorés, qui revinrent de leur entrainement du samedi matin mouillés jusqu'à l'os.

Je pense que les elfes de maisons ont eux aussi tiré une tête d'enterrement quand ils ont contemplé la boue accumulée dans la tour comme dans le reste du château. Je les plaignis sincèrement.

- Vous entendez ? La douche m'appelle ! Hurla Eva Brett, la première à pénétrer dans la salle commune, ses longs cheveux gouttant encore, à l'instar de ses vêtements.

- Elle se sent bien ? Interrogea Ethan, qui fut le seul à se soucier de l'apparente folie de la quatrième année.

- Très bien, indiqua Aby qui venait d'entrer à son tour, je pense juste qu'elle n'a pas aimé glisser dans la boue sur le chemin du retour.

- Ce qui explique sa singulière couleur marron, déduit-il.

- Que tu es fort ! L'acclamai-je.

Il tapota son torse de son poing pour marquer son consentement. Et c'est à ce moment là que notre chère compagne blonde, décida qu'essuyer ses cheveux avec une serviette ou les laisser sécher seuls, c'était bien fade.

Elle prit donc tout naturellement le parti de secouer énergiquement sa tête dans tous les sens, enfin de faire partir les gouttes d'eau de sa chevelure. Si ça lui plaisait, je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient. Mais vous avez déjà tous subit cela, lorsqu'un chien mouillé se secoue près de vous ? Oui hein, ce n'est pas agréable.

Surtout que moi, j'étais aux première loges, Aby ayant choisi de faire ça debout à côté de mon fauteuil. MON fauteuil, j'ai du l'essuyer de suite. L'eau ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

Méchante fille.

- ABY ! ! ! Tonitruai-je.

- C'est moi, dit-elle pendant que le reste de l'équipe déboulait à son tour dans la salle.

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller t'ébrouer plus loin ? Hasardai-je avec espoir, paraît que ça fait vivre.

- Non ça va, je suis bien là, merci.

Grand moment de solitude.

- Aby, je crois qu'en fait Erynn te demandait de te décaler, expliqua gentiment Weasley.

- Oh..., fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire sous le coup de la compréhension.

C'est pour ça qu'on doit être amie, pour notre lenteur commune à analyser quelque chose. Quant à la phrase de Weasley, je ne pus éviter qu'elle me fasse plaisir. Même s'il aurait aussi sûrement évité à toute autre personne de la pièce de se faire arroser.

- Ça veut dire oui ? Retentai-je.

- De toute façon j'avais fini.

Et elle monta dans le dortoir pour se changer. N'empêche que, le coup de l'espoir, ça avait marché finalement.

- On va manger dites ? Supplia-t-elle lorsqu'elle redescendit, habillée de vêtements secs.

- Et bien, nous avons deux options: un, on t'écoute et on répond aussi à l'appel de nos ventres et deux, on n'y va pas rien que pour t'embêter, et on se condamne à une longue souffrance stomacale, lâcha Ethan avec un sourire.

- Lee...gronda Aby, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon à part un bon fou rire pour ma personne.

-T'inquiète pas Aby, tu sais très bien que l'on va tous écouter notre basse condition de morfales ! Rassura aussitôt Weiss, qui prévoyait mieux que quiconque la réaction de la blonde, pour avoir fait le plus souvent les frais de ses mécontentements.

-Cool ! S'exclama-t-elle seulement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Je pense que l'amour la ramollissait dangereusement. Cela restait mon simple avis ( mais comme c'était le mien, ce devait être le bon ) .

A la fin de notre repas, on remonta à la Salle Commune, le parc étant toujours la victime de Dame Nature. Je ne pus que pousser un profond soupir à la vue qui s'offrit alors à moi : c'était littéralement bondé. Comme si tous les griffondors s'étaient donnés rendez vous. Ce qui devait être le cas puisque personne n'a envie d'aller dehors avec un temps comme ça, et encore moins d'aller à la bibliothèque avec une Madame Pince enrhumée et encore plus intolérante que de coutume. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas qu'en étant un élève négligeant que l'on ne se couvre pas assez...mais je n'ajouterai rien de plus, sinon on va encore dire que je suis mauvaise langue.

- Youhou ! J'ai toujours rêvé de ressembler à une sardine, railla Andrew.

- Et bien ton rêve est devenu réalité mon cher, dis-je.

- On va pas rester là ? S'enquit Hope qui apparemment n'aimait pas non plus l'ambiance surchargée.

-Tu veux qu'on aille où alors ?

Les paroles d'Ethan laissaient transparaitre l'ironie de la question. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, ou plutôt, l'absence de réponse.

- Bonne question, répondit néanmoins la préfète.

- A qui il faudrait une réponse,termina Stevens.

Inévitablement, il y eu un gros blanc parmi nos rangs.

Blanc que quelqu'un rompit. Moi.

- Je sais !

- Heu, tu sais quoi Erynn ? Questionna Aby qui avait l'air de douter de ma santé mentale.

- Ben, où aller !

C'est fou ce qu'ils doutent de mes capacités parfois. « Peut-être qu'ils ont raison ». Chut, voix intérieure.

Satanée schizophrénie qui revient.

- Et donc ? Où ? Fit Hope, impatiente de savoir.

Je me raclai la gorge et expliquait :

- Vous savez, le soir de ma retenue avec McGonnagall ? Je vous ai dit que j'avais fait du nettoyage et du rangement, et bien je pensais que nous pourrions aller dans la pièce dont j'ai du m'occuper. Et il a de quoi s'assoir, ajoutai je à la fin pour les flemmards aux postérieurs délicats.

- T'es ma nouvelle idole ! S'exclama mon meilleur ami.

- Intéressant. Tu me lèches les pieds ?

- Mmh... nan !

Si je vous dis que je m'y attendais, me croiriez-vous volontiers ?

Je pris la tête du groupe et les menai à travers le château. Sans me perdre. Exploit. Ce que me fit remarquer Aby lorsque je désignai la porte recherchée.

- Wow, Erynn, tu t'es offert un sens de l'orientation ou quoi ?

- Ouais, en promo en plus, répliquai-je, et je te donne même l'autorisation d'entrer la première.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se mit sa main sur la poignée.

- Attends ! Je tiens juste à préciser que le fauteuil, c'est MON fauteuil alors personne n'y touche.

Si les trois sixièmes années me dévisagèrent avec surprise, les autres ne s'en formalisèrent pas, se contentant de ricaner. Ils connaissaient depuis bien longtemps ma petite bizarrerie. Et, à défaut de la comprendre, l'acceptaient.

Aby pénétra dans la pièce, pour de bon cette fois. Heureusement pour nous, ce couloir était désert, le corps enseignant et Rusard ayant autre chose à faire que de patrouiller dans des coins insensés.

Je me décalai et laissai entrer tous les autres avant moi. Weasley passa le dernier et dit à voix basse :

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège destiné à nous séquestrer.

Sa voix avait une forte connotation malicieuse, évidemment.

- Et bien, j'y ai pensé, mais au final ça me ferait trop de travail... de vous supporter.

- C'est blessant.

- Ah bon ? Fis-je en mimant la surprise.

- Oui, on va peut-être même tous aller sauter du haut d'une tour.

- Dans ce cas, je peux faire un effort et vous séquestrer quand même. Mais avec bâillons.

- Merci, j'en suis vraiment ravi.

- Weasley, mon moi psychopathe et moi-même te disons que ce n'est rien.

Il rit, et pénétra dans la pièce. Ce que je fis à mon tour quelques secondes plus tard. Le sol du couloir était tentant, mais j'avais bien trop envie de revoir ma pièce ( Oui, MA pièce. Et je ne suis pas possessive, ne vous méprenez pas. ).

Les autres finissaient de s'installer. Andrew et Stevens sur un tabouret (mais non, pas le même), Hope et Ethan était chacun affalé sur un des gros coussins ( Quand je vous mentionnais des délicats postérieurs je visais particulièrement celui d'Ethan, qui ne s'assoit que sur des surfaces assez confortables aux yeux de son propriétaire. Une vraie chochotte ce Lee, j'vous jure ! ), quant au petit couple, il s'était approprié le dernier coussin, assis côte à côte, collés. Que voulez-vous, le manque de place !

Il va sans dire que je fus tout à fait heureuse qu'ils m'aient écoutée, et laissé le fauteuil libre. Les premières impressions sont parfois trompeuses. Ce n'était pas le cas. Je l'aimais vraiment et puisse mon fauteuil de la salle commune me pardonner un jour cette tromperie.

Merlin, ma folie m'apparait parfois dans toute sa splendeur.

Alors que je m'enfonçai dans le vieux velours rouge sombre, je me souvins qu'il n'y avait que sept sièges autour de la table et me tournai vers Charlie pour lui montrer la chaise, fidèle à son bureau.

Trop tard. Il se dirigeait déjà vers elle. Vif en toutes circonstances. Pour le plus grand bonheur des montagnes russes de mon estomac, il mit sa chaise à côté de mon siège d'amour. Looping.

- Calé ici, vraiment, soupira Ethan.

- Mais interdit, souligna Hope, soucieuse des règles.

- Techniquement, squatter une pièce vide n 'est pas interdit, intervint Stevens.

- Juste passible de sanction, finit Weasley.

- Si ce n'est que ça...

- ... ce n'est pas bien grave.

S'ils étaient pas mignons, Weiss et Aby, à faire leurs phrases à deux. Comment ça c'était pas naturel ?

- Ah non, vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! S'énerva Weasley.

Devant l'air interrogatif de mon amie, il poursuivit :

- Mes petits frères, des jumeaux, font ça sans arrêt et parfois ça donne le tournis.

- S'ils ne faisaient que donner le tournis tes frères, ce serait parfait.

Hope qui râle après une personne, c'est rare. Après deux, c'est impossible.

- Tu veux surement parler du fait qu'ils sont légèrement...turbulents.

- Pour des premières années, ha ça oui !

Ça me revenait à présent, ses frères étaient deux petits rouquins qui je ne sais comment, parasitaient la salle commune mieux qu'aucun nouveau ne l'avait jamais fait.

Hope, avec son rôle de préfète était bien sur aux premières loges des gens qui devaient supporter et régler ça. Pour le dernier point, je pense que c'était peine perdue. Mais j'avais hâte de les voir grandir, histoire de rigoler un peu.

- Et puis, ce sont des Weasley après tout, obligés de se faire remarquer, souligna Weiss.

- Ça, c'est bien vrai ! Le premier préfet, préfet-en-chef, une tête de sa promotion, ensuite vint un dieu du Quidditch, suivit d'un doté d'un sérieux – comment dire ? - à toute épreuve, puis deux petits monstres. Et il ne s'agit là, messieurs dames, que des cinq premiers.

Un fou rire collectif retentit, sonore et joyeux. La conversion continua, changea de sujet, et alors que j'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir tellement j'étais installée confortablement, mon rouquin de voisin m'adressa la parole.

-Dis-moi, Erynn, je viens d'y penser, pourquoi tu m'appelles encore Weasley ?

Comment se sentir idiote en une seule phrase ? By C. Weasley.

- Mais Charlie, ça fait longtemps que j'utilise ton prénom voyons.

L'humour, ça sauve toujours. Et j'adorai sans attendre pouvoir formuler son prénom à voix haute. Tout comme mon prénom dans sa bouche me sembla magnifique. Beurk, je deviens guimauve. Aby, pourquoi n'avons nous pas fait une cure anti-guimauvage ?

- Alors, c'est parfait, conclut-il en souriant franchement.

Je lui souris en retour, et déglutis pour ne pas m'absorber dans sa contemplation. Puis, notre attention revint à ce que les autres disaient.

Finalement, j'adorais la pluie ! C'est fou tout ce qu'il arrivait à me faire aimer. Qui sait, peut-être même un jour le jus de citrouille !


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey !_

_Oui, je ne suis pas morte en fait. Héhé._

_Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce chapitre j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Alors je m'explique : cette année je suis en internat, donc la semaine je ne peux pas écrire ( parceque j'ai besoin d'être isolée pour le faire, que je ne supporte pas la présence d'autres gens dans la pièce quand j'écris, et que l'internat c'est pas l'endroit idéal hein). Puis s'habituer, tout ça, tout ça. Enfin bref, maintenant c'est bon :)._

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Savez-vous en quoi Merlin est un affreux bonhomme ? J'avais tellement de devoirs que j'avais passé presque tout mon dimanche à les faire. Vieux chnoque.

La cinquième année était vraiment un régal. Façon de parler, ne vous méprenez pas. Pour une fois, je ne ressens pas l'envie de râler et critiquer davantage. Surpris ? Je sais.

Que voulez-vous, moi, l'approche Halloween ça me rend de bonne humeur et je retombe en enfance. Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être aussi du au fait que cette semaine là j'avais plus parlé avec Charlie que pendant tout le mois dernier, et je bénissais Aby et Jonathan pour ça chaque soir.

Trop de bénédictions tue la bénédiction, sachez-le. Vous comprendrez. Plus tard. Oui, oui, oui je suis une sadique de la vie et j'assume complètement.

En attendant, on était installés dans la salle commune après le repas du soir avec, devi...oui, vous savez déjà. Les Adulés. Justement, le sujet en question était leur réputation.

- Mais ça ne vous énerve jamais d'avoir autant de fans ? Demandait Hope, qui aime tant l'anonymat et la discrétion.

La pauvre, avec des amis comme nous, et de nouvelles fréquentations comme les trois joueurs, ce ne serait pas de mise.

- Bien sur que si...parfois, dit Owen.

J'ai pris une résolution ( une que je tiens toujours, ce qui est étonnant au vu de comment je traite les précédentes ), je n'appellerai plus les batteurs Stevens et Weiss mais Owen et Jonathan. Je fais des trucs de fous dans ma vie. Naaan ?

- Il fait le fier, mais ça l'énerve plus souvent qu'il ne le laisse croire, avoua Charlie.

- Moi, ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est les petits surnoms, soupira le troisième ( note à benêts : le troisième c'est Jonathan ).

Étrangement, il y eut un énorme blanc parmi nous. Personnellement, et je ne doute pas que les autres aussi, j'eus envie de m'en aller en sifflotant l'air de rien. Cela nous aurait encore plus vendus ? Possible, fort possible.

Un jour, nous serons les pros de la discrétion. Mais pas tout de suite. Laissons encore la chance à certains de découvrir nos petits secrets.

Charlie, l'air soudain suspicieux – et à raison - , nous interrogea :

- Dites, vous n'avez quand même pas fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ? Répondit ingénument Aby.

Même si elle a d'incroyables capacités à jouer l'innocente, cela ne marcha pas.

- Tu le sais très bien, répondit son amoureux.

- Vous renommer ? Non, on ne l'a pas fait, on n'aurait jamais osé, conclut-elle d'un grand sourire.

- C'est quoi le surnom ?

La question de Jonathan avait fusé.

Qui allait leur apprendre le surnom ? Andrew ? Ethan ? Aby ? Hope ? Moi ?

Tatatam... sortez les tambours je vous prie.

Le premier était mort de rire.

Le second avait bien trop envie de voir se ridiculiser quelqu'un pour le dire.

La troisième ne l'aurait jamais fait devant son copain.

Et il aurait fallut à la quatrième une semaine pour vaincre sa timidité.

C'était encore pour ma pomme. On était plus à l'époque des citrouilles ? Je vous l'accorde, mais c'est quand même moins classe de dire que c'était encore pour ma citrouille.

- Les Adulés, soufflai-je d'une seule traite.

Verdict ? Weasley fit une drôle de grimace, puis éclata de rire en compagnie des deux autres.

On a du entendre notre commun soupir de soulagement jusqu'à Pré-au-lard.

- Et vous avez trouvé ça tous seuls ? Railla Jonathan.

- Oui ! Et on en est très fiers, cela nous a pris au moins...deux ans et demi ! Répondit Ethan, d'un ton sérieux.

- Alors vous nous appelez comme ça depuis le milieu de la troisième année ?

Weasley semblait surpris et légèrement mortifié.

Remarquez qu'il calcule vachement vite. Si une vache sait calculer. Je crois que j'ai un problème avec ces animaux.

- C'est ça. On aurait bien voulu le trouver avant, mais vous n'étiez pas encore assez célèbres, dit Ethan, en enfonçant bien le clou.

- Rassurez-nous, vous ne nous appelez plus comme ça maintenant ? Se renseigna Owen.

- Non non, maintenant c'est le gars qui supporte Aby et les deux gars qui supportent le gars qui arrive à supporter Aby, expliqua Andrew.

Vous avez bien suivi ? Oui ? Braves petits.

Un claquement retentit, Aby venait de taper Andrew qui avait eu le malheur d'être installé proche d'elle.

Et de se moquer d'elle. Tout le monde sourit à cette réaction, pourtant si habituelle.

- Hope, tu n'es pas censée lui donner ses pilules chaque matin ? Se renseigna-t-il.

Je réalisai alors une chose, le temps où nous les appelions les Adulés était réellement fini.

Quels seraient les prochains surnoms ? Wen-wen ,Jon-Jon et Cha-Cha ?

Promis, je ne ferai pas poète.

.

Le lendemain de la révélation du si beau surnom trouvé par nos soins, c'est à dire le samedi, je reçus une lettre au petit-déjeuner.

Voici un fait merveilleux, je vais pouvoir vous contredire. Car ce n'était pas une lettre de ma mère comme vous en étiez si persuadés mais une de mon frère. Mon Robin.

C'est fou comme un simple bout de parchemin peut vous rendre heureux. Moi, il me suffit de voir mon nom tracé par sa main sur l'enveloppe. Si seulement il pouvait en être de même quand je vois ma note de potions écrite en rouge.

Enfin, ne remuons pas de tristes souvenirs passés et futurs, et revenons à la lettre de mon génialissime frère. Qui ne peut que l'être, puisqu'il s'agit de mon frère.

Cette lettre ne contenait pas juste du blabla inutile : il me disait qu'il allait passer les vacances de Noël à la maison. HOURRAH ! Au lieu de le voir quelques heures par ci par là, j'allais pouvoir l'embêter tous les jours à n'importe quelle heure. Le réveiller tard dans la nuit ? Jamais essayé ! Faites comme si vous me croyiez. Vous devriez savoir à force que j'aime que vous jouiez à l'autruche. Quand même !

Le mieux dans l'histoire ( ou le pire ), c'est que cela me rendit de meilleure humeur encore. Aux risques et périls de mon entourage. Car quand je suis heureuse, je deviens encore plus bavarde. Impossible mais vrai.

D'ailleurs, ma lecture à peine terminée je m'écriai aussitôt :

- Hé vous savez quoi ?

- Ta mère ne t'a pas embrassée cent cinquante fois dans sa lettre ? Ironisa Ethan.

Comme quoi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à tomber dans le panneau ( Qui a dit qu'on disait pannal ? Que je le tape. ) .

- Nan, vu son sourire niais, je pense que c'est son frère, rectifia Andrew.

Bim ! Dans ta face Lee ! N'empêche, il me connait bien le petit blond. Et, mais il m'avait traitée de niaise aussi !

- Gagné ! Il passe les vacances à la maison !

Je crois que ma voix s'était dangereusement approchée du registre « je suis une petite fille de quatre ans à qui on a promis un tour de manège ». Je me fais honte, parfois.

- Erynn, tu te rappelles que les vacances c'est dans deux mois ?

- Moins de deux mois !

Ben oui, puisque nous étions le 29. Élémentaire, mes chers ! Et admirez la touche d'optimisme.

- Oh Merlin ! Elle va être impossible toute la journée ! Se plaignit Hope.

- Ce n'est pas déjà le cas tous les jours ?

- Si Andrew, t'as parfaitement raison, approuva Ethan.

La solidarité masculine, j'vous jure, c'est un vrai fléau.

- Gnagnagna, répliquai-je, fortement inspirée je dois dire.

Sur ce, je croquai dans mon toast. Ouaip, mon toast à la santé de cette bonne nouvelle.

C'est bon, composez le numéro de Sainte Mangouste une fois pour toute, que je retrouve plus vite mon frangin.

Intelligent stratagème, non ?

Et vous connaissez le plus beau dans tout ça ? Puisque c'est bien connu, le samedi, pas de cours, j'allais pouvoir les martyriser de répliques plus passionnantes les unes que les autres et de bonne humeur à leur en donner la nausée. Elle est pas belle la vie ? Je trouve aussi.

.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Andrew, Hope, Ethan et moi, nous sommes installés dans la salle commune, pendant qu'Aby et les trois sixièmes années allaient à leur séance de Quidditch. Ils avaient bien tenté de nous y entrainer, mais à peine le nez mis dehors, il sembla geler sous les bourrasques de vent froid. Alors, nous avions gentiment dit « à plus tard », et ni une ni deux nous nous étions sauvés en courant.

Où sont donc passés les courageux Griffondors ? Que je sache, un lion, ça n'aime pas le froid. Donc, on prend tout naturellement exemple. Il s'agit d'une logique pure et simple.

Que celui qui nous traite encore de lâches s'étouffe avec sa brosse à dents dans les plus abominables souffrances.

Ce sera juste ce qu'il mérite. On ne critique pas un membre de notre maison, alors imaginez quatre... Ce serait le meilleur moyen de vous suicider. Entendez mon bon rire sadique.

Il est beau, je sais.

Toute absorbée par notre conversation, je sursautai violemment lorsqu'une retentissante explosion envahit la salle. Je crois bien que j'ai du décoller de trois centimètres de mon fauteuil ( sans exagération aucune, évidemment ).

Cause du bruit ? C'est petit, roux, loquace et ça gigote sans arrêt.

Oui, c'était les petits frères de Charlie. Vous remportez la première place du concours de charades.

Hope, qui est préfète ne l'oublions pas, quitta son siège sans attendre et fonça sur eux. Vous connaissiez Hope la gentille ? Voici Hope l'intraitable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Questionna-t-elle durement.

Ok, je l'avoue, quand elle parle de cette manière cela me donne juste une puissante envie de m'esclaffer. Mais je pense, du moins j'espère, que c'est parce que je la connais bien. Objectivement, elle doit faire peur. Enfin, le petit métisse à côté des jumeaux, de toute évidence de mèche avec eux ne sembla pas trouver cela terrifiant non plus.

Mais je vous donnerai une photo. Moyennant un petit quelque chose, bien sûr. Je suis à la dèche en ce moment.

Puis on la laissa régler ça seule. Puisqu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de nous faire un rapport dans cinq minutes.

Mince ! Je m'étais trompée. Elle ne revint que six minutes et treize secondes plus tard. Autant pour moi.

- Alors ?

- Un pétard ! Ils se sont dit, je cite : « oh tiens, la salle commune est bien morne, si on y remédiait ? », donc ils ont lancé un pétard ! Comme si c'était la seule chose...évidente à faire !

Je vous l'avais dit, elle adore tout raconter. Quant à la brillante idée des jeunes jumeaux, c'est vrai qu'elle devrait sembler farfelue à Hope. Pour moi, elle me paraissait culottée et bien trouvée.

Pourquoi avais-je parlé de jeunes recrues timides en début d'année ? Loin s'en fut.

Faut que j'arrête d'utiliser les phrases de ma défunte grand-mère, ça ne me rajeunit pas.

- Ha, quand même ! Répondit Ethan, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres, qui en disait long.

Hope, désabusée, se contenta d'un soupir. Son renoncement à le changer ne datait pas d'hier. Ni d'avant hier.

- Sinon, vous avez vu, samedi prochain on peut aller à Pré-au-lard ! Lança Andrew.

- Oui, c'est génial ! S'exclama ma voisine de fauteuil.

J'étais bien d'accord. J'allais pouvoir faire les réserves de chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Comment ? Vous êtes choqués qu'en entendant le mot « Pré-au-lard » je pense directement à mon ventre ? Et bien, habituez vous !

- On ira à Honeydukes, hein ?

Oui, oui, cette innocente question provenait de moi.

- Si tu y tiens...Dit Hope dont l'indolence de la réponse contrastait avec la lueur dans ses yeux.

Si ses yeux avaient pu parler, ils auraient dit : « Miam ! ». Le cerveau de la jeune Williams ( qui n'est pas une poire malgré son nom, soyons d'accord ) est assez intelligent comme cela, ses yeux ont bien le droit d'être simples d'esprit. Et gourmands.

-Oh oui, oui ! Fis-je, excitée d'avance.

Vous désirez parler de ma prochaine obésité ? Que voulez vous, telle une marmotte je fais mes provisions pour l'hiver. Ou un hamster. Au choix. C'est vrai que comme un hamster ça me ferait de grosses et belles joues. Vous avez dit joues ? Ça me fait penser qu'il faudra que je retouche celles de Charlie, ça lui paraîtrait presque normal maintenant. Presque, c'est le problème.

Longtemps que je n'avais pas abordé le sujet. Je suis fière de moi.

J'allais devoir élaborer un plan d'attaque un jour prochain. Ou tout faire à la wanegen. C'est bien ça aussi.

Ensuite, pendant que les autres parlaient, je pris une plume et un parchemin et répondit à mon frère.

_Robinou chéri_ (rien ne l'énerve plus que cette appellation)_,_

_Moi aussi, ça va bien. Puisque tu viens pour les vacaaaaaaances ! J'suis contente, contente, et même contente !_

_C'est GENIAL. C'est maman qui doit être heureuse aussi, j'imagine. Elle t'a envoyé combien de lettres pour exprimer sa joie ? Une petite dizaine j'imagine. Mon pauvre... je ne te plains pas ! Mouahaha._

_Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, Poudlard reste fidèle à lui même, avec une légère dose de travail en plus. Oui, je sais, c'est normal y'a les BUSEs ( tu me l'as assez répété), mais quand même, c'est injuste !_

_Mes amis vont bien, et non je n'en ai pas encore tué un seul. Je t'aurais demandé de l'aide, voyons._

_Au fait, tu viens seul ou accompagné ? Tatata. Faut pas me prendre pour une imbécile non plus._

_Ah oui c'est vrai, je SUIS une imbécile. Tu me pardonnes ? Je le savais._

_T'as vu ? J'arrive à parler toute seule dans une lettre. Admire la maitrise._

_Bon, je vais te laisser pour suivre ce que les autres disent, ça pourrait être intéressant !_

_VIVEMENT DECEMBRE !_

_Ta soeur, Erynn._

Je crains que cette lettre ne soit un brin hystérique et ne contienne que des propos inutiles. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Il a l'habitude de me voir dire n'importe quoi. Comment ça à l'instar de tous ceux qui me connaissent ? Bouhouhou, vous me vexez au plus profond de mon être là.

Je sais, le tragique, c'est pas encore ça.

.

Nous étions le lundi soir. Donc, Halloween ! Qui dit halloween, dit citrouilles, potirons ( oui je sais, c'est la même chose ), ciel noir, fantômes de bonne humeur et ce qui n'est pas à négliger, un banquet encore plus excellent qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Bon, on descend ? Supplia notre ventre sur pattes numéro 1 ( comprenez Ethan ).

- Tout de suite ! S'exclama son acolyte morfale.

- Ethan, Andrew, vous ne pensez donc qu'à manger ? S'inquiéta Hope.

J'eus drôlement envie de lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Mais j'avais envie de lui laisser encore quelques illusions.

- Oui ! Et nous aussi d'ailleurs !

C'est un fait, Aby n'était pas arrivée aux même conclusions que moi.

Hope sourit à la manière d'une mère. Elle est trop choute quand elle fait ça.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance favorable qu'on s'installa à la table des Griffondors ( vous me direz, c'est sur qu'on allait pas décider de faire un tour chez les Serpentards ).

Voulez-vous savoir la surprise du jour ? Il y avait des citrouilles et des bougies partout ! Je suis vraiment une professionnelle de la voyance.

Les Ad... je veux dire Charlie et les deux autres, nous rejoignirent et s'assirent de part et d'autre, à nos côtés. Charlie à côté de moi. Petit bond dans la cage thoracique. ( A cause de la décoration, bien entendu ).

- Chatouillemi et chatouillemoi sont sur un balai, chatouillemi est mangé par un dragon, qui reste-t-il sur le balai ?

Mon voisin parut surpris, puis me répondit :

- Mmmh, une Erynn vraiment pas drôle ?

- Raté ! T'es un nul, c'était chatouillemoi ! Répliquai-je, vexée.

Avant de m'apercevoir de ma bêtise.

Une lueur combative s'alluma dans ses yeux, et ses mains fondirent vers mon ventre.

Mini-quizz : à votre avis, suis-je chatouilleuse ? a) oui ; b) non ; c) vous donnez votre langue à l'hippogriffe.

Malheureusement, c'est bel et bien la réponse a). Sale Merlin qui devait avoir un revêtu un accoutrement orange et noir pour l'occasion. Je visualise très bien la robe de sorcier orange vif. Hahaha, je suis sûre que cela lui donne des airs d'un homme travaillant à la DDE française.

Alors que Charlie continuait le supplice, je n'en pouvais plus et attrapai mon verre d'eau sur la table au prix d'un couteux effort. Puis lui lançai à la figure. Foi de Callahan, on ne me fait point subir cela à tort et à travers.

Il fut douché sur place ! Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il y eut fou rire général dans la grande salle ! Je crois même que McGonnagall a souri, pour vous dire. Et je la comprends parfaitement, la tête de Charlie avec des mèches dégoulinantes d'eau et l'air éberlué, c'était risible.

- Erynn, tu vas mourir ! Me prévint-il.

C'était le moment de fuir vous pensez ? Ce qui est embêtant quand on est assise sur un banc dans la grande salle devant l'ensemble des élèves et du corps professoral, c'est que partir en courant fait mauvais genre. Encore faut-il arriver à vite partir. Ce en quoi le banc et votre position deviennent problématiques. Presque autant que votre cerveau qui réfléchit au lieu de d'agir.

Donc, avant même que je n'ai eu l'intention d'esquisser un geste, je me reçus le fond du pichet dans la face.

Vous ai-je dis combien je suis charmante les cheveux trempés ? Je ne crois pas. Le problème avec les cheveux désespérément lisses, c'est que l'eau ne fait que les aplatir davantage.

Encore heureux que je n'étais pas peinturlurée comme d'autres filles, sinon j'aurais ressemblée à une sorcière. C'est fou comme mes comparaisons peuvent s'avérer idiotes parfois.

- Brute malpolie ! L'apostrophai-je.

- Je te retourne le compliment ! Lança Charlie.

- Sale troll des forêts !

- Des montagnes serait encore mieux, Erynn, me proposa mon deuxième voisin ( Andrew ).

- On critique pas mon copain !

Et il se prit à son tour une giclée d'eau provenant d'en face de la part d'Owen, qui l'avait prévenu d'une si jolie voix enfantine.

Bien évidemment, après cela, plus une seule goutte d'eau ne vola dans les airs. Car nous savons reconnaître les limites à ne pas franchir. Bon, c'est plutôt notre chère directrice qui le sait puisqu'elle vint nous « dire » qu'une fois ça pouvait passer pour un incident ( surtout qu'elle avait souri ), mais que trop c'était trop.

Comprenez « arrêtez ça de suite avant d'êtres mis en retenue pour le restant de vos jours ».

- Ce que vous êtes puérils ! Voulut nous réprimander Chrichton, placé non loin de là, lorsque l'enseignante fut partie.

- Plait-il ? Demanda Charlie, pour le coup en mode moi-aussi-je-suis-préfet-alors-joue-pas-à-ça-avec-moi.

- Non...rien, fit notre préfet avant de se détourner rapidement vers Moore, son ami.

N'empêche, notre barbie-man national mouillé, grommela dans sa barbe. Aurait-il donc peur que ses doux cheveux blonds frisent ? C'est vrai qu'à y réfléchir, je l'ai toujours vu avec une capuche sous la pluie, et jamais descendre de son dortoir les cheveux humides. Voilà une affaire à élucider.

Détective Callahan mène l'enquête.

Bref, revenons en à nos citrouilles ( j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! ) et donc à ce repas, qui s'il avait commencé originalement continua d'une façon beaucoup moins...mouillée.

Surtout que le sujet dévia sur la sortie à Pré-au-lard, sujet qui pour ma part avait déjà été abordé.

- Faut que j'aille acheter des nouvelles plumes, disait le brun de sixième année.

- Moi c'est pire, Fred et George n'arrêtent pas de me tanner pour que j'aille à Zonko leur acheter des trucs. Vous verriez la taille de la liste...

Vous aurez compris de qui provenait la plainte.

- Nous avec Aby, on va passer l'après-midi en amoureux, apprit Jonathan.

A cette phrase, les yeux de la blonde frémirent de surprise.

-Et on a décidé ça quand ?

Le ton employé n'avait pas été des plus affectueux. Mais pas méchant non plus, n'abusons pas.

- Ben...je me suis dit que tu serais d'accord, dit-il platement.

- Oui mais bon, tu sais que j'aime pas qu'on décide à ma place.

- Désolé...fit-il, confus.

Qu'on ne vienne pas me vanter le tact des batteurs après ça !

En attendant, aucun d'entre nous n'avaient pipé mot, de peur de faire éclater l'orage. Orage nommé A. Lewis.

- En tout cas, y'a pas moyen, on va chez Ho... dis-je pour relancer l'ambiance avant d'être interrompue pas Andrew.

- ...neydukes, on SAIT !

Peuh, il comprend rien à mes tentatives toutes en délicatesse lui.

- On dit que les hommes sont contrôlés par autre chose que le cerveau mais chez Erynn c'est pareil, c'est son estomac qui gouverne ! Osa Ethan.

- En attendant, qui qui a des abdos nutella ?

- Abdos quoi ? Interrompit un de ceux issus de la culture sorcière.

Qui se prit un – comment dire ? - léger vent. Qui souffla tout de même tel un blizzard.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'avoir une tête de patate ! M'apostropha Lee.

- C'est que t'as pas vu ta face d'endive, au moins les patates, tout le monde aime ça !

- Parceque c'est gras ! Siffla-t-il.

- Ben les endives c'est blanc et ignoble !

- Je proteste, intervint Andrew, c'est très bon les endives !

- Raah, tais-toi toi !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu te transformes en purée ?

- Laisse moi enguirlander Ethan tranquillement ! Râlai-je.

-Héééé la patate ! Protesta ce dernier, va donc te faire éplucher !

Impuissante face à ce qui montait en moi, je m'enfonçai dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Bientôt accompagnée d'Ethan et d'Andrew, on ne peut plus fiers d'eux de m'avoir fait taire. Pour tourner le dos à Andrew, car il ne m'aidait vraiment pas ( et ça reste un euphémisme ) à arrêter de ricaner, je tournai la tête vers Charlie.

Il me regardait, souriant, dévoilant sa jolie fossette par la même occasion. Je m'arrêtai aussi sec, le visage stoppé en plein rire ( avouons que c'est très classe ).

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

- Dis, je peux toucher tes joues ?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était sorti tout seul.

* * *

_ Sinon, ( ô miracle ) le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé, alors il se fera moins attendre que celui là. A bientôt !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Voilà voilà, le chapitre 13 !_

_Personnellement, je ne l'aime pas trop, mais bon, bonne lecture quand même j'espère !_

* * *

_Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était sorti tout seul.__

* * *

_

Merde, qu'avais-je encore dit ? Mais pendez-moi, bordel ! ( Quelqu'un me prêterait-il sa ceinture pour cela ? )

- Toucher mes joues ? Répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

Vous pensiez réellement qu'il allait répondre un " oui " franc, comme ça, pour le fun ?

-C'est...c'est ça oui, tou...toucher tes joues, bégayai-je.

Andrew se tourna vers nous brusquement.

- Erynn, me dis pas que tu lui as fait le coup des joues ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas alors, fis-je, pivoine dorénavant.

- Le coup des joues ? Se renseigna Charlie, qui pour le coup, ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- Notre chère Erynn ici présente a de légères défaillances mentales, aussi aime-t-elle _toucher_ les joues des gens , quand elles lui paraissent bien. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'elle m'a adressé la parole, c'était avec cette question. Car elle les trouve élastiques. Enfin bon... pour te dire, que tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il eut beau se payer ma tête, c'est sur cette phrase que démarra notre solide amitié. Vous voyez la scène ? Deux petits premières années, perdus, côte à côte dans une des barques menant au château, l'angoisse à son comble... Et la fille qui soudainement pose cette question incongrue, malgré sa timidité de l'époque.

Oui, le petit garçon a éclaté de rire, et même lorsque la petite brune s'est expliqué, le petit irlandais n'a pu que garder le sourire en se disant que si tous les anglais étaient comme ça, il n'allait décidément pas s'ennuyer durant les sept prochaines années.

Je vous épargne la suite... Toujours est-il qu'on se supporte encore aujourd'hui. Avouez, vous avez une larme d'attendrissement qui perle au coin de l'œil ?

Le contraire aurait détonné, le préfet s'esclaffa comme une dinde.

L'insulte, c'est pour s'être moqué de ma sérénissime personne. Et pour être aussi charmant même en gloussant. Quand c'est Caroline Simpleton et compagnie, ça me donne envie de vomir alors que quand c'est lui, c'est plutôt la bave qui me monte aux lèvres ( je sais, je suis d'une classe à toute épreuve )... Cela me rend sûre d'une chose au moins : je ne suis pas intéressée par les femmes.

C'est pertinent comme découverte. Il m'a fallu tout ce temps ? Que je peux être désespérante. Oui, je remarque que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez dit.

- Erynn, t'es pleine de surprises ! Finit-il par dire.

C'était un compliment ? Bonne question ma chère moi.

Autre question puissamment nécessaire, qu'allais-je répondre à ça, hein, dites moi ? Faites pas semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Je suis certes stupide mais pas crédule pour si peu.

- Faut croire.

Youhou ! J'avais placé deux mots. Sans bégayer, de surcroît.

- Et si tu veux, je te prêterai mes joues, mais là, je mange et cette tarte ne peut décemment être abandonnée.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air alléchante, et si j'en mangeais pour faire bonne figure ?

Un bout de tarte, un bout de joue. Miam. Cannibale ? Parce que je mange de la tarte ? Ce que vous êtes méchants ! C'est vrai quoi, vous insultez la tarte.

Dans tous les cas, je m'étais ridiculisée en beauté. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait eu d'Andrew pour prêter une oreille attentive à nos dires. Merlin soit loué ! En fait je retire ce que je viens de dire, je lui en veux encore trop pour ses dernières crasses en datte. Rancunière hé !

Je sourit à Charlie, puis me servit une part de ladite tarte, aux fraises en plus !

Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas juste pour pouvoir manger un bout de dessert la conscience tranquille.

.

Ce n'est qu'en montant tous nous coucher, après avoir trainassé quelques temps dans la salle commune, que Charlie me rejoignit, les autres devant nous.

- Erynn, dans ma grande gentillesse et pour fêter ton non-anniversaire, je t'autorise à me toucher les joues.

Sa propre réplique lui arracha un sourire. Deviendrait-il sûr de lui ?

- C'est trop gentil, je vais pleurer ! Me moquai-je.

Même si je n'étais pas en position de force.

Je levai les bras et effleurai ses joues du bout des doigts. La texture était toujours aussi barbapapatesque.

Ça me donnait des envies de mesurer deux millimètres et d'aller faire du trampoline dessus pendant son sommeil.

Il me dévisageait, concentré toutefois à ne pas rire. J'appuyai un peu plus et ne pus réprimer à mon tour un large sourire.

- On dirait une petite fille, n'est ce pas ?

- Mmmh...oui, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il.

Mes doigts, toujours sur son visage, sentaient chaque parole ou esquisse de sourire. Trop bien.

Je levai les yeux, nos regards se percutèrent. De cela, j'ai confirmé deux choses : je suis plus petite, lui plus grand ( oui, oui, ceci n'est pas une blague ), et son regard est drôlement regardant. Ou transperçant, comme vous voulez.

Mes bras commençaient à m'élancer, mais je n'en avais que faire.

- Erynn ! Tu fous quoi ? S'impatienta Aby du haut de l'escalier.

Je relâchai mes bras et mes yeux d'un coup, surprise par sa voix stridente.

- Bon, en espérant que tu ne me prennes pas encore pour une folle à un stade trop avancé, bonne nuit ! Souhaitai-je.

- Surtout pas, rassura-t-il, fais de beaux rêves.

Sur ce, je grimpai les marches deux par deux. Ça fait les fessiers, et ça empêche les amies impatientes d'avoir le temps de s'énerver.

Une fois couchée et les chuchotements avec les filles finis ( toujours un léger sentiment de culpabilité planant pour ma part, car je ne leur avais toujours rien dit ), je me remémorai les évènements, et ne pus que me morfondre légèrement en y pensant. Comment avoir l'air stupide en dix secondes ?

De l'autre côté, je n'arrivais pas à regretter, le moment en bas des escaliers avait été bien trop... bien trop quoi au juste ? Une chose de plus à méditer.

Quant à faire de beaux rêves, qu'il ne se fasse aucun souci, je ne comptai pas lui désobéir. Héhé.

.

Sudden dissertait fébrilement, avec une anxiété palpable, sur les harpies. Le pauvre, il a du en connaître un grand nombre pour qu'elles l'effraient autant.

Andrew en profita pour me glisser discrètement :

- Lui toucher les joues ? Ça s'arrange pas, hein ?

- Ben non, tu vois bien, avouai-je.

- Toujours est-il que tu m'as fait rêver...

- Grmph.

- Ce sera tout ?

Nouveau grognement de ma part. Il pouvait bien se moquer, je ne réagirais pas.

- Au moins, il connait tes pulsions maintenant.

- ...

- Perso, je serais à sa place, je te fuirais.

- ...

- Pour la nuit des temps.

- ...

- Voire l'éternité plus un jour.

- Espèce de sale blondinet décoloré ! Fulminai-je.

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait arraché les cordes vocales, remarqua-t-il calmement.

Pourquoi ne répliquait-il pas ? Il n'était tout de même pas cassé ?

- Et pour ce qui est du reste, le blondinet envoie la patate promener ses racines dans le jardin.

Ah, tout de même !

Maintenant que j'avais eu ce que je désirais, je changeais de sujet.

- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Hope, faut qu'on lui achète un cadeau samedi.

- Et t'as besoin de moi pour ça ? Rigola-t-il.

- Pour ça, non, mais pour me le rappeler, oui.

- Peuh, je suis traité comme un vulgaire secrétaire, se plaignit-il.

- Ben, c'est la seule utilité que je t'ai trouvé, avouai-je.

- Et toi tu ne sers qu'à goûter les plats pour vérifier s'ils ne sont pas empoisonnés.

Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal sont vraiment instructifs. Non ?

.

Plus vive que l'eau qui court, éveillée comme jamais, entièrement préparée, je tentais que cela soit pareil pour Aby et Hope.

- Allez, il est midi, vous allez être en retard pour le départ ! M'époumonai-je, les deux larves enroulées dans leurs couvertures.

Bon, ok, il n'était même pas neuf heures en réalité, mais les grandes tâches nécessitent les grands moyens.

C'est sur qu'Aby et Hope sont dures à nettoyer. Merlin, voilà que je me fais rire toute seule avec une blague carrément nulle.

- Erynn, tu nous fais le coup à chaque fois, laisse nous dormir, ronchonna Hope.

- Alors avant que je t'étrangle, sors d'ici !

Cette gentillesse venait d'Aby, qui pour une fois pouvait dormir le samedi matin. En effet Charlie avait décidé de remettre leur entraînement au lendemain. N'est-il pas un capitaine charitable ? Ou alors, c'est juste parce qu'une autre équipe avait réservé le terrain avant. Je soupçonne les serpentards. Ils avaient du remarquer que Griffondor s'entrainait tous les samedi à la même heure, et ils avaient du arriver à la conclusion que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé de nous grimper sur le haricot.

Insignifiants limaçons.

Toujours est-il que je m'étais faite virer à grand cris de la chambre, et que je n'allais pas tenter de compromettre ma santé en y restant. Aussi, je descendis déjeuner.

Ce n'était quand même pas si tôt, non ?

Au vu de la moitié de la grande salle déserte, je me suis dit que si, les élèves de Poudlard étaient vraiment de gros flemmards le samedi matin. Comme moi tous les autres samedi de l'année.

Voilà. Ma vie est surprenante. Intrépide dans l'âme, je ne me lève pas à la même heure chaque week-end.

Vous désirez de l'aventure ? Des sensations fortes ? Des frissons le long de l'échine ? Devenez-moi.

Passons sur mes pulsions ( de plus en plus fréquentes j'en ai peur ) et revenons-en à mes actions fort intéressantes. Ou comment tartiner son toast de confiture.

Alors vous prenez votre to... d'accord, je me tais. Mais si un jour vous tombez sur un bout de tartine non confituré, ne venez pas vous plaindre !

Alors que j'étais toujours en plein exercice de mon art ( l'étalage de confiture, vous l'aurez compris ), Owen et Jonathan arrivèrent et s'installèrent en face de moi. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait avoir, où donc était passé Charlie ?

Malgré ça, je soupirai intérieurement de bonheur. Jusque là il n'y avait que le préfet de cinquième année et ses amis non loin de moi, alors imaginez le niveau de la conversation. Beaucoup trop élevé pour moi, évidemment.

- Ils sont où les autres ? M'interrogea Jonathan, qui devait avoir sans nul doute envie de voir sa petite-amie.

- Dans leur lit, à mon grand désespoir.

- Ça c'est bête, compatis Owen.

- Pour une fois que je ne fais pas partie des marmottes remarquai-je.

- Charlie lui, c'est le contraire il dort encore, ce qui lui arrive très rarement.

Ça, je l'avais remarqué, puisque la semaine, je suis à peine descendue du dortoir des filles que lui a déjà déjeuné. Pour vous dire les rythmes décalés. Bon c'est sur qu'avec mon éternelle avance, ce n'est pas étonnant. Après tout, déjeuner un quart d'heure à peine avant les cours, je trouve ça très pratique .

Je vis arriver dans la grande salle Caroline et sa bande, ça par contre c'était surprenant. Elles avaient déjà fini de se préparer pour une telle journée ? Et le vernis à ongles alors ? Elles me décevaient réellement.

N'a-t-on pas idée de sortir déjeuner en étant si peu apprêté ?

Hahaha, je me croirais presque tellement je suis bonne comédienne.

Calamité ! Les groupies durent voir que je parlais aux batteurs, car elles vinrent toutes se mettre de part et d'autre d'eux et moi. Vraiment, en plus de dormir dans la même chambre que la Simpleton, je n'avais pas besoin de manger à côté d'elle et de ses copines.

Surtout pour supporter leur tentatives d'approches. Avaient-elles vraiment besoin de tenter ( ou re-re-re-re-re-re-re...tenter ) leur chance en ma présence ?

Doit y'avoir un poème qui dit : « Si Callahan un samedi il y a, copain tu trouveras. ».

Vous voyez, un peu dans le genre du célèbre « Sorcière qui en mai naquit aura un moldu pour mari. ».

Enfin ça, ce n'était que mes suppositions.

J'entamai une conversation silencieuse avec les deux sixièmes année. Étrangement, même sans parler on eut tous trois la même idée en tête : vite finir de déjeuner, puis partir ! Bizarre, bizarre !

Je finis mon jus ( non, toujours pas de citrouille ! ) de pomme d'un trait, et remontai à la salle commune avec les deux autres.

.

Il était une heure de l'après-midi, et on allait partir ! J'ai envie de dire, c'était pas trop tôt. Messieurs, dames les dormeurs étaient tous là, dotés à présent d'une humeur identique à la mienne.

Donc on se rendait tous les huit à Pré-au-lard, gambadant gaiement ( l'expression est peut-être un peu forte ) sous le doux vent de novembre : comprenez bourrasques qui font valser les cheveux, les emmêlent comme jamais, et donnent à quiconque un look d'enfer.Éloignez les miroirs je vous prie.

Ma brosse allait morfler ce soir-là.

A peine arrivés, Aby et Jonathan nous laissèrent, et je me demandai bien s'il avait réussi à la convaincre d'aller chez madame Pieddodu. Si la réponse est affirmative, il l'avait sûrement soudoyée.

- Bon, on va à Honeydukes nous ? Me proposa Hope.

Je l'aime cette petite.

- Tout de suite ! M'empressai-je de répondre, on vous retrouver plus tard ?

- Ça marche, conclurent les quatre garçons.

A chaque fois que je rentre dans cette boutique, l'odeur spéciale qu'elle dégage m'envahit. Un mélange de bonbons, gâteaux et sucreries par dizaines. Ça me fait fondre.

C'est marrant, mais ça fait la même chose à mon porte monnaie.

On ne put s'empêcher de déambuler dans la boutique en long en large et en travers ( soit très longtemps ), histoire de ne pas manquer les nouveautés.

Plus tard, je ferais journaliste en pâtisserie. Cool, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois nos achats faits ( la cachette sous mon lit va être grassement renflouée, tout comme mon ventre ), on sortit dans la rue.

- C'est malin l'idée de se rejoindre, mais ils sont où ? Dit Hope.

- Heu, ben, c'est une bonne question.

- On à qu'à marcher dans les rues, on finira bien par les trouver. Et au pire on ira aux trois balais.

- T'es intelligente toi, tu le sais ? Approuvai-je.

Bon, pour unique rue on a fait celle menant au pub, mais est-ce réellement de notre faute s'il faisait froid ?

La chance nous a souri, ils étaient attablés, bière au beurre en main.

Alors qu'on allait s'assoir, je m'écriai :

- Oh mince, j'ai oublié d'acheter un truc, je vous rejoins plus tard !

Et je suis ressortie aussi sec. Le cadeau de Hope ! J'avais failli oublier.

Petite tête ! N'empêche j'y avais pensé sans l'assistance d'Andrew. Je m'améliore.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas vif vers une boutique où l'on trouve de tout, me disant qu'il y aurait certainement quelque chose qui convienne.

J'aurais pu aller lui acheter un livre, mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de plus original.

Une fois dans la boutique, je me mis à fouiner. Des colliers en tous genres, malheureusement des genres moches. Ou alors j'ai mauvais goût. Rigolez pas vous !

Les produits cosmétiques et autres on allait éviter, j'aurais été capable de lui acheter une coloration bleue au lieu d'un après-shampoing.

Une écharpe ? Bonjour l'originalité. Pourquoi pas un cache-nez tant que vous y êtes !

Un tatouage ensorcelé ? Pas vraiment approprié pour la personne. Non mais vous voyez Hope avec un truc du genre « BIZZAR' SISTERS I LOVE U » en gros sur le corps ?

Un pyjama ? Rajoutez un bichon, et ce sera spécial cadeaux de mémères.

Des groupies qui regardent les gens méchamment ? Mais attendez, c'était pas à vendre ça ! Et puis, c'était moi qu'elles regardaient comme ça !

- Faut qu'on parle, annonça théâtralement une petite châtain, Coleen Lackeley, sixième année et amie de Caroline.

- Heu, de quoi ? M'enquis-je, tout en la dévisageant elle et ses deux comparses présentes.

- Fais pas la maline avec nous Callahan ! Me prévint une rousse, nommée Danaé Je-ne-sais-quoi.

Ouh, j'eus peur. Ironie, mon amie !

- On veut te prévenir à propos de Charlie, Owen et Jonathan, dit la première à être intervenue.

- Arrête immédiatement de les approcher, asséna la troisième - Lisa Reilly ?

Mon air interloqué fit continuer la rousse.

- Déjà que Lewis a réussi à s'accaparer Jonathan, ça ne peut pas continuer. Même si elle a du lui faire boire un filtre d'amour.

- Pardon ? Ne puis-je me retenir de demander.

- On t'a dit d'arrêter ça, OK ?

Sur ce, la présumée Lisa, sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers moi. Manque de bol, on était dans un coin isolé du magasin.

- Et par la même occasion arrête de leur faire du mal, ton acte de lundi est allé trop loin. Si tu continues, on sera obligées de sévir.

Là, ce fut trop, je m'étouffai de rire. Mi-nerveux mi-amusé le rire, quand même.

Recevoir tes menaces, aussi idiotes soient-elles, ça ne met jamais à l'aise.

- En espérant que tu aies compris le message...

Puis elles partirent aussi vite qu'un scroutt à pétard qui se dirige vers une main à mordre. Niveau filles de sixième année, nous les griffondors étions vraiment gâtés.

Ressassant cette rencontre ( surprenante, désagréable et légèrement inquiétante ), je finis par dégotter une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles, en forme d'arcs-en-ciel, ce qui irait très bien avec la personnalité de la préfète : généreuse et dotée d'une grande joie de vivre.

C'est presque poétique ce que je dis là tiens, mais je tiendrais ma promesse, pas de vers.

En sortant, je me rendis compte qu'il était beaucoup plus tard que je ne pensais et décidai de rentrer seule au château puisque les autres devaient être partis.

- Ah, enfin !

Imaginez la bonne surprise quand je vis qu'ils m'attendaient tous (minus les amoureux ) à la sortie du village.

- Je suis désolée... dis-je, mes mots s'accordant mal avec le sourire qui éclaira mon visage.

J'étais soulagée, Merlin sait combien je n'aime pas la solitude pour un trajet comme ça !

- C'est inadmissible ! Continua Andrew, ça fait au moins dix minutes qu'on t'attend !

- Si ce n'est onze ! Renchérit Charlie.

- Vous voulez me faire culpabiliser pour dix petites minutes dehors ? Rêvez toujours !

- Mais... on a eu froid !

- Au doigts !

- On doit même avoir des engelures ! Conclut le blond.

- Mes pauvres chéris.

- Tu nous les masseras alors ?

- Et Rogue, il vous les massera ?

Imaginez la scène. Ça y'est, les cauchemars arrivent ? Oui ? Je suis fière alors.

- Ouh, j'espère ! Tellement gentil cet homme, dit Charlie.

- On te croirait presque tu sais, l'enfonça Owen.

- C'est pour ça que t'es aussi fort en potions ? Flagornerie intensive ? On en apprend des choses dis donc... Fis-je, suggestive.

A la suite de ma réplique, malgré le soir qui tombait et le fait que nous marchions, je vis qu'il rougissait. Pour le bonheur de mes petits yeux.

D'ailleurs je suis bien reconnaissante qu'il n'y ait pas eu de racine à ce moment là sur mon chemin, sinon c'était la gamelle assurée.

- Yep, moi aussi je suis plein de surprises.

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir, vu le petit et discret (GROS ) sous-entendu à ma question datant de quelques jours.

Comment ressembler à un couple de tomates ? Prenez exemple sur nous !

Et ensuite tellement absorbée par la conversation qui redevint générale, j'en oubliai de parler de ma mésaventure.

Quand les neurones seront en soldes, j'en achèterai.

En plein décryptage et explication de la forme des nuages ( oui, c'est très constructif comme sujet ), on arriva enfin à bon port. Si à une heure il ne faisait pas chaud, imaginez à six avec l'absence de toute trace de soleil !

-Quand ils sont comme du coton, ça veut dire que...

Ethan laissa sa phrase en suspens, la porte de l'antre des griffondors ( on était devant, réfléchissez ! ) venait de s'ouvrir brusquement en laissant passer en trombe une Aby de toute évidence furax.

Excusez-moi si je me trompe, mais, est-ce vraiment comme ça que finissent les après-midi entre amoureux sans encombres ?

J'aurais parié que non.

* * *

_Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera le chapitre suivant, mais je vais faire mon possible ( faut avouer que les vacances et les grands week-end, c'était bien pratique ). A la prochaine !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Je sais, j'ai encore mis plus d'un mois à publier, et je m'en excuse ( si je sors les petits yeux de chiens battus, personne ne me lancera des tomates ? )**

**Le point positif ( si c'en est un ), c'est que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit, et de loin. **

**Le négatif, c'est que du coup, il me faut plus de temps pour chaque relecture, donc j'en ai un peu moins fait et j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes.**

**Voilà, voilà, encore un grand merci à celles qui me lisent !****

* * *

**

Ils devenaient tous fous ou quoi ? Hého ! J'allais leur signaler de ce pas que la neige n'était même pas encore arrivée !

C'est vrai quoi, d'après la radio sorcière, ce serait seulement pour la semaine suivante.

Mais considérer la foudroyante sortie d'Aby comme une simple saute d'humeur due à la météo aurait été idiot.

Voilà pourquoi je me dévouai pour partir à sa recherche pendant que les autres pénétraient dans la salle commune. Quelle charmante amabilité de ma part tout de même !

Je rigole, bien évidemment. N'allez pas me croire aussi insensible, Aby est mon amie.

Malheureusement le fait qu'elle le soit ne faisait pas que j'avais un radar permettant de la suivre. Ce qui dans l'instant présent était fort dommage.

J'allais m'en remettre à mon sens inné de l'intuition. Qui chez moi, il faut le dire, est aussi développé que celui de l'orientation. Misère !

Bon, avec un peu de jugeote j'allais peut-être pouvoir m'en sortir. Peut-être.

Où irait Aby si elle était énervée comme cela ? Triple buse que je suis, elle _était _énervée comme cela !

Déjà, dans un endroit solitaire. Donc ni à la bibliothèque, et encore moins dans la grande salle. La cuisine était également à éliminer, se goinfrer pour oublier était une de mes caractéristiques et non une des siennes ( mes hanches se portent bien, je vous remercie ). La tour d'astronomie ? Oh oui, tragique à souhait. Le bruit des rafales de vent, la hauteur, l'immensité devant soi. C'était une supposition dont la probabilité qu'elle soit exacte était élevée.

En route ! Pouh, c'était loin quand même, me suis-je dit une fois arrivée en haut.

Pour déboucher dans un endroit désert.

Moi qui avait parié sur un lieu solitaire j'avais tout à fait raison. Au détail près qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de la poursuiveuse, bien sûr.

J'étais vraiment nulle. Je m'assis en tailleur sur les dalles froides, me protégeant le visage de mon écharpe.

Non, nulle illumination fulgurante ! Seulement la pensée que ce sol me gelait le derrière et que s'assoir ici était une idée stupide.

Ouais, beaucoup moins poétique. Je me relevai de ma position inconfortable, dévalait les escaliers intérieurs et rassemblait à nouveau le fil de mes pensées.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'Aby était autant elle-même ? Ses piques incessantes, son caractère de cochon, son énergie inépuisable, sa capa... énergie ? Quidditch ! C'était le meilleur moyen pour elle de canaliser sa formidable énergie.

Et où allait-on lorsqu'on était énervé et que le quidditch était un élément important de sa vie ? Dans un stade de quidditch !

Un jour, je ferai un concours de devinettes. Je suis sûre que je terminerai au moins deuxième. En partant de la fin.

Peu enchantée de traverser le parc par un temps que j'avais déjà affronté tout l'après-midi, je pris tout de même la direction de la grande porte.

Quelques temps après, j'arrivai en vue du stade. Ben oui, pas de la cabane de Hagrid. Je ne sais pas m'orienter mais j'ai quand même un minimum de repères. Oui, un minimum.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et examinai les gradins, malgré le noir que peinaient à éclairer les lointaines lumières du château.

Je faillis crier de joie lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette prostrée dans un des gradins . Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai, j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose clochait. Sentiment qui se vérifia lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à trois ou quatre mètres de l'ombre. Ce n'était pas celle d'Aby, à moins que sa carrure soit devenue celle d'un routier au cours de l'après-midi. Enfin je discernai de qui il s'agissait avec précision.

C'était Jonathan. Non, je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait une carrure de routier !

Ce n'était pas Aby, mais il restait un ami. Qui, s'il était ici à un moment pareil et avec toute compagnie les bruissements que faisait naître le vent dans les arbres aux loin, avait sans aucun doute besoin de réconfort.

Même celui d'une personne aussi piètre à remonter le moral qu'à analyser les gens. Oui, je parle de moi. Suivez un peu !

D'un côté, je ne m'étais pas tout à fait trompée quand j'avais dit que c'était un lieu propice pour être seul, juste que je n'avais pas ciblé la bonne personne.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que le contact du bois était mieux que celui pierreux de la tour visitée un peu plus tôt. A prendre en note si c'est moi qui m'exile un jour prochain.

Ben quoi ? Faut jamais laisser passer une information qui peut s'avérer utile. C'était la leçon de ce jour, par Erynn Callahan.

- Ça va ?

Maladroit et inutile avec ça. Et après j'ose dire que des gens ne comprennent rien. Dès fois, je ferais mieux de me taire.

- C'est les autres qui t'envoient ?

- A vrai dire, expliquai-je, je cherchais Aby puisqu'on l'a vue partir précipitamment.

- C'est vrai, tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai faussé compagnie aux autres dans la tour.

Avant que je ne puisse formuler ma question, il enchaîna, m'offrant la réponse :

- Trop de questions.

Je hochai la tête avec compréhension, geste dérisoire puisque l'obscurité devait me cacher.

- Je comprends, rattrapai-je alors.

Je brûlai d'envie de lui en poser aussi, des questions, mais je savais parfaitement que c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Et la chose à faire, justement, c'était laquelle ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je fis preuve de tact et tapotai son épaule avec ma main, signe de compassion ( du moins j'espère que c'était limpide ).

Applaudissez je vous prie.

Si je m'étais rapprochée de Charlie, cela avait aussi été le cas avec les deux batteurs. Même s'il était évident que je ne souhaitai pas la même tournure des évènements avec l'un qu'avec les deux autres. Étonnant.

Donc, sans être au même stade qu'avec Andrew ou encore Ethan, notre amitié se développait à un bon rythme.

C'était bien beau, mais cela ne m'éclairait pas sur le contenu de ce que je pouvais dire.

- On s'est brouillés. Beaucoup.

Sa révélation me figea. Comment ça beaucoup brouillés ? Pour quelles raisons ? Quand ? Comment ? Pour toujours ?

- Hein ?

Décidément mon esprit s'exprimait toujours avec plus de classe que ma langue.

Je fus heureuse qu'il fasse noir, ainsi il ne put pas voir dans mes yeux combien j'eus envie de me fracasser la tête contre un poteau.

- Tu veux entendre tout ? Au moins, t'auras les deux versions, fit-il.

Si sa révélation m'avait figée, l'amertume dans sa voix me glaça.

Une dispute entre eux deux, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grave. Non ?

- Oui, raconte-moi, murmurai-je.

- Tu sais comment on est tous les deux, on a des caractères explosifs, et ensemble la mèche est encore plus vite allumée.

Vous me ferez penser à le féliciter pour sa finesse d'esprit plus tard.

- Et aujourd'hui ça a carrément été de la bombe atomique ? Coupai-je.

Il ricana d'un rire sans joie.

- C'est ça.

Brave petit, il est au courant de certaines choses moldues.

Sentant qu'il cherchait les mots pour la suite, je me tus.

- L'après-midi s'était bien passée pourtant, je l'ai emmenée dans le salon de thé, tu sais celui tout gnangnan, puis on s'est baladé, etc... Enfin je ne vais pas te sculpter une citrouille , tu vois le truc. J'étais en plein sur mon nuage moi, comme un pauvre imbécile. Puis dans la salle commune, pour une raison que je n'ai pas vraiment comprise elle s'est énervée d'un coup. Comme ça. Tu sais, un de ses légendaires coups de gueules instantanés. Elle m'a traité de macho en puissance. D'égoïste aussi. Elle a dit que je décidai toujours de tout sans faire cas de son avis. Forcément, j'ai réfuté ses propos et, tu vois, c'est devenu encore pire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte comme une furie.

Malgré le grand nombre de « tu sais » et de « tu vois » en quelques phrases, j'avais compris l'essentiel.

- Mais, elle s'est appuyée sur quels arguments pour dire ça ?

L'essentiel, vous ai-je dis.

Si lui ne comprenait pas, moi j'étais aussi à même de le faire que le lama d'un lointain péruvien du Pérou. Brillant, le coup du « Péruvien du Pérou ». Je _suis_ brillante.

- Elle a insisté sur le fait que je choisissais pour elle, comme la décision de passer l'après-midi ensemble, d'aller chez madame Piedoddu ou encore de lui remplir son verre de jus de citrouille. Et parait-il ma vision de l'homme et de la femme est je cite « celle d'un rustre que même un troll ne doit pas avoir ».

Aby adore le jus de citrouille pourtant, elle en boirait des litres. Même, qu'une fois... comment c'est pas le moment ? Rabats-joie.

- Charmant...et j'imagine bien que la contredire n'a pas aidé à la calmer, fis-je.

Je ne prenais pas parti, mais il est vrai que le comportement d'Aby était pour le moins particulier.

« Partenaire particulier, cherche partenaire particulière... » lalala. Chanson moldue qui est venue dans mon esprit et que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de fredonner, excusez-moi .

Donc, revenons en à notre petit couple préféré, qui ne résisterait pas longtemps si les pseudos amis des membres du ledit couple n'arrêtaient pas de laisser leurs pensées divaguer.

D'accord, je parle juste pour moi.

- Non, en effet. Erynn, je te jure, j'y comprends vraiment que dalle.

Son air désespéré me faisait de plus en plus mal. Je m'enfonçai dans une profonde réflexion, et il eut l'amabilité ( ou alors il s'en foutait royalement de ce que je pouvais bien dire, trop occupé à réfléchir lui-même ) de me laisser faire sans me presser.

- Tu sais...

Génial, voilà qu'il m'avait refilé son tic de langage.

- ...je ne pense pas qu'il faut que tu le prennes contre toi.

- C'est sûr, c'est au voisin qu'elle parlait en fait.

- Non mais c'est Aby, rien ne la changera. Suffit de laisser retomber sa colère.

Ce que je ne dis pas, c'est que même si cela lui arrivait fréquemment de s'énerver, c'était rarement de façon sérieuse comme cette fois-ci.

Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge, juste une omission.

- On t'a déjà dit que t'étais assez mauvaise pour réconforter les gens ?

Merlin, si même un pauvre malheureux arrivait à se moquer de moi dans cette situation, c'est que je devais être pitoyable.

Vous m'offrirez des cours pour Noël dites ?

- Si je dis que non, tu me croiras ?

- Sans doute pas.

Le froid devenait de plus en plus intense, la chair de poule envahit mon corps. Ouais, bizarrement, je n'eus pas envie de faire la danse du ventre en maillot de bain ou de piquer une p'tite tête dans le lac.

- Allez viens, on rentre, lui proposai-je doucement.

A ma grande joie, il se leva et on se mit en route.

Hurler un énorme « YEAAAAAAH ! » au milieu du hall aurait fait mauvais genre pourtant je mourus d'envie de le faire. C'est que je deviens un tantinet frileuse avec l'âge !

Je vous entends distinctement dire que je ne suis pas vieille mais seulement que je me suis cognée violemment contre un angle de mon berceau. Ma mère aurait pu investir dans un berceau plus adapté, je le lui dirais.

- Je crois qu'on peut direct aller manger, annonçai-je, c'est environ sept heures.

- Ça marche, répondit-il fatalement, ayant sans doute peur de la confrontation avec la Lewis.

Confrontation qui allait avoir lieu plus vite que prévue, puisqu'elle arrivait en face de nous, Jonathan et moi d'un côté de la porte de la grande salle, elle de l'autre.

Arrivée à notre hauteur, elle nous lança d'un air méprisant :

- Ouais, je vois !

Et elle partit vers l'escalier à toute vitesse, nous laissant là scotchés comme deux inuits devant le Sahara.

Avais-je raté quelque chose ?

Les amis, j'étais larguée de chez larguée. Autant que devant mes notes d'histoire de la magie, pour vous montrer l'ampleur du désastre.

Pourquoi diable m'avait-elle regardée de cet façon désabusée ? Juste parce que j'étais avec son copain ?

C'est décidé, j'achète une tente, des chaussures de marche, un sac à dos et je vais vivre sur l'Himalaya. Avec un yak comme unique compagnie.

- Va manger, t'en as besoin t'es tout pâle, moi je vais lui parler, décidai-je.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, l'air perdu. Remarquons néanmoins mon autorité sur autrui.

Le sprint que je fis jusqu'à l'antre des lions fut sans conteste le plus sportif de toute ma scolarité. C'est une élégante manière de vous dire qu'une fois arrivée j'étais essoufflée comme ma grand-mère lorsqu'elle marche 100 mètres d'affilé. Pour info, ma grand-mère - qui est encore pire que ma mère, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire - a quatre-vingts ans et ne s'est toujours pas décidée à arrêter la cigarette ( pour les ignorants, c'est une sa****rie moldue fort nocive pour la santé ). Mais présentement le sujet n'est pas ma généalogie.

Comme elle n'était pas dans la salle commune ( les autres non plus, ils devaient être à la recherche d'Aby, de Jonathan, de moi ou des trois ), je montais dans notre chambre, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle soit bien là.

Merlin merci, c'était le cas. Elle était étalée de face sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Très glamour comme position, si ça vous intéresse.

- Aby ?

Et hop ! Un petit vent pour ma personne ! Elle serait bien embêtée si je me vexais éternellement pour l'éternité éternelle. Enfin, à ce moment là j'avais plutôt l'impression que non, voire qu'au contraire ça l'arrangerait pleinement.

- Allez, réponds-moi !

Réponse : 0 ; Vents : 2.

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'agenouille aussi ?

- ...

- Une chanson d'amour peut-être ?

- ...

- Un hymne en ton honneur ?

- ...

-Et si j'érigeais une statue de toi ?

- ...

- L'annonce de notre coming-out causé mutuellement dans la grande salle ?

C'est à ce moment-là que je me reçus son coussin dans la tronche.

Désagréable, pourtant je fus à deux cheveux de sauter au plafond ( vu que j'ai des doutes sur sa solidité, suis sûre qu'il se serait écroulé, avec ma chance ). Une réaction, enfin ! Qui a dit que la haine vaut mieux l'ignorance déjà ?

- Ça veut dire non ? J'ai le cœur brisé.

Ne me regardez pas de travers comme cela, autant je ne sais pas réconforter Jonathan, autant avec Aby j'ai de la pratique, ho ! C'est pour cela que je sais que le mieux, c'est de lui raconter n'importe quoi, jusqu'à qu'elle craque et dise tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Astucieux, non ? Toutefois, je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer, ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde.

- Pire, brisé en centaines de milliards de morceaux.

- Tant pis.

Deux mots ? J'étais sur la bonne voie.

- Tu racontes à tata Erynnou maintenant ?

- Non.

Ça, c'était fait. Entendez-vous le bruit que fait mon corps en s'écrasant en bas de la falaise ?

- Non ?

- Non. Désolée.

C'est toujours dans ces moments-là, moment où l'on se sent très con, que l'on a envie de faire marche arrière ou de pouvoir partir en sifflotant niaisement comme un nain d'un certain conte moldu. Prions pour que ces propos n'atteignent jamais les oreilles d'un nain.

Je vois vois déjà vous mettre à la recherche d'un nain exprès pour me vendre.

C'est méchant.

.

Quoi de mieux qu'un cours théorique de sortilèges du lundi matin pour ressasser ses pensées ?

En tout cas, c'était parfait pour moi.

Vous l'avez deviné, mon principal sujet d'étude était Aby.

Je m'inquiétais pour elle. J'étais énervée aussi, elle ne m'avait toujours pas dit pourquoi elle s'était montrée autant susceptible. Ni à moi, ni à Hope, ni à personne d'ailleurs. ( Je sais, je suis malpolie, je me suis mise en premier. Narcissisme, quand tu nous tiens. )

A nous deux, elle a dit le lendemain qu'elle aurait bien voulu nous expliquer mais qu'elle n'y arrivait et ne pouvait pas. Autant vous dire, qu'à part nous rendre encore plus perplexes, ça n'avait servi à rien.

Quant à son petit-ami, elle s'est excusée je crois. Le problème restait, est-ce qu'il lui avait pardonné ?

J'imaginais bien que ses mots avaient du lui rester en travers de la gorge. Du coup, même s'ils étaient officiellement encore ensemble, depuis le samedi soir ils s'évitaient au maximum.

Et c'était à fendre le cœur, même celui des êtres tels que moi.

S'il n'y avait que ça... Oui, je vais encore faire preuve d'égoïsme.

Qui dit Aby évitant Jonathan, dit nous cinq évitant les trois sixièmes années.

Donc, bien entendu, moi ne voyant presque plus Charlie . Comment ça ça ne faisait même pas deux jours ?

C'est long deux jours ( surtout avec un dimanche ), à se dire à peine bonjour alors qu'avant on discutait souvent. Ouais, je m'étais habituée.

Vous allez me demander pourquoi on ne restait pas tous ensemble malgré leur dispute et tant pis pour eux ?

Et bien, on s'entendait très bien tous les huit, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'on formait encore deux groupes distincts.

Même si ça me faisait du mal, je n'ai pas songé une minute à lâcher Aby. Solidarité oblige ! Haem, elle ferait presque racaille des bacs à sables ma dernière phrase si j'ajoutai un petit " yo " à la fin. De pire en pire.

Et Jonathan n'avait pas l'air d'être bien heureux non plus.

J'allais faire une petite prière à Merlin pour que tout ça cesse au plus vite, j'en étais sûre ça allait marcher. Autant que mes précédentes prières. Pour vous dire l'optimisme. Ou alors, c'est que je suis vraiment un chou farci niveau prière. Ou bien que Merlin n'existe pas. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Enfin, tout ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Bouh.

Et si je demandais au Père Noël ? Il existe pas non plus ? Ma mère va m'entendre pour toutes ces années de mensonges. Puisque c'est ça, je ne lui enverrai pas de lettre jusqu'à mon retour pour les vacances.

Bouder ma mère n'allait pas me permettre d'arranger la situation. Puis, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir presque un mois et demi, au bout de deux semaines j'aurais déjà eu un escadron d'aurors à mes trousses histoire de vérifier qu'aucun mage noir n'ait essayé d'attenter à ma santé.

C'est problématique si je veux fuguer un jour. Mais avantageux en cas de mage noir.

C'est donc avec _plein_ d'entrain et une joie immense que j'allais manger le midi. Sentiments qui n'ont fait qu'augmenter à la vue des seules places restantes aux côtés de mes « amies » du samedi.

Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne m'avait pas coupé l'appétit. Vous connaissez l'expression, quand l'appétit va, tout va !

Puis j'ai noyé ma peine dans mon verre d'eau. Technique infaillible.

- Oh, on a Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est loin, se plaignit Hope.

- Faignante ! Répliqua Andrew.

- Tu veux que je t'enlève des points pour insulte à un supérieur hiérarchique ?

- Hope ma vieille, ta charge de préfète te monte à la tête, remarqua Ethan.

- J'essaye juste de t'imiter, nuance.

- T'y arriveras jamais, son niveau de crétinisme est bien trop élevé.

Entendre Aby lancer une pique sur Ethan me fit le plus grand bien. Lui aussi parut surpris car il mit au moins deux secondes avant de répondre.

- C'est sur que niveau crétinisme tu t'y connais bien Lewis !

Ok, c'était nul, mais pardonnez lui. Son pauvre cerveau de mollusque venait de se prendre un sacré électrochoc.

- Faut croire que j'ai eu un bon maître.

- Le meilleur !

Et voilà, dès qu'on lui flatte un peu l'égo il tombe droit dans le panneau ( quelle rime, mais quelle rime ! ).

- Donc tu te revendiques toi même maître en crétinisme, termina Aby.

Résultat du mini-match, Lewis gagnante contre un Lee surpris mais heureux d'avoir perdu.

Il faut de tout pour faire le monde. Même des mollusque niais.

Requinquée contre tout attente par ce repas, je me levai en compagnie des autres un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie puisque comme l'avait si bien remarqué Hope, le Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'était LOIN.

En passant la porte, je sentis une étrange chaleur au niveau de ma tête. Avant même d'avoir pu m'interroger sur cette sensation, Andrew qui marchait à mes côtés venant de tourner la tête pour me dire quelque chose ( chose hautement intellectuelle à n'en pas douter) laissa sa phrase en suspens et éclata de rire.

Alors que les autres le questionnèrent du regard, il me montra du doigt et se tordit un peu plus, rouge couleur fraise écrasée.

Ils se marrèrent comme des hyènes à leur tour. J'avais un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ?

C'est là qu'on est passé devant une armure. Le peu de mon reflet que j'aperçus me fis mourir sur place. Oui, mourir, allons-y carrément. Je ne fais pas dans le demi-mesure, je ne suis pas une lavette comme d'autres. Puis ça doit être nul d'être une lavette, ça me fait de suite penser à une serpillière et la vie d'une serpillière, on est d'accord c'est épouvantable. Et crasseux. Surtout crasseux d'ailleurs.

Vous désirez que je ferme mon clapet ( à lapins, clapet à lapins ! Que je suis drôle, et à tout moment. ), puis que je vous dise _enfin_ ce qui m'était arrivé ?

Ça marche, je meurs d'envie que vous compatissiez à mon sort. Ouais, vous risquez plus de vous moquez de moi. Mais arrêtez de me presser !

Ma chevelure était entièrement rose. Pas du rose pâle, non non non, du rose criard ! Du rose couleur lèvres de poupée barbie maquillée comme une péripatéticienne. Couleur du bisounours « Grochéri ».

Magnifique, ma masse capillaire avait la couleur d'un personnage fictif qui fait des bisous à tout le monde.

Et ce n'était pas tout. J'étais coiffée comme une petite fille de quatre ans : une couette de chaque côté de la tête. A se demander comment je n'ai pas vu ça immédiatement.

Réflexe humain, je retirai aussitôt les élastiques de mes cheveux. Je soupirai de soulagement, les groupies m'avaient surprise mais n'étaient pas non plus devenues des lumières.

Parce que oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'elles. Elle m'avaient menacée le samedi, je venais de manger à leurs côtés, elles ne pouvaient pas savoir que je n'avais presque pas vu Charlie depuis, et avaient du finalement se dire qu'un petit coup de prévention avant de voir si j'arrêtai de lui parler ne ferait pas de mal.

Sombres idiotes.

En attendant, on devait former un joli spectacle entre moi stoppée devant l'armure, la bouche ouverte telle une carpe sortie de la rivière et les autres se fendant la poire ( bientôt j'aurais fait tous les fruits ) en me regardant. Vous croyez que c'est bon une carpe aux poires ?

Mes amis les solidaires, le retour.

Surpris que je ne les critique pas davantage ? Il y a une bonne raison, si c'était l'un d'entre eux à ma place j'aurais réagi exactement pareil, voire si je ne l'aurais pas poussé dans la grande salle pour que tout le monde profite.

C'est une blague, hein ! Suis pas une sans cœur. Pas tout le temps.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Hoqueta Andrew, tentant de reprendre son calme.

Il essayait, lui, au moins. Mouais, sans grand succès il est vrai.

- Ben...rien, répondis-je platement, éberluée.

- Sortilège ? Hasarda Ethan.

- Évidemment ! Lança Hope, mais la question c'est de qui vient-il ?

Heu, vous-ai je dit qu'avec la dispute Aby/Jonathan, je n'avais pas eu le temps de les mettre au courant de mon « altercation » ?

Tout en leur faisant signe de continuer à avancer ( inutile d'arriver en retard, même si j'aurais bien été bien me planquer dans mon dortoir ), je commençais à leur raconter.

- En fait, samedi, quand je suis allée acheter...

- Attends, m'interrompis Hope, je voudrais juste essayer un truc, au cas où.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers mon crâne.

- Finite Incantatum.

Rien ne se passa.

- Désolée, mais fallait bien essayer, non ? Dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Oui, au moins tu y as pensé, fis-je.

Je reléguais mon problème capillaire au second plan pour quelques minutes et entrepris de leur narrer en détail les évènements du samedi.

- Oh les garces ! Lâcha Aby, une fois mon récit achevé.

En effet, elle n'avait pas du apprécier que les trois jeunes filles critiquent le fait qu'elle ait mis le grappin sur le batteur.

Ces pauvres filles avaient mal choisi leur moment. Rires.

Malgré le fait qu'elles soient profondément stupides ( je dis « elles », parce que je n'aime pas écorcher les noms ), je les avais mal jugées. J'étais persuadée qu'elles prendraient une couleur moins remarquable, rouge ou bleu foncé aurait été moins pire.

Et même si je l'avais oubliée sur le moment, j'aurais pensé que la formule de Hope suffirait. Je sentais que cela allait être coton. On ne va pas voir l'infirmière pour si peu, si ?

Peut-être que si, mais aucun professeur ne m'autoriserait à rater son cours pour des cheveux roses.

- On leur vole leur produits de beauté ?

- On en fait de la pâte à crêpes ? Proposa Ethan.

- On les jette dans le lac ?

- On les écorche vivantes, on les fait sécher, on les découpe, et on fait des tapis orientaux avec leur peau qu'on revend ensuite au marché noir ?

Un conseil : ne menacez jamais Hope ou un de ses amis, vous savez ce qui vous attend. Donc comme vous êtes tous sages tout mignons, vous ne menacerez jamais, donc je peux être méchante avec vous comme je veux, donc c'est la fête à la saucisse ( non, non, pas d'autre donc c'est promis ). Ben quoi, vous l'aimez pas mon expression ?

- J'ai une meilleure idée, trancha Aby, ce soir on ira leur parler et je vous jure qu'elles vont m'entendre.

Vu le niveau de décibels qu'elle utilise quand elle parle, les groupies ne risquaient pas de passer à côté.

La tornade Aby était lancée.

.

Je suis gentille ( ok, plus avec moi-même qu'avec vous ), je vous ai épargné les commentaires des élèves et de Chourave durant le cours de botanique. Hallelujah, elle ne m'a pas retiré de point ni fait un scandale. En même temps, vu son style vestimentaire elle n'a rien à dire sur mon apparence, nah !

Juste deux-trois choses, il n'y a pas que moi qui trouve que le rose ne me va pas au teint, il n'y a pas que mes amis pour rire comme des malotrus, et beaucoup d'autres qui ne savent pas annuler le sortilège utilisé, dont on ne connait toujours pas le nom.

J'avais dis deux ou trois, mais je veux encore ajouter quelque chose, j'eus très envie d'assassiner Caroline durant tout le cours.

Ce n'était sûrement pas elle – elle n'était pas là au moment du « crime » - mais c'était ses fréquentations.

C'est donc en injuriant le monde entier, de Chourave qui nous avait donné un devoir de quarante lignes au temps qui transformait mes doigts en petits boudins en passant – of course – par mes cheveux, que je me rendis en runes anciennes avec ce cher Lee qui m'a vaillamment écoutée bougonner en acquiesçant de temps en temps.

Brave petit, je lui offrirai un chocolat.

C'est ressemblant à une dégénérée mentale , et ne dites pas que j'en suis une, pensez à la phrase de ma copine Hope de tout à l'heure, que j'entrai dans la salle de Bow.

- Miss Callahan, vous vous rendez à une soirée disco ce soir ? Me demanda le professeur en rigolant d'avance à sa blague.

Le mythe naquit , un professeur magnifique ( ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas dit ! ) avec un sens de l'humour aussi peu marrant que le notre, ça existe.

La vision de Bow habillé en mode disco se déchainant sur la piste m'envahit. Intéressant.

- Petit problème en vérité, dis-je.

Il aurait été un élève, j'aurais répondu que c'était plutôt pour un bal costumé mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ( Hein Maurice ? ).

- Vous voulez que j'essaye de vous arranger ça ?

- Je veux bien, merci, dis-je.

Et si lui n'y arrivait pas, il ne me restait plus qu'à...aller voir quelqu'un de plus compétent. Vous avez eu peur que je ne parle de tour d'astronomie et de saut en free-style, avouez !

Il bougea sa baguette dans ma direction. Au vu de la tête qu'il tira, ça avait capoté. Il avait utilisé la formule de Hope lui aussi ? Mais Bow, c'est super-prof', il réessaya avec un autre sortilège informulé.

Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. Puis un cinquième. Comment je le sais ? A chaque fois il fit une grimace différente. Ça me fend le cœur de le dire, mais il perd beaucoup de son charme quand il grimace alors que Charlie, lui, il...

OH MERLIN ! Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il me voit dans cette état. Même s'il m'avait déjà vue pleine de poussière ( souvenirs de retenue, pour les cervelles trouées ), le visage rougi à cause du froid et dans je ne sais combien d'autres situations gênantes, ce n'était pas une raison. J'étais contre !

Fallait pas que je m'énerve plus, si je devenais toute rouge en plus d'avoir les cheveux roses, ça allait faire triplement peur.

Dommage que Halloween était déjà passé, j'aurais été dans le thème.

Comment pour une fois ?

Soudain, Bow afficha un grand sourire, signe qu'il avait réussi ?

- Après réflexion Erynn, je te préfère au naturel, m'avoua Ethan.

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi ! M'exclamai-je.

Charlie ne me verrait pas comme ça, poupidoupou !

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, adressai-je au professeur de runes à qui l'air fier allait très bien.

Il m'adressa un signe de tête, commença son cours.

Jamais je n'avais autant aimé ma couleur de cheveux ! Je vous entends déjà dire que je suis une chochotte, qu'après tout ça a duré moins de trois heures et que j'étais en cours la plupart du temps. Mais, personnellement, si je voyais quelqu'un avec les cheveux de cette couleur de le répèterai à chaque connaissance que je verrai par la suite.

Merlin ( nom d'une gargouille, j'en ai marre de jurer par Merlin ) ! Voilà que tout le château – bon, _tout l_e château est un peu exagéré - allait penser que j'avais tenté un teinture et qu'elle s'était avéré désastreuse. Ou qu'elle avait merveilleusement bien marché, ce qui voudrait dire que j'ai autant de goût qu'une goule.

Passer pour une pas douée ou pour une fille ayant un manque flagrant de bon goût ?

Ouais, j'étais les deux dans la réalité alors après avoir murement réfléchie, ce n'était pas bien grave. Je suis une Griffondor, ce n'est pas quelques racontars et une couleur à vomir par terre qui me feront peur !

Si je n'ai pas l'impression de faire une montagne d'une colline ? Pas du tout !

Ou presque.

Ma montagne m'apparut minuscule lorsque j'entendis Aby raconter les propos des groupies du samedi aux Adulés en attendant que lesdites groupies veuillent bien remonter dans la salle commune après le repas. Que dis-je ! Aux trois sixième année.

L'avantage, c'est qu'elle semblait ne plus du tout en vouloir à Jonathan et vice versa. La preuve, elle était assise à sa gauche, une main sur le genoux de son copain l'autre gesticulant pour illustrer ses dires.

Quant à lui il avait un bras passé autour de son épaule.

Si j'avais su, je lui aurais dit tout ça directement. Mais quelle cruche, mais quel pot à eau !

Aspect moins agréable, elle en vint à ma mésaventure chevelue. Ces derniers temps je trouvais qu'il m'arrivait bien trop de mésaventures. C'est pas juste.

- Roses les cheveux ? Gloussa Owen.

Oui, je suis sure qu'il _gloussa_. Du moins je suis sure que me venger par les mots me fait du bien.

- Oui, rose flash, pire que tout ! S'exclama Andrew, mettant fin au récit de la blonde.

Et dire que j'avais dis qu'il essayait de ne pas trop se moquer. Traitre.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, intervint Charlie.

Moi, j'étais bien contente qu'il n'ait pas vue. Je sais je l'ai déjà dit, et alors ? Si ça me fait plaisir de le redire.

- Oh, t'as rien loupé tu sais, dis-je.

Encore ce « tu sais », Jon', vient là que je t'écrabouille.

- Si, un moment cultissime !

Ethan, mon bon Ethan, je t'aime plus. Ne lui dites pas que je ne l'aime plus, il va croire que ça a déjà été le cas après. Haha.

- Elle avait l'air d'un personnage sorti d'un Disney, remarqua Hope.

Là encore, seuls ceux d'entre nous ayant au moins un de leurs parents moldu comprirent. Est-ce le moment où j'ai l'autorisation de balancer sur les quelques idiots de Serpentard qui sont pro-sang-pur ? Non ? Ce sera pour plus tard alors.

- Une fée marginale, pourquoi pas, proposa Owen.

- Ou une princesse ratée plutôt.

- Bien ratée alors, on parle d'Erynn là, fit mon meilleur ami.

Admirez toute l'ironie de mon ton mielleux. Surtout qu'il m'enfonça alors qu'il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble une princesse Disney. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, pas comme si être princesse c'était le rêve de ma vie. Sauf être celle qui dort pendant cent ans, ça ça me tenterait bien. Surtout si c'est Charlie qui vient me réveiller ? Pfiou, vous êtes à la masse, il y a rarement ( jamais ? ) des princes roux. C'est bien ma veine.

- J'ai rien compris, râla Aby qui n'aimait pas être larguée et par la même occasion ne pas pouvoir se moquer de quelqu'un.

Moi en l'occurrence. Par fois je me dis qu'elle devrait être à Serpentard.

- Moi non plus, dirent les autres enfants de couples sorciers en cœur.

Les incultes.

- Toujours est-il que t'étais à croquer, relança Hope.

- Grmph, fous toi de moi.

Quand je parlais de situations où je suis vraiment moche, il y a ma manie de grogner.

Tant que j'imite pas le cochon. Juste comme ça, si un jour je commence, empêchez-moi.

- Mais... arrête Hope, tu vas finir par ressembler à Aby.

S'ensuit un débat entre Ethan et Aby, visant à savoir lequel était le moins énervant des deux. Comme de coutume, ils avaient de nombreux arguments... pour donner tord à l'autre.

De temps à autre, quelqu'un faisait une remarque. Elle était pas belle la vie ?

Enfin, elle le serait jusqu'à ce que les groupies se décident à revenir dans la tour. Si elles faisaient une pose remaquillage dans les toilettes, on pouvait se préparer à camper sur place.

- N'empêche, quoi que tu dises, j'aurais vraiment bien aimé voir, me glissa Charlie, assit dans le fauteuil proche du mien.

Dans le même que le soir où il était venu me parler après que je me sois trompée de cours le matin. Encore un souvenir humiliant. Pauvre de moi.

- Ah bon ? Demandai-je, perplexe.

- Ouaip, pour voir le contraste entre nos cheveux.

J'éclatai de rire, il avait raison, cela aurait donné quelque chose de particulier ce rose avec son joli roux foncé. Je commençais à développer une addiction aussi pour ses cheveux.

- En tout cas, je crois bien que je te préfère au naturel, dit-il avec un sourire.

Bizarrement, ses mots ne me produisirent pas le même effet que ceux d'Ethan prononcés quelques heures auparavant, pourtant presque identiques.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

Moi je sais. C'est parce qu'il s'agissait de lui. Et de son sourire ( c'est là que je bave ? ).

Bah, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A une déclaration ? Faut pas rêver non plus, je n'étais pas atteinte à ce point là.

Enfin je crois.

Il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux lâchés et la mit à côté d'une des siennes. Vous savez bien calculer, mes cheveux ne font pas deux mètres de long, nos têtes étaient proches l'une de l'autre.

Les palpitations de mon cœur se firent plus fortes. Vous croyez qu'elle auraient pu me perforer la cage thoracique ? Sûrement.

- Oui, brun et roux, ça va bien ensemble, conclut-il en s'écartant avec un air de savant, auquel il ne manquait que les lunettes rondes.

Dorénavant j'adorais mes cheveux, et les groupies pour le moment que leur tour avait permis.

Oh, juste un tout petit peu !


	15. Chapter 15

Dillawyn dit : Ceci n'est pas une hallucination, la suite est vraiment là moins de deux semaines après le dernier chapitre. C'est un chapitre très " Charlie" d'ailleurs :).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Que c'était bon de pouvoir rester à se prélasser dans son lit plus longtemps que de coutume. Oui, vraiment, j'adorais les mardi matins !

Surtout après une journée forte en émotions comme celle de la veille. Après les évènements que vous connaissez déjà, les groupies ont fini par débarquer dans la salle commune.

Vu la sonorité de leurs piaillements, on n'aurait pas pu les rater même en le faisant exprès.

Dès leurs paroles parvenues aux oreilles d'Aby, celle ci se leva promptement et partit à leur rencontre, talonnée de près par nous tous. Ça faisait un peu troupeau, sans vouloir nous vexer.

C'est génial, je cherche à ne pas me vexer moi-même.

- Vous !

Les entrées en matière d'Aby sont tellement originales et distinguées.

- Quoi ? Aboya la groupie rousse.

Décidément, celle là avait mauvais caractère. Figurez vous que je me suis renseignée, elle se nomme Danaé Stratford. Vous dormirez mieux cette nuit maintenant que vous avez appris cette information capitale !

En plus de cette dernière, il y avait – comme la dernière fois - Coleen Lackeley et Lisa Reilly, plus Caroline Simpleton dont vous connaissez déjà les « qualités ». Je suis trop forte, je ne m'étais même pas trompée. Quoique je ne suis pas persuadée que savoir leur noms était une chose dont j'aurais pu me vanter.

Je connaissais déjà le mien, et _ça,_ c'est la grande classe.

- Apparemment, c'est vous qui avez un problème avec moi !

Bien que j'en eus envie, ce n'était pas le moment de faire remarquer à Aby que ce n'était pas elle qui avait été directement menacée. Je tenais à ma santé moi.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Caroline, de la manière la plus ingénue possible.

Elle nous prenait pour des dindes ? Ça ne nous attendrirait pas.

Même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que comptait dire Aby. On avait la mouton-mania, on la suivait aveuglément. Tant qu'on était de son avis, cela va de soi.

Faut pas nous considérer comme des billes, hé !

- Oui, répondit Aby en recopiant le ton de notre compagne de chambre, paraît même que j'utilise des filtres d'amour !

Tristounet que les sorciers ne soient pas autant branchés théâtre que les moldus, elle aurait fait carrière.

Vu la tête qu'elle tirèrent, je m'accorderai sur un point : elles n'ont pas un sens de l'humour identique au notre.

Aberrant.

- Tu veux parler de ça, assena Reilly en me fixant.

M'en fous, elles n'avaient pas de preuves que c'est moi qui avait balancé.

A part peut-être le fait qu'il n'y avait que moi qui le savait. Pas con.

Faut que j'arrête de me parler toute seule, ça va finir par se savoir et adieu ma réputation ! Je n'ai pas de réputation. C'est bon, je peux continuer.

Donc je disais, la groupie me fixa d'un air pas des plus aimables. Pour pas dire franchement désagréable.

- Bravo. Vous vous prenez pour qui, exactement ?

Aby avait accentué le dernier mot.

Oh, je sais ! Je vais vous décrire l'échange comme un commentateur sportif, avec les points et tutti quanti.

Un ange passa. Lewis : 1, Groupie Team : 0.

- Encore reste-il à définir qui se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas, asséna la rousse.

Je sais qu'elle a un prénom qui fait marque de yaourt et même un nom, mais je n'y peux rien, cette attribution lui va si bien. Ou poil de carotte, haha. Ne croyez pas que je fais du racisme envers les roux, vous devriez avoir remarqué depuis longtemps combien je suis pour. Mon exemple a un sourire dont les merveilles ne sont plus à décrire et un caractère tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable. J'ai dit adorable ? Eurk, je deviens cucul.

Je me suis encore éloignée du sujet. Pour dire que je l'appelle la rousse si je veux, un point c'est tout !

C'est triste, horrible, tragique, ignoble mais c'est comme ça, il faut savoir se montrer objectif dans la vie, la Groupie Team venait d'égaliser le score.

Après tout, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais être un arbitre impartial, mais un commentateur.

- C'est déjà tout défini pour ma part. Vous avez une raison d'être aussi possessives avec eux ou bien ?

Wesh wesh, bien ou bien mon poto ? Bref, oubliez-moi.

- Parceque toi t'en as une ? Intervint Lackeley, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- Parfaitement, moi je suis sa _copine_. Et vous ? Je ne crois pas.

Et bim ! Deux à un.

- Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, hein ? Me moquai-je.

Comment ça les commentateurs n'ont pas droit d'intervenir ? Puisque c'est ça je démissionne, et je m'amène de suite ma lettre de démission !

C'est de ma faute peut-être si cette phrase me titillait le bout de la langue ? On n'échappe pas à ses pulsions. C'est Merlin qui l'a décidé.

- Callahan ! T'arrêtes enfin de te cacher derrière ta copine ? Attaqua la rousse.

- C'est sûr que lancer des sortilèges dans le dos, c'est beaucoup plus courageux.

Vu leur regard collectif tout d'un coup fuyant, je ne m'étais pas trompée ( pour une fois ), c'était bien elles.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons fait ça.

Au cas où vous auriez tendance à l'oublier, ce ne sont que des groupies, elles ne peuvent pas montrer leur semblant d'intelligence trop longtemps d'affilé.

- Alors pourquoi vous vous sentez visées ? Continuai-je.

- Car tu nous accuses en toute impunité.

- Stratford, n'utilise pas des mots dont tu ne comprends pas le sens. Tu vas perdre tes dernières neurones.

Je n'allais tout de même pas dire la rousse à voix haute ! Imaginez que quelqu'un se vexe après. Nan, je ne vise personne.

- Petite pé***** !

Son insulte est censurée, des fois qu'il y ait des oreilles délicates parmi vous.

Néanmoins admirez leur réaction au bout de deux phrases moqueuses.

Et comprenez pourquoi ni Charlie, Owen ou Jon' ne sort avec l'une d'elles. Il n'y a qu'Ethan pour n'avoir pas décidé qu'elles étaient plus lorraines que des quiches dès les premiers instants. Il était jeune, innocent et elles pas encore ce qu'elles sont devenues.

Une chose horrible vient de m'atteindre. Si l'un d'eux en comptait une parmi leurs ex ? Après tout, on n'en sait fichtrement rien. Et ce n'était pas moi qui allait me renseigner, histoire que ma fierté ne soit pas entièrement réduite en miettes. Parce que ça fait des lustres qu'elle a été bien amochée. Je ne vous dirais pas quand, je ne m'en souviens même plus. Je suis sûre que je me ridiculisais déjà à l'époque de ma vie où normalement tout le monde dit « Oh, mais qu'elle est mignonne avec sa petite bouille ! Regardez-moi ça. Mais oui, il est mi-gnooooooooon le bébé. Gouzigouzi... ». Traumatisme enfantin, je le crains.

Misère, j'ai la bavardagite aigüe, je m'éparpille.

Pour la énième fois, je reprends où j'en étais.

- Comme tu l'as dit, reste à définir qui l'est, qui ne l'est pas, reprit Aby.

- Qui est quoi ? Questionna Caroline, qui pour le coup, montra l'étendue de sa nigauderie.

Les autres ont un fond méchant, mais Caroline est juste... Caroline. Ça ne vous avance pas ? Tant pis !

- Rien, laisse Caro, lui dit Reilly qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un bail.

Au moins deux minutes et trois secondes.

- En conclusion, parcequ'on en a marre de parler à des légumes, ne vous avisez pas de refaire à Erynn ou à qui que ce soit d'autre le coup du sort dans le dos. Ni des menaces, sinon j'emprunterai une batte à mon petit-ami, et je viendrais personnellement vous adresser quelques...recommandations. Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Puis elle fit demi tour, et retourna là où l'on était installé quelques instants auparavant. On l'imita, tout avait été dit.

Sec, franc, teinté d'ironie, clair, précis, court, juste un peu d'échauffement avant. Du grand Abigaïl Lewis !

- T'as été merveilleuse Abynou chérie ! M'exclamai-je.

- Quant à toi, ça va, tu n'as pas été trop mauvaise.

Je pris ça pour un compliment.

Que voulez-vous, il n'y a pas que Caroline pour être un peu simplette !

Un peu plus tard, avant de monter dans nos dortoirs respectifs, Charlie me retint.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Demandai-je, surprise.

- Ben, c'est en partie à cause de moi si elle t'en veulent autant, expliqua-t-il en désignant les groupies de la main.

- Aaaaah, oui ! Enfin je veux dire que non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout !

- Tant mieux alors.

Son sourire de soulagement me fit fondre.

Sur nos souhaits de bonne nuit, je rejoignis mon dortoir.

Je vous passe le reste de la soirée, tellement terne à côté.

Donc nous sommes de retour dans mon lit ( à prendre au deuxième degré, bandes d'esprits tordus ) que je quittai aussitôt, l'appel du ventre se faisant sentir.

Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un minimum d'hygiène, je me suis lavée et habillée avant qu'on ne descende déjeuner.

Ouais je sais, là j'ai tout votre respect. On me le dit souvent.

- Tiens Erynn, fit Ethan, lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle commune avec les filles, pas de fantaisie capillaire aujourd'hui ?

- J'vais t'en mettre moi de la fantaisie.

Puis je lui sautai tranquillement dessus afin de le décoiffer dans les règles de l'art. Il essaya de me repousser, tant bien que mal.

- Hahaha, je t'ai eu Lee ! ! Me réjouis-je, en le lâchant enfin.

Comme quoi, je suis musclor. On y croit.

- On dirait un porc-épic, sans les pics, remarqua Andrew.

Parfois, ça me fait peur qu'il dise des choses aussi inutiles que moi.

- Ou alors tu peux simplement dire qu'il est mal coiffé, dit Hope.

- Alors, qui a les plus beaux cheveux aujourd'hui ? M'esclaffai-je devant sa tête de petit garçon malmené.

- Allez viens mon petit Ethan, on va manger, continuai-je en le prenant par le bras.

- Oh yeah !

C'est bien connu, un ventre-sur-patte sait parler à un de ses confrères.

Ouaip, j'étais de bonne humeur. Après tout, le petit couple était rabiboché, on commençait les cours à dix heures, je pouvais voir Charlie normalement, les groupies devaient ne plus nous chercher des noises, j'allais voir mon frère dans moins de deux mois, il faisait un temps ma... heu non pour ce point là on repassera, mais tant pis.

Un peu de froid ( un peu, quel doux euphémisme ) ne tuerait pas une bonne humeur Callahatienne !

Vous pensez que ce n'est pas dans le dictionnaire ? Allez-donc voir.

Je pense que j'avais l'air d'une pauvre fille contente pour deux mornilles. Détrompez vous, je l'étais pour un gallion. Sérieusement, je suis d'un naturel qui me dit, souris si tu peux et envoie tes pensées défaitistes voir ailleurs si t'y es. Que voulez-vous, on ne chasse pas son naturel sinon il revient au galop d'hippogriffe.

Tout comme Suddens ne chassa point le sien pendant le cours du jour.

J'ai bien envie de dire que c'est tant mieux car on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, mais pauvre Suddens...

Un jour, j'aurais une bonne grosse déprime, et là vous verrez.

J'engloutirai la moitié des réserves de Honeydukes et je finirai mon existence sous la forme d'un pachyderme doté d'une baguette.

.

Je vous avais bien dit que la neige ne tarderait pas !

Un peu plus d'une semaine après, soit le mercredi, en me levant je découvris de gros flocons qui tombaient du ciel ( étrangement, ils ne montaient pas ).

Toute encore endormie que j'étais, ma bouche forma un joli « o » de surprise et c'est tout sourire que je hurlai :

- Il neeeeeeeeeeeige !

Pourquoi je reçus trois grognements assassins pour toute réponse ?

Soit c'était car il n'était que six heures trente – une envie pressante m'ayant tirée de mon lit, avant que je ne découvre la neige -, soit c'est parcequ'elles sont affublées d'un horrible caractère.

Ce doit être la deuxième. Assurément.

Mais j'y pense, même Caroline grogna. Voilà maintenant c'est sur, la groupie team n'est pas plus classe que moi.

On n'allait pas tenter Merlin et Morgane réunis, une seule solution, me taire.

Mais je n'allais pas me rendormir pour si peu de temps ? Puis, une fois qu'on est debout, le sommeil fugue.

Je pris mon mal en patience, et me rallongeai.

Un flot de pensées m'envahit, depuis une semaine, tout allait bien. Le mystère Aby n'était pas résolu, et les profs commençaient à nous mettre la pression, mais c'était tout.

J'adorais avoir de longues conversations avec Charlie, le découvrant de mieux en mieux. Que ce soit des anecdotes sur sa famille ou certains traits de son caractère.

Chose non négligeable, je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. Alors qu'avec César ( mon ex ), je rougissais au minimum toutes les trois minutes ou ne savais pas quoi dire. Imaginez les blancs.

C'est mignon tout plein, n'est-ce pas ?

A défaut de plus, j'étais au moins sûre d'avoir gagné un ami.

Je comprends pourquoi habituellement je ne reste pas dans mon lit si ce n'est pas pour dormir comme une grosse marmotte : j'établis trop d'états d'âme sur ma vie. Il ne manque plus que j'achète un journal intime et je deviendrais pitoyable pour de bon.

Je n'ai absolument rien contre celles qui en tiennent un, ce n'est juste pas pour moi.

- Bouh !

Je sursautai violemment, c'est qu'elle m'avait fait peur la préfète !

- Ça va pas non ?

C'est vrai quoi, plongée dans mes songes, je ne l'avais même pas entendue se lever.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête, dit-elle en riant.

Je m'autorisais un sublime grognement, après tout, il n'y avait que nous.

Plus tard dans la matinée, juste avant de rentrer dans les serres pour la botanique, je reçus une chose gelée et blanche sur la tête. Oui, une boule de neige. Je me retournai vers Ethan, prête à répliquer, sauf que Chourave arriva à ce moment-là. Vie injuste.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une nouvelle sorte de plante, dégageant une odeur fort nauséabonde, …

Je m'arrête là, non ?

Toujours est-il que je ne risque pas d'oublier le nom de cette plante pour les Buses, tellement elle pue. Je sais, c'est élégant.

- Tu vas lui envoyer une plâtrée de neige, hein ? Me chuchota Andrew à la sortie du cours.

Il est trop fort mon Andy chéri !

Je lui adressai un sourire complice.

Je ramassai une poignée de neige, ajustai mon tir ( vous connaissez mon talent dans le domaine ) et la lançai.

Miracle de l'univers ! Pile poil dans le dos. J'étais une déesse.

Il se retourna et me fixa l'air mauvais. Je lui fis un grand sourire candide, et lorsque sa toute nouvelle boule arriva droit moi, je l'esquivai.

Andrew, ce pleutre de bas étage, qui s'était caché derrière moi se la prit en pleine face.

Inoubliable !

Un maitre mot est devenu le mien : courir.

Car c'est bien connu, deux ennemis à ses trousses sont pires qu'un. Irréfutable, les amis !

Enfin, par courir je voulais dire presser fortement ma marche, il ne faut pas non plus trop se déranger pour de la neige.

J'assume ma fainéantise.

En les surveillant du coin de l'œil – apparemment ils avaient eux aussi peu envie d'accélérer -, je partis vers le château.

Un peu étonnée qu'ils ne m'aient pas rattrapée avec leurs jambes pourtant plus longues que les miennes, je continuai quand même. On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'ils n'aient pas abandonné.

Non loin de l'entrée, je tombai devant un joli tableau. Charlie, Jon' et Owen disputaient une sombre bataille, au vu de leur état.

Pour faire court, disons qu'on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient pris pour des pingouins sur la banquise tellement ils étaient trempés.

- Hey, une trêve pendant qu'on passe, ça vous dit pas ?

Si une question pouvait m'éviter un lancé mal exécuté, je n'allais pas me gêner.

Et regardez comme j'ai gentiment pensé aux autres qui allaient arriver prochainement. Un exemple de sollicitude, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Je sais, je suis géniale. Étouffez votre toux moqueuse.

- Ça marche, puis, c'est l'heure de manger, dit Charlie.

Vous pensez qu'il sait cuisiner ?

Avouez ça c'est une qualité qui dé-chi-re ( le ventre ).

- Puis faudrait pas qu'on tombe malades Capitaine, les entrainements n'attendent pas, plaisanta Owen.

- Tu fais bien de le dire, je vais interdire aux autres de sortir avant !

Devant l'air soudain inquiet de ses deux batteurs, il ajouta :

- Hé, c'était une _blague _!

Si jeune et déjà incompris. J'allais lui dire de ce pas que j'étais totalement avec lui, que je partageais sa souffrance, qu'il ferait mieux de s'exiler pour oublier son malheur et que je consentirai volontiers à partager ma tente dans l'Himalaya avec lui. Rêve éveillé ? Possible.

Sur ce, les autres arrivèrent. Ethan et Andrew avaient bien laissé tomber. La flemmardise les tuera. Ou alors quelque chose ( surement ma baguette magique ) me dit qu'ils attendaient seulement le plein cœur de l'hiver et pas la première insignifiante tombée de neige. Fiente.

S'exiler, peut-être pas, mais il partit devant et je l'accompagnai. De près, je pus encore mieux voir les dégâts de la neige. Ses cheveux étaient humides, par conséquent lui collaient légèrement aux tempes, ses vêtements étaient tâchés d'eau par endroits et ses joues – ses si sublimes joues – avaient rougi à cause du froid. Si quand mes joues se colorent je ressemble à un ivrogne joufflu qui a trop bu, lui ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

C'était juste irrésistible. Le genre de truc qui vous tord l'estomac tellement ça vous fait mal aux yeux. Mal aux yeux, je me comprends. Le verbe renverser correspond mieux. Oui, ça renverse, ça coupe le souffle. Et rend heureux.

Splendide.

Presque autant que le dessert que je mangeais ensuite. Pour vous dire.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey. _

_Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté, et je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai honte._

_En ce moment j'ai des problèmes d'inspiration ( rien de très original c'est vrai ), et parfois de temps. _

_Mais même si je galère et que ça prendra du temps, je compte bien finir cette histoire._

_Merci à celles qui suivent encore !_

* * *

Un quart d'heure avant que Hope ne se lève, vendredi 18 novembre, dortoir silencieux, rien à signaler.

La mission 138 pouvait débuter. Tout d'abord, il fallait que je quitte mon lit, jusque là ça allait. Silencieusement. C'est ici que les choses se corsaient considérablement. Je pris ma respiration et priai Merlin pour que le sol ne craqua pas sous mes pas et qu'aucun angle de meuble ne se précipita sur mon genou. Parfaitement, c'est le mobilier qui m'attaque et pas l'inverse.

La vie est merveilleuse, j'atteignis le lit d'Aby sans incident. Je la secouai légèrement. Une demi seconde sablier en main plus tard, son poing était à deux millimètres de mon nez. Voyant que je n'étais pas un violeur venu l'agresser, elle relâcha son bras et hocha la tête lorsque je lui désignai le lit à baldaquin de la préfète d'un mouvement de tête.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! JOYEUX...

Imaginez nos voix rauques du matin additionnées à notre don naturel pour pousser la chansonnette. Oui, même des corbeaux auraient mieux fait.

Ça vous donne pas comme un air de déjà vu ? Non ? Et mon anniversaire alors, pauvres bougres ! Vous avez une mémoire de souris verte. Enfin, pour vous expliquer notre originalité.

Je vous vois déjà trembler, mais pas de panique, Hope n'a rien contre ce jour là, aussi on ne l'embête pas trop. C'est juste que l' occasion de la réveiller après nous pour une fois était trop tentante.

Que c'est bon d'être de petites natures ne sachant pas résister à la tentation. Chose dont je me félicitai quand j'ai vu sa tête échevelée affichant la surprise.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Vous êtes folles ? Geignit une voix suraiguë.

Oups, il se pourrait que Caroline aie été légèrement oubliée par nos personnes très peu attentionnées. Parce que si vous y aviez pensé vous ne l'auriez pas fait ? C'est la question qui s'affiche dans votre cerveau, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien la réponse est oui !

Enfin, on aurait crié moins fort.

Mais c'est déjà bien, je trouve.

Toujours est-il qu'elle s'est dirigée vers la salle de bains en bougonnant. Je nous pardonne pour elle.

.

Le soir, on se réunit tous les huit dans la salle commune, pour changer. Le week-end s'annonçait chargé, les devoirs ne manquaient pas. Mais ce qui est bien avec les devoirs, c'est qu'ils peuvent attendre le lendemain car ils ne mordent pas.

Ils peuvent juste voler quelques précieuses heures de sommeil. Tant pis.

Puis le vendredi soir, que je sache, c'est fait pour décompresser, non ?

Ce n'est pas moi que je tente de convaincre, ça fait bien longtemps que c'est fait, seulement le cas de Hope était plus fastidieux. Elle aimait être en avance, ne plus rien avoir à faire. Je suis sure que vous connaissez au moins une personne qui est comme ça, qui aime avoir la conscience tranquille pour profiter pleinement.

- Allez Hope, ça peut attendre demain, en plus je suis sûr que tu en as déjà fais la moitié, dit Charlie.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais...

- Pas de mais qui tienne, tu restes sur ce canapé et tu ne bouges plus !

Un minuscule pic de jalousie me pinça. Il montrait peut-être autant de conviction à la retenir juste parce que c'est son amie, pourtant même en connaissance de cause je n'ai pu m'empêcher. Je savais que Hope ne me ferait jamais ça, elle n'est pas du genre à piquer les garçons sur lesquels ses amies craquent, alors pas de sou...

Un détail me chiffonna. Hope n'est pas comme ça, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il me plaisait. Pour la bonne raison que je ne lui avais pas dit. Toujours pas.

Tout d'un coup j'eus honte de moi, moi qui prône sans cesse les valeurs de l'amitié, de ma maison, je n'étais pas fichue d'avouer mon attirance pour un garçon à mes deux meilleures amies ! Bravo pour ton courage Erynn.

Il fallait remédier à cela au plus vite. C'était décidé, le soir même j'allais tout leur révéler. Il faut prendre de grandes décisions dans la vie. Enfin « grandes », tout est relatif.

Toujours est-il que Charlie persuada Hope de ne sortir aucun devoir et puisqu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin, je ne pus que me détendre et oublier la bouffée de jalousie. En plus, je n'aime pas éprouver ce sentiment.

Je pense que lui aussi a développé une tendresse spéciale envers son fauteuil car je trouve qu'il choisit souvent celui là. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas si bizarre.

Je me mis à chercher la façon la plus adéquate pour parler de cela aux filles mais le faire avec le sujet de la conversation à mes côtés ne facilitait pas la chose.

Alors que j'élaborai des scénarios compliqués et inventait les dialogues, il me toucha le bras pour me sortir de mes pensées ce qui eut pour effet de me faire sursauter. J'ai l'impression de sursauter trois fois par jour, c'est assez gênant.

- On dirait mon frère Percy dès qu'on l'effleure quand il travaille, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

Je sais bien que je pourrais m'abstenir de préciser qu'il sourit parce que c'est presque toujours le cas, pourtant je continue car j'aime vraiment trop ça.

- Encore c'est compréhensible, si tu savais la manière dont mon frère s'amusait à me faire peur !

- Raconte, m'intima-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Tiens ! Je ne vous ai encore jamais parlé de ses yeux, du moins pas plus qu'évoquer leur couleur. Comme vous le savez ils sont bleus. Et si j'aime ses yeux, ce n'est pas tant pour leur couleur ( je suis presque incapable de vous dire celle de chacun de mes amis alors voyez comme ce détail de la couleur me frappe) mais pour la façon dont ils vous regardent. Ils vous transpercent et le petit éclat de je ne sais quoi qu'on y décèle ne peut qu'intriguer, ou plus si affinités. Moi, ça m'intrigue et c'est tout. Là, j'ai pris un air tellement innocent que tout le monde me croit. Même le dernier des sorciers d'Alaska. Plus tard, j'inventerai le métier d'actrice chez les sorciers. Oui oui oui.

Bref, fermons la parenthèse.

- Et bien quand j'allais au toilettes pendant la nuit, ou avant de me coucher, je ne sais pas comment il s'y prenait mais il était toujours dans le coin à ce moment là, il se cachait derrière la porte et attendait que je finisse. Puis une fois que je sortais, il me sautait dessus en hurlant.

- Donc ça marchait ?

- Carrément, en plus quand tu penses que tout le monde dort et qu'il fait tout noir...traumatisant.

- Pas mal. Mais au moins c'est fini maintenant qu'il a arrêté.. Percy lui a toujours peur quand on le touche.

- Qui t'a dit que mon frère a arrêté ce jeu là ?

- Rappelle moi, il a quel âge déjà ?

- Heu...douze ans. Plus quatorze. Moins trois.

- Essaye pas de m'avoir, ça fait 23.

Bougre, c'est qu'il est vachement fort en calcul mental.

- Hum, j'aurais essayé.

- Au moins maintenant je sais d'où vient ton vieil humour...

Mon vieil humour ? MON VIEIL HUMOUR ? Il se prenait pour qui là ? C'est pas parce que tout le monde nous aime, qu'on est beau, intelligent, drôle, gentil, sportif, qu'on a un sourire divin, des joues stupéfiantes et j'en passe qu'il faut se moquer des autres !

Nan, je rigole. Comme si je trouvais ça dérangeant.

- Ouais ben j'espère que t'as pas refilé le tien à tes frères !

- Ha ouais ?

- Ouais !

Que je suis brave, finalement. Oser assumer ses pensées avec une telle aisance, ça me laisse pantoise ! Pas vous ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, un septième année arriva près de notre groupe.

- Weasley, il paraît que tes petits frères sont partis vers les cachots avec un air louche, tu devrais aller voir.

Un grand soupir lui échappa.

- D'accord, merci.

Le septième année – dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom - hocha la tête et repartit vers ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent à ton avis ? Lui demanda Owen.

- J'en sais rien du tout, mais je vais pas tarder à l'apprendre, répondit-il en se levant.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? Proposa Ethan.

- Je devrais me débrouiller, t'inquiète.

- Je viens avec toi quand même, on ne sait jamais ! Fis-je en me levant brusquement.

Je hais les pulsions de mon cerveau. Elles me font toujours paraître plus stupide que je ne le suis déjà.

De l'autre côté, je m'aime, j'avais trouvé une excuse pour que l'on soit juste tout les deux un moment.

Je me sentais horriblement niaise. Sentiment amplifié par le coup d'œil très peu discret que me lança Andrew.

- C'est gentil de venir, après tout les cachots sont assez loin, me remercia le rouquin après qu'on ait franchi la porte.

- Pas de problème, j'ai bien envie de marcher et de toute façon j'ai aucune idée de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

Avec le recul, c'est fou comme je trouve que ce que je disais était nul. Comme si je ne prenais jamais des conversations en route.

Il me sourit. Si vous saviez comment ces trois petits mots peuvent me rendre heureuse. J'adore quand il sourit pour moi seule. Je sais qu'il fait ça à n'importe qui mais à chaque fois, cela m'enchante.

A moins qu'il n'aime sourire aux murs ou à la poussière jonchant le château. Mince, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Un jour, j'arrêterai de vous parler de son sourire toutes les trois lignes.

Et même si mon cœur adora qu'il sourisse, j'avais peur qu'un blanc ne s'installe. C'est idiot mais je déteste ça. Certains aiment le silence, le trouve complice. Pas moi, je préfère une discussion aussi futile soit-elle.

- Au fait il s'appelle comment celui qui est venu te prévenir ?

- Alex McCarthy, pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer car sa voix était assez froide.

- Non juste comme ça, pour savoir.

Ou parce que je veux que ce soit le futur grand père de mes petits-enfants ! Je sais, pour le coup j'ai semé le doute dans vos esprits.

L'escalier menant aux cachots fut en vue une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Tombe pas, hein ?

Je vous contredis de suite, il n'est pas paranoïaque, je venais juste d'avoir une panne d'équilibre et manquer de tomber. Ce qui en haut d'un escalier est assez problématique. Potentiellement mortel ? Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

- J'espère qu'ils y sont encore, avoua-t-il une fois en bas.

- Ils sont toujours aussi turbulents ?

- Ça c'est sur ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Vous avez déjà pensez à l'hyperactivité ?

Non mais c'est vrai, on ne sait jamais.

- Des milliers de fois !

Je me plantai sur mes pieds au détour d'un couloir ( d'ailleurs ma mère veut toujours que je fasse du jardinage avec elle ) et dit :

- Je crois que l'hypothèse va pouvoir être confirmée.

En effet, les deux garnements étaient tout naturellement en train de « gribouiller » sur la porte de la salle de Rogue.

- Fred ! Georges ! Vous faites quoi là ?

- Rogue nous a mis une retenue, dit simplement un des deux sans paraître s'émouvoir le moins du monde de l'arrivée de son ainé.

- Alors on lui fait un petit cadeau, finit l'autre.

Je regardai attentivement la porte et me mit à rire. L'esquisse de caricature présente dessus était vraiment bien exécutée. Bon ok, on aurait plus dit un troll que Rogue mais après tout, Rogue ne se comporte-t-il pas comme l'un d'eux ?

Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi.

- Vous êtes incroyables, dit Charlie en secouant la tête même si je vis très bien à son petit sourire en coin que lui aussi le dessin l'amusait.

Il dira ce qu'il voudra, s'il rit, c'est qu'ils doivent avoir quelques notes d'humour identiques.

Comment ça moi aussi j'ai ri ? Ça ne compte pas. J'arriverai à rire en voyant un pot de fleur alors...

- Oui on sait, on a beaucoup de talent.

Sur ce, ils se marrèrent. Va falloir que je chercher d'autres synonymes de rire. C'est lassant d'utiliser toujours les mêmes.

- Allez, filez, je dirai rien.

En plus, c'est un gentil frère. Pas aussi bien que Robin, évidemment. Puisque c'est mon frère, il ne peut que surpasser tous les autres. Oui, j'aime encore plus le vanter lui que de faire semblant de faire pareil pour moi.

Mais si on y réfléchit, cela fait de lui un mauvais préfet ! Haha ! J'ai trouvé une faille dans son allure de dieu.

Ils le remercièrent, puis après l'échange de quelques autres phrases ils partirent. De plus, c'était presque leur couvre feu.

J'adorai voir comme Charlie et ses frères étaient complices malgré la différence d'âge. Même si du coup mon frère me manquait d'autant plus.

- Bon, on s'occupe d'effacer ça puis on rentre ? Proposa-t-il.

- Non, on reste là toute la nuit, c'est engageant comme endroit..

C'est que j'aurais pu répondre. Si j'étais complètement siphonnée. Au lieu de quoi, j'acceptai.

- _Recurvite._

Instantanément, le dessin disparut. C'est dommage, si j'avais eu un appareil photo moldu sous la main j'aurai pu l'immortaliser. Oui je sais, vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble ce dessin. Et bien en gros, visualisez tous les défauts de Rogue ( nez proéminent, problèmes capillaires...) et grossissez les fois dix à la façon jumeaux Weasley.

Risible.

- Je suis impressionnée, un garçon qui connait un sort de nettoyage ! Me moquai-je.

Les filles aussi ont le droit de se montrer sexistes de temps en temps.

- Et encore, tu m'as pas vu faire la poussière, se vanta-t-il.

Bizarrement, j'eus des doutes sur la véracité des ses propos.

- Quoique c'est vrai que toi, tu y vas même direct avec tes habits, continua-t-il en revenant sur nos pas afin de rentrer à la tour.

Je dirais qu'il faisait légèrement référence à ma retenue du début d'année. Ce souvenir me gêna encore un peu plus, je ressemblais vraiment à un ramoneur ce soir là.

- Hééé ! Fis-je en le poussant doucement.

On se chamailla ainsi - comme des gosses - tout le long du trajet.

Heureusement pour nous, les couloirs étaient déserts. Je pense que la direction essaie d'économiser sur le chauffage des couloirs. Ou alors c'est peut-être un problème d'isolation. Allez savoir.

A juste quelques mètres de la porte, je m'arrêtai vivement.

- AAAAH ! Mon lacet ! M'écriai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton lacet ? S'informa poliment le jeune Weasley.

- Ben il est défait, dit-je platement en me baissant pour le refaire.

C'est là que j'entendis un grand éclat de rire et une masse s'effondrant sur le sol. Une fois que j'eus fini, je regardai Charlie : il était étalé par terre secoué par un rire silencieux.

Je le fixai, perplexe. J'avais raté quelque chose ?

- Charlie ?

Il me regarda, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité.

Oh, je sais ! Soit j'eus une soudaine poussée d'acné virulente soit une groupie cachée dans les parages m'avait créé une nouvelle coupe. Pas d'autre possibilité.

Bon, ben je n'avais qu'à attendre que monsieur finisse, aussi je m'asseyais contre le mur, lui étant au beau milieu du couloir. Vachement sympa comme endroit, on ne s'assied pas assez façon loques dans des couloirs. Je vais lancer une nouvelle mode.

- Tu fais partager ? Tentai-je.

- C'est...c'est...t...toi, hoqueta-t-il, victime de soubresauts provoqués par le fou rire.

Il se redressa et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. On aurait dit un couple sur un banc assis côte à côte et détaillant les passants. Mis à part quelques détails évidemment. Ne chipotons pas s'il vous plait.

Peu à peu son rire s'estompa et le silence revint. On devait avoir l'air fins tiens ! Enfin, tenez.

- Désolée, c'est juste que tu me donnes tellement souvent envie de rire qu'il fallait que ça sorte.

Cool. Fallait que je le prenne comment ?

- Ah.

Spirituel. Mais neutre.

- Dans le bon sens. Je veux dire, tu me fais rire dans le bon sens. Fin c'est pas pour me moquer. Tu vois quoi.

Mmh, non je voyais pas. Puis vu ma capacité à tout comprendre en général, je préférais ne rien penser.

A mon avis, j'ai du le regarder avec des yeux aussi expressifs que ceux d'une carpe car il reprit la parole :

- C'est pas grave, au moins je me suis compris.

Et bien, un sur deux qui suivait, c'était déjà ça.

On s'est fixé des yeux, envolé le regard de carpe. Je crois que j'ai même arrêté de respirer pour ne plus bouger.

Ensuite, je n'ai plus rien compris. Il m'a embrassé sur la joue aussi vite que la lumière, s'est levé promptement et m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever. Une minute plus tard j'étais de retour dans mon bienaimé fauteuil.

Déjà que mon cerveau est lent, si en plus tout allait si vite...

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans qu'on ne reparle tout les deux, puisqu'on participa à la conversation générale.

Le moment fatidique arriva. Il fallait que je parle aux filles. Par chance, à notre arrivée dans la chambre Caroline dormait déjà, je n'avais pas à attendre que ce soit le cas.

Comprenez bien que je n'allai pas avouer cela devant une demie groupie. Toujours pas de tendances suicidaires chez moi.

Une fois que Hope et Aby furent installées dans leur lit et moi dans le mien, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançai :

- Faut que je vous dise un truc, je crois.

Ouais c'est absolument nul comme amorce de conversation mais fallait me souffler une meilleure idée si vous n'êtes pas content.

- On t'écoute Erynnou chérie ! Répondit Aby.

Grr. Pas taper.

Cash ou pas cash ?

- Charlie me plait.

J'avais opté pour le cash. C'est comme les affreuses potions de Pomfresh, plus vite c'est avalé plus vite c'est fini.

J'espérais qu'elle avaleraient la pilule elles aussi. Haha. Je suis marrante.

- Je m'en doutais tu sais, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu nous le dises, dit gentiment Hope.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai bien vu comme tu le regardes, par fois, quand tu penses que personne ne voit.

Douce, attentive, quelqu'un veut l'acheter ?

Andrew qui avait remarqué, puis Hope, je commençai à me questionner sur ma discrétion. Je n'avais pas un air aussi stupide que les groupies quand j'étais avec lui tout de même ?

- Pourtant moi non, alors t'aurais pu nous le dire avant ! Me reprocha Aby.

- Il me plait, c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire une histoire non plus.

- Oui mais entre amis c'est important de se dire ça, râla-t-elle.

Je sentais bien que c'était inutile de lui dire qu'elle, elle ne nous avait pas du tout parlé de Jonathan, pas plus qu'elle ne nous avait raconté sa colère du jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

- Peut-être mais tu vas pardonner à ta chère Erynnou d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Aux grandes causes, les grands moyens. Même utiliser un abject surnom si il le faut.

- Mouais, je vais y réfléchir, concéda-t-elle.

Ce qui est à prendre chez elle comme un oui.

- Vous iriez bien ensemble, dit Hope d'un air songeur.

- Pour le moment, c'est loin d'être le cas, protestai-je.

Et rien ne disait que ça allait l'être un jour.

- C'est vrai...mais tu verras bien.

Peu de temps après on arrêta de parler, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir. Syndrome du vendredi soir : fatigue accumulée de la semaine, coucher retardé, vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi.

A ce moment là, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser. Y avait-il seulement matière à réfléchir ?

Je le faisais rire, ok.

Il m'avait embrassé sur la joue et sans que ce soit mon anniversaire, troublant, mais ok.

On n'avait rien dit de plus en face à face, ok.

Ce que cela voulait dire ? Aucune idée. Sauf qu'apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à être victimes de pulsions.

C'était déjà ça de su, finalement.


	17. Chapter 17

Hem, au point où j'en suis, je crois que c'est même plus la peine que je m'excuse pour un retard aussi grand... Ni que je blablate trois heures pour ne rien dire. J'avais juste plus la tête à ça, et puis c'est un peu revenu ( ça s'en va et ça revieeeeeent ).

Merci à celles qui ont commenté et à qui je n'ai pas répondu ( shame on me ) ! Promis si prochaine fois il y a, je le ferais.

* * *

J'avouerai que mes pensées de la veille n'avaient pas été très pertinentes, mais à chaud c'était plutôt difficile de parvenir à quelque chose de cohérent.

Après avoir songé aux évènements, si je peux les appeler ainsi, j'en était arrivée à des conclusions davantage intéressantes. Conclusions qui me paraissaient invraisemblables mais certaines tellement jouissives.

Reprenons les faits si vous le voulez bien. Premièrement, pour je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, il avait été victime d'un fou rire et m'avait fait comprendre que j'en étais l'origine. Alors que je n'avais tenté aucune blague foireuse ! Si je ne suis pas trop niaise, il voulait même dire que je le faisais beaucoup rire en général. De ce fait, j'en déduis que Charlie Weasley est sensible à mon sens de l'humour ou qu'il me trouve risible. Même si je préfèrerai la première hypothèse, cela ne nous avance pas réellement. Passons maintenant à la deuxième action : le bisous. Sur la joue ( à mon grand malheur ). La précision « sur la joue », avouez le, casse tout. Parcequ'avant le « sur la joue », il y a eu le regard. Le fameux regard des films romantico-niais, de la collection de livres d'amour de ma mère, LE regard. Celui qui ne veut pas dire « tiens qu'est-ce que tu fais là » mais « oh j'ai envie de t'embrasser ! » Enfin, ça c'est ce que le mien voulait dire. Et pendant un centième de seconde il m'avait semblé que lui aussi.

Oh merlin, voilà que je suis tombée au niveau des groupies, je décortique un REGARD et un BISOUS sur la JOUE. Lamentable. Erynn, va récuper ton sac honeydukes ainsi que ta boîte de mouchoirs de sous ton lit et exile toi.

Je vais finir ma réflexion d'abord.

Donc après le fameux ( faites passer la pancarte « ricanements ») bisous papillon sur la joue, il s'est levé ( enfui oui !), m'a aidée à me relever et on est rentré. Sans se reparler vraiment de toute la soirée. Super. C'est à ce stade là que j'ai une multitude d'hypothèses à proposer :

- Hypothèse A ( comme acceptable ) : il a eu envie de me faire un bisous sur le joue comme marque d'amitié, pour me montrer qu'en effet je le fais rire de la bonne manière et qu'il m'aime bien. S'il s'est vite relevé, c'est parce que n'étant pas un jeune homme très démonstratif, il ressentit un moment de gêne et ne voulut pas que je le chambre à propose de cette effusion amicale, ou que je la prenne de travers.

- Hypothèse B ( comme bancale ) : il a fait ça parcequ'il est sous l'emprise de drogues, qu'il essaye d'arrêter mais qu'il a du mal et n'aime pas en parler. Ce qui expliquerait son fou rire ( la drogue ), qu'il s'écroule par terre ( le manque, vous savez ), qu'il n'arrive plus à parler, qu'il m'embrasse ( les addictions mènent à la folie) , et sa fuite ( l'après coup : promis, demain je serai clean ! ).

- Hypothèse C ( comme calamiteuse ) : tout ne fut que pur instant amical jusqu'au bisous, là il a eu une révélation qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne me parla plus de la soirée : il se demanda ce qu'il foutait avec une fille telle que moi et décida de ne plus jamais m'approcher.

- Hypothèse D ( comme démente ) : il m'a dit que je le faisais rire parce que c'est vrai et qu'il aime ça. Il m'a lancé ce regard parcequ'il pensait comme moi. Il m'a embrassé sur le joue parcequ'il a eu peur de tenter plus, de se prendre un vent. Il a rapidement mis fin à la situation car il s'est senti con, car il s'en est voulu de ne pas avoir été courageux. Il ne m'a pas reparlé car il se morfondait, avait peur que je ne me moque ou que je sois déçue.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je rêve que ce soit la dernière... Tandis que la A me semble la plus plausible. Les autres je n'y crois pas, ou alors c'est que je ne comprends décidément rien à la vie.

Si c'est la A la bonne, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, à part continuer comme si de rien n'était puisque c'est le cas. Et à part espérer qu'un jour, peut être, il arrive quelque chose entre le préfet et moi.

Si c'est la B, j'appelle le service addictions de Sainte-Mangouste.

Si c'est la C, je me pends.

Si c'est la D, si seulement c'était la D ! Alors là, je fais une fête, puis je lui saute dessus. Plus sérieusement si c'était la D il faudrait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains, ma fierté gryffondorienne et que je tente quelque chose. Facile à dire, difficile à faire. Le problème avec cette hypothèse, c'est pour la vérifier. C'est un cercle vicieux : si je me dis que non, je ne fais rien et ne saurais jamais. Si je me dis l'inverse, que je tente, soit elle est réellement vrai et tout est bien qui finit bien au pays de candy, si je me trompe je me prends un vent et me reconvertis en taupe pour me cacher sous terre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Réjouissant non ?

Autant dire que j'avais beau enfin admettre la possibilité que Charlie éprouve des sentiments pour moi, je n'étais guère avancée. Et qu'avoir perdu ma matinée de sommeil pour aboutir à cela me frustrait encore un peu plus.

J'aurais bien demandé leur avis aux filles maintenant qu'elles étaient au courant mais Hope devait travailler et Aby était à son entraînement de Quidditch. Quant à Caroline elle n'était pas non plus dans la chambre et cela m'allait parfaitement !

Me lever aurait sûrement été une bonne idée.

En temps normal je me serais dit que vu l'heure ( presque midi ), Aby et les autres allaient bientôt rentrer et qu'ainsi je pourrais voir Charlie. Mais là... même parée de mes merveilleuses conclusions je n'avais aucune idée sur la conduite à tenir face à lui. Lui sauter dessus ? Appeler ma mère à l'aide ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? L'éviter ? Une seule idée me donnait envie et ce n'était pas la plus simple.

Les sentiments, c'est nul. Ils te font perdre ton vocabulaire, ton sens de l'humour, te tombent dessus sans que t'aies rien demandé à la vie... mais de l'autre côté, même en étant une fille râtée, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer.

J'en étais à un stade pitoyable. Enervée je pris violemment mon coussin et me le mis sur la tête. Le chapoix magique choisit bien notre maison alors pourquoi est-ce que mon oreiller ne me dicterait pas la conduite à suivre ?

Heureusement que j'avais fait cela car ensuite le ciel me tomba sur la tête. Enfin la voix d'Aby me transperça les tympans. En effet, elle déboula comme une furie dans le dortoir, balai encore à la main :

- DEBOUT ! Cria-t-elle à mon attention.

Faisons comme si ni vous ni moi ne l'avions entendue, d'accord ?

- Callahan, tu ne m'auras pas ! Quand t'es comme ça c'est que tu réfléchis ! Alors vu que j'en ai pour cinq minutes pour me changer, t'en as autant pour te préparer.

Pourquoi tant de conviction un si mauvais jour ? Et puis il était bien mon pyjama. Je pouvais le garder toute la journée, pas de problème. La vie est plus belle en pyjama de toute façon. La vie est plus belle quand je suis avec Charlie ? Oui aussi, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. L'un peut faire fuir l'autre à la limite, mais c'est tout. Comment cela lequel fait fuir l'autre ? Bande de vicieux.

- Je suis prête, grommelai-je.

Oui, je n'avais aucunement changé de position.

Larve un jour, larve pour toujours.

- Et moi je suis ta grand mère ! Allez bouge, c'est pas parce qu'on sait que t'es amoureuse qu'il faut te terrer dans ton lit.

Eh, mais je n'étais pas amour... Enfin peut-être que si. Et cela me terrifiait encore plus que quand je m'étais aperçue qu'il m'intéressait. A gradation de sentiment, gradation de terreur.

Je poussais un grognement et enfoncait plus profondément encore l'oreiller blanc sur mon pauvre visage qui lui, n'avait rien fait.

J'étais une lâche, à ce rythme là, j'allais m'enfuir le jour des Buses avant même de pénétrer dans la salle d'examen ! Oh d'ailleurs, Charlie m'avait bien proposé de m'aider à réviser un lointain jour auparavant ! Comment ? Qu'ouïe-je ? Même cela je n'aurais pas le courage de lui demander ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Mais vous avez raison. Une vraie lâche je viens de vous dire !

Et si je prenais ma vie en main ?

Je me levai promptement, repoussant violemment oreiller et couverture. Si promptement que je fis sursauter Aby avant de m'empêtrer dans dans les draps et de chuter. Bravo pour l'effort fait afin de ne plus être une larve. C'était réussi. Rooh, taisez-vous !

En me voyant à terre, ridicule dans mon pyjama rose à motifs vaches ( merci maman pour le cadeau d'anniversaire ! ), Aby fut prise de fou rire. Ma fierté n'en fut pas blessée, j'avais l'habitude ces derniers jours. Non, je ne mens pas !

- Si tu te voyais Erynn...se désola-t-elle entre deux gloussements.

- Grmph, fut ma seule réponse.

Quitte à être pitoyable, je redressai mes coudes et posai mon menton dans mes mains, toujours sur le sol et emmêlée dans mes draps. Qui a osé demandé une photo, que je le tape ?

Cela acheva Aby qui s'effondra à mes côtés, un pull à moitié enfilé. Devant le pittoresque de la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de céder au rire à mon tour. Cela faisait du bien, mes pauvres joues n'en pouvaient plus d'être restées inactives depuis la veille !

Voulez-vous être achevés à votre tour ? C'est à ce moment précis que Hope débarqua elle aussi. Dire qu'elle fut surprise fut un euphémisme. Elle nous regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de repartir immédiatement.

Ce qu'elle cria dans la salle commune parvint jusqu'à nous ( c'est qu'elle a du coffre quand elle veut la petite Williams ) :

- Et les gars ! Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas monter dans notre dortoir, vous verriez Erynn et Aby..

Mouais. Y'avait pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard non plus.

Puisque j'avais décidé de prendre ma vie en main, je me levai et entrepris de m'habiller. Je pensai même à m'occuper des mes cheveux ( comprenez un coup de brosse ) et à me laver les dents. Imaginez quand je ne prends pas ma vie en main, haha. Humour, je ne suis pas sale quand même.

- T'as fini ? Me demanda Aby, souriant toujours.

- Oui, oui !

Pendant que je me préparai elle en avait profité pour en faire autant.

- On descend ?

- Il faut bien, je sens que Hope ce sera fait un plaisir de nous enfoncer ! M'apitoyai-je.

Mais comme il m'arrive d'être courageuse, je suivis vaillamment Aby dans les escaliers.

Ils étaient tous en bas, installés dans notre coin habituel. Charlie aussi, dans son fauteuil. Celui à côté de MON fauteuil. Libre. Misère. Je m'y assis néanmoins tandis que la poursuiveuse prenait place à la droite de son amoureux.

- Alors Erynn, comme ça on essaye de se transformer en saucisson ? Me taquina Ethan.

- Ouaip, je m'entraîne pour une reconversion.

Je sais ma répartie était nulle. Mais je venais de passer des heures à penser à Charlie moi ! C'est fatiguant quand même !

- Pourtant, il me semble que c'était des vaches et non pas des cochons sur ton pyjama... remarqua perfidement ce traitre d'Andrew.

Est-ce de ma faute si je ne souhaite pas vexer ma mère en reniant ses cadeaux ?

- Hope ! Ce qui se passe dans le dortoir et censé rester dans le dortoir ! Fis-je.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle eut l'intelligence de rougir. Mouahaha, je fais peur. Non ?

- Non c'est pas juste, parcequ'après on ne sait jamais rien ! Râla Owen.

Suivit un débat sur les pauvres choux qui sont mis à l'écart. De quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Moi je faisais semblant d'écouter et lorgnais Charlie du coin de l'œil. Lui non plus ne participait pas à la conversation. Plus de langue, peut-être ? Non, je n'ai pas mieux.

Alors que j'étais prête à me flageller sur place, histoire qu'il daigne au moins me jeter un coup d'œil au lieu de regarder droit devant lui, il se tourna enfin vers moi.

HOURRA ! Ben quoi, c'est une victoire ! Je n'ai pas encore gagné la guerre mais bon...

Il semblait indécis et cela transparaissait sur sa bouche, il se mordilla même la lèvre inférieure. Mah, mais pourquoi me faisait-il une chose pareille ? Mon estomac fit un looping.

Ce mec est beau.

- Tu t'es réveillée tard aujourd'hui, dit-il.

Paf. Le mythe tombe. J'avais réfléchi toute la nuit, je m'étais tourmentée, j'avais tout ressassé dans ma tête toute la matinée et je n'avais droit qu'à cette phrase bateau ? Plutôt une phrase de barque, de rafiot si vous voulez mon avis. Je lui accordai néanmoins le bénéfice du doute ( des fois qu'il y ait un sens caché ). Bon ok, j'avouerai que j'étais bien trop contente qu'il me parle pour le remballer.

- Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir hier ! Et toi, c'était bien l'entraînement ?

D'accord. J'étais aussi nulle que lui. Et ma question revenait à demander à Rogue s'il aime traumatiser les élèves.

- Oh oui, très bien.

Voilà. Et après ? Je lui souris. Oui, vous êtes déçus. Vous attendez désespérément l'info croustillante et elle n'arrive pas. La garce. Mais pardonnez nous, on a beau être des gryffondor, il nous arrive d'être un peu lents.

- Ça te dit, on va faire un tour, histoire de te dégourdir les jambes avant de manger ? Me proposa-t-il.

Oh, si ça ce n'était pas de l'avancement après tout. Et arrêtez de penser qu'il a fait cela car j'ai besoin de me mettre au sport ! C'est faux. Enfin...

En sortant, je sentis le regard des filles et d'Andrew dans mon dos. Je rigole. En réalité un regard ne se sent pas, je me suis juste doutée qu'ils m'observaient.

A peine sortis de la salle commune, Charlie y alla cash ( une ovation pour le rouquin s'il vous plait ! ) :

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir.

Il s'excuse ? Mais ce mec est bête finalement ? Moi qui croyais qu'il avait plus qu'une apparence avantageuse...

- Heu, pourquoi ?

- Ben, quand on était dans le couloir, je nous ai fait rentrer un peu vite et après je n'ai pas été très loquace alors voilà.

- Hum, tu es stupide, tu le sais ça ? Me moquai-je, en me disant qu'au lieu de me taper la tête contre un mur il valait mieux prendre les choses à la rigolade.

- Oh oui, je sais, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire coupable.

Pour en revenir à mon envie de me fracasser le crâne contre un pauvre mur du château, c'était pour ne pas désespérer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'excusait pour rien. Moi j'avais envie qu'il m'explique. Comment cela il n'y avait rien à expliquer ? Peut être. Mais alors qu'il me dise qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Juste cela. Que je sache. Parce que moi, dès que je le voyais j'espérais. Ce que j'espérais ? Je ne savais pas trop, un rapprochement bien sûr. Mais une vraie relation, c'est flippant. Et une fausse, c'est frustrant. Super. Mais avant de savoir comment je la voulais, encore fallait-il que Charlie en désire une, de relation. Bouh, tuez-moi.

Dans quel couloir nous étions, je n'en savais strictement rien, je serais bien la dernière à pouvoir vous l'apprendre mais ce que je sais c'est que je me retournai vivement vers lui, et plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

Vachement impressionnant, je sais. Je voulais savoir, là, maintenant, à l'heure la moins propice pour ce genre de chose. Un samedi juste avant le repas de midi, parfaitement.

- Je veux savoir, assenai-je.

Oui je sais ma phrase aurait probablement méritée d'être davantage réfléchie.

- Quoi donc ? Fit-il, surpris ( traumatisé ? ).

- Comment tu m'aimes.

Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit que je n'étais pas suicidaire... Et dire qu'après le coup des joues je pensais ne pas pouvoir être plus ridicule encore. Tant pis, au moins, j'allais être fixée.

- Enfin, cela n'était pas si sûr. Car Charlie me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, l'air de dire « oh merde, elle a perdu la tête ».

- Ben, je t'aime...bien.

Ah. Qu'avais-je dis déjà sur le mérite d'être fixée pour de bon ? Oubliez tout.

Il fallait que je change de sujet avant qu'il ne me demande pourquoi je lui avais posé cette question. Mon cerveau étant celui d'un mollusque, mes plus bas instincts primaires allaient, une fois de plus, me sauver.

- On va manger ? Demandai-je.

Entre nous, c'est vrai qu'un peu de sucre ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Étant donné que je n'avais pas déjeuné ( oui je sais c'est mauvais pour la santé ), et bien...

Il attrapa vivement mon visage avec sa main, posa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et partit.

Y'a pas à dire, ce type, il aime s'enfuir.


	18. Chapter 18

_Il attrapa vivement mon visage avec sa main, posa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et partit._

_Y'a pas à dire, ce type, il aime s'enfuir._

* * *

« Je m'envole, je m'envole, je m'envooooooole », hurlai-je dans ma tête. J'étais un papillon, j'allai m'envoler pour le pays imaginaire, faire copain-copain avec Peter Pan, dire à Wendy qu'elle est niaise et aller casser la gueule aux méchantes belles sirènes même pas gentilles. Ensuite je dirai à tout le monde là bas que le grand, l'unique Charlie Weasley, convoitise de ces dames et peut-être même de ces messieurs m'avait embrassée. Oui oui oui, moi, Erynn Callahan. Championne en course de désorientation, dissimulatrice de victuailles, et folle de joues. Oui bon je l'accorde, je ne pense pas que les enfants perdus en auraient fait grand cas. M'en fous. J'avais plus besoin de mes Disney. Charlie, il m'avait embrassée.

Et il était parti.

Merci de me casser le moral.

Je redescendis sur terre ( vous voyiez que je m'étais envolée ! ), et poussai un profond soupir. Puis je m'assis par terre, contre le mur, on ne change pas une bonne habitude. On n'avait qu'à dire que personne ne passait jamais dans ce couloir.

Une fois de plus, ne riez pas, j'étais perdue. Désemparée. Mais là, j'avais de quoi, non ? Un gars, qu'on aime plutôt bien, oui, beaucoup même, vous embrasse et se tire ! Cela vous fait pour turlupiner. Et sortir des mots idiots. Mais par Merlin ! Par ses chaussettes, son caleçon, sa cravate et son dentier ! Charlie Weasley m'avait embrassée ! Vous comprenez ou faut-il que je vous offre des cotons-tiges ?

Cela me chamboulait, déjà que ce matin là cela n'allait pas fort niveau ordre mental... Et puis sa fuite ! Raah, et après c'était moi que je traitais de lâche ! Faudrait pas que je commence à trop me dévaloriser.

Mon cerveau était en ébullition, partagé entre le ravissement ( personne ne lui avait collé sa baguette contre la tempe pour l'obliger à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes que je sache ! ) et le doute. Encore. Décidément, je m'étais faite un nouvel ami. Chouette. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de s'enfuir ? Honte ? Gêne ? Dégout ? Peur ? Claustrophobie ? Arachnophobie ? Autre chose ? J'avais l'impression de mener à nouveau la réflexion du matin. Sauf que là, la mention « bisous sur la joue » elle était rayée, envolée, écrasée, disparue ! Jouissif. Et puis, vous allez être étonnés de ma grande capacité de réflexion mais, s'il avait retenté l'expérience en plus approfondi c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu honte la veille ! Oubliée l'hypothèse C ( celle « je ne veux plus jamais te voir » ). Youpi, c'était déjà cela de gagné.

Ne me restait plus qu'à me trouver un psychologue, un spécialisé en comportement des rouquins, avant de revoir Charlie. C'était à dire sous quelques minutes, quelques heures si mon estomac avait le courage de sauter un deuxième repas et mon esprit celui de fuir. Quelqu'un a pas un petit numéro sous la main ? Non ? Vous êtes plus qu'inutiles. Heureusement que je le suis pour vous. Tellement utile que je n'étais pas fichue de prendre une décision. Moi j'avais essayé de savoir et au final je me retrouvai avec des questions encore plus nombreuses. Il était rigolo ce type. Mais tellement magique...Oui, je sais, c'est un sorcier alors faites moi le plaisir de prendre le sens moldu.

Merde ! ( Désolée Maman, je voulais dire flûte ! ) J'étais une gryffondor, une vraie, pas un mollusque et je n'allais pas rester toute ma vie dans l'incompréhension. C'était trop dur pour mon pauvre petit être, pas du tout préparé à de telles situations psychologiques. Quelqu'un aurait pu avoir la décence de m'expliquer la vie tout de même... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, une vraie gryffondor. Alors ma décision était prise, j'allais me lever, marcher d'un pas sur vers mon but, et faire ce que j'avais à faire.

Manger.

Ben quoi ? Comment vouliez-vous que j'affronte Charlie sans la moindre force ? Donc j'allais aller me sustenter en priant pour qu'il ait plus été tenté par le régime que moi ou alors qu'il soit à l'autre bout de la table. Ensuite, j'allais aller le voir ( le pas ferme, l'allure décidée, ne pas oublier ) et on allait s'expliquer face à face, comme des hommes ! La première étape était plus facile que la seconde, je vous l'accorde.

Je me levai donc et me rendis dans la grande salle, d'un pas sur certes, mais pas trop rapide parce que quand même, je stressais comme Simpleton à l'idée d'avoir un cil de travers. Autant dire que j'étais toute rouge, que mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et que j'étais à la limite de la crise d'apoplexie. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil craintif à la tablée des rouges et or. Ouf, aucune tête connue ( enfin aucune proche de moi ), j'en profitai donc pour faire le coup du farfadet et je m'installai au beau milieu d'une bande de deuxième année, en début de table, croisant les doigts pour qu'ils se contentent de me regarder sans faire de scandale. Et puis de toute façon j'étais leur aînée, nah !

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, leur intimai-je, désespérée.

Je devais avoir l'air fine tiens, le rouge aux joues et mes cheveux dans un état lamentable à force d'avoir passé ma main dedans pendant que je réfléchissais ( imaginez ma tête après une interrogation de métamorphoses... ).

- Oui d'accord Callahan, accepta un petit blond.

Je lui envoyai un regard reconnaissant, surprise qu'il connaisse mon nom et soulagée à la fois. Je me penchai alors vers mon assiette, la remplis copieusement en priant que mes amis, et accessoirement Charlie s'il avait rejoint les autres, ne me voient pas quand ils viendraient.

Alors que je venais d'enfourner une fourchette pleine, j'entendis le rire si caractéristique d'Aby. Je me penchai encore un peu plus, mon nez aurait presque pu toucher le contenu de mon assiette, j'en suis sûre. Merlin dut repenser à moi durant quelques secondes car ils passèrent devant moi et allèrent s'installer plus loin. J'osai leur jeter un bref regard. Charlie n'était pas avec eux. Tout cette discrétion pour au final, pas grand chose.

Je finis de manger en peu de temps et me levai de table. Maintenant que j'avais l'estomac plein, la chasse au Weasley était ouverte !

Par manque d'inspiration je commençai par la salle commune, le dortoir des garçons ( je suis une vrai rebelle ! ), la bibliothèque, le hall et bien sûr, il n'y était pas. En même temps, si son objectif était de rester loin de moi ( misère ), il n'allait pas se planter au milieu de Poudlard et se mettre à chanter l'hymne national. Dommage. Cela m'aurait été d'un grand secours.

Je serais bien allée voir dans le parc ou dans le stade mais vu le temps qu'il faisait je me demandais s'il aurait vraiment été assez fou pour aller là bas. Je décidai que non. Les bourrasques de novembre et la température plus que négative interdisaient à quiconque de se risquer dehors sans obligation. Puis ce n'était pas comme si notre château chéri ne regorgeait pas de sombres recoins où se planquer. Pire qu'une chasse au trésor. Mais quand le trésor c'est Charlie, moi je vous le dis, cela motive ! Cependant, j'avouerais que la part de couardise installée en moi ( infime hein ! ) souhaitait ne pas le retrouver afin de ne pas avoir à se confronter à une situation embarrassante.

Au bout de deux heures de pérégrinations diverses dans le château, et sans me perdre s'il vous plaît remarquez le, j'abandonnai. J'étais motivée mais pas désespérée, j'allais bien prochainement tomber sur lui. Résignée, je rentrai à la tour.

Ils étaient tous là sauf lui. Je m'affalai sur mon fauteuil. Faut croire que ma possessivité leur fait peur car il était libre alors que je n'étais pas là.

- Tiens, une revenante ! T'es pas avec Charlie ? S'étonna Jonathan.

- Faut croire que non ! Bougonnai-je.

Étrangement, seuls Andrew, Aby ainsi que Hope me lancèrent un regard inquisiteur et quelque peu suspicieux.

- Ah, ben il est où alors ? S'enquit-il auprès d'Owen, qui n'en savait pas plus que lui.

On allait pouvoir jouer en groupe à « où est Charlie ? » !

Haha. Je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir sortie plus tôt celle là ! Ben oui, vous savez, le jeu moldu ! Il faut chercher un type qui s'appelle Charlie, affublé d'un bonnet rouge et blanc, d'une paire de lunettes et d'une marinière ! Oui je vous l'accorde, il un a goût particulier. Je préfère de loin le vrai Charlie !

- Il est peut être allé s'entrainer ! Proposa Ethan.

Qui reçut un soupir désabusé de la préfète qui lui montra la fenêtre d'un air résigné.

- Ah oui, tout compte fait, il ne doit pas être dehors !

Vous voyez ? Même Ethan était inconsciemment d'accord avec moi.

.

L'après midi s'était étalé en longueur, entre devoirs, enfin j'ai essayé mais la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit c'était une dissertation vantant les attributs de Charlie donc j'ai du déclarer forfait, et discussions. Enfin les autres ont discuté, moi j'ai écouté et pensé à Charlie. D'ailleurs ils se sont demandés à quelques reprises pourquoi il ne venait pas mais je crois qu'ils en ont déduit qu'il avait besoin de solitude, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait le coup. Je bénis mes amis qui pour une fois eurent le tact de ne pas faire remarquer qu'il avait faussé compagnie alors qu'il n'était qu'avec moi.

Ou ils avaient une mémoire d'asticot. Probable.

Ou ils attendaint seulement que le reste des Adulés ne soit pas avec nous. Presque sûr. Misère.

J'étais maudite. Alors que l'après midi touchait à sa fin, la nuit tombant sur Poudlard, Owen et Jonathan, en bon amis zélés, décidèrent de partir à la recherche de Charlie.

Trois secondes chrono après qu'ils aient quitté la pièce :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandèrent de but en blanc Aby et son tact.

- Rien du tout ! Esquivai-je avec le plus de naturel que je pus.

Autant vous dire tout de suite que je n'ai jamais brillé dans l'activité qu'est le théâtre.

- C'est cela oui ! Arrête où j'envoie une lettre à ta mère en lui disant que tu as attrapé un rhume ! Me menaça Andrew.

- Oh non pas ça ! Suppliai-je.

En effet, elle serait capable de m'envoyer une montagne de lettres et de cachets en tous genres.

- Excusez moi les amis, mais je suis totalement perdu, se plaignit Ethan.

Merlin ! C'est vrai que lui n'était pas au courant pour mon... mon quoi ? Mon attirance pour Charlie ? Est-ce le mot ? Je sais bien que non.

- En gros, notre chère Erynn a le béguin pour Charlie ! Balança Aby.

- Comme tu le sais, ils sont partis faire un tour avant de manger, continua Andrew, et Erynn est revenue toute seule deux heures après !

- Sans oublier que nous n'avons pas vu Charlie depuis, finit la préfète.

Après tout, Ethanou avait bien droit de savoir aussi... Il faut néanmoins dire que je n'étais pas habituée à ce qu'ils en sachent autant, oui ce sont mes amis, mais je n'ai jamais été comme toutes ces pimbêches qui racontent chaque détail insignifiant de leur propre vie. J'aime mes amis, j'adore leur parler sans cesse de tout comme de rien... mais pas de moi. Enfin pas de ce qui me touche vraiment. Je n'hésiterais pas à dire que je trouve Alphonse Grey ignoble où que je suis déçue d'avoir eu un D en Potions, seulement pour ce qui est très privé j'aurais plus de mal. J'aurais toujours un peu peur qu'ils me trouvent ridicule. Et je suis consciente que c'est penser cela qui est ridicule !

- Et mince, une de plus dans leurs filets ! Et moi alors ! Se désola Ethan.

Je lui fus secrètement reconnaissante de sa réaction.

- Je lui ai dit exactement la même chose quand j'ai su, s'exclama mon meilleur ami.

- J'étais le seul pas au courant, se renfrogna le brun, c'est pas juste ça.

- Faut pardonner à Erynn, m'excusa Hope, tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas très douée pour cela, d'ailleurs avec Aby on ne le sait que depuis hier !

Cela sembla le rasséréner. Avec un peu de chance ils en oublieraient mon cas !

La chance n'a jamais été ma principale caractéristique.

- Bon alors, il est où Charlie ? Rappela Aby.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est plus avec moi depuis longtemps !

- Mais, comment cela se fait-il ?

- Il est parti, c'est tout, fis-je.

Devant mon air renfrogné, ils n'insistèrent pas davantage. Pour vous dire comme je sais bouder lorsque j'en ai envie. Non mais. Il faut savoir mettre ses qualités de son côté.

.

- Erynn, tu te retournes encore une fois et je te fais avaler tes draps, me prévint Aby.

C'était le soir et je n'avais pas réussi à « coincer » Charlie. Je l'avais aperçu de loin mais sans plus. Impossible de le prendre à part. Damned.

- Raconte nous plutôt, m'incita Hope doucement.

Je soupirai, vérifiai que Simpleton dormait ( merlin soit loué c'était le cas ) et entrepris de leur raconter le mieux possible la courte mais riche scène qui s'était déroulée le matin même. Elles me dirent qu'elles comprenaient donc pourquoi j'avais eu l'air perdue toute la journée, et compatirent. Je leur demandai également de ne pas en parler aux autres, car cela me gênait.

- Promis, cette fois, ce qui se dit dans le dortoir restera dans le dortoir ! Affirma Hope.

- Et t'inquiète pas, demain c'est dimanche, tu le verras forcément et ça ira mieux ! Me réconforta Aby.

Je n'étais pas plus avancée, mais il faut avouer que parler de cela aux filles me fit grandement du bien !

.

Malgré mon anxiété je passai une bonne nuit, à croire qu'à chasser le côté marmotte il revient au galop.

Je ne me levai pas trop tôt, sachant Charlie plutôt matinal. Je voulais le voir, mais lui parler entre mes céréales et la marmelade, ce n'était pas très alléchant. Surtout que la marmelade, c'est dégueulasse. Entre cela et mon aversion pour le thé, mais où est donc passé mon côté anglais ?

Bien m'en prit car notre groupe croisa Charlie, Owen et Jonathan en allant déjeuner tandis qu'eux en revenaient. L'explication la bouche pleine, évitée !

Une fois le repas matinal expédié, je me dirigeai en compagnie des autres vers la salle commune. Follement original, je le sais.

Comble de la malchance, notre groupe prit place à côté des sixièmes années. Oui, deux jours plus tôt j'aurais fondu en larmes si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure...

Je m'installai dans mon fauteuil, mine de rien ( enfin, du moins j'essayai ), Charlie juste à côté. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! " Voilà ce que je mourrais d'envie de hurler.

Je ne le fis pas, une hola en ma faveur serait la bienvenue.

Je suivis même la conversation des autres ! Alors que la matinée allait s'achever, que nous allions aller manger ( oui, nous ne faisons que cela de notre vie : manger, parler, dormir ), Charlie me glissa à l'oreille :

- Rendez vous cet après-midi à 3h dans le hall.

Puis il se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil, sans plus m'accorder d'attention.

J'avais encore plus envie de crier. Et le stress montait dangereusement.

Je passai le temps qui me séparait de notre rencontre dans un espèce de brouillard comateux. J'étais dans un état un peu à part ( oui, encore plus que de coutume ), entre la conscience et la dérive totale.

Enfin, à l'heure voulue, je m'éclipsai de la bibliothèque, prétextant en avoir marre de travailler. Et oui, les judicieux conseils de notre chère Hope ne sont pas toujours suivis et très souvent le travail attend le dimanche après-midi pour être fini. Je sais, c'est totalement désespérant.

J'arrivai quelques minutes avant l'heure convenue ( enfin instaurée par monsieur ) et voyant qu'il n'était pas encore là, m'adossai à un pilier.

- Salut Erynn, murmura soudain une voix derrière moi.

Inutile de dire que je sursautai violemment. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu ses pas approcher. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur une fois de plus, s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, assurai-je d'une voix tremblante.

- On marche ? Proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, et le suivis. Dans quelle partie du château nous allions ? Aucune idée !

- Tu dois me détester, dit-il tout à coup, après quelques minutes de silence.

Était-il fou ?

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je t'embrasse, je fuis, je t'évite puis je finis par te contraindre à venir me rejoindre, seul à seule.

Au moins, ses paroles avaient le mérite de me rassurer, j'avais compris les évènements de la bonne manière.

- Je ne te déteste pas, c'est juste que je ne comprends absolument rien... Avouai-je.

Il sembla chercher ses mots. _Bien fait_. Au moins, ce n'était pas stressant que pour moi. Ben quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des poussées de sadisme de temps en temps. Même envers Charlie.

- Oui, c'est normal.

Je le regardai fixement, attendant la suite. Fichtrement pas pratique de faire cela tout en marchant.

- En fait, je ne comprends pas tout non plus. J'avais envie de t'embrasser, ça c'est sur. Le problème c'est que sur le coup, je me suis rappelé que je ne savais pas du tout si toi, tu serais d'accord. Du coup, je me suis lâchement enfui quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais. J'avais peur de ta réaction je pense. Et aussi de ce qu'il pourrait arriver entre nous...

Résumons : il était paumé. Et sa dernière phrase m'acheva. Voulait-elle dire qu'il me trouvait bien gentille, qu'il avait bien envie de m'embrasser et seulement cela ? Qu'il avait peur d'une relation sérieuse ? Qu'il n'en voulait pas avec moi ?

Tout d'un coup, j'oubliai mes hésitations précédentes et m'aperçus d'une chose : j'avais vraiment envie qu'il se passe quelque chose de concret entre nous. Qu'on essaye au moins. Même si cela ne devait pas mener loin. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien dirait ma mère !

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas si tu as envie d'une vraie histoire ? Allai-je droit au but.

On n'allait pas mariner 500 ans. Cela faisait deux jours et cela m'allait grandement. Les carottes étaient cuites. J'allai être fixée. Oui. Non. Quelque chose dans tous les cas.

Il écarquilla ses beaux yeux bleus, surpris de ma question franche.

- Oh...heu...oui, bafouilla-t-il lamentablement, si je puis me permettre.

- Ahlala, les hommes et la peur de l'engagement, plaisantai-je.

Si vous vous posez la question, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment j'en pu surmonter la situation au point d'arriver à faire de l'humour. La bravoure du condamné peut-être ? Promis, je vais arrêter de la jouer mélodramatique. Il n'y avait pas de quoi.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, rectifia-t-il, enfin si un peu, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'intéresser sérieusement aux filles...

Alors ça, c'était un comble ! Le grand Charlie Weasley, le plus adulé des Adulés ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec la gente féminine ! Par conclusion avec moi ! On m'avait menti sur la marchandise !

Et mais, il avait dit « sérieusement » ! Ce qui impliquait qu'en général il ne l'était pas, mais là, si. Ne nous emballons pas, voulez vous. Parce que, autant, il disait cela pour justement expliquer le fait qu'il emploie des façons cavalières avec moi et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de « s'engager ». Je prends toujours ce mot avec des pincettes, que ma mère, si elle lit ceci serait capable de croire au mariage !

- Donc ça veut dire qu'avec moi... tu l'es ? Hésitai-je.

C'était moi qui devenais plus que pitoyable, avec mes espoirs criant, aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche.

- Oui.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton tellement assuré, mon estomac papillonna.

- Vraiment, continua-t-il, alors je voudrais qu'on aille plus loin.

Oui oui, je voulais bien aller jusque dans le parc s'il le désirait.

Sérieusement, s'il continuait j'allais sauter sur ses joues et sa bouche, tellement attirante ( d'ailleurs, son petit sourire stressé, paniqué, n'était pas mal... c'était déjà cela de gagné).

Si c'était ce que pensait mon instinct, moi je fis ma plus belle tête hallucinée depuis que j'ai appris que les bébés n'étaient pas apportés par les cigognes ! Je m'arrêtai de marcher, complètement sonnée et parceque mon estomac avait décidé de faire les montagnes russes ( oublié le gentil papillonnement !).

Il dut mal interpréter mon expression car son air confus revint.

- Enfin, si tu veux de moi, avec mes doutes et mes hésitations, termina-t-il.

Cela ferait-il vraiment cliché si je vous disais que je me puis avancée vers lui afin de l'embrasser ?

J'imagine que oui.

Pourtant, c'est ce que je fis.

Pour une fois, l'acte était plus facile que la parole. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le baiser dura plus longtemps que la fois précédente, et je pus savourer tranquillement le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes, le sourire qu'il fit tout en m'embrassant et je pus poser délicatement ma main sur sa joue. Un rêve.

J'en frissonne encore.

.

Juste avant de m'endormir, je repassai la scène en boucle dans ma tête.

Woah.

Charlie Weasley m'avait embrassée.

Plus d'une fois.

Et il allait recommencer.

Plus d'une fois.

Parcequ'on avait décidé de tenter. Tenter quoi ?

Oh, pour une fois je crois que j'allais savoir improviser...


	19. Chapter 19

_Je sais, je suis un cas désespéré. Merci à celles qui suivent encore !_

_Et j'ai même déjà attaqué le chapitre d'après, je sais, c'est un exploit._

* * *

J'ouvrai les yeux, encore assoupie, et jetai un œil à mon réveil. 6H30. Heureuse, j'étais prête à me rendormir pour une petite demi-heure lorsque les souvenirs de la veille m'attaquèrent de plein fouet. Charlie et moi nous étions embrassés. JE m'étais avancée pour l'embrasser. Sans que ce soit précédé d'une fuite de sa part. Un exploit. A ce souvenir, mon estomac se serra. De bonheur. Et d'angoisse. Vous l'avez compris, lui comme moi étions d'accord pour tenter quelque chose, sans savoir vraiment quoi. De vrais débutants. Nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé, mais la veille, après avoir rejoint les autres, nous ne nous étions plus embrassés. Même s'il m'avait tout de même déposé un baiser papillon au coin des lèvres pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Juste de quoi m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

Je dois l'avouer, j'étais plutôt soulagée qu'il n'ait pas montré aux autres notre _rapprochement_. Pas que j'en avais honte, je ne vois pas comme cela serait possible, mais parce que j'avais besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, de réfléchir, et de discuter avec lui vers quelle direction on s'engageait. Je crois que le mot couple me faisait peur. Et qu'à lui aussi, vu ses aveux de la veille. On était mal barré... Je n'en avais même pas encore parlé à Aby et Hope, la présence d'une Caroline éveillée m'avait empêchée de le faire, et je n'étais pas sûre de savoir répondre à leurs questions. Bien sûr que je voulais que Charlie soit plus qu'un ami. Or, plus qu'un ami, c'est un petit ami. Et c'est ce mot là qui me faisait flipper. Je sais, entretenir une relation de couple, ce n'est pas la mer à boire à la paille. Des tonnes de gens le font, et même à mon âge. Mais cela me paraissait tellement compliqué... Je crois que j'avais surtout peur de tout gâcher. J'adorais tellement être avec Charlie, nos échanges me semblaient tellement naturels que j'avais peur que cela ne change en même temps que l'avancement de notre relation.

Mais, après tout, j'étais une Griffondor. Ce n'était pas en me morfondant dans mon coin de peur de faire tout capoter que j'allais réussir à améliorer ma vie. Le pas en avant avait été fait. Plus question de reculer. Un peu de maturité Erynn ! La maturité, cela voulait simplement dire essayer. Me laisser conduire sans peur ( ou presque ) par les évènements et voir où cela allait me mener. Après tout, tout ce que je risquais c'était d'être encore plus heureuse que je ne l'étais déjà. Hou, quel risque audacieux me direz vous.

C'était donc décidé, comme je le lui avais laissé comprendre la veille, je voulais bien de Charlie, de ses doutes, de ses hésitations et même des miennes ! S'il vous plait, félicitez moi pour mon courage. Comment cela il n'y a aucune raison ? Attendez donc de tomber amoureux avant de vous moquer de moi. J'ai prononcé le mot « amoureux » ? Simple lapsus.

Comme quoi, j'avais bien fait de ne pas me rendormir mais de réfléchir. Par contre, cette fois, c'était bien l'heure de se lever. Les autres commençaient à s'agiter dans leurs lits à baldaquins.

Je soulevai la couette et me levai. A mesure que je me préparais, l'appréhension montait. Certes j'avais décidé d'avancer avec Charlie, et je savais que lui aussi le voulait, mais je ne savais pas trop comment réagir en le voyant. L'embrasser ? Alors qu'on ne l'avait pas fait devant les autres la veille ? Lui sourire ? Le frapper pour les questions qu'il m'obligeait à me poser ?

Je crois que j'avais bien besoin de conseils féminins. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Très _subtilement_, à grands coups de signes appuyés je fis comprendre à Hope et Aby que je souhaitais leur parler mais après le départ de Caroline. Merlin soit loué, ce jour là Caroline fut particulièrement prompte à se préparer. Une fois cette dernière sortie, je m'assis sur mon lit, mes deux amies se rapprochant de moi.

Je leur relatai les faits de la veille, les hésitations de Charlie comprises, et leur expliquai mes questionnements sur la manière de me comporter.

- Bon, pour commencer ça n'a rien n'a voir mais je suis contente que tu te confies un peu à nous, avoua Hope doucement.

- Ça c'est pas faux, insista Aby.

- Aby, je crois que tu n'as rien à dire sur ce sujet, remarqua la préfète.

Ayant plus besoin de conseils que d'une dispute, je me raclai la gorge et dis :

- Dites, vous pensez que je dois faire quoi ?

- Je pense qu'il faut surtout que tu ne te mettes pas la pression, et que tu suives tes envies, me conseilla la sage Hope.

- Mais il est vrai que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il faut bien l'admettre, nuança Aby.

Et bien, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge.

- Même si on ne peut pas vraiment t'aider, au moins on compatit et on ne te posera pas de questions indiscrètes quoi que tu fasses...

- Du moins en public, finit Aby.

Ce ne fut donc pas moins stressée, mais au moins soulagée par le réconfort que leur présence et leur connaissance de la situation m'apportaient que je descendis avec les filles dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Durant le trajet, mon cœur était partagé entre l'envie de le voir et la peur que cela lui procurait.

Ce fut l'envie de le voir qui fut déçue, Charlie était un lève tôt et mes aveux nous avaient pris du temps, aussi avait-il déjà pris son petit déjeuner lorsque nous arrivâmes.

Je pus ainsi tenter de déjeuner, mais mon estomac était tellement serré que pour une fois j'eus du mal à manger correctement. Je me demandai bien comment j'avais pu être aussi détendue la veille après notre entrevue, ce devait sûrement être l'effet secondaire de la bouche de Charlie Weasley, je devais planer très très haut.

Pour me détendre j'écoutais la conversation de mes amis ( Andrew et Ethan étaient là aussi ), et mon appréhension s'était amoindrie lorsque je me levai pour aller en cours de Sortilèges.

.

Je réussis même à suivre le cours, en partie parce que je voulais faire bonne figure à côté d'Andrew. J'avais tout raconté aux filles et c'était bien assez. Pour le moment du moins. De plus, il faut quand même rappeler qu'écouter en cours ne pouvait que m'aider à avoir mes BUSES, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. J'ai une réputation d'élève moyen plus à respecter tout de même ! Ne riez pas.

Malgré ma conduite parfaitement studieuse ( ça ne m'arrive pas souvent alors j'insiste un peu ), je fus tout de même soulagée lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Deux heures de sortilèges suffisaient amplement. Quoique vu qu'après c'était Potions, j'étais tout aussi bien dans ce cours... Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre.

Et c'était alors que nous nous rendions tranquillement au cours suivant, pas trop vite histoire de retarder l'échéance, que notre groupe rencontra le trio de sixièmes années au détour d'un couloir. J'aurais du penser que nous allions les croiser, puisque j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il avaient Potions le lundi matin, vu ma bourde de début d'année. Autant vous dire que mon cœur fit une grande embardée à la vue de la silhouette de Charlie. Évidemment, il fallut s'arrêter pour attendre Aby qui dit bonjour à Jonathan. Évidemment, il fallut que je me retrouve nez à nez avec Charlie. Évidemment il fallut que je perde tous mes moyens au point de rester immobile deux minutes durant pour sortir un misérable « salut ». Évidemment, avant qu'il n'y ait eu quoique ce soit d'autre, Ethan me tira par le bras afin de me faire avancer.

- Allez ma petite, tu n'échapperas pas comme ça à Rogue !

Maintenant, assise face à mon chaudron je n'arrivais toujours pas à déterminer si je lui en voulais ou si au contraire il m'avait sauvée d'une situation qui allait devenir embarrassante. Effectivement, je vote pour la seconde et c'est ce que vous devriez faire aussi. Remarquons que si moi j'avais eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux et à simplement le saluer, lui non plus n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste, ni même dit quoi que ce soit. J'avais été la plus « aventureuse » et pourtant c'était assez lamentable. Je crois que deux personnes timides et peu habitués à ce genre de situation comme nous avaient du mal à communiquer. Ce n'était pas grave, une conversation en privé s'imposait et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire ! Apprenez qu'il faut toujours sauter sur une occasion pour être seule avec Charlie Weasley. Quoique, évitez, comme ça il aura plus de temps pour moi. Que je suis machiavélique.

.

Le reste de la journée passa doucement mais sûrement, sans nouvelle rencontre avec Charlie.

Je tournai la tête vers Ethan, afin de voir où il en était dans sa traduction de runes. Oui, nous étions en contrôle mais je ne trichais pas, c'était juste pour voir si je n'étais pas trop en retard. Voyant que si, je m'activai pour finir, et c'est donc encore en pleine concentration que je finis de justesse et que je sortis la dernière de la salle avec quelques minutes de retard, la tête ailleurs

Aussi je ne vous raconte pas ma surprise quand je vis que Charlie en personne m'attendait, adossé nonchalamment au mur d'en face, un pied contre ce dernier. Mon estomac fit un nouveau looping, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis quelques heures, quel record !

Heureusement pour moi, ce goujat d'Ethan ne m'avait pas attendue, il savait très bien que je sortais toujours en retard d'une traduction notée de Runes anciennes, je suis un peu lente, que voulez-vous.

Charlie regardait ailleurs car il mit quelques secondes à voir que j'étais enfin sortie ( en effet puisque j'étais la dernière et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il attende Monsieur Bow, mon esprit perspicace décida que c'était moi qu'il souhaitait voir ), et quand il s'en aperçut, il me sourit gentiment. Oh, j'ajoute ce sourire là à ma liste, le sourire qui dit « tiens je suis content de te voir enfin ».

- Erynn, dit-il simplement.

- Oui, c'est moi ? Répondis-je en m'approchant de lui, le cœur battant.

J'espérai qu'il allait être plus loquace que ce matin.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je n'ai pas été très réactif mais sache que j'avais très envie de faire ça..

Il s'écarta du mur, prit ma tête entre ses mains et posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Rien que le contact de ses doigts sur mes joues ( j'espère qu'il a bien remarqué à quel point elles sont musclées ) et ses lèvres contre les miennes suffit à me déstresser quelque peu.

- Oh, tu es pardonné alors, réussis-je héroïquement à dire une fois qu'il se fut écarté.

Continuez à vous moquer de moi mais ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et je me retournai vivement. J'avais oublié que le professeur Bow n'était pas encore sorti. S'il fut surpris de nous voir que tous les deux il ne le montra pas, nous souhaita une bonne soirée et s'éloigna mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

Je me retournai alors vers Charlie et me rendis compte qu'il était au moins aussi rouge que moi.

- On fait une belle brochette de timides, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je pour dissiper notre gêne.

- Tu l'as dit, et vraiment j'en suis désolé, j'imagine que tu préfèrerais quelqu'un de plus sur de lui...

Je découvrais peu à peu une autre facette de sa personnalité, une facette plus cachée, beaucoup moins exubérante que le Charlie grand capitaine, attrapeur de talent et préfet. Cette découverte de sa timidité ne me donnait qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras pour le détendre, mais il se trouvait que je ne laissais pas encore libre cours à mes pulsions. Pas à toutes du moins.

- J'ai juste une question, je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu as dit que tu avais des doutes, mais tu es sur de vouloir qu'on construise quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment...

- Si tu veux, on n'est pas obligé de rendre ça aussi officiel qu'Aby et Jonathan, on peut se contenter de le dire à nos amis et de se voir discrètement, pour voir ? Proposai-je.

Une petite standing ovation s'il vous plait ? Oh allez, si vous saviez toute la force qu'il m'a fallu afin d'arriver à lui sortir cela, déjà que réfléchir à cette solution fut dur, alors l'exposer à Charlie sous son regard si intense... J'en étais toute retournée, et heureusement que je n'avais pas oublié de mettre du déodorant ce matin là. Ben oui, je suis humaine, quand je stresse, je transpire. Voilà.

Et lorsqu'à la fin de ma phrase son visage s'éclaira et qu'il posa ses mains sur mes hanches afin de me rapprocher de lui, je fus encore plus fière de moi.

- Oh, ce serait parfait !

Entre son sourire, et le contact de ses doigts sur mes hanches, mon anxiété commençait à définitivement s'envoler.

- Et promis je vais essayer d'être moins timide avec toi, mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est plus dur d'agir quand tu te soucies vraiment de ce que pense l'autre !

Il pouvait bien continuer d'être timide, tant qu'il continuait d'insinuer que j'étais différente des autres. Ma curiosité débridée me soufflait de lui demander comment c'était avec les autres, mais ma conscience préféra s'abstenir et savourer les mots de Charlie. Une douce quiétude m'envahit, surtout que j'étais à présent presque collée contre lui, ma tête pouvant presque se nicher dans son cou. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que moi ( seulement entre 10 et 15 centimètres ) aussi n'eus-je pas à me dévisser le cou pour l'embrasser. Je crois que j'allais prendre goût à faire cela au lieu de lui répondre avec des mots. Je m'étonnai moi-même de tant de hardiesse. Les hormones peuvent ainsi nous pousser à de nombreuses choses.

J'appréciai encore plus ce baiser là que celui de la veille, surtout lorsque Charlie posa délicatement sa main dans le creux de mon dos, me provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps. Je levai ma main et caressait doucement sa joue du pouce tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Je me découvris une nouvelle passion en lien avec Charlie ( en plus de celle pour ses joues, pour son sourire, pour son humour...) : le fait d'être entourée par ses bras. Même si Charlie n'était pas très grand, sa carrure et ses bras musclés suffisaient largement à se sentir protégée de tout. Et j'adorai sentir à nouveau son odeur si particulière.

Il n'y avait pas à sourciller, même si Charlie semblait avoir du mal à savoir comment se comporter, s'il semblait peu sur de lui, lorsqu'il s'agissait de m'embrasser, il ne semblait plus avoir aucun doute. Forte de cette prise de conscience, je réalisai que même s'il nous faudrait du temps pour être totalement à l'aise, nous faisions le bon choix. Oui, je me répète mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tout me poussait à conclure que je faisais le bon choix ! Et puis au moins vous ne pourrez pas dire qu'on ne vous avait pas prévenu.

Heureuse, je finis par rire contre des lèvres. Il s'écarta et me dit :

- Ah tu vois, moi je te fais rire en t'embrassant et après je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que je te trouve drôle !

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, moi je ne moque pas de toi.

- Moi non plus, patate ! Et encore heureux que tu ne te moques pas de moi, parce que si le fait que je t'embrasse te fait rire, je ne recommencerai plus, dit-il, rieur lui aussi.

Oh, quelle mauvaise idée alors ! Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'avait plus le droit de s'arrêter. Je suis sure que c'est inscrit quelque part dans les lois sorcières.

- Promis, je ne me moque pas de toi !

Imaginez s'il mettait ses menaces à exécution après !

C'est sur cette ambiance redevenue légère, qu'on décida d'un commun accord de retourner auprès de nos amis, et d'éventuellement leur parler de notre décision. Enfin, nous dirions juste qu'on ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache, pas obligé de crier à tue tête que c'est parce que nous formions un duo aussi doué qu'un panier de fruits de mers pour savoir comment se comporter en tant que couple. Je devrais peut-être emprunter un ou deux livres aux groupies finalement.

Ah tiens, les groupies de Charlie était peut-être une raison de plus pour cacher notre relation naissante. Je lui en fis part et il fut bien de mon avis !

- Quand je pense à comment je me suis senti mal quand elles t'ont coloré les cheveux, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elles savaient qu'on sortait ensemble, m'avoua-t-il.

Même si j'eus envie de hurler au monde entier qu'il considérait qu'on sortait ensemble, au moins officieusement, j'étais pourtant bien de son avis. Je vous l'ai déjà répété de nombreuses fois, je suis courageuse mais pas suicidaire. Chaque chose en son temps. Ce n'est pas parce que Aby et sa discrétion ont affiché son couple au grand jour dès le début qu'il fallait que je fasse pareil. Je ne suis pas elle après tout. Ce doit être fou le nombre de couples formés dans ce château dont pourtant on ignore l'existence ! J'aimerais vous dire que j'allais mener l'enquête, mais à vrai dire, je n'avais ni l'envie, ni les capacités. J'aime les ragots qui tombent tout crus, je ne suis pas du genre à aller fouiner partout. Surtout qu'avec ma discrétion légendaire, c'était peine perdue.

Je fis un grand sourire et lui attrapai le bras pour toute réponse. Après tout, marcher accrochés comme un couple de petits vieux a ses charmes. Hum, je divague.

Étrangement, en sa compagnie le trajet jusqu'à la tour me parut très court. C'est donc de bonne humeur que je lâchai son bras et le précédai afin de passer la porte, la grosse dame me regardant d'un air complice. Déstabilisant.

- Ah vous êtes enfin là ! S'écria Owen de tout son cœur lorsqu'il nous vit, comme si notre présence lui avait manqué.

Charlie éclata de rire en même temps que moi. Quel joli rire.

- Le pauvre, il s'inquiétait, plaisanta Andrew.

- Pire que ma mère, dit Charlie.

- Et encore, tu ne connais pas la mienne, renchéris-je.

- Oh vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour savoir qui a la plus grosse mère poule hein, intervint Aby.

La pauvre, c'est sur qu'elle en a déjà assez de moi qui me plains sans cesse des assauts de ma mère.

Le temps défila, et lorsque la salle commune fut presque entièrement vide, je pensai qu'il était temps de leur avouer la vérité. Oui je sais, on s'éloigne des histoires d'amour où les protagonistes se cachent de tout le monde, même de leurs amis, des histoires où l'on ne cesse de se demander si un jour un proche va les surprendre ! Mais nous sommes dans la vrai vie, et nos amis, on avait bien envie qu'ils sachent à peu près ce qu'il se passait. Les secrets, non merci. Je fus surprise, mais c'est mon voisin qui prit les devants :

- Et les gars, et les filles, on a quelque chose à vous dire. Avec Erynn, on est..., commença très sérieusement Charlie d'un air de conspirateur.

- Ensemble ? Le coupa Andrew d'un air surexcité.

- Heu oui c'est ça, approuva le rouquin d'un air perplexe devant tant de perspicacité.

- Super, j'en connais une qui doit être contente.

Je crois que seul Charlie ne comprit pas vraiment qu'Andrew parlait de moi.

Les autres, eux, nous sourirent tous d'un air entendu, particulièrement Aby et Hope. Cela les étonnait donc si peu que cela ? En même temps, mes amis savaient déjà que Charlie m'intéressait et j'imagine que Charlie avait du parler de moi aux deux autres Adulés. Enfin j'espère bien. J'allais peut-être commencer une enquête finalement...

- Par contre, on voudrait bien garder ça secret pour le moment, précisai-je avant que l'un d'entre eux ne décide de nous porter un toast durant le repas.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jonathan pour tout le monde.

- Parce que l'on préfère être discrets pour le moment, et éviter qu'Erynn ne se retrouve à nouveau avec les cheveux roses, expliqua Charlie.

Pas mal. Et parce que nous étions de grands trouillards. Mais ça, pas question de l'avouer.

Une fois que le débat sur nous fut enfin terminé, nos huit estomacs décidèrent d'aller manger.

L'émotion, ça creuse.

.

De retour dans la salle commune, on reprit notre coin habituel. Je m'assis bien évidemment dans mon fauteuil préféré.

Je ne saurais vous dire exactement sur quoi portait la conversation, peut-être sur les chances de Gryffondor de gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année ( avec quatre membres de l'équipe parmi nous, impossible de faire autrement ) tout ce que je sais c'est que Charlie vint s'assoir sur mon accoudoir ( assez large pour le lui permettre ) et que rien que sa présence si proche de moi suffit à me faire sourire d'un air idiot toute la soirée.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'allait pas m'aider à être moins niaise.


	20. Chapter 20

Quelques semaines avaient passées. Quatre pour être exacte. Je crois que ce fut la fin du premier trimestre la plus rapide de ma vie ! Et pas la plus malheureuse. Parce que oui, j'étais toujours avec Charlie. Bien sûr, seuls nos amis le savaient. D'ailleurs cela commençait à me peser quelque peu, de ne pouvoir vraiment me rapprocher de lui que lorsque nous étions seuls, ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent, entre nos emplois du temps différents, ses entrainements de Quidditch, ses obligations de préfet, nos devoirs...

Moi qui pensais qu'entretenir une relation était difficile, et bien j'avais raison ! Pour une fois. Pourtant, j'étais incontestablement heureuse. Charlie retrouvait de plus en plus le naturel qu'il avait eu avec moi en tant qu'ami, je le faisais toujours rire et son sourire me faisait toujours aussi fondre. Je découvrais peu à peu qu'un petit ami, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Allez caricaturons ! Un petit-ami c'est comme avoir un ami mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus, que je ne saurais réellement définir. Alors qu'un simple ami te procure principalement de la joie, un petit ami peut te faire passer par toutes sortes d'émotions. Un petit ami te donne envie de l'embrasser et de te blottir dans ses bras. Un petit ami te donne des sueurs froides et des papillons dans le ventre. Il te fait t'angoisser, te fait rire, sourire. Il te rend vivante, tout simplement.

Et j'adorais cela. J'avais l'impression que Charlie me permettait d'apprécier encore plus le reste de ma vie, que je trouvais auparavant si banale. Je voyais les éléments jalonnant mon quotidien d'un meilleur jour, et ce n'était pas déplaisant.

En bref, notre relation avançait lentement mais tranquillement. Vous devez en avoir marre que je passe ma vie à parler de Charlie, mais que voulez-vous, il m'obsédait. Toutefois, nous étions jeudi et le lendemain, c'était les vacances. Les vacances. De Noël. Chez moi. Avec mon frère ! J'avais plus que hâte.

Aussi je décidai que plus vite j'allais me lever, plus vite le temps passerait jusqu'au moment de prendre le train. Je sautais dans mon uniforme à toute vitesse et descendis déjeuner sans même attendre Aby et Hope, quelle malotrue je faisais. Mais d'un coup j'étais toute excitée !

Suite à mon entrain matinal, j'arrivai plus tôt que de coutume dans la grande salle, avant l'arrivée massive des élèves. Pour ajouter à ma joie d'être en vacances et voir ma famille ( ne le dites pas à ma mère, mais même elle commençait à drôlement me manquer ), je repérai Charlie assis tout seul. Par pure bonté d'âme, je m'installai à côté de lui, histoire de ne pas le laisser tout seul, vous comprenez.

- Salut Erynn, m'accueillit-il avec un grand sourire, puis croqua à nouveau dans son toast.

Je devrais vraiment songer à me lever plus tôt juste pour déjeuner avec lui tous les matins.

- Bien dormi ? Demandai-je tout en me servant du jus d'orange.

- Oui oui, de toute façon demain c'est les vacances et on pourra dormir pendant deux semaines !

Oui, deux semaines de tranquillité à se goinfrer de chocolat, deux semaines à flemmarder en pyjama, deux semaines à me faire embêter par mon frère... Deux semaines sans Charlie. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, mais c'est vrai qu'il allait me manquer. Enfer et damnation.

Je continuais de déjeuner, mon entrain quelque peu refroidi. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas la mort. Avant il y a quelques semaines j'avais toujours parfaitement vécu sans le voir tous les jours. Mais c'est comme la cigarette, une fois qu'on a commencé c'est dur de s'arrêter. Il fallait que je relativise, je n'allais tout de même pas devenir une de ces groupies qui pleurent à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir le persécuter pendant deux malheureuses semaines. Sauf que moi je ne le persécutai pas. Enfin, je crois. Oui bon, il est vrai que quelques fois j'ai un humour douteux, mais quand même ! Vous êtes méchants.

- Tu finis les cours avec quoi aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Histoire de la magie.

- Je viens te chercher et on reste que tous les deux jusqu'au repas ?

Je vous ferais bien croire que j'ai longuement réfléchi à la réponse mais le mensonge n'est pas mon fort.

- C'est entendu.

Techniquement, ce n'était pas un oui, non ?

.

Décidément, j'adorais lorsqu'il venait m'attendre à la sortie des cours. Je réfléchissais à cela tout en rejoignant Charlie à la sortie du cours de Binns, sous le regard conspirateur de mes amis.

- Essaye de vite nous la rendre pour une fois hein, railla Andrew avant de s'éloigner avec les autres.

Pauvre Charlie, il devint tout rouge.

- C'est de l'humour tu sais, Humour avec un grand H.

- Oui je sais, mais je n'aimerais pas qu'ils m'en veuillent de te monopoliser trop souvent !

Il était marrant ce type, tout de même.

- T'inquiète, dis-je tout en l'entrainant dans les couloirs.

Ce faisant je pensais que nous étions de moins en moins discrets.

- Je sais qu'il neige mais il fait plutôt doux, ça te dit une balade dans le parc ? Me proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, j'aime bien me balader sous la neige. Tant que j'ai une écharpe, des gants, un bonnet, un manteau, un cache...non peut-être pas un cache-nez.

Il avait raison, dehors, si des flocons tombaient doucement, la température était clémente. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas habituée...

De plus, c'était une bonne idée, le château et le parc sont vraiment jolis sous la neige, un vrai paysage de carte postale. Si une carte postale de Poudlard existait, ma mère adorerait l'ajouter à sa collection.

Alors que nous marchions au bord du lac, Charlie attrapa ma main. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Tu n'as pas peur que l'on nous voit ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

En effet, je pense qu'il existe un nombre fou de vraies commères dans ce château, capables d'épier le moindre mouvement par les fenêtres, petit carnet en main pour noter leurs découvertes. J'exagère ? Oh, à peine.

Je n'étais vraiment pas maline comme fille, remarquez le.

Il stoppa, se tourna vers moi sans lâcher ma main et dit :

- Bizarrement, je crois que non, avoua-t-il.

C'était une bien bonne nouvelle, nouvelle qui me rendit toute souriante.

- Tu vas me manquer tu sais.

Souriante, entreprenante et complètement idiote.

- Ah vraiment ? Dit-il d'un air moqueur.

- Oh mais juste un tout petit peu, répliquai-je.

Un tout petit peu beaucoup, c'était tout.

Lorsque pour toute réponse il m'adressa un grand sourire ( celui des gens heureux qui montrent toutes leurs dents dans les publicités pour dentifrice ), je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. A cause du froid, il avait la pointe des oreilles et les joues rosies, et ses cheveux roux étaient parsemés de flocons de neige. Derrière, s'étendait la surface gelée du lac, et tout le paysage environnant était nimbé de blanc. Ce n'était plus une vision de carte postale, mais de calendrier des dieux du stade ! A la différence qu'il était entièrement vêtu, heureusement sinon cela aurait été moi qui serais devenue toute rouge et qui me serais enfuie en courant. Je soupirai, il était vraiment beau.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant sans doute pourquoi je soupirais. Forcément, je piquai un fard et il me serra contre lui en éclatant de rire.

La vie était belle.

.

La tête posée contre la vitre du train, je me laissais bercer par le roulement du wagon. Enfin jusqu'à ce que l'exclamation de ce cher Ethan me sorte de ma rêverie.

- On est en vacances, à nous les cadeaux et les grasses matinées !

- Lee, t'es irrattrapable, le sermonna Aby, souriante malgré tout.

- Même si je précise que vous allez quand même me manquer ?

- Encore plus si tu précises ça !

- T'es pas gentille, et c'est encore pire quand Weiss n'est pas là !

Il ne fallait pas dire cela à Aby, car elle lui octroya un gentil coup derrière la tête. Pauvre Ethan, si jeune et déjà maltraité.

Oui, nous n'étions que nous cinq dans le wagon mais ce n'était pas désagréable. De toute façon, Charlie devait surement avoir quelque chose à faire en tant que préfet.

Mon quotidien avait quelque peu changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais montée dans ce train, pour la rentrée dernière. Mais au fond, rien n'avait profondément changé dans notre petite bande, nous avions juste fait une ouverture dans notre cercle d'amis.

- On pourrait peut-être se faire une soirée pendant les vacances, proposa Andrew.

- Oui, on essaiera d'organiser cela par hiboux, renchérit Hope, l'esprit pragmatique.

J'étais bien d'accord avec eux, cela nous changerait en bien de se voir en dehors de Poudlard, ne serait-ce que pour se faire une après midi sur le chemin de traverse ou une soirée pyjama. Vu la tête de mes pyjamas il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter, finalement.

Peut-être même que Robin viendrait me chercher à la gare, après tout il était tard, il devait lui aussi avoir fini sa journée et être en vacances.

Andrew, qui était assis à côté de moi, dit à ma seule intention :

- Dis moi Erynn, tu vas voir ton frère dans quelques heures et tu n'es même pas en train de sauter partout ?

- Faut croire que non, bougonnai-je.

- C'est l'amour qui te rend si calme ? Le futur manque ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Et t'arrêtes oui ! Râlai-je en lui destinant le même sort que celui qu'Ethan avait reçu de Aby quelques minutes auparavant.

- Toi et moi, faudra qu'on ait une petite conversation un de ces jours !

- Tu vas encore me harceler ?

- Oh oui, je compte TOUT savoir sur ta relation avec l'Adulé en chef de cette école, ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu te gardes de tout me raconter.

- Il n'y a rien de spécial à dire tu sais, remarquai-je.

- Ça tombe bien j'adore tout ce qui est horriblement habituel, surtout venant de toi, et puis handicapée des sentiments comme tu es, je suis sure que ça te fera du bien.

Hum, c'est vrai qu'au fond j'avais bien envie de discuter de tout avec lui, je n'en avais pas encore eu l'occasion, et un avis masculin ne pourrait pas me faire du mal pour analyser le comportement de Charlie. Qui sait, j'allais peut-être faire une découverte fantastique.

- D'accord, capitulai-je, je te raconterai tout même si c'est aussi intéressant qu'un cours de Binns.

Il rit et eut la gracieuseté de me laisser retourner à mes songes.

Enfin, nous approchions de King's Cross. Je mourrais d'envie d'arriver afin de voir si mon frère était là ou non, mais de l'autre côté j'aurais vraiment aimé apercevoir Charlie pour lui dire au revoir.

Aby, elle, ne semblait pas plus perturbée que cela par l'absence de son amoureux. Mais ils avaient peut-être rendez vous sur le quai, ou alors ils avaient pris la précaution de se dire au revoir avant. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour oser poser cette question à Mademoiselle Lewis.

Le train ralentit peu à peu, et finit par s'arrêter en gare, un signal sonore nous indiquant que nous étions arrivés. Un peu engourdie par ma longue inaction, je me levai, récupérai tant bien que mal ma valise dans le porte bagages ( mes amis ne sont décidément pas des gentlemen ) et sortis sur le quai, après un retentissant « bonnes vacances » général, chacun de nous s'éloigna à la recherche de sa famille.

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de commencer à chercher une silhouette familière, une paire de bras m'entoura. Charlie. Inévitablement, un frisson déferla dans tout mon corps.

- Je voulais juste te dire au revoir avant que ma famille ne m'accapare, précisa-t-il.

N'était-il pas mignon ?

Je me retournai et il m'embrassa.

- CHARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Retentit une voix au loin.

- Hum, je crois que ma mère m'appelle, dit-il en s'écartant de moi.

Il planta un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'attroupement de rouquins qui s'était formé à une centaine de mètres de là.

J'espérai que sa mère ne nous avait pas réellement vus ( ben voyons), sinon, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit il n'aurait pas la paix de toutes les vacances !

Je me repris puis commençai enfin à chercher mes proches, pour aussitôt tomber nez à nez avec mon frère. Vu l'air entendu avec lequel il m'observait, ce n'était peut-être pas Charlie qui allait devoir répondre à des questions indiscrètes toutes les vacances durant.

Qu'importe, je me jetai sur lui.

.

Sans prendre la peine de sonner, j'ouvrai en grande pompe la porte du petit pavillon de banlieue de ma mère. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ma mère est le cliché même de la moldue de base.

- Maman, c'est nous ! Hurlai-je gaiement, tout en déposant ma valise et la cage de Nuts dans l'entrée.

Je pardonnai mon frère de ne pas m'aider, lui même était également chargé de ses affaires.

Lorsque ma mère vint à ma rencontre, elle me serra dans ses bras au point que je m'en étouffai presque. Pour une fois, je lui pardonnai bien volontiers.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Tu as fait un bon voyage ? Tu n'as pas trop faim ? Et toi ? Dit-elle en me relâchant afin de faire subir le même sort à mon frère.

Ce dernier étant bien plus grand que moi, il n'encourut pas le risque de ne plus pouvoir respirer. En effet, même si mon frère travaillait dans le Londres magique, il était très occupé par son poste de jeune médicomage et travaillait sans cesse, au grand désespoir de ma mère qui aurait souhaité profiter de lui plus souvent. Aussi, il était normal qu'elle soit quelque peu excitée à l'idée d'avoir ses deux enfants rien que pour elle pour les vacances.

Alors que nous allions nous mettre à table, elle annonça :

- Bon, vu que je n'ai pu prendre que la première semaine de vacances, vous ne faites rien pendant celle-là, c'est compris ? Erynn, je te laisse te reposer ce week-end, et à partir de lundi c'est parti pour les courses de Noël.

Ohlala, je sentais déjà mes pieds souffrir à cause des ampoules que ces journées de marche le long des rues ne pouvaient que me créer.

Après un énième bâillement, j'annonçai que j'allais me coucher. J'empoignai ma valise, qui heureusement était légère puisque je n'avais presque rien mis dedans et montai à l'étage. Je me mis en pyjama rapidement et m'affalai dans mon lit en soupirant. Cela faisait du bien d'être à la maison, d'avoir ma chambre pour moi toute seule ( et même temps, je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir à supporter la décoration qui date de ma pré-adolescence ! ) et de voir ma famille. Cela me rappelait mon enfance sans magie, puisque même quand Robin était déjà à Poudlard il n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer à la maison, donc je n'y connaissais vraiment rien.

C'est sur ces bons sentiments que je m'endormis, non sans une petite pensée pour les joues de Charlie.

.

Nous étions mercredi en fin d'après midi et je n'en pouvais plus. Cela faisait trois jours que je sillonnais les rues de la capitale moldue aux côtés de ma génitrice et, parfois, de Robin.

Heureusement, toutes ces errances n'avaient pas été faites en vain, j'avais acheté un classique de la littérature pour Hope chez un antiquaire, elle adore les livres qui ont vécu, le dernier CD des Cure pour Ethan, des gants pour Aby, une bourse pour Andrew qui perd toujours sa monnaie au fond des poches de ses pantalons. Avec ma mère nous nous étions cotisées pour acheter une jolie mallette à Robin pour mettre ses affaires de travail, et Robin s'était chargé de se procurer notre cadeau commun pour notre génitrice : un tailleur de marque qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé s'offrir. Hum, je l'avoue, le salaire de Robien en a payé une plus grande partie que mes modestes économies. C'est l'intention qui compte, après tout.

En ce qui concernait la nourriture, il était prévu d'acheter tout ce qu'il fallait les deux jours suivants. Pour avoir des produits les plus frais possibles, dixit ma mère. Ce n'était pas moi qui allais la contredire, déjà que je ne lui aurais jamais avoué que les Elfes de maison cuisinent mieux qu'elle...

Ainsi, tous mes achats étaient faits. Ou presque. Une question restait. Devais-je ou non offrir un cadeau à Charlie ? Notre relation était assez récente, et nous parlions rarement de ce genre de chose, aussi je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser.

De plus, ce n'était pas à ma mère que j'allais demander conseil, comprenez, déjà que j'ai du mal à me confier à mes amis, alors à elle !

Je pris la décision de certes lui acheter quelque chose, parce que j'en avais envie, mais je voulais trouver un petit cadeau clin d'œil, juste histoire de lui montrer que je commençai à le connaître, au moins un peu.

Alors que ma mère nous accorda une pause bien méritée dans un café, je pris mon temps pour réfléchir, devant un chocolat chaud brûlant.

Merlin que c'était compliqué ! Surtout qu'il fallait que je trouve dans le Londres moldu, je n'avais pas envie de forcer ma mère à aller sur le chemin de Traverse alors que je savais parfaitement que cela lui faisait penser à mon père.

- Dis Maman, osai-je lui demander, tu n'en as pas marre des fois, tu sais, d'être toute seule.

Au fil de ma phrase l'intensité de ma voix avait baissé, de peur de la blesser. Je devrais songer à me taire parfois !

- C'est normal que tu te poses la question, et peut-être qu'un jour je retrouverai un homme qui me donne envie de tenter le coup, mais pour l'instant je suis bien, me répondit-elle calmement.

Largement satisfaite de sa réponse, pourtant évasive, je n'insistai pas. Lui avoir posé la question était déjà bien assez. Oui, pour moi du moins.

Le soir de Noël arriva rapidement, et après avoir passé l'après midi à jouer les apprentis marmitons pour ma chère maman, je n'étais que trop heureuse que de passer enfin à table, aux côtés de ma mère, mon frère et ma grand-mère, venue pour l'occasion.

- Oh, Maman, Mamie, j'ai oublié de vous dire, notre chère Erynn a un amoureux ! Lança Robin entre la dinde et le pudding.

Oh le traître, attendre spécialement le réveillon pour balancer cet information. J'aurais du me méfier de son côté Callahan sournois, vil, et... Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas si grave.

D'un autre côté j'avais de la chance, il s'était tout de même abstenu de m'en parler pendant une semaine entière.

- A son âge ? S'étonna ma grand-mère.

- Ma petite fille, un copain ? Erynn tu aurais pu me le dire ! Il faut que je te prévienne de tas de choses. Que je te dise ce que tu dois faire, ce que tu ne dois SURTOUT pas faire. Les garçons sont sources de tant de dangers ! C'est quelqu'un de sérieux au moins ? Il a de bonnes notes ? Il est sage ?...

Alors qu'elle continuait, je fusillai mon frère du regard qui se contenta de me regarder d'un air moqueur. Je lui tirai grassement la langue.

- ...Erynn, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, Maman, la rassurai-je.

Lorsqu'elle part comme cela dans ses discours de mère protectrice, il suffit de faire semblant de l'écouter et de hocher la tête de temps à autre. Au fond, je savais bien qu'elle était simplement contente pour moi.

De toute façon, le traditionnel pudding de Noël ne put que me réconforter. Ainsi le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres, tout comme l'échange de cadeaux.

Réveillée en pleine nuit par une envie pressante, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on abuse du champomy, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes.

Une fois ma petite affaire faite, je sortis, pensant déjà à rejoindre mon lit afin de finir ma nuit.

- BOUUUUUH ! S'écria soudain mon frère, en me sautant dessus.

Inévitablement, je sursautai violemment. Le bougre, il m'avait encore eue comme une débutante.

- Raaaaah, je te déteste ! Lui hurlai-je dessus, le cœur battant, je vais vraiment faire une attaque un jour Robin !

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué.

.

Le lendemain matin, je chargeais mon pauvre Nuts de tous les cadeaux pour mes amis, ainsi que celui de Charlie que j'avais fini par fabriquer avec l'aide de mon frère sans lui avoir dit pour qui c'était : nous avions trafiqué une boule à neige moldue en remplaçant Big Ben par le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Je trouvais mon clin d'œil un peu puéril et j'avais peur que Charlie le trouve ridicule mais au moins il garderait toujours un souvenir des longues heures passées sur ce terrain. Je l'accompagnai seulement d'un mot très bref, juste pour préciser le pourquoi de ce cadeau et de qui il était.

Robin eut la gentillesse de rétrécir mes paquets cadeaux, grand bien lui en fasse car je ne suis pas sûre que Nuts aurait pu supporter une telle charge dans le cas contraire. Déjà qu'il n'est pas très malin, alors fort, je vous laisse imaginer.

Tout au long de la journée, je reçus des présents de la part de mes amis, qui me firent tous sourire.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, une lettre arriva qui après son ouverture eut vite fait de tous nous faire déchanter. Elle provenait de mon père, elle contenait seulement une feuille portant l'inscription « Joyeux Noël quand même », accompagnée de deux billets. Lui tout craché, juste pour qu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'il ne pensait pas à nous. Je préférai de pas m'y attarder, pas plus que Robin. Nous ne voulions ni mettre notre mère mal à l'aise ni ressasser le passé.

Après une après-midi et une soirée à trainer en famille dans le salon, en discutant et en jouant aux cartes, j'allai me coucher.

A peine arrivée dans ma chambre, Nuts tapa à la fenêtre, une lettre à la main.

Une fois dans mon lit, mon cœur se serra, la lettre contenait un simple « Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau, joyeux noël à toi aussi, Charlie ».

Il ne m'en avait pas fait en retour, et je me sentis quelque peu stupide. Encore heureux que je ne lui avais pas fait un cadeau plus sérieux, je me serais sentie encore plus mal.

Je me sentais nulle d'être vexée, mais c'était la première fois que j'avais pris un risque et que je le regrettai. Je sais bien que dans le fond, ce n'était pas si grave, mais j'aurais au moins voulu que sa réponse soit un peu plus longue. Histoire de pas avoir eu l'impression de l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

Tant pis pour moi.

Quelques jours plus tard, arborant mon dernier pyjama fraichement offert par ma mère, je racontai cela à Aby et Hope, alors que nous étions installées dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Les garçons, malheureusement n'avaient pu venir, aussi nous avions décidé de nous faire une petite soirée entre filles, avec potins, bonbons et film romantico-dramatique au programme.

- En effet, tu es stupide de te sentir aussi mal...

- Mais c'est tout de même compréhensible, finit Hope à la place de cette insensible d'Aby.

- Il t'a offert quelques chose Jonathan ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, dit-elle en pouffant, mais c'est tellement atroce que je préfèrerais être à ta place.

Devant mon air surpris, elle dégaina son poignée, qui arborait un nouveau bracelet où pendait des affreuses breloques en forme de cœur. Hum, c'est vrai que c'était absolument dégoulinant de mièvrerie.

Finalement, je ne savais plus ce qui était le pire. Pas de cadeau ou un cadeau un peu _déstabilisant_ ?

Dans tous les cas, elles me conseillèrent de ne plus m'en faire, c'était trop bête de se faire du mouron pour une simple absence de cadeau de Noël après seulement un mois de relation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me rendait idiote, j'avais l'impression de devenir pire encore que Caroline et ses groupies de copines.

Afin d'oublier cette impression, je me concentrais sur le début du film. Les réactions d'Aby, qui est fille de deux sorciers, sont tellement drôles devant les films moldus ! Cela me paraît totalement fou que les sorciers aient pensé aux photos mouvantes mais pas à la télé. La magie, je vous jure !

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement, je passai un réveillon tranquille et agréable devant la télé avec ma famille, aussi c'est le cœur lourd que je me rendis à la gare le dernier dimanche des vacances.

- N'oublie pas de m'écrire pour me dire que tu es bien arrivée ! Quémanda ma mère.

Ce à quoi Robin me fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Oui, Maman.

Après un dernier au revoir, je pénétrai dans le train, à la recherche du compartiment de mes amis.

Et si je croisais Charlie en route, cela ne serait pas plus mal.


End file.
